James the Lesser Presents Vinny Lane
by James the Lesser
Summary: This is my version of a Daria where Jane Lane is Vincent Lane Jr, or Vinny. Follow their adventures, and misadventures, through Lawndale and Life.
1. Chapter 1

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Read Not So Different by The Other J-D and loved it. Read his other one that didn't finish that Genderflipped every one. Started reading another that GF Jane but couldn't stand it. Just changed too much. Literally, like, "Hi, I'm J-" Daria jumps on him and starts dry humping while shouting "Date me date me date me!" Couldn't even finish the first season it was just so, so, not Daria. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure Jane being a guy would change some things but the author had Daria jumping the GF Jane in less than three words.(Ok, exaggeration, but get my point) But it gave me ideas for my own. But IDK if I want to do each individual episode, or do like three run together at a time, since I would be focusing on Vincent Lane Jr. or Vinny, as he goes by. Or do some Vinny, some Daria, like the show it didn't just focus 100% on Daria it would split off from her. So I'll work on this between other things and hope people enjoy it.****

 ** **Vincent Lane Jr. walked by a crowd**** **of people huddled around a car. Ignoring them as much as he always did he continued to class.**

 **As he sat down in his history class he noticed a new girl.** ** _Wow, that's a ton of hair. Must be a pain to keep up._** **He subconsciously runs a hand through his short almost crop top hair.**

 **He always kept his hair short as shampoo wasn't always on the shopping list when his brother did do the shopping.**

 **His black shirt was clean, ish. At least there wasn't any paint on it. If there was his other shirt, an open buttoned red shirt, covered it up.**

 **Mr. Demartino stood at the front of the classroom. Vincent was used to his bulging eyeball and wondered what the new student thought of it.**

 **"** **Hello class, we have a** ** _new_** **student today joining** ** _us_** **today."** ** _How brain dead would some one have to be to not notice? Well, besides Kevin and Brittany. "_** **Please welcome Daria Morgendorffer. Daria, raise your hand** ** _please_** **." He sees the new girl raise her hand. "** ** _Well_** **Daria, as long as you have your hand raised..." His smirk was normal for Vinny. He couldn't see the new girls face to see her reaction.**

 **Mr. Demartino taps his fingers together as he leans in. "Last week, we began a unit on westward** ** _expansion_** **. Perhaps you feel it is** ** _unfair_** **to be asked a question on your first** ** _day_** **of class."**

 _I would love to see the look on her face. I bet it would make a great sketch._ "Excuse me?"

"Daria, can you concisely and unemotionally sum up the doctrine of Manifest Destiny?"

With no hesitation she replied. "Manifest Destiny was a slogan popular in the eighteen-forties. It was used by people who claimed it was God's will for the U. S. to expand all the way to the Pacific Ocean. These people didn't include many Mexicans."

 _ _Ok, maybe I should sketch his face. He wasn't expecting that.__

DeMartino's smirk changed little. "Very good, Daria. Almost…suspiciously good."

 ** **After school, Vincent**** **walked to his self esteem class. It was some thing to do and some times there were interesting faces to sketch.**

 **One interesting face he wasn't expecting was the new girl.** ** _After that response... I guess it makes sense. She's too smart to give them the answers they want._**

 **And being too smart meant she didn't understand the babble the teacher, Timothy O'Neil, was spewing. Any one with an I.Q. Over 100 wouldn't get it.**

 **Vincent took pity on the new girl and leaned over. "Just listen to the soothing voice and get some homework done."**

 **She turned a little and for once he saw her face up close.** ** _Very interesting structure. The way the glasses frame her eyes..._** **He tried to push thoughts of more sketches as she talked.**

 **"** **How am I supposed to follow if I don't know what he is saying?"**

 **Vincent tapped his notebook. "I've taken this class six times. I have all the notes right here. I can fill you in later."**

 **The new girl, Daria, moved a little. It was only an inch or two but it was away from him. "Later?"**

 **Vincent notices her reaction. "I mean, if you want. I walk home and if we live in the same direction we could walk together."**

 **"** **Let me think about it." The new girl turned back so she was facing the front.**

 **As the class finished, Vincent waited at the door for the new girl.**

 **When she walks out he stands out and extends his hand. "Hey, I'm Vincent, Vinny Lane."**

 **She doesn't take his hand. "Daria, Daria Morgendorffer."**

 **He lowers his hand. "Ok, well, are we walking and talking?"**

 **He notices a slight curl to her lips, just barely, some thing only some one like him would notice after years of sketching and painting faces. "I guess."**

 **As they left school grounds Vinny has to slow down a step or two as she fell behind. "What do you think of," Vinny clears his throat and does his best impersonation of the principal. "Lawndale High."**

 **"** **The teachers hate me because I know the answers. The students are the same as any other school. My sister fit in right away as I figured and you're the first person to acknowledge my existence. Not sure what that says about you."**

 **"** **It says I noticed the new girl has an interesting face." She stops and he does too. "I meant, I'm an artist. I do sketches and paintings, sculptures, sometimes clay, and any thing else I can do to release my creativity."**

 **She gives him a suspicious stare but continues walking. "Would I have seen any of your stuff?"**

 **"** **Not unless you've been in my room." Vinny stops and slings his book pack off digging out a sketch book. "These are incomplete but all I have on me right now." He hands her the sketch book.**

 **Daria recognizes the teachers, and students, the sketches were of even if he changed their heads to various fruits other food. "These beat any of my sketches."**

 **"** **You draw too?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Any thing I would have seen?"**

 **He sees the slightest curl of her lips again. "Nothing you would have seen unless you've been in my room."**

 ** _I better not comment on that._** **"So, uh, where are you from?"**

 **"** **A hellhole named Highland. The water was poison and the people were worse."**

 ** _Sounds fun._** **"Why did you move to Lawndale?"**

 **"** **My mother got a job with a new law firm."**

 **"** **Law firm? She's a lawyer?" She nods. "Wow. What does your dad do?"**

 **"** **Business consulting. What do your parents do?"**

 ** _That's a little difficult to explain._** **"Technically they travel for work. My dad does a lot of photography and my mom... Does what she does."**

 **He was taken aback by the look of concern on her face. "Travel for work? Who do you live with?"**

 **"** **Oh, my brother, Trent. He's old enough to be considered an adult supervisor."**

 **"** **That sounds, different." She stops again.** ** _Did I say some thing wrong?_** **"This is where I live."**

 **Vinny turns to the red brick house. "Not bad. The red brick covers up any blood spatter."**

 **"** **Is that why you wear that red shirt?"**

 **"** **For the most part." Vinny smiles. "If you get a hold of me tomorrow before school we can go over the self esteem stuff."**

 **She rolls her eyes. "His speech was memorized from some book that was put together by million dollar professionals and was still insipid. Why you keep taking the class over and over..."**

 **Vinny shrugs his shoulders. "I see different faces and it gives me time to work on new stuff."**

 **She turns towards her house. "I guess I can use it to get most of my homework done before getting home. More time to watch Sick Sad World."**

 **Vinny lets out a short laugh. "I was about to go home and watch that myself."**

 **"** **It will give us some thing else to talk about after we go over why our self esteem is so important." Vinny gives her another short laugh.**

 **"** **Why don't they understand we don't have low self esteem for ourselves, just every one else."**

 **Daria replies with a curt nod and walks towards her house leaving Vinny to walk alone to his.**

 ** **Vinny walks in the house and**** **opens the fridge to find a half eaten pizza. "Good enough for breakfast good enough for dinner." He takes it out and puts two slices on a plate to warm up in the oven.**

 **His brother walks up from the basement and sees Vinny. "Yo. You're late."**

 **"** **You're always late."**

 **"** **How I know you're late."**

 **Vinny couldn't argue with that logic. "Just took longer walking home after class."**

 **Trent makes a grunt noise and opens the fridge grabbing a beer before heading back down to the basement.**

 ** **The next morning, after a great struggle,**** **Vinny woke up a few minutes earlier than normal. He wanted to get out and meet up with Daria before school.**

 **When he got to the Morgendorffer house he was surprised to see a bubbly redhead.** ** _Wow. She's cute. And knows her color coordination. Would be interesting for a painting... Must be the sister Daria mentioned yesterday. Can definitely see the family resemblance. Even if the sister is... Better not think about that right now._**

 **The redhead ignores him and walks by him on the sidewalk.**

 **A minute later Daria walked out. "Oh, uh, hey."**

 **"** **Hey." Vinny looks back at the retreating redhead. "Who was that?"**

 **She gives him a look. He wasn't sure what to make of it. "My sister, Quinn. Why?"**

 **"** **She ignored my existence. I could have been a serial puppy kicker and she wouldn't have known any better."**

 **"** **She probably already knows you aren't part of the It Crowd so has zero interest."**

 **"** **Like my checking account. If I had one." He notices no reaction from Daria. "So, self esteem stuff?" He holds up his notebook.**

 **"** **How hard could it be?" She takes the notebook and opens it.**

 **As they walk she shakes her head and mumbles. "Asinine. This class is even stupider than I thought it would be."**

 **"** **Can any thing be that dumb?" Now he notices the slight curl that he figured was as much as she gave for a smile.**

 **"** **Hmm. From what I saw yesterday maybe Kevin and Brittany."**

 **"** **Hey, he's the QB. He's taken so many blows to the head I'm sure he has trouble remembering his own name."**

 **"** **As long as he can throw the puck down the court for the home run he'll get to college."**

 **Vinny says nothing as they get to Lawndale High. "Well, I'm off to science. You?"**

 **"** **Math." Vinny makes a face. "What?"**

 **"** **Well, I'm sure you've never gotten a C in any class but let's just say I celebrate getting a C in math."**

 **"** **Hmm..." Daria leaves it at that as they split up to go to their different classes.**

 ** **Walking towards**** **self esteem class they walked past a boy leaning against a wall and talking to her sister.**

 **The boy was clearly infatuated. "So... like, what do you like to do after school?"**

She smiled. Any one who wasn't used to painting and sketching faces would think it was the smile of innocence. But Vinny knew it was any thing but. "Oh, nothing special. Go to the movies... or, like, a theme park... or out for a really fancy meal now and then... or maybe go to a concert, if, like, I know somebody's got good seats and is renting a limo and stuff."

Vinny shook his head. "You hear that? He's about to go down in flames."

Daria looks over at the two and sighs. "Unless he gets really good tickets."

The boy pressed on, "So, you've got any brothers or sisters?"

"I'm an only child."

Daria frowned and continued walking.

Vinny looked between the two, clearly seeing the family resemblance. _Ouch._ __Maybe she does have self esteem issues if her sister treats her like that.__

 ** **Walking home after class, he shows her**** **a new sketch he did. It was of a Quinn Beast tearing the head off of the boy because his concert tickets were only second row and not the first row. "She wouldn't be so nice. She'd humiliate him first."**

 **"** **Maybe." He closes the sketchbook. "What do you listen to? If you went to a concert."**

 **Daria shrugs her shoulders and names a couple bands. "So Mystic Spiral is out."**

 **"** **Who?"**

 **"** **My brother's band. Mystic Spiral. But they're thinking of changing the name."**

 **"** **Your brother is in a band? What does he do when he isn't playing?"**

 **"** **Uh," Vinny is a little nervous.**

 **He knew his home life was different. How many teens could say they had free range of the house? Not that his parents didn't take care of him they just weren't always around. Was it any different from a household where the parent's worked a lot and only came home to sleep?**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Just, well, our parents send us money to pay for stuff. Trent gets paid when he plays gigs with the band too."**

 **"** **Oh. Sounds, different."**

 **Vinny smiles. "It works. I can work on my art with out being yelled at for using a blowtorch in my bedroom." She raises an eyebrow. "Hey, some times I need to weld some metal together and can't risk doing it in the garage."**

 **They get to her house and stop. "While you worked on the very realistic depiction of my sister, I was doing my homework. I only have a little bit more to do and then brain drain time."**

 **"** **Hey, we could watch Sick Sad World together."**

 **"** **Um," He sees her bite her lower lip. "Maybe another time."**

 **He senses her uneasiness. "Hey, sure. I have a painting I've been working on and don't need any one else to see it until it is done."**

 **The two go their separate ways.**

 ** **When Daria gets**** **inside she sees her mother and the look on her face. "What?"**

 **"** **Daria, who was that?"**

 **Daria looks back at the door. "Oh, Vinny."**

 **"** **And?"**

 **Daria narrows her eyes at her mother. "Nothing. We're stuck in self esteem class together and walk in the same general direction."**

 **"** **And you walked together."**

 **Daria sighs. "He's just a,"** ** _Classmate? Friend? Do I have a friend?_** **"Classmate."**

 ** **The next couple of days dragged on**** **for Vinny. Self esteem class wasn't as interesting as the walks home.**

 **Daria so far hadn't told him to buzz off and he was enjoying having some one to talk with. Sure his brother was cool but his brother wasn't in school anymore. It was nice having a friend.**

 **She walks slower than normal and he had to pay attention to his pace. "What's up?"**

 **Daria shakes her head. "I was just thinking."**

 **"** **You do that a lot, don't you?"**

 **Daria ignores his comment. "I was thinking if you have all the answers to the class then we can get out."**

 **"** **And then what?"**

 **"** **I don't know. I just don't want to be stuck in that class any more. Even if I got to use it as an excuse to make my family go to Pizza Forest."**

 **"** **I still can't believe you did that."**

 **The two are silent for a minute.**

 **Vinny breaks the silence. "Well, ok, we can get out of class tomorrow. I don't know what I'll do with all of my free time."**

 **"** **There was that Sick Sad World episode about UFO conventions."**

 **"** **As long as I get to take my picture with a cardboard alien I'm up for that."**

 ** **Mr. O'Neill noticed Daria and**** **Vinny after class. "Hi! Did you need clarification on something we covered today?"**

Daria said, "We feel really good about ourselves."

Vinny continued. "We want to take the graduation test."

Mr. O'Neill smiled. "Well! I'm glad your self-image meter is on the uptick! But there's still three more weeks of class left. Maybe after,"

Daria interrupted him. "This first week has been a real eye-opener. It must be the way you teach."

Mr. O'Neill looked as if he was flattered. "Oh, well... thank you very much." He looked at Vinny. "You know, you look familiar somehow..."

Daria interrupted him again. "So can we take the test?"

"Well, it's not the way we usually do it, but...I guess so." After picking up the test from his notes, he spoke. "Okay, question one: Self-esteem is important because..."

Daria had to bite back her usual response and give the answer he wanted. "It's a quality that will stand us in good stead the rest of our lives."

"Very good. Now, the next time I start to feel bad about myself..."

Vinny followed Daria's lead. "Stand before the mirror, look myself in the eye and say, 'You are special. No one else is like you.'"

With enthusiasm, O'Neill smiled and clapped his hands together. "You two really have been paying attention! Okay, there's no such thing..."

Vinny cut him off. "As the right weight."

Daria continued. "Or the right height."

Vinny responded again. "There's only what's right for me."

Daria finished. "Because me is who I am."

Mr. O'Neill beamed with joy. "I don't think we have to go any farther. I am really pleased! I think the whole school needs to hear about this at assembly!"

 **Both looked at each other with the same look. "Assembly?"**

 ** **Both were amused by the assembly. Daria**** **took the chance to embarrass her sister. Vinny was sure it didn't matter to any one else at the school. His face, and Daria's, would soon be forgotten. He wondered how long it would take for people to forget how Daria thanked her sister.**

 **Of course, with out self esteem class they had to find some thing else to do.**

 **Vinny was nervous as he hadn't made any reference to it after the last time he asked. Her reaction was enough to keep him from asking. But now a few more days had passed and they had talked more. Maybe this time would be different. "So, uh, want to watch Sick Sad World?"**

 **Watching her face he sees subtle changes and is about to say to forget it when she speaks. "I guess. My mom might be home. If that matters to you."**

 **"** **Why would it matter? What, you think she won't like me? Has your sister brought any friends over yet? I'm sure she's made plenty."**

 **"** **Not yet." She seemed to look around for some one but there wasn't any one else on the street. "If you want, we can work on homework first. I could help you with that C in math."**

 **"** **Sure, thanks."**

 **Vinny wasn't sure why he felt nervous when Daria's mother greeted them at the door. "And who are you, young man?"**

 **"** **Hi, I'm Vinny, er, Vincent. I usually go by Vinny since my father's name is Vincent. Vincent Lane."**

 **"** **Hmm, that name sounds familiar."**

 **Vinny's head snaps to the nearest pile of magazines and he sees a title he recognized. "My father does photography. You've probably seen his name in one of your magazines."**

 **"** **Oh, that is interesting. Your mother?"**

 **"** **Um, art. Works a lot on her kiln in the basement. Also helped create an art commune near Ashfield."**

 **"** **Very interesting."**

 **Vinny didn't miss the way Helen was looking him over. "I'm an artist too. Paint, drawing, sculptures, any thing I can do to show my creativity."**

 **Daria clears her throat. "We're going to do homework before Sick Sad World comes on."**

 **"** **You and that show. So distasteful." Helen walks off to the kitchen but keeps an eye on the two as they do homework together.**

 ** **Vinny and Daria watch television together**** **after finishing homework when Jake comes home from work. "Helen, Daria, Qui, wait, who are you?"**

 **Vinny turns and sees Jake. "Um, I'm Vinny. Vincent Lane."**

 **"** **Oh, like the photographer!"**

 **Vinny has to fight back a smile. "A photographer? Never heard of them."**

 **"** **Really! They have the same name as you."**

 **Daria gives Vinny a look before killing his fun. "Vinny is Vincent's son. We go to school together. We were in self esteem class."**

 **"** **Oh, Neato!" Jake continues to the kitchen ignoring the two.**

 **When the last Sick Sad World ended Vinny and Daria get off the couch and walk to the door. "Thanks for helping me with my homework."**

 **"** **You got me out of self esteem class. Call it even."**

 **"** **Sure. I better get home. My brother is probably wondering where I am."**

 **"** **Make sure he doesn't ground you."**

 **Vinny smiles. "Yeah, that's not some thing that happens at Casa Lane."**

 **Daria opens the door and Vinny leaves.**

 **Jake hears the door close. "Hey, what's up Kiddo?"**

 **"** **Nothing. Vinny had to go home."**

 **"** **Oh, then he'll miss out on my pasta zini!"**

 ** _Too bad I can't._**

 ** **A/N Ok... Invitation is next. My next problem is a couple episodes like Daria going off to Middleton and stuff focused on her and I want to focus more on Vinny. So maybe skip it? Not sure yet.****


	2. Chapter 2

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Daria sits on Vinny's bed looking at**** **a sketchbook. He was working on a painting commenting on the repeat of Sick Sad World playing on the television in his room.**

 **Daria's eyes go wide at a certain sketch. "This is uh, wow. She's really bursting from the plane."**

 **Vinny looks over and sees the sketch Daria was looking at and remembers the class. "Uh, yeah. Pretty sure she had her bursts done."** ** _Maybe I shouldn't have let her look at that one._**

 **He sees her cheeks flush with color. "How did you get in to this class?"**

 **"** **It, ok I know it looks bad but really as an artist I was focused on the details of the living form. Drawing the model, not, uh..."** ** _Oh yeah this is not good._** **"It was for a living life class. I learned a lot from it. I can look at some one and just by the way their clothes fit get a good idea of how they look under..."** ** _Change the subject._** **"So, did you hear about the party Brittany is throwing?"**

 **Daria, also feeling uncomfortable by the drawing, turns the page before responding. "Actually, yes. She invited me to it."**

 **Vinny almost drops his paint brush. "Really?"**

 **Daria turns the page again. "I helped her in art class and she invited me to the party as revenge."**

 **"** **Revenge?"**

 **"** **Ok, so she thought she was being nice. How did you know about it Vinny?"**

 **"** **I overheard Kevin and Mack talking about it during football practice."**

 **Daria raises an eyebrow. "Football practice?"**

 **"** **Well, gym class. But the coach uses it to get around laws about how many hours teens can spend for football practice."**

 **"** **Like the women's gym teacher using class as an extra cheerleader practice."**

 ** _Don't think about Daria in a cheerleader outfit._** **"Are you going?"**

 **"** **Yes, and then I'll swallow glass."**

 **"** **It wouldn't be that bad I'm sure." Vinny is relieved when Daria puts the book down. He knew there were other models, both female and** ** _male_** **, that he drew in great detail.**

 **"** **Why, do you want to go?"**

 **"** **Kinda. Lot's of people to sketch."**

 **She looks down at the closed book. "With clothes on. But they would be posing just as much."**

 **"** **Probably more."**

 **"** **If you want to go, go as me. All unpopular people are the same to popular people."**

 **Vinny walks over and catches Daria by surprise when he takes her glasses off and puts them on his face. "Hi. I'm Daria. Go to Hell." He takes them off and hands them back to Daria. "I can't. My face is too expressive."**

 **"** **Yes, that's the only part that people would notice."**

 **Vinny goes back to his painting. "I'd totally go and I can get us a ride. Unless you want to get a ride from your parents."**

 **Daria gives him a look. "That... Might work. I guess I could go. And if I bring you along then I'll at least have some one to talk with."**

 **"** **Hey, if you go alone, maybe you can make a new friend."**

 **"** **Yeah, expand my circle of friends to two."**

 ** **Daria listens to Quinn whine about her**** **going to the party. "Mo-om! If she goes she'll ruin every thing!"**

 **"** **Now, don't begrudge your sister the chance to make new friends."**

 **"** **Yeah, then she won't spend all her time with her boyfriend."**

 **Daria glares at Quinn. "Vinny isn't my boyfriend. He's a friend."**

 **"** **What ever. She can't go to the party! You should ground her! Her room is a mess!"**

 **"** **If I go down for that I'm taking you with me."**

 **Quinn starts getting exasperated. "Wait! There's worse! I asked her to do my homework and she made me pay." Helen gives her a sideways glance. "Never mind."**

 **"** **I think it is wonderful the two of you will be spending time together. If you want, your father and I could give you a ride."**

 **Both shout. "No!"**

 **Quinn pushes away from the table. "Ah! She is ruining my life!" Quinn storms away from the table leaving Daria with her parents.**

 **Once Quinn reaches the stairs, Helen turns to Daria. "I expect you to keep an eye on her at the party."**

 **"** **I don't know what I did but it couldn't have been that bad."**

 **"** **Seriously, Daria, and she doesn't need to know about it."**

 **"** **Is this your way of saying I am more mature and responsible?"**

 **"** **It's my way of saying if you don't, I'll send you with a babysitter."**

 ** **Next Friday, as Vinny and Daria walked**** **they noticed Quinn pass by with three followers. Daria wasn't sure what their names were.**

 **Vinny gave them a quizzical look. "I wonder which one is her date."**

 **"** **Knowing her, all of them."**

 **"** **Do your parents know about this?"**

 **"** **No idea. I'm not going to tell them."**

 **Vinny smirks. "Worried they'll send you with a babysitter?"**

 **"** **Just because you've never had one doesn't make it funny. I didn't even want to go to this party in the first place."**

 **"** **At least I'm coming and you might get the chance to embarrass your sister. All with out having your parents taking you."**

 **"** **I guess. Tomorrow?"**

 **"** **I'll be there."**

 **Daria says nothing else as they reach her house.**

 ** **Daria is finishing her homework**** **when some one knocks on her bedroom door. "Hello?"**

 **"** **Daria, is it ok if I come in?"**

 **"** **I guess?" Daria is unsure why her mother was acting so tentative.**

 **Helen walks over stopping at the foot of Daria's bed. "Daria, about the party,"**

 **Daria cuts her off. "The party I didn't even want to go to in the first place?"**

 **Helen dismisses Daria's comment. "You're going with Vinny. This is your first date and you might not be,"**

 **Daria almost leaps from her bed. "It isn't a date! He's just a friend."**

 **"** **Daria, really, a young girl and her,"**

 **Daria tries to keep her calm. "He is a friend. I don't date. What about Quinn and..." Daria stops before she can blurt about the three boys.**

 **"** **And?"**

 **"** **She's already been on what, two dates? Three?"**

 **Helen nods and looks towards the door. "Your sister dates boys to be seen with them. Your friend Vinny is not a trophy."**

 **"** **Friend, friend Vinny. Just a friend."**

 **"** **What do his parent's think about you?"**

 ** _I haven't actually met them but better not tell her that or I won't be allowed to go over I'm sure._** **"I've only met his mom. His dad is away for work." Daria gives nothing else and ignores the rest of Helen's question.**

 **"** **Still, this will be your first party and you are going with a boy. I know you say he is just a friend but what are his intentions?"**

 **Daria tells the truth. "To sketch all the posers."**

 **Helen taps her foot in frustration but gives up and walks out.**

 ** **Vinny is in the front seat with Trent as**** **they reach Daria's house. "So, what are you two doing?"**

 **Vinny gives his brother a weird look. "Going to a party. I told you."**

 **Trent looks back at him. "No, what are you two** ** _doing_** **."**

 **Vinny looks away as he gets Trent's implication. "Nothing. We're just friends."**

 **He looks and sees Daria walking up to the car. She tries to open the back door but can't. "Hey, sorry, back door is busted. Front only."**

 **Daria opens the front door and gets in next to Vinny. It is a tight squeeze but they fit.**

 **Trent leans forward so he can see Daria. "Hey."**

 **She sees him and can barely get a** ** _hey_** **back out.**

 ** **On the way there Vinny tried to get Daria to**** **talk but she remained tight lip the entire trip.**

 **As they pull up Trent stops instead of turning in to the path. "I have a problem with authority. I'll let you off here."**

 **Vinny and Daria step out and walk up to the guard shack.**

 **Daria sees the security guard. "We're here for Brittany Taylor's party."**

 **"** **Names?"**

 **"** **Daria, Daria Morgendorffer."**

 **Vinny tries to peek at the list the security guard was holding then realized one name that would definitely be on there. "Mack, Mack Mackenzie."**

 **The guard checks the list. "Ok, you two are good." He steps aside and the two walk around the gate.**

 **As they get enough distance between them and the guard Daria turns to him. "How did you know his name wasn't already crossed off?"**

 **"** **I didn't. I just knew his name would be on it."**

 **"** **What happens when the real Mack gets here?" Vinny shrugs his shoulders.**

 **The two stand in front of the house. Daria looks at him and gives him one last chance to not go forward. "We can still leave."**

 **"** **Chin up, nose up, let's go." Vinny walks forward and Daria follows.**

 **Daria knocks on the door and Brittany opens the door. "Daria! You made it! Now we're even!" She turns to Vinny. "Uh, you look familiar."**

 ** _We've gone to the same school since elementary._** **"I just have one of those faces."**

 **"** **Well, I guess it's ok that Daria brought a date!" Brittany walks away before Daria can protest.**

 **As they walk inside they notice the horrible décor. "I should have brought a camera." Vinny pulls out a sketchbook and pencil and starts making rough drawings to save ideas for later.**

 **Daria looks around and sees her sister. "You do your sketches. I have some one who would be really embarrassed by my existence to annoy."**

 **Vinny is engrossed in his sketching and ignores her.**

 **About half an hour later, Daria goes back to Vinny after being harassed by other boys. "Still sketching?"**

 **"** **Yep." Vinny doesn't raise his nose from his sketchbook. "Having fun?"**

 **"** **Last I saw, my sister was running for the bathroom to get away from me. After that..." She looks around. "I wouldn't mind leaving."**

 **"** **Already? I still have plenty of subjects." Vinny closes his book. "But if you want to leave, we can."**

 **Daria rubs her temples. "I just have a headache and the bad music is making it worse. You can keep sketching if I can find some place quiet."**

 **Vinny looks around and sees a closed door. "Maybe the door will block out the music?"**

 **The two walk over and go inside. Vinny finds the light switch and turns it on. "Oh, laundry room."**

 **Daria leans against a washer and closes her eyes. "I never should have come to this stupid party."**

 **"** **Didn't your parents make you? To keep an eye on your sister? Who is..." Suddenly there is a crashing noise outside. "That doesn't sound good."**

 **He cracks the door open and sees two guys beating each other up. "Eep!" He closes the door and braces his back against it. "Uh, there is a fight going on outside." Both hear something shatter. "I'll uh, create a path and protect you and go for the door."**

 **"** **Protect me?"**

 **"** **Well, uh, I'm a guy and you're a girl."**

 **Daria glares at him. "I don't need to be protected."**

 **"** **Ok, fine, I'll hold you out as a human shield." Vinny notices the glare disappears and Daria was back to her normal blank look.**

 **He throws the door open and notices the fight had moved in to another room. "We're clear."**

 **The two duck out of the laundry room and hurry for the door ignoring Quinn who sat on the stairs.**

 **The two walk out on the lawn and are about halfway up to the security gate when two cop cars pull in. "Good thing we got out in time."**

 **Daria turns back towards the house. "My sister is back at the house. My parents will kill me if she gets arrested." Vinny starts to laugh. "What?"**

 **"** **My sister Penny got arrested in Mexico. And Venezuela. And Brazil. And I think in Costa Rica, twice."**

 **Daria simply narrows her eyes as she starts walking back towards the house.**

 **Vinny follows after her.**

 **Quinn walks out with wet shoes. Daria doesn't ask why but is relieved Quinn is ok.**

 **They walk up to the guard shack and stop at the side of the road. "Ugh, my rides beat each other up." Quinn steps in place and the others hear the squish squish.**

 **"** **My brother wasn't expecting to be here for another hour. If he didn't fall asleep."**

 **Daria turns to Vinny. "Like all four could fit in the front seat?" Quinn makes a** ** _huh_** **noise. "His car's back doors don't open."**

 **Quinn smirks. You could always sit in Vinny's lap."**

 **Daria almost hits Quinn right there. "He is just my friend!"**

 **"** **Really? I saw you two go in the make out room."**

 **Both were confused and responded at the same time. "What?"**

 **"** **The laundry room."**

 **Daria glares and Vinny remains silent.**

 ** _The way she was acting around my brother maybe she wouldn't mind riding on his lap._** **Thankfully Vinny is smart enough to keep his thought to himself.**

 **"** **Then we walk."**

 **"** **But Dar-Ria! My shoes are wet."**

 **"** **Damn it. I'd say we should leave you but I did tell mom I would keep an eye on you."**

 **Soon a car pulls up with a red headed driver. Daria recognized him as Charles. He tried to hit on her earlier but she told him to buzz off. "Quinn, I have an idea."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Vinny and I are ok to walk but with wet shoes I guess you do need a ride. Have Charles give you one."**

 **Vinny turns to Daria. "UpChuck? I don't think it would be safe to leave your sister alone with him."**

 **"** **Fine, we can all get a ride then."**

 **UpChuck stops and rolls down the passenger window. "Would you two ladies like a ride?"**

 **Daria turns to Vinny. "As long as you give my friend a ride too."**

 **"** **Friend? Just a friend? Well, I'm sure he can fit in the backseat."**

 **The three pile in and UpChuck drives down the road giving a horrible** ** _tour_** **of the Lawndale rich section.**

 ** **A/N Ah, this is an episode I was geeked to do. If Jane had been a guy, how would this episode have gone? Would Helen be ok with Daria hanging out with him at his house? Even if she insists he is just a friend? And of course how would a male Jane feel about Daria crushing on Trent? So excited to continue writing this! Of course, next would be the college episode but Vinny would have no part in that so might just skip it.****


	3. Chapter 3

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 **** ** **Daria finishes her story of**** **what happened on her trip to Middleton College. "Already kicked out of college? Congratulations. No Lane has ever been kicked out of college."**

 **She quickly commented. "Because no Lane has ever gone to college."**

 **"Well, if you want to get technical, my brother and his band have played at a college party or two." He looks for a reaction after mentioning his brother. It was subtle, ever so subtle, but an artist like him detected it.**

 **"College party and college are two different things."**

 **"Like you would know."**

 **She stops and stares. "How would you know?"**

 **"Ever heard of a roadie?"** ** _You'd probably be more like his groupie..._** **They continue to talk as they near their next class.**

 ** **Daria and Vinny were stuck listening**** **to their English teacher, Mr. O'Neil, drone on about a break in.**

 **Kevin, being himself, couldn't decide if he was angry or sad about a computer cafe being robbed. "Are you asking me or telling me?"**

 **Vinny loved the strain on Kevin's face and quickly sketched it on to a dog he had been doodling.**

 **Unfortunately, Daria didn't keep her mouth shut and some how became the inspiration for a coffee house of old.**

 **Vinny wrote a note and passed it to her.** ** _Why do you do this to yourself?_**

 **Daria quickly writes a response.** ** _I was trying to get him to shut up about it._**

 **Vinny smiles as he writes a response.** ** _Well, it kinda worked. Now he's talking about your grand idea._**

 **He hands the note back to her and she hands it back.** ** _I hate you._**

 **Unfortunately for Daria, her** mother heard about the project. Daria could either help fund raise or perform.

She went to Vinny's house to do homework and figure out a way to do neither.

Vinny showed Daria his answer on the math homework he was grinding through. "Uh, that might be right if this was opposite day."

Vinny looks at the answer and then at the problem. "Ok, you help me with this and, uh, I'll..."

"What? Come with me as I sell phone cards or chocolate bars?"

Vinny makes a face showing disgust at the idea. "How did this even come up? I know you didn't tell your mom."

"Of course not. My sister," _Ah, the fashionable redhead strikes again._ "Mentioned it at the dinner table."

"Dinner table? What's that?" He likes her bemused look. "Not having involved parents has its perks. Of course, Trent," _And there's that twitch she always has when I mention him._ "Wouldn't know what was going on at school."

"Anyways, if I want the extra curricular credit I have to fund raise."

He raises an eyebrow. "Want it? I didn't know you wanted it."

"I don't." Daria watches as he tries to redo the math problem before sighing in exasperation. "My mother does." She takes the paper from him and fixes the mistake that he made and hands it back. "What is it going to take to get you to come with me?"

"Hmm," Now that the mistake was fixed he is able to get the problem right. "I prefer running, not walking. You wouldn't be able to keep up with me. Unless you changed shoe style." He looks down at her boots. "Do you actually own any shoes?"

"I've never needed to. I like my boots."

He takes a more focused look at her legs. "Why? To help shape your legs?" By the reaction she has he knows she didn't like his comment. "I mean, I know certain athletes wear weighted shoes in every day life just so their running shoes feel even lighter."

"Do it for friendship."

"I have no friends. I march to beat of a different drum and walk my own path."

Daria glares. "Well, hell, do it for a chance to look in to people's homes and see what kind of screwed up tastes they have."

He narrows his eyebrows back at her. "I'm bringing a Polaroid."

 **After spending half an hour and not selling any chocolate bars,** the two knock on a door and a morbidly obese woman answers. "What?"

"Hi, we're selling," Daria backs away in disgust and a second later Vinny smells it too and backs away.

"What? What are you selling?"

The sweat poured out of the woman and added to the smell. "Uh," Vinny tries to ignore the smell. "Chocolate bars."

After a mention of her doctor and how she shouldn't, the woman said she would buy a whole box. Unfortunately, Daria and Vinny had a conscience and refused. "Double! I'll pay dou-" The woman starts breathing harder and harder before passing out.

Vinny looks down, pokes her with his boot, and then takes a couple pictures of the inside of her house.

After checking that she was still breathing, the two leave the woman and walk away.

As they walk away Vinny makes a comment. "You know, if you don't actually sell a chocolate bar they might not give you credit."

"I'd rather not murder some one just for an extra credit."

"Then you better come up with a good excuse."

 **Of course, an excuse,** no matter how good it was, meant nothing to Ms. Li.

The two were called to her office and berated. "She offered double what those blasted things are worth!"

Vinny had to defend himself and Daria. "She would have died."

"Did she tell you she was going to eat them? Maybe she bought them for her family."

 _She had no family. She probably ate them._ Vinny shakes his head. _You have no idea why that woman got so big. It could be medical related and outside of her control. She didn't have chocolate bars in her home so she wasn't buying them at the store. If she is on a diet and we showed up with chocolate..._ He snaps out of his thoughts when Daria elbows him. "Uh, what?"

"I said, if you refuse to raise funds for the coffee house I just don't know how we're going to pay for this."

Quinn bursts in overflowing with cash. "Hi!" She sets it down. "Do we have any more of those phone cards? I sold out."

Daria seemed relieved until she remembered that this meant she would have to perform at the coffee house.

 **Da** **ria sat on his bed going over ideas for stories she could** read. _Blank Past, Blank Future_ was too maudlin. _They Lie To You_ seemed childish. _In the Pit Of Despair, You Can Always Fall Deeper_ was too optimistic. "I wish I was dead."

"That sounds promising."

She looks at him showing annoyance. "I'll just have to write some thing new."

 **The night came and** Vinny decided to support his friend. Or take a picture or two of her humiliation so he could paint it later.

After some horrible music that made him appreciate his brother and then poetry from a girl he'd rarely seen and never spoken to, Kevin and Brittany went on stage.

It was supposed to be Romeo and Juliet. Kevin was too focused on a skull from Macbeth. It was a disaster. _Well, I doubt Daria could do any worse._

Daria got on stage and Vinny put a hand on his Polaroid. He was ready for what ever happened next.

Of course, he had no idea what would happen next was a near riot. He went through the whole camera roll before falling back as the mob marched down the street to burn the Russian embassy.

He meets up with Daria and tells her about the mob. "How long until they figure out there is no Russian embassy?"

"Who care? I have enough pictures to keep me painting and sketching for weeks."

Daria smirks. "And I got my extra credit." She looks back on the coffee place. Tables and chairs were turned over, plastic cups laid on the floor, and the door hung open barely hanging by the hinges. "Not the worst way to earn it."

"And to think, if you had kept your mouth shut this never would have happened." He uses his fingers to frame the front of the coffee place since he was out of film.

He takes a few steps back and gets Daria between the frame of his fingers and the broken door. "Hmm, what does Melody Powers look like again?"

She gives him a curious look. "Why?"

"I'm thinking she assassinates a dictator who had fled from office and was hiding out as a simple philosopher who tried to use the soap box at a coffee parlor to raise rebels against the newly elected government."

"That's... Not a bad idea." She gives him one of her half smiles. For most it would almost be an insult but he knew her well enough to know a half smile was as good as you could get from her.

 **A/N Thought maybe have Vinny go with her to the college thing but couldn't figure out how that would work. At least, not with out Helen asking about his parents. As far as she knows his father travels, as does his mother, but that his mother is home more often than not. Only going for weekend trips or some such. If she invited his mother to come along as well... Might expose the ruse.**

 **Also, being a guy, I can't imagine the dynamic being the exact same. No way he could hang out with her, or see her sister, or other girls, and not be a teenage boy. Even if he keeps the comments mostly to himself. And one thing I hated was when Jane made a joke about the woman eating her family. What if the woman had depression or PTSD after an event(She seemed depressed when she appeared in the one episode that Daria and Co went to the mental spa for Helen's law firm) and as we saw she was trying to work on her weight. But the temptation of chocolate being delivered to her was too much. And rather short since focused on Vinny and not Daria unlike actual show. Bleh, anyways, that's all!**


	4. Chapter 4

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny was on the bus next**** **to Daria.**

 **They were going to the Mall of the Millennium. It had all started with...**

 ** _Quinn whined at the table. "But Mo-om! It is my duty as Vice President of the Fashion Club to be as up to date as possible!"_**

 ** _Helen crushed her dreams so Quinn tried Jake. Being Quinn, she did it within ear shot of Helen who again said no._**

 **That conversation must have been implanted in Daria's mind. It was the only explanation for her mentioning it in class.**

 **And now, they were on a field trip, to the mall. Vinny looks out the window. "Beats Algebra."**

 **"** **That's only because you hate math."**

 **"** **I don't hate math. Hate is such a strong word. I consider it more like loathing than hate."**

 **The two smell the** ** _teen spirit_** **of Kevin and Brittany.**

 **Vinny tries to ignore it but can't. "Don't those two ever take a break?"**

 **"** **I don't want to know what they do when they aren't kissing."**

 **Vinny comments he kissed a girl in seventh grade on a dare.**

 **Daria gives him a look. "I've kissed no one and have no plans to in the near or far future."**

 **Vinny is a little shocked. "Really?"**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **I'm just surprised you've never been kissed. You are pretty in an unconventional kind of way.**

 **"** **Don't make this awkward." She moves away. Barely an inch as they didn't have much room on the bus seat but he got the message.**

 ** _I better salvage this._** **"** **I'm just saying, from an artist's perspective, your face is very unique especially with the glasses. I'd love the chance to do a full sketch with you actually posing."**

 **She relaxes a little. "Maybe."**

 ** _I know how your family operates. "_** **Twenty bucks?"**

 **"** **Like you have that."**

 ** _I got her now._** **"I could get it if I had to."**

 ** **When they get**** **to the mall they have to ride a trolley. Vinny isn't sure what caused it, the smell of** ** _teen spirit_** **or the bumpy ride, but Daria turned a very interesting color before spewing her breakfast over the side. "Oh, now that's an image I could paint."**

 **She wipes her mouth before glaring. "I'll kill you in your sleep."**

 **He smirks as he comes up with an idea. "Well, if you don't want that to be your immortal painting, maybe one of your face when it isn't a shade of green?"**

 **"** **Fine, you get your sketch."**

 **When they, and the rest of the class, enter the mall Daria and Vinny are bombarded with noise and colors and bright lights.**

 **The majority of the class seemed fascinated by the dazzling displays of consumerism. Vinny was amused by the faces he was trying to remember for a future sketch.**

 **Ms. Bennet seemed to be pushing the class to some meeting when she got distracted by some horribly fad collectibles.**

 **She took a minute to oggle the collectibles before moving the class to a conference room.**

 **Vinny was bored and sketching when Daria got his attention and whispered. "Hey, do you think that might be a two way mirror?"**

 **Vinny looks up and sees Brittany using the reflection to check her... Hair. Yes, her hair. "You mean the kind where if you turn the lights off you can see through?" Daria nods. "Like," He sees a switch.** ** _Weird place for that._** **He flicks it and the lights turn off.**

 **On the other side of the mirror was in fact several men in business suits.**

 **One of the men from the mall in the room plays with his tie. "Uh, this was uh, a live example of some thing a major place of business like the Mall of the Millennium might do."**

 **Daria replies. "Aren't people usually paid for focus group work?"**

 **Vinny and Daria were both surprised when Jodie spoke up. "I feel violated. I don't know if I can trust a place like the Mall of the Millennium and should tell others about these underhanded practices."**

 **The man in the suit pulls coupons out of his pocket. "Twenty dollars for every one."**

 **Jodie, along with the rest, get up to get a free coupon. Vinny overhears Daria talk to Jodie. "What about your feelings of being violated?"**

 **"** **Hey, twenty bucks is twenty bucks."**

 **Vinny notices the look from Daria when he stands up. "What? Like the lady said, twenty bucks is twenty bucks."** ** _I better grab her one. Twenty bucks is twenty bucks._**

 ** **After the feeding frenzy over coupons,**** **Ms. Bennet gave every one assignments. Vinny and Daria got the** ** _flow_** **of the food court.**

 **The flow was simple. "Hungry people go in, full people come out." Being near the food court and getting the aromas of multiple styles gets his stomach to rumble. "Would you like to participate with me?"**

 **"** **No. I don't trust my stomach."**

 ** _She has to be hungry since most of her breakfast ended up on the pavement._** **"Then I'll order a large chili cheese fries and you can pick at it."**

 **As they walked towards a food line, Vinny and Daria saw some one very unexpected.** ** _Is that who I think it is?_** **He was taller and could see over the crowd near the line better than Daria. "Is that Quinn?"**

 **Daria cranes her neck and sees. "Yes, yes it is. On a school day and not on a field trip."**

 **"** **Oh, this could be good."**

 **The two walk over and Daria taps Quinn on the shoulder. "Guy, I said not to," She turns and sees Daria. "Eep!"**

 **Daria smirks. "So little sister, why am I so surprised to see you?"**

 **"** **I, uh, um," Quinn looks back at her friends. "What do you want?"**

 **Daria turns to Vinny. "What should we get?"**

 **He looks at her and sees that while she looked better than before she still wasn't normal. "Hmm, your sister got a ride here didn't she? Maybe we could get a ride back."**

 **"** **But, I, all of my friends won't fit if you're with us. Unless you want my sister sitting in your lap."**

 ** _Ooo, bad call Quinn._** **"He is just a friend!"**

 **"** **And she's right. I don't think I want to be trapped with the Fashion Fiends. Even if it means not being on the bus. Besides, some one will have to tell the teachers that you got a ride home from your parents after falling ill."**

 **Quinn looks at her sister. "Ok, a ride home, for you."**

 **"** **Hmm," Daria shares a look with Vinny before turning back to Quinn. "As sick as I am, I might need to take it easy for a week or four. If some one did all the chores for a month that might be enough."**

 **"** **A month?! Daria, you can't be serious!"**

 **"** **Just imagine how long you'll be grounded from the mall, any mall, once mom finds out you ditched school to come here."**

 **"** **Fine! A ride home and I'll do chores for a month."**

 **Vinny is surprised when Daria almost smiles. Not a curl of the lips or even a half smile but an honest full smile. Of course, it was gone faster than a blink of the eye.**

 **Deciding they had enough fun in the food court, they leave with out getting any food and walk away.**

 ** **They wandered the mall**** **and found the Scissor Wizard, a place Vinny had a coupon for. He needed a good pair of scissors after the last pair had an,** ** _accident_** **, with a blow torch.**

 **When they walked in he realized we wasn't going to get a pair. It was a hair styling place. His short hair needed little work.**

 **The stylist saw Daria however and her eyes lit up. "With your thick, long, hair I could do so much with it! What would you like? I can do a show, or movie, or would you like some thing special?"**

 **"** **Uh, actually," Vinny pulls out his coupon. "I just want a pair of scissors. If you don't sell them we'll leave."**

 **"** **Oh, don't worry dear, your girlfriend will still love you even after I'm done making,"**

 **With so many dangerous and sharp objects around, the woman was lucky she wasn't harmed by Daria. "I am not his girlfriend. We're just friends. And no one touches my hair but me."**

 **Dejected, the woman turns back to Vinny. "Well, your hair is really too short to do much. If you want to do more than the butch look come back. I can do any show or movie you like."**

 **Vinny rubs his chin. "What about the episode of When Animals Attack with the moose?"**

 **Daria continues. "Make sure you get the clumps of dirt in there."**

 **"** **Uh, maybe..." The woman surrenders any chance of working on either of them.**

 **Vinny whistles as they leave. "Twenty bucks. Too bad you already negotiated to do a sketch for me or this would have been yours."**

 **Daria simply looks at her coupon. "Doodad shop? What's a doodad?" Vinny shrugs his shoulders.**

 **"** **Maybe they'll give you cash for it."**

 **"** **I'd rather not risk going in there." Daria throws the coupon in the nearest trash can.**

 **"** **Hey, twenty bucks is twenty bucks!" Vinny grabs the coupon. "If you don't want to go, I will."**

 **Daria rolls her eyes. "Fine, what ever."**

 **When they find the doodad shop, Vinny walks in and... An alarm goes off. "I didn't steal any thing!"**

 **Employees mob him throwing confetti and blowing noise makers. "You're the millionth customer!" They stuff his arms full of** ** _doodads_** **and take a picture with him.**

 **Daria is clearly amused by what happened to him. He is overloaded with doodads and that's even with out cashing in his twenty dollar coupon.**

 **As the day gets late, the two have to go separate ways. Vinny tries to dump off some of his doodads on Daria but she refuses. "Fine, I'll..."** ** _I have no idea what to do with all of this junk._**

 **Daria sees some of their fellow classmates coming. "I better go meet up with my sister and the Fashion Fiends if I don't want to miss my ride."**

 **"** **You enjoy the car ride. Alone. With them." Her glare makes him smile. "There was a reason I didn't want a ride back with them."**

 **"** **Maybe I should just bite the bullet and take the bus."**

 **Vinny holds his hands up. "Oh no, you're not puking on me. I've had to clean enough out of my clothes when driving the band from gigs."**

 **"** **Drive? You don't even have your temps."**

 **"** **So? Just because I can't drive legally doesn't mean I can't drive."**

 **Daria looks back the way they came. "You have fun with your doodads. I have a car to catch."**

 **"** **See ya Daria." Vinny watches her walk away before going over to his fellow classmates.** ** _What the hell, I don't want them. "_** **Who wants a free doodad?"**

 **"** **Ooo!" Brittany, as others, mobbed him for their free doodad.**

 ** **A/N Hmm, much shorter than actual show but moving focus from Daria to Vinny changes a lot. Maybe I can get all of these done a lot faster than a normal episode and get more posted. If I'm doing the Vinny Lane I'm ignoring my College Pains. But had all these ideas and I'm debating how I want to go with this. Two paths, one easily traversed, the other... Not so much.****


	5. Chapter 5

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Daria and Vinny walk up the stairs of her**** **house.**

 **The two had been working on homework while Sick Sad World played when Daria made mention of some thing Vinny found very interesting.**

 **He had never seen her room. He had no idea how unique it was. Until Daria mentioned that he was lucky that his parents didn't try to redecorate his room. "Why would they want to redecorate your room?"**

 **"** **The gray padding isn't chic."**

 **"** **Grey padding?"**

 **Daria notices his look. "Oh, uh, a schizophrenic lived here and my room was their old room. The walls are padded so they couldn't hurt themselves."**

 **"** **And you're just now telling me this?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Can I see it?" He notices the way she bit her lower lip. "Just look. We can come right back down. I'm sure your mother wouldn't like us hanging out in your room."**

 **"** **Even if we are just friends." Daria stood up and walked towards the stairs and Vinny followed.**

 **She opens the door to her room and reveals... "This has got to be the coolest room." He walks in and pokes the padding.**

 **"** **The padding is great because you can't hurt yourself but you can't hurt any one else either." Daria leans against the door frame not entering the room while Vinny went around and poked at it.**

 **Helen hears the two and leaves her room to see what was going on. "Daria? Vinny? Do you need any snacks?"**

 **Daria turns to face her. "No. Just showing Vinny my room."**

 **Vinny walks to the door. "Your daughter has thee coolest room."** ** _My mom keeps trying to redecorate my room._** **"And totally fits her. She is so clumsy I don't dare bring her near the my mother's kiln. A room with padded walls fits her perfectly."**

 **Helen doesn't notice the wink from Vinny to Daria.**

 **"** **Well, if you two are done with homework maybe I could make a snack."**

 ** _Wow, she really doesn't trust us being alone._**

 **"** **We aren't done. I mentioned my room and Vinny wanted to see it."**

 **The two teens head back down the stairs to continue homework.**

 ** **Sitting in Mr. O'Neil's class,**** **Vinny was bored. Some thing about France inspired him to make a sketch of french toast battling a french fry.**

 **He is distracted from his distraction when Ms. Li came in to the room unannounced.**

 **A short statement about a modeling agency, including a "They got my letter!" From Brittany, made Vinny look over at Daria wondering what her reaction would be.**

 **"** **Do these financial rewards extend to the school as well?"**

 **Ms. Li looked taken aback. "That really is none of your business."**

 **Daria continued. "I want to fulfill my potential." She gave her best positive expression. Vinny knew it was fake but Ms. Li clearing didn't. "I'm just trying to learn more about economics."**

It seemed to work. "The school is receiving a fee for its cooperation, but every cent is going to capital improvements! We're finally going to get those bulletproof skylights for the swimming pool!'

Vinny smiled and decided to join in on Daria's fun. "Well, I for one am very excited about this. I can feel myself getting into the modeling spirit."

"Excellent!"

"May I be excused? I'd like to go to the boys' room and vomit up breakfast."

 ** **Vinny saw Daria look**** **up as somebody approached their cafeteria table from behind him. He turned his head and saw that it was Jodie Landon. As she sat down he wondered what she was doing. She looked from him to Daria. With out prompting, she spoke. "You know, you don't have to be so negative all the time. If somebody wants to take a modeling class, you can't stop her."**

"No" Daria said, "I can't. You're right."

Jodie looked back at Vinny. "The whole thing is completely voluntary, so what's the problem?"

"Good question", said Vinny, looking down. "What __is__ the problem? Is there a problem?"

"You and Daria seem to have a problem with this."

"I haven't got a problem. If you want to take up modeling, Jodie, I'm happy to eat your lunch for you from now on. Where is your lunch, by the way?" _I'm a growing boy and wouldn't mind an extra slice of mystery meat._

"As it happens, I ate during the student council meeting.'

Vinny grinned and shrugged one shoulder. "All I'm saying is, if you're going to give lunch away, give it to me. I'm a growing boy."

Daria looked up again. "Is the student council endorsing this idea of Li's?"

"What the student council endorses or doesn't isn't,"

Jodie is cut off by Daria. "So that's a yes. It seems unfair that you're allowing these people in to our school and not others."

Vinny chimed in. "Yeah, fair's fair. Why should the drug dealers have to wait behind the parking lot? Or how about go-go bars looking for lap dancers? I'm sure plenty of girls here would be stupid enough to sign up for that. The Fashion Fiends," Daria kicks Vinny under the table. "What was that for?"

"My sister is one of the Fashion Fiends."

 _I was actually thinking of Stacy, not Quinn, but... I better not think of either of them at a go-go bar._ "Fine, Brittany Taylor. What ever. Just saying, what's fair is fair."

Jodie winced. "Look, just forget I said anything." She gets up and leaves the table.

 **Vinny rubs his shin where Daria kicked him. "Those boots hurt."**

 **"** **Now you know why I wear them."**

 ** **The two so called "talent scouts"**** **made their appearance during economics class.**

 **After some blathering by the two, Brittany, er,** ** _Blue,_** **did a catwalk in a very provocative dress.** ** _Hmm, not bad. And with my living life class I bet I could sketch her perfectly..._**

 **Vinny's thoughts are distracted when the two modeling scouts turned their attention to Daria.** ** _Ooo, this should be good._** **He starts on a new sketch, not of Brittany, while they went after Daria.**

 **"** **Can you take off your glasses?"**

 **"** **No. I need them to see frauds."**

 **Vinny hurried to finish his sketch. The scribbling noise got the scouts attention.**

 **Vinny couldn't help but smile as he showed his sketch. It was of the two as vultures scavenging a body. He was surprised when the male scout actually praised it.** ** _Hmm, this guy might not be such a jerkwad._**

 **The woman's response was a tepid, "You're more interested in the design aspect of modeling."**

 **Vinny made sure to turn the sketch enough so Daria could see it before putting it away.**

 ** **That night, Vinny stayed later than usual as he and Daria**** **worked on homework, Sick Sad World, and got distracted by talking. Mostly the modeling duo. "Did you see the way the guy motioned when Brittany was walking?"**

 ** _Huh?_** **"Uh, no."**

 **"** **Too busy looking at Brittany?"**

 ** _Ok... How do I respond to this? We're just friends, right?_** **"Yep."** ** _Keep is short and sweet._**

 **"** **Typical guy."**

 ** _I am a typical guy. At least in some aspects._** **"Yep."** ** _Don't need to feel her boot again._** **"They were right though."**

 **"** **About?"**

 **"** **You. Waif, slender, very feminine. As much of hacks as they are they do have an eye for looks." Her eyes narrow and he sees the subtle way she leans away from him. It wasn't much but he noticed. In a sheepish voice he continues. "The guy liked my drawing."**

 **Before he could dig a hole any deeper, Helen asked him if he was staying for dinner. "Uh, if it's ok with Daria, sure."**

 **"** **What about your parents?"**

 ** _Crap. Think fast._** **"Uh, mom left for some pottery deal."** ** _Which is true. She just left for it about two months ago._** **"Why we're over here doing homework and not there. I didn't think you'd be comfortable with us being at my house with out her there." Vinny sees the way Helen's eyes moved between him and Daria. "Even though we're just friends."**

 **"** **Yes, well, if you want to stay for dinner you're more than welcome."**

 **Vinny looks over at Daria and she nods. "I guess I'll stay for dinner."**

 ** **Daria and Vinny agreed not to talk about**** **the modeling deal going on at school. Unfortunately, Quinn opened her mouth. "But Mo-om! You always say I can be any thing I want to be!"**

 **Helen pursed her lips together but couldn't deny she did say that.**

 **After a short negotiation that ended with Helen agreeing that Quinn could go to a modeling class, but just one, Quinn left the table.**

 **Helen turned to Daria. "What is it going to take to get you there? Keep an eye on your sister."**

 **Vinny looked over at Daria and saw in her eyes her mind was thinking. "No talk of redecorating my room for twelve months."**

 **"** **Ok."**

 **"** **And," Daria looks over at Vinny. "You stop watching us like a hawk. We're, just, friends. If we want to study in my room we can. If we want to hang out and not do homework in my room, we can. We're just friends."**

 **His eyes changed targets to Helen and wondered what her response would be. "I guess. But door open at all times."**

 **"** **Deal."**

 **Helen smiles. "You're getting soft there Daria."**

 **After dinner, Daria walks Vinny to the door. "I saved my room for at least a year."**

 **"** **Yeah, at the sacrifice of having to go to that class."**

 **He saw one of Daria's patented half smiles. "I was going to go any ways."**

 **This catches Vinny off guard. "Really? Why?"**

 **"** **Think of the ways Quinn could be humiliated."**

 ** **Vinny sat in the audience with**** **Daria with his sketchbook. "Phony posers physically posing positively next, on Sick Sad World." He got a bemused look from Daria before going back to his sketchbook.**

 **On stage, the girls were being told to change to the expression of a helpless kitten awaiting a rescue from the pound to save them from "kitty heaven".**

"Or kitty hell, as the case may be" Daria's response got a smile out of Vinny.

The next exercise involved simulating the unexpected discovery of a headless corpse in your car. Your __brand-new__ car!

"And it's a smelly old corpse" added Daria, imitating Romonica's accent.

"In a really bad outfit."

Before Vinny could say more, they were interrupted by Trent. He sat down next to his brother and gave a brief greeting to Daria. When Vinny tried to get Trent to explain why he was there, his first responses made no sense to him. Eventually he pointed first to the stage, then to himself, then at the stage again, then at himself again. "You know. Models … musician. Models … musician."

For a moment Vinny had the idea that Trent was casting a side glance towards Daria. Was there some kind of message he was trying to get across? Did Trent think Daria belonged on the stage? _Is Daria's crush not one way?_

Before he could think any more about it they were interrupted by Brittany.

She sat down in the row in front of them bawling her eyes out. When Vinny asked her what was wrong, she complained about being told that she was not good enough to be a model. "I should be up there on stage with the winners instead of out here in the audience with the losers!"

Vinny saw Daria looking at him. He glanced at Brittany and then back at her. This time he suspected she could read him.

At that point Kevin arrived to comfort Brittany. As Brittany wept into his shirt, Vinny explained Brittany's problem to him. He noticed that Daria had averted her gaze and was once again looking at the stage.

Romonica was asking for male volunteers from the audience so that the girls could try 'ensemble posing'. Several members of the football team clambered enthusiastically onto the stage, but they still wanted a couple more. Claude asked Kevin and Vinny to join them and while Kevin was excited to go, Vinny thought better of it.

Brittany cried even harder as Kevin went up to the stage. "Don't be sad, Brittany." Said Vinny. "He's with the winners now."

As Romonica and Claude guided the couples into poses, Vinny noticed Daria rising from her seat and making her way out of the auditorium.

On stage, the boys were being asked to take off their shirts. They weren't as enthusiastic as they had been at the beginning, but they went along with it. Then the girls were asked to rub the boys' chests.

Vinny was surprised to see that Quinn was the only one who refused. She covered by saying she had to go to the bathroom, and quickly exited.

Brittany changed from sobbing to anger at what Kevin was up to and then left the room as well, passing Daria as she returned to his seat.

A minute later Ms Li came on stage. It took little time for her to register what was going on between the boys and the girls, but as soon as she did she broke it up.

 ** _And here I was hoping they'd ask the girls to take their shirts off._** **He gives a sideways glance at Daria.** ** _Better not make that comment. One of the girls on stage is her sister._**

 ** **After the sudden end of the**** **class, Vinny figured the shenanigans were over. If only he knew Daria better than that.**

 **During an assembly, they were interrupted by a man from a Soldier of Fortune style magazine. Even better, the media made an appearance.**

 **Daria gave him the details later while they were in her room, with the door open, and finishing homework. "I can't believe you did that."**

 **When the door downstairs opened they heard Quinn crying. "Did some one wear orange and yellow at the same time?" Vinny's comment got a curl of the lips from Daria.**

 **Instead, it was the fact that she lost the modeling contract. "They didn't even let me read my poem!"**

 **Vinny and Daria share a look but make no comment.**

 ** **That night, back at his house,**** **Vinny works on a new sketch. It was of Daria, on stage, in her normal clothing. "She could have gone up there and shown every one else up. Even those hacks noticed her looks." Around Daria is her sister and Brittany crying.**

 ** **A/N Love playing with the idea of a GF Jane. These so far have been relatively quick and easy to write. I can't wait for the road trip to the concert. Will Vinny leave Daria behind with Trent like Jane did? Or not? Hmm, must wait and see!****


	6. Chapter 6

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny had been amused that**** **Daria got stuck with Kevin as a science partner. He had been even more amused by the rumors that Daria was trying to steal Kevin.**

 **It wasn't until Brittany came up to him while he was walking home that it stopped being funny and became hilarious. "If Daria is going to steal my Kevy then I'm going to steal you from her!"**

 ** _Ooo K, this is getting weird. How far can I go with this?_** **"What do you mean Brittany? I would never cheat on Daria."**

 **"** **But she's cheating on you with my Kevy! It would be, uh, rye for rye? Like, uh, you know, tater tots."**

 ** _Ok, maybe she means eye for an eye but where did the last part come from? Tit for tat maybe? Ooo, speaking tit for... Well, better stop thinking._** **"I guess. I mean, I'd feel so bad if I kissed another girl."**

 **"** **But she's kissing another boy!"**

 ** _Ha, she's never been kissed and it sure as hell wouldn't be Kevin. My brother..._** **"I don't know Brittany. If I broke her trust it would have to be really worth it."**

 **"** **Um," Brittany gets closer. "I could, um, I mean, not what Kevy and I do, but,"**

 ** _Ok, enough fun. If I actually did any thing with Brittany I would get my ass beat by Kevin._** **"I'm sorry Brittany, I just can't. I'm with Daria and you're with Kevin. That's just how it is. You're far too popular to be kissing some one like me."**

 **Brittany gives off a scream of frustration. "If only I wasn't so popular and cute!" She storms off.**

 ** **Daria was less amused than he was by**** **his story as they sat in lunch. "You did tell her we were just friends, right?"**

 **"** **Never had the chance. Like she'd care any ways. She thought you were going after Kevin."**

 **She pokes at her mash potatoes. "True. I'm just lucky I kept that big oaf from killing my grade."**

 **"** **And I'm lucky I was too smart to do any thing with Brittany. The last thing I need is to have Kevin beat me up." He watches Daria look up at him from her food tray. "If not the whole team."**

 **"** **Speaking of team, Quinn's three pets actually talked to me. Wondering what I had that could steal Kevin from Brittany."**

 ** _Brains? Personality?_** **"Nothing they'd be interested in."**

 **"** **I'm just glad the project is over." She sighs heavily. "Now I'm stuck babysitting for Quinn."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **Daria sets her fork down. "Parents are doing some group thing and the only way to get out of it was taking Quinn's babysitting job so she could go out on a date."**

 **"** **Ouch. Absentee parenting wins again."**

 **Daria had never babysat before. She didn't like kids when she was a kid let alone now. Vinny tried to give her some tips like his favorite game. "Cemetery. They lie on the floor and the first one to move or make a noise loses."**

 **"** **I'll have to remember that."**

 ** **The night of the dreadful babysitting**** **job came and Daria called Vinny. "They only get one channel, the weather channel. There is no junk food. They're excited about raisins and flossing. They're clearly demons."**

 **"** **I could come over with junk food and a way around the channel lock."**

 **He knew the silence on the other end was Daria debating her options. "Heck, I could stand outside the house, hand you the junk food in exchange for the remote."**

 **More silence.**

 **Vinny is about to say some thing else when Daria finally responds. "If the kids see you or any thing, even though we're just friends, I doubt they would keep their mouths shut."**

 **"** **Fine, you have fun with the kids."**

 **"** **At least I have time to work on my homework."**

 ** _Oh yeah, I should probably do that too."_** **Well, if you deny my offer of salty potato slices and sugary water I will get to my homework too."**

 **"** **Thanks, but I can't risk it. I'm going to use the money to save up for a hydro-cephalic skull I've been looking at."**

 **"** **Hmm, could be an interesting subject for a painting."**

 **"** **I'll still need a bit more even after this."**

 **"** **Let me know when you get it. See ya."**

 **"** **Bye."**

 **When he hears the phone click Vinny debates what to do. Work on homework or...**

 ** **Daria hears a knock on the door.**** **"It's too early for their parents to be back." She goes to the door and looks out the window not seeing any one.**

 **She opens the door and finds two bags of chips and a soda on the front step. "Thanks." She picks up the junk food and heads back inside.**

 ** **Vinny's month was normal as far as**** **Lawndale life went. For Daria... "Then I get told that for even more money Dr. Shar can make me look like Quinn."**

 **"** **But she needs six grand worth of work." Vinny holds some thing in his hand. "Why did I think you showing me your boobs would be more exciting?" He sets the fake practice boob back in the box they came in.**

 **"** **Don't make this weird." Daria sets the box on the floor and slides it under her bed. "That explains why my sister was asking for money."**

 **"** **If I knew it was for that I... Still wouldn't have donated." Vinny laughs. "Besides, you don't need any work. You're pretty even if you don't flaunt it." The way Daria reacts makes Vinny laugh. "From an artist point of view. You know my sketch you posed for was pretty good."**

 **"** **You turned me in to a house."**

 **Vinny remembers the sketch. Daria's face was the front of the house. Her mouth the door, her glasses the windows and her hair the roof. Her usual green jacket was the lawn while her shirt she wore was the path leading up to the door. "Your glasses make the analogy of eyes being windows to the soul perfect. The House of Daria is one of my best works."**

 ** **But babysitting, or boob jobs, weren't weird enough.**** **The Morgendorffer Family was getting even weirder. "Family Court?"**

 **"** **Yes. My sister sneaks out, goes on multiple dates, gets bad grades, they don't care. I get caught going home late just one time..."**

 ** _Helen is with Daria in Daria's room. "Why were you out so late?"_**

 **"** ** _Mystic Spiral was playing at the Zon. Vinny got me in for free. Which was still too much to get in."_**

 ** _Helen gives Daria a stern look. "I don't like how this Vinny is having you out so late. You broke curfew."_**

 **"** ** _I didn't know we had a curfew."_**

 **"** ** _That's not the point. Eleven at night is too late for a young girl to be out especially at some bar with her boyfriend."_**

 ** _Daria may have saved herself. She could very well have gotten away with the stern talking to. If she hadn't lost her cool. "He's just a friend! Quinn was out late on an actual date with some guy whose name she can't even remember! She has four dates if not more a week and you don't care! I get straight A's in every thing but gym while she can barely stay above a D in any class. I finally make a friend like you always harped on me and now you're punishing me?!"_**

 ** _Helen may have conceded a point or two to Daria if Daria had said it calmly and not yelled it. Instead..._**

 **"** **When does sentencing commence?"**

 **"** **Tonight." Daria hands Vinny a ticket to the Teacher vs DJ hockey game. "Find some one else to go. I'm stuck."**

 **"** **Sorry. You're going to miss one heck of a show. Last year Mr. DeMartino had to be brought back from the dead."**

 **"** **Are you sure he wasn't sent back to punish him some more? I doubt Hell could be any worse than trying to teach most of these idiots."**

 **Vinny and Daria shared a smile at her joke before going to their separate classes.**

 ** **When Vinny got the call from Daria**** **that she was busting out for the hockey game he was glad he didn't sell her ticket.**

 **Busting out was a loose use of the term. She simply walked out the front door as both of her parents were busy working late.**

 **Trent gave them a ride to the school to watch the game.**

 **Daria and Vinny were followed by Mack, Jodie, Brittany, and Kevin after the match. "See Kevin? No electrodes."**

 **"** **Yeah, I know, they put them inside her brain. Show me the scars."**

 **Daria gives a look to Mack and Jodie. Jodie responds. "Kevin heard your family was experimenting on you and doesn't understand it wasn't that kind of experiment."**

 **Daria turns to Kevin. "I'm sorry Kevin. I can't show you the scars. My parents wouldn't be happy if I did and I don't want to be shocked."**

 **"** **Oh, sorry!" Kevin and Brittany leave.**

 **Jodie frowns. "You know, he believes you."**

 **Daria gave Jodie one of her patented half smiles. "I know."**

 **Vinny laughs. "That's why it's funny."**

 **Jodie shakes her head and mumbles some thing that sounds like** ** _terrible._**

 **Of course, her parents were home when they got her back to her house. "Crap, crap, crap." Daria knew she'd be in real trouble if caught.**

 **Vinny gets an idea. "Daria, sneak around to the back."**

 **"** **What, why?"**

 **"** **Just trust me."**

 **Daria figures there was nothing else she could do and sneaks around the side of the house as Vinny walks up to the front door.**

 **After knocking and waiting a few seconds, Helen answers the door. "Oh, Vinny, I'm sorry but Daria is still grounded."**

 **"** **I know, but I really need her help. My sister Penny is coming home from El Salvador for her birthday and my mom..." Vinny continues a long winded story as he watches Daria sneak behind Helen. He realizes she took her boots off to quiet her steps.** ** _Huh, that's the first time I've seen her with out her boots on._** **"And Daria said she knew some one that could get me the exact type of ink I need. Or she had it. She's a writer so maybe she had it. I can't remember."**

 **Daria just makes it to the top of the stairs when Helen turns around. "I guess it is ok. She's been," Another car shows up and a guy Vinny thought looked familiar walks over to Quinn's window oblivious to him, Trent and his car, or Helen.**

 **Helen is quiet as the boy throws rocks at Quinn's window until Quinn yells down that he was two hours late.**

 **Vinny smirks as Helen yells at the boy before marching up the stairs.**

 **"** **Well, that worked." Vinny walks away from the door hearing the muffled yells of Helen at Quinn.**

 ** **The next day while they**** **ate at lunch, Daria told Vinny what happened after. "Mom sees me in bed reading a book with no boots on. She was suspicious since I never take them off but it helped me cement my story of I went nowhere, did nothing, and had no plans to. Taking these off takes a few minutes and even more to put them back on."**

 **"** **You know, last night was the first time I've seen you with no boots on." She raises an eye brow. "I figured they had become one with you. Were a part of you. Now I know they're just regular boots."**

 **"** **Anyways, my grounding is rescinded while Quinn is looking at another month of no mall or friends or dates."**

 **"** **Except when your parents are out late working."**

 **"** **So one or two dates a week instead of four or five."**

 **Vinny thinks of his parents and Daria's Yes his parents worked and so were never around but Daria's parents spent almost as much time away. One major difference was his parents loved what they did. He wasn't sure how Daria's parents felt about their jobs but doubted they loved what they did like his parents did.**

 ** **A/N So did like 3-4 episodes in one since again Daria sort of focused on Daria while Vinny Lane will focus on Vinny Lane. I like how I did it though. Of course, next episode is the concert. Still not sure... Would Vinny leave Daria with Trent? Or what if... Hmmm...****


	7. Chapter 7

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny is working on a sculpture when he points the glue gun**** **at Daria. "Stick em up!"**

 **Daria simply glares before responding. "What is that?"**

 **Vinny shows her the glue gun. "The Stickmata 5000. Best glue gun in the art business."**

 **She looks at the sculpture. "You're having a past life regression from your time as a barnacle, aren't you?"**

 **"** **Maybe. I just hope I can," There is a sudden loud noise and the sculpture falls apart. "Crap."**

 **Daria's eyes were wide in shock. "What was that?"**

 **Vinny looks towards his door. "That would be the sound of Trent and Jesse so called** ** _practicing_** **."**

 **"** **Oh."**

 **Vinny can't help but smile at Daria's reaction to hearing his brother's name. "We should go down and tell them to cool it."**

 **"** **Um, ok."**

 ** _I am going to like this more than I should._**

 **The two go down to the basement of Casa Lane and see Trent with his friend and band member, Jesse. "Hey Trent, Jesse."**

 **"** **Yo."**

 **"** **Hey."**

 **"** **Uh, Trent, could you turn it down from eleven? You just ruined a good hour of work with that last blast."**

 **"** **Oh, sorry Vinny. Hey Daria." Daria could only respond with a meek** ** _hi_** **.**

 **Jesse, looks over at Trent. "Hey, about the concert, the Tank eats gas. Weren't you going to ask Vinny?"**

 **"** **Oh, hey, yeah. Vinny,"**

 **Vinny knew the question. He overheard the two talking about it before and was thinking about asking to come along. "Yes. And I bet Daria will pitch in if we give her a ride too."**

 **Now Daria was caught off guard. "What?"**

 **"** **Hey, that'd be cool. Road trip to Swedesville for Alternapalooza."**

 **"** **I, I'd have to ask my parents."**

 **Trent, being Trent, was Trent in his response. "Oh, ok, cool."**

 **Going back up to Vinny's room Daria flopped down on his bed as Sick Sad World came back on and Vinny tried to recover his sculpture. "You know my parent's might not let me go with you guys."**

 **"** **Why? It's just a concert. It isn't like we're going to Mexico for Spring Break." Vinny recognizes Daria's silence as her thinking. "We'll be there and back in one day."**

 **"** **I know, but it is with three guys, two my parent's never met."**

 ** _Yeah, I could see that as a problem._** **"Well, let me know. The Tank eats gas like a Tank."**

 **"** **Tank?"**

 **"** **The van the band uses."**

 **"** **Oh."**

 **Vinny waits for more from Daria but she remains quiet. "Well, I'm going, and wouldn't mind having some one to talk with."**

 **"** **You'll have Jesse and Trent."**

 **Vinny smirks. "Hey, yo, yeah, cool. There, I just had an entire days conversation between the two." He keeps an eye on Daria waiting for her reaction.**

 **"** **I'll ask. I won't promise any thing."**

 **"** **Cool." Vinny smiles and sees a slight curl of Daria's lips.**

 ** **Daria had almost forgotten about the concert**** **when Quinn brought it up. Well, brought up wanting a fake piercing for the concert. "Honey, you don't need any piercings to be cool."**

 **"** **Especially one in your head. You already have enough."**

 **"** **But Mo-om! I want to look alternative." Quinn bites her lower lip for a second. "Maybe a fake tattoo would be enough."**

 **"** **A tattoo to match your personality."**

 **"** **Now Daria, no need to be cynical."**

 **Jake's eyes light up. "Yeah! I went to one of the biggest concerts of the time!"**

 **Quinn and Daria both give him a look before Daria asks. "Woodstock?"**

 **"** **No, Altamont. Was really neato, until the tragedy. I demanded my money back but they wouldn't give it to me."**

 **"** **Wasn't it a free concert?"**

 **"** **That's the line they used on me, Daria!"**

 ** _Now's as good of a time to ask._** **"I was invited to go too. Pitch in gas money."**

 **Helen's attention shifts from the lasagna she was waiting to cool off to Daria. "Did Vinny ask you?"**

 **"** **Yes. His brother is taking a van there and it uses a lot of gas so he invited Vinny and I to go."**

 **Helen walks over with the lasagna and sets it on the table. "I see. His brother is the one in a band. He's twenty one, right?"**

 **"** **Yes, and yes. Not that it matters, we're just friends, but there will be an adult with us."**

 **Helen turns her attention to Quinn. "And who are you going with?"**

 **"** **Stacy, Tiffany, Sandi, Jeffy, Joey, and Jaime." Quinn counts on her fingers as she lists off the names.**

 **"** **Who is driving? I didn't know any of your friends were old enough."**

 **Daria wonders too. "Um, Sandi. She started a year late and then got held back like, half a year or some thing when she was in the third grade."**

 **"** **Hmm, well, as long as she has her license."**

 ** _Really?! She's going with three boys but mom doesn't care. If I didn't tell her about Trent she'd probably tell me no. Of course, if she met Trent she'd definitely say no._**

 ** **On the fateful day, Daria**** **decided she too, would be alternative and wore actual pants with a black shirt. After Quinn told her to untuck her shirt, she did.**

 **As the Tank pulled up, Vinny got out and met up with Daria. "Whoa Daria, looking alternative. And lipstick."**

 **"** **What, no." She wipes at her lips. "I was eating a lollipop."**

 **"** **Sure." Vinny opens the back door and Daria looks in. "Watch your head."**

 **"** **Thanks." She steps up and sees a trunk in the back instead of an actual seat. "I'm guessing seat belts are not an option."**

 **"** **Hey, I needed a couch."**

 **Daria doesn't respond to Jesse's comment as she sits down and Vinny joins her after closing the door.**

 **Daria looks around a bit. "Don't worry, I cleaned the back out a little." Vinny remembers some of the things he found. "Let's be glad I still had some industrial gloves from welding."**

 **The ride was mostly small talk. Jesse and Trent got lost in a train of thought about their band after seeing an old schoolmate working the toll booth. "We'd never sell out like that."**

 **"** **Yeah," Replied Vinny. "Because that would require buyers." He looks over at Daria. "What, some one had to say it."** ** _It's so cute how she acts around my brother._**

 **Unfortunately, the monotony was interrupted by a Bee. "Daria," Vinny grabs a magazine and rolls it up. "Don't, move, a muscle." He slowly pulls the magazine back and...**

 **"** **Ow!"**

 **"** **Ha! Got it."**

 **Daria rubs where the Bee had been. "It stung me!"**

 **"** **Oh, OH! Are you allergic?"**

 **"** **No. It still hurts." She continues to rub her arm.**

 **"** **Sorry."**

 **"** **You didn't sting me."**

 **"** **I know, but still. If I hadn't invited you out you wouldn't be sitting on a trunk in the back of a death trap where you got stung."**

 **Daria sighs as she continues rubbing where she was stung. "Still not your fault."**

 **Vinny leans against the wall of the van. "You don't sound like you're having a good time, that's all."**

 **"** **It will be better once we get there."**

 **Trent sees a diner and pulls in. "Bathroom break. Food."**

 **Daria has no problem with the stop. She wanted to check the sting in a mirror.**

 **Vinny was glad to get something to eat and sits down while the others head to the bathroom.**

 **Daria is the first to get out and sits down across from him. "I'll live. For now."**

 **Vinny couldn't respond. The trip was not going how he thought it would. He didn't know the Tank didn't have a back seat until Jesse showed up with it. He was glad he was quick enough to clean it out a bit before they went to pick Daria up.**

 **Daria sees the look on his face. "Hey, it isn't all bad, right? We would hang out this weekend any ways. So we're," She looks around the diner. "Here, where ever here is, instead of your room or mine."**

 **When the other two come out all four order.**

 **After a meal and bathroom break, the four start a driving game and it was Daria's turn. 'I'm going to the picnic, and I'm bringing an Armadillo, beans, the cryogenically frozen head of Walt Disney, a dromedary, and … a Eurocentric view of world history."**

 **Before Vinny could continue, the Tank hits a bump and Daria's glasses go flying off.**

 **Vinny knew she was blind with out them and picks them up. "Uh, Daria, I have my glue gun."**

 **She reaches out and grabs the glasses. Both halves. "Not a chance."**

 **Vinny remembers a roll of tape he found when cleaning the Tank and hoped he left it in the van.**

 **After a few minutes Vinny hands the repaired glasses back to Daria. "Sorry."**

 **She sighs as she puts the repaired glasses back on.**

 **"** **Well, it looks alternative."**

 **Before Vinny can say any thing else, there is a loud clunking noise from the front and then smoke. Daria was the first to comment. "And now our day is complete."**

 **Vinny coughs as some smoke gets inside the Tank. "Damn it Jesse! I thought the reason we were taking the Tank was because Trent's car wasn't reliable!"**

 **"** **Hey, it's gone farther."**

 **The four get out after Trent pulls off to the side of the road.**

 **All four look at the engine. Daria is the first to back away. "Any one here actually know what they're doing?"**

 **Vinny shrugs his shoulders before backing away.**

 **Jesse and Trent were just as helpful.**

 **Vinny turns and looks around. There was a sound wall. Sound walls meant people behind sound walls. "Hey, Jesse, want to go and get help? There has to be a house behind the sound wall. We can call for a tow."**

 **"** **Ok, cool."**

 **Daria grabs him by the arm. "Wait, shouldn't we go?"**

 ** _Oh no, this will be funny leaving you with Trent. At least to me._** **"No. If we need to flag some one down I think people will stop for a girl over a guy who looks like Trent or Jesse."**

 **Daria couldn't argue with his logic and was left behind with Trent.**

 **As they near the sound wall Jesse asks Vinny a question. "So, like, what's up with you and Daria?"**

 **Vinny knows what Jesse means. Trent asked him the same thing when they went to Brittany's party. "Nothing. We're just friends."**

 **"** **Oh, cool. Not dating a girl. She's cute."**

 ** _Don't let her hear you say that._** **"She has a crush on my brother."**

 **"** **Oh, is that why you're just friends?"**

 **"** **No. We're friends. No reason, just, we're friends."**

 **"** **Oh. Cool. Gonna stay that way?"**

 ** _Dude, stop the twenty questions._** **"Yes. I guess. Know what I mean?"** ** _Hopefully making him think will shut him up._**

 **"** **Yeah, cool."**

 **They get behind the sound wall and see... "Corn?"**

 **"** **Whoa, lots of corn."**

 **Vinny is confused. "Why have a sound wall for corn? It's corn. It doesn't care about car noise." He remains confused as the two turn around and walk back to the car.**

 ** **Daria is stumped as to why**** **corn needed a sound wall as well. Figuring out why wasn't going to get the Tank moving.**

 **Trent opens the hood again and Vinny gets an idea. "I have the Stickmata 5000. With a little luck and skill We could get this thing moving."**

 **Daria and the others wait and hope.**

 **Vinny pulls away after a few minutes of work. "Ok Jesse, start it up."**

 **Jesse turns the key and the engine rumbles to life. "Great." Vinny closes the hood.**

 **He gets back in the Tank. "So, Alternapalooza?"**

 **"** **Uh, whoa."**

 **Vinny has to crane his neck to see what Jesse saw. It was a lot of cars coming from the other way. "I guess it's over. Damn."**

 **He hears Daria sigh and turns to her. "Uh, sorry. You got all dressed up and every thing."**

 **"** **It's fine. This is what I get for leaving the house voluntarily."**

 ** _At least she's still able to be sarcastic._** **"I'll make sure the next time bozo one and two ask me for gas money to tell them to get a taxi."**

 **"** **I should have asked my mom permission to take her car. Or dad's. It would have made it no problem."**

 **Vinny sees a flaw in her plan. "Your mom would probably want to meet Trent before letting him drive her car. How do you think that would go?"**

 **She lets out a** ** _hmm_** **but nothing else.**

 **After a bit, Jesse says he is tired and wants to lay down in the back. Vinny, who had been yawning since soon after turning back around, says he needs a nap too.**

 **Daria moves to the front with Trent.**

 **Trent turns to her as they slow down because of a traffic jam. "Is Vinny ok?"**

 **"** **Yes, I guess. Just disappointed we didn't make it to the show."**

 **"** **What about you? Getting stung by a Bee wasn't fun for you."**

 **She rubs where she had been stung. "No, it wasn't."**

 **"** **But you came out. Vinny was worried you wouldn't."**

 **"** **I had to ask my parents."**

 **Trent shakes his head. "No, like, you wouldn't come out. Because it might be, like, an alternative date."**

 **Daria can't help but look back and check on Vinny who was sound asleep. "We're just friends."**

 **"** **I know, he knows. You're his friend. First real friend he's made. He just worried you thought this would be a date. I don't know if he's ever been on a date."**

 **"** **I've never been on a date either."**

 **"** **Really? Huh. Cool."**

 **After a few seconds of silence, Trent continues. "You're pretty cool for a high schooler. Vinny thinks you're pretty cool too. You brought him out of his shell. He's never had a friend that I can remember. I was worried about him but you seem cool for him."**

 **"** **I, I never had a friend before either."**

 **"** **But you two don't want to date. That's cool. I wonder if Monique and I could have been friends."**

 **Not knowing who Monique was, Daria stays quiet.**

 ** **A/N I really wanted to do this episode! Now I have lol. Just trying to think how Daria/Show would go if Jane had been a boy. And not like the one I started reading where Daria almost jumped the male Jane after half a paragraph. She would still be Daria, just Jane would be the one who changed being a boy instead of a girl. Still be an artist, an outsider, so forth, but would think/say/do different things even if they were subtle.****


	8. Chapter 8

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny visits Daria at the hospital**** **after getting back from his family reunion. "Glitter berries?"**

 **"** **That's what Quinn called them."**

 **Vinny imagines what Glitter Berries would look like and wondered how he could incorporate them in to a painting. "At least you're ok."**

 **"** **My luck. At least my mother was a hypocrite and brought her cellphone with her."**

 **"** **Really," He touches her lightly on the arm. "I'm glad you're ok. You kind of had me worried when you said you were at the hospital. I didn't want to think about what might have happened."**

 **"** **If you hug me next I might get sick."**

 **Vinny pulls his hand away and laughs lightly. "Sorry, got all mushy for a minute."**

 **He sees Daria smile. Not a curl of the lips, not a half smile, but an actual smile. If for just a second.**

 ** **Maybe if Daria had been sick she wouldn't**** **have been at Lawndale High for Tommy Sherman Day.**

 **Vinny explained to her who Tommy Sherman was. "He was the big guy on campus three years ago. He took the team all the way to the State Championship."**

 **"** **Ok, but why name the goal posts after him?"**

 **"** **Goal post. Because he would get distracted, wave to the crowd, and run in to the goal post. Shattered his nose, twice. Last time he put himself in to a coma and woke up hours before the championship game."**

 **"** **Wow. A real genius."**

 **"** **Football." They left it at that.**

 ** **They saw Tommy be**** **a jerk or perv to any student he met. They gave him a wide berth to avoid dealing with him.**

 **Jodie went to Daria asking for ideas for an acceptance speech. Being Daria, it was a sarcastic comment about football being more important than education. "Thanks, like I like doing this." Jodie left in a huff.**

 **Unfortunately they couldn't keep avoiding Tommy Sherman forever.**

 **He was leaning against Daria's locker. "Hey."**

 **He looks up at her. "Really? Not even three hours in to a keggar."**

 **She narrows her eyes. "No, you're on my locker."**

 **"** **Uh huh, sure babe. You just want a piece of the Tommy Sherman. Every one does."**

 **Vinny is annoyed and knows they were running out of time before the bell rang and they would be late for class. "Dude, seriously, move."**

 **"** **Oh? And what if I don't? You gonna make me, scrawny?"**

 **"** **No, I'll just let Daria borrow my book."**

 **Tommy keeps leaning against the locker crossing his arms. "No, I wanna see you make me move."**

 **Vinny shakes his head. "Not worth my time."**

 **Tommy leaves Daria's locker to confront Vinny. "Not worth your time? Do you have any idea who I am?"**

 ** _Oh crap. This guy could eat me for breakfast._** **"Tommy Sherman. Jock. Football star."**

 **"** **That's," He jabs Vinny in the chest with his finger. "Right."**

 **Taking her chance, Daria goes to her locker to get her book.**

 **Tommy turns when he hears the locker door open. "Hey, did I say you could ignore me?" He reaches out and gets Daria by the back of her coat.**

 **"** **Leave her alone!" Vinny does some thing foolish and gets between Tommy and Daria. "She's just getting her book."** ** _Keep him distracted. Don't even let him think about Daria._**

 **"** **Ooo, trying to look big in front of your girlfriend?"**

 **Before Daria can say any thing and get Tommy's attention on her again, Vinny thinks fast. "No. I don't date girls. I date guys. Big, strong, athletic football guys."**

 **"** **What? Get away from me fag!" Tommy punches Vinny in the face.**

 **When Vinny woke up he sees Daria kneeling over him. "What happened?"**

 **"** **Uh, well, school pride?"**

 **Vinny sits up slowly and sees Kevin, Mack, Joey, Jeffy, and Jaime on top of Tommy Sherman. They had stopped Tommy from hitting Vinny again.**

 **Ms. Li comes over after hearing the commotion. "What's going on? Why are you on top of our guest!" She sees Vinny. "Why are you bleeding?"**

 **Mack gets up. "Your guest assaulted a minor. After hitting on or molesting several cheerleaders. All minors. After calling the Vice President of the Student Council a very derogatory word."**

 **Tommy struggles against the other football players. "So I grabbed some asses! They're cheerleaders! They totally dig that!"**

 **Daria keeps Vinny from trying to stand up. "You might have a concussion."**

 **"** **Oh, great."** ** _They'll probably call... Who? Trent? Crap, what if they want to talk to my parents? Dad is... Somewhere. Africa? Mom is... In Washington? Redwood trees are there. I think that's where she is._**

 **The school nurse is called for Vinny as some one, not Ms. Li, calls for the police.**

 **No one answered at Casa Lane.** ** _Trent must still be sleeping._** **"Uh, I don't know. My dad is overseas doing work for National Zoological. Africa I think."**

 **The officer taps a pen on a pad of paper. "Your mother?"**

 **"** **She left just yesterday to see my aunt. Her sister. She's sick. In Washington. The state not the city."**

 **"** **And who is at home?"**

 **"** **My brother. He's twenty one. He's at work I'm sure. Why no one answered."** ** _Please believe me. I can't imagine the fallout if people who mattered knew about how little my parents are home._**

 **"** **Any one else you'd like us to call?"**

 ** _No._** **"Uh, I don't know."**

 **The nurse purse her lips together in worry. "I've checked and he doesn't seem to have a concussion but he may still be dazed. Give him a few minutes." The nurse hands him a couple of pain pills and he takes them.**

 **After a few minutes Vinny heard a familiar voice. "Let me see him!"**

 **"** **Mrs. Morgendorffer?" The door opens and he sees her. "Um, hi."**

 **She takes a step back and exclaims. "Oh my god."**

 **"** **That bad?" He hadn't looked in a mirror but the way his right eye throbbed he was sure it was bad. "Is Daria ok?"**

 **"** **Yes, yes she is. Because of you." He is surprised when Helen hugs him. "Thank you." She pulls away. "I heard from Michael and Jodie what happened."**

 ** _Michael? Oh, Mack._** **"Oh, what happened? I'm still a little foggy." He smiles a little but it makes his face hurt and he stops.**

 **"** **Where are your parents? I'm surprised I beat them here."**

 **"** **My dad is in Africa for a magazine and my mom is in Washington. I think."**

 **"** **Well, Washington isn't that far. I'm sure she'll be here soon."**

 **"** **No, the state, not the city."**

 **"** **The state? Why is she there? Who is looking after you?"**

 **"** **Trent. He always does."**

 **Helen turns around when Daria steps in. "Is he ok?"**

 **"** **Yes, but neither of his parents are home."**

 **Daria, emotionally exhausted and not thinking clearly, speaks the truth. "They never are."**

 **"** **What?!"**

 ** _Oh, crap._**

 **Helen turns to Vinny.** **** **"So all those times she hung out at your house your mother wasn't there?"**

 **Vinny shakes his head. He doesn't know what else to say.**

 **Daria puts her hand on Helen's arm. "We never said she was. You just assumed his mother was there."**

 **Helen looks down at Daria. "God knows what you two,"**

 **Daria cuts her off. "We're just friends! Why can't you get that through your head? I don't date, and even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't date Vinny. We, are, just, friends. I would never date him."**

 **Helen keeps her composure. "And you are grounded for lying to me this whole time."**

 **Daria remains defiant. "We never said his mom was there but his brother was. And even if no one was there all we do is hang out because we are just friends!"**

 **Vinny winces as the two strong willed women continue to argue.**

 **When they seem to run out of steam Vinny apologizes to Helen for misinforming her and says he hopes she isn't too harsh on Daria.**

 **Helen thanks him for protecting Daria and that was the only reason she wasn't going to chew him out and instead take Daria home.**

 **"** **I'm sorry, really. I'm not used to having any one care about what I do. Seriously though, we're just friends." The whole** ** _I would never date him_** **caught Vinny off guard. Sure, they were just friends. He was happy with that. It was the tone of voice she used. Like she was disgusted at the thought of it.**

 **Helen takes one last look at him. "Vinny, I'm taking Daria home. Do you need a ride?"**

 ** _I do. Trent is still sleeping. Will Helen demand to talk to him? I can't let her in the house. It looks like... Trent and I live there. Even if she is mad at us for lying about my mom being home she still wants to give me a ride home._** **"If you could, I think my brother worked late last night and might still be sleeping."**

 ** **Vinny hurried out of the SUV to the door**** **of Casa Lane. "Thanks!" He gets inside and closes the door behind him.**

 **After a minute, and his heart slowing down, he relaxes. Helen wasn't going to ask to come inside.**

 **He goes upstairs and to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror.**

 **The bruise covered almost half of his face. "Interesting colors." He leans in closer to get a better look at the colors of the bruise being inspired.**

 **When he hears Trent moving around, Vinny goes to Trent's room. "Hey, have a number for getting a hold of mom?"**

 **"** **Uh, maybe. On the fridge?"**

 **"** **I looked."**

 **"** **Hmm. Oh, wait." Trent gets up and goes to his closet.**

 **A minute or so later he pulls out a crumpled up piece of paper. "Hey, here it is." He walks over to Vinny and gets a look at his face. "Oh, whoa, what happened?"**

 **"** **Ever hear of Tommy Sherman?"**

 **"** **Yep. Went to school together. Well, when he showed up."**

 **"** **Like you never missed a class."**

 **Trent laughs, and coughs, in response.**

 **"** **He punched me."**

 **"** **Wait, he graduated. What was he doing in high school?"**

 **Vinny explains the goal post and what happened. "Oh. Uh, is she mad?" Vinny nods. "Sorry. Are you in trouble?"**

 **"** **Like she can ground me?"**

 **"** **Oh, right. Guess she can't. I didn't know Daria coming over here wasn't allowed."**

 **"** **She was allowed as long as Mrs. Morgendorffer thought our mom was here."**

 **"** **She was cool with me driving you guys."**

 ** _Because she never met you._** **"Because she never met you."**

 **"** **Hey,"**

 **Vinny doesn't want to but he had to make a point with Trent. "Hey, what? Dude, you drink and smoke and play in a band. If Mrs. Morgendorffer came in after me to meet you she would have smelled how you reek. She would have seen how this house looks. It looks like the two of us live here."**

 **"** **Huh, I guess. Sorry Vinny. She's a cool chick. Is this gonna mess you two up?"**

 **"** **I hope not. But, um,"** ** _Let's see how this goes._** **"If we clean this place up and do laundry and you take a freaking shower more than once a week maybe we could have Daria's parents over. Let them see that you're all the adult supervision we need."**

 **"** **Ok, sure." He yawns. "That sounds like a lot of work."**

 **Vinny narrows his eyes. "Work I'm not doing alone. I'll help but I'm not doing all of it."**

 **"** **Ok, ok. After practice."**

 **Vinny loved his brother but he knew Trent too well. "No. We start now. Eat, use the bathroom, what ever, and then start on laundry. I'm going to start on dishes and the kitchen floor."**

 **"** **Whoa, you're serious about this. You must really like her."**

 **"** **She's my friend."** ** _Only a friend. If we became more it would be cool. Except the way she said she would never date me was rather off putting. I don't want to date her but I wouldn't sound like she was the most disgusting thing on Earth if some one asked._**

 **Thankfully the incident happened on Friday. By Monday his bruise was mostly gone.**

 **It was the first time he got to see Daria. Talk to Daria. "Hey."**

 **"** **Hey."**

 **He watches her for any indication of what was going on in her head. "Are you ok?"**

 **"** **I wasn't the one hit."**

 **"** **He grabbed your coat. He would have."**

 **She won't make eye contact with him. "He didn't. He hit you."**

 **He smiles and laughs a little. "Trust me, I know." She doesn't react. "How grounded are you?"**

 **"** **A month. And a long talk about sneaking off to see you and how after my grounding is over we can only hang out at my house."**

 **"** **We can't even go out for pizza?"**

 **"** **I didn't ask. I think she just meant your house."**

 ** _Crap._** **"We're just friends."**

 **She continues looking down at her feet. "I know that, you know that, she doesn't seem to get it. I would never date you."**

 ** _There it is again. At least she didn't sound disgusted this time_** **. "Really? Why? Not good looking enough for you?"**

 **Daria rolls her eyes. "Do you think me that superficial? We're friends. If we dated then we would break up and stop being friends."**

 ** _Talk about putting the cart before the horse_** **. "What makes you think we'd break up?"**

 **"** **That's not the point! We're just friends."**

 ** _I better back off she's getting mad_** **. "Ok, I just, it kinda hurt my feelings that you would never date me. Like I'm UpChuck or Kevin or some thing."**

 **Daria finally looks up at him. He was regretting it and wished she had kept looking away as he saw the anger flash across her face. "Gah, don't ruin this!" Daria storms off to class.**

 ** _Crap crap crap. Did Trent and I spend all that time cleaning for nothing? No. We're still friends. Just friends. Why do I even care? I don't want to date Daria. I just don't like how she says it. Well, I better get over it._**

 ** **A/N ! After the concert episode this was the next big one I wanted to do from Season 1! And now I got it done. A lot happened and I wanted to not kill Tommy and not make Daria the misery chick. And cause tension between the two. And... So much I want to do with this that I can do. Love FanFiction!****


	9. Chapter 9

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **It was the last week of Daria's**** **grounding.**

 **Vinny had tried to find ways to distract himself. Ms. Dafoe, the art teacher, tried to encourage him to enter a painting in to the school contest but he couldn't come up with any thing.**

 **Instead he focused on cleaning his house. It was spotless for the first time in years. He even got his brother, Trent, to take a shower every day and wash his clothes.**

 **Of course, it may have been for nothing, as he and Daria weren't getting along.**

 **He apologized for being mad about the way she said she would never date him but she wasn't hearing it.** ** _I don't want to date. I just don't like how she says it. She'd probably sound less disgusted by UpChuck._**

 **But he wanted to invite her, and her parents, over to his house. Now that it was presentable.**

 **To do so was another matter. If Daria wasn't going to talk with him he had to find another way to invite her family.**

 **His first thought was Quinn. It would be easy, they went to school together, and she wasn't actively avoiding him.** ** _I better not._**

 **Instead he knew he had to be direct. He would put on his big boy pants and... Hope Helen answered when he called and not Quinn or Daria.**

 **He called twice, getting Quinn both times, before giving up the first time.**

 **The next time he got Helen. "Hi, uh, Mrs. Morgendorffer."**

 **"** **Hello?"**

 **"** **This is Vinny."**

 **"** **Oh, I'm sorry, but Daria is still grounded for another week."**

 **"** **I know."** ** _Why am I so nervous? The house is spotless. Trent looks presentable._** **"I was wondering, um, I wanted to invite you over. You, your husband, and uh, if she wants or can, Daria."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 ** _Suspicious much?_** **"Because I want to show you where Daria has been hanging out. With her friend. I want you to meet my brother. The uh, adult supervision, that is here even when my parents are out."**

 **"** **I see. Young man, what you two did,"**

 **"** **We didn't do any thing, I swear. We're just friends."**

 **Helen clears her throat. "I meant, the way you lied to me about your mother being there. It was very wrong and I'm not sure why I should trust you. Daria never lied like this before."**

 ** _Oh great, blame me._** **"I'm sorry, again. Daria felt it didn't matter if my mom, or dad, was here. We're just friends. I'm sure Quinn can go to Stacy's or Sandi's house any time she wants with out adult supervision."**

 **"** **That is a completely,"**

 **Vinny finishes her sentence. "Different. Because I'm a boy. I get that and so did Daria. Which is why we lied about my mom being here. She wants to hang out, be my friend, and she didn't want to worry you. So we let you believe my mom was here when she wasn't."**

 **Vinny waits and catches himself holding his breath. "We'll come over tomorrow night if that works for you."**

 **"** **Tuesday works. I'll uh, order pizza. I'm not much of a cook and neither is Trent."**

 **"** **I do want to talk with you. Alone, young man."**

 ** _What am I getting myself in to?_** **"That's fine. I wanted to talk with you too. Try and explain the situation. I'm so sorry for lying to you but I wanted to hang out with my friend and she said that was,"**

 **Helen cuts him off. "I'll be talking with Daria, again, before we come over. Six o'clock."**

 **"** **That's great. I'll make sure every thing is set."**

 **"** **You must really like her to go through this."**

 **Vinny is stunned. Not just the words but the way Helen said it. "I do. She's my best friend."** ** _Well, only friend._**

 **"** **We'll be there tomorrow then."**

 **"** **Tomorrow. Thank you. I, I can't thank you enough for giving me a chance. I'm still sorry for lying. If you,"**

 **Vinny is cut off. "Oh, another call, must be Eric, I have to let you go." And with that there was a click and silence.**

 ** **Vinny was surprised by Daria's**** **reaction the next day in school.**

 **Between classes she went up to him and stopped him. "What are you planning?"**

 **"** **Planning?"**

 **"** **You invited my parents over."**

 **"** **And you."** ** _Why is she mad?_**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **To show them the house. Trent and I cleaned the place, vacuumed, laundry, dishes, every thing. Sprayed some good smelling stuff around too."**

 **Her eyes narrow as she glares. "Why?"**

 **"** **So we can hang out when you're not grounded any more. I told Trent to shower and not smoke tonight so he won't reek. If they meet him and see the house maybe they won't be so strict about us hanging out."**

 **He sees her face change several times.** ** _Oh crap. She's either going to chew me out or thank me._**

 **"** **You really cleaned your house? And Trent?"**

 ** _Phew._** **"Well, I didn't personally clean Trent."**

 **"** **Do you think it will matter to my mom?" Vinny shrugs his shoulders. "It is worth a shot."**

 **He hears her sigh and smiles. "Good. I'm sorry the past month has sucked."**

 **"** **It wasn't your fault. I told you to lie."**

 **"** **I didn't have to listen. But I wanted to hang out with you so I did."**

 **"** **I wanted to hang out with you too. You're, different."**

 ** _Well, she's not glaring or sounding like she wants to drag me through broken glass._** **"Thanks. I'm sorry too about the other thing."**

 **"** **It's ok. I, I just, you're my friend."**

 **That was all she needed to say for Vinny.**

 ** **Vinny ran around the house making sure every thing would be perfect.**** **He had to make sure Trent told the band not to come over. Or Monique.**

 **He opened a couple windows to create a cross breeze. "Wait, what if it gets too drafty?" He runs and closes a window.**

 **Trent comes down in clean jeans and a clean blue t shirt. Even his socks were clean with no holes in them. "Hey Vinny, like, calm down."**

 **Vinny walks over to his brother. "You don't understand. Daria and I being allowed to hang out and be friends hinges on this house, and you, being presentable to her parents. If Helen disproves of you or the house she won't let us hang out."**

 **"** **Daria means a lot to you."**

 **"** **Of course she does she's my friend." He sees the smile on Trent's face. "Not like that."**

 **"** **Sure Vinny, tell yourself that."**

 **Vinny can't let it distract him as he checks the kitchen one last time.**

 **When there is a knock on the door he rushes to it and opens it. "Oh, uh, pizza." He digs money out of his pocket and hands it to the delivery man.**

 **He sets the boxes down in the kitchen and gets plates out.** ** _No using napkins as plates tonight._**

 **When he hears a knock at the door again he goes to the door, takes a deep breath, and opens it. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer. Daria."**

 **"** **Hello Vinny."**

 **"** **Hey my man! How's it going?"**

 **"** **Good Mr. Morgendorffer. The pizza is already here if you're hungry." He leads them in to the house.**

 **After talking, meeting Trent, and eating, Helen takes Vinny off to the side away from the others. "You must have put a lot of effort in to this."**

 **"** **I, well, it wasn't that much." He laughs nervously.**

 **"** **This house is cleaner than mine. You deep cleaned before we came over." He simply nods. "You wanted to make sure I approved of your house." He nods again. "And your brother. He plays in a band, correct?" He nods again. "Does he buy you beer?"**

 **This catches Vinny off guard. "What? No. I don't drink." His eyes go wide. "Daria never drank here either! I, I would never. I mean, maybe when in college, if I go, well, when older."**

 **"** **Mmhm." She watches him squirm before asking her next question. "How often are your parents here?"**

 **"** **Dad... Uh, might actually be home soon. His trip to Africa for National Zoological should be done. My mom, uh, she is here more often just, she's busy. Down in the basement working on her kiln. She does a lot of art shows and communities."** ** _No need to mention Daria hasn't actually met her._**

 **"** **It pays the bills."**

 **"** **Yes."** ** _What does she want? She's a lawyer. She's corporate not criminal. Why is she interrogating me?_**

 **"** **Do you always eat pizza?"**

 **"** **No. Cluck Burger, or get mac and cheese from the store, just, stuff I can cook."**

 **"** **Are you in any extra curricular activities?" He shakes his head. "Why?"**

 **"** **I, uh, I love art. There isn't really any thing to do in that. Or running, but not competitively. I could join track if I had to but I won't. I like to run for me not the school."** ** _Is that the answer that she wants? What if it wasn't?_**

 **She continues staring him in the eyes. He tries to look away but can't. Some thing forced him to look her back in the eyes. "What are your intentions with Daria?"**

 **"** **What?!" She is silent. The quiet screams at him but he refuses to listen. "I, she's my friend. Just friend. Just like Quinn or Stacy. Or uh, Kevin, you know Kevin right? Like him and Mack. Mack talked to you after I got punched."**

 **"** **Then why are you sweating so much?"**

 ** _Aaaa!_** **"I'm not. I think. I like her but as a friend. I didn't like, talk with her in self esteem class, because I wanted to date her. I noticed she had an interesting face and wanted to sketch it. We talked, we hung out, and we're friends."**

 **Helen leans closer. "And? If she decided she wanted to be more?"**

 ** _Kill Me. Strike me down here please I'd rather be dead than answer this wrong._** **"I, I don't, I mean, we're friends. I don't think about her like that."** ** _Much. I mean, I am a guy._** **"But like, hell froze over or some thing, I, I like, I mean," He continues to stammer before he can get his answer out. "If Daria and I went from friends to dating I would make sure you knew and not hide it like how we hid other things. I know it would change what we were allowed to do or where we could hang out but I would rather have your approval than hide it."**

 **Helen leans away from him. "A friend wouldn't have taken a punch like that."**

 **"** **I wasn't expecting to get punched. After he grabbed her coat I just wanted him focused on me so if he did hit any one it would be me and not Daria. I'm lucky I was only out for a few seconds."**

 **He is surprised by the look of concern on her face. "Out for a few seconds? I thought the school nurse said you didn't have a concussion."**

 **"** **She did."**

 **"** **There is no way you were knocked unconscious with out getting a concussion. If I had known this I would have taken you to a real hospital myself."**

 **"** **I'm fine, really. I was just dazed."**

 **"** **Dazed is a word that people use to cover up a concussion. Why would the school nurse lie?"**

 **Vinny could think of one reason. "Ms. Li was worried about a lawsuit."**

 **"** **If Ms. Li told a medical physician to lie about an injury it is a major violation of the law. The fact that some one she invited assaulted a minor and from what I heard, did other things to minors, she should have been investigated then and there."**

 ** _I wonder why she wasn't._** **"Um, I, I just go to school. I don't need to cause any problems."**

 **"** **I know Dear, it isn't your fault, you were protecting Daria."**

 ** _Dear?_** **"Um, like, please, I know I'm a boy but Daria and I are just friends. We hang out, watch television, do homework, eat pizza. I get why you worry and am sorry for lying but we are just friends. Even when my mom isn't here Trent usually is. Not that it matters since we are just friends. We click, we get along, make fun of the same people and things. The same way Quinn and her friends do or any other friends. I don't know how else to explain it to you other than that."**

 **His years of sketching and painting allowed him a deeper insight in to facial expressions. He didn't need it with Helen. He had to bite back his celebration when he saw the smile that looked so familiar to Daria's appear on Helen's face. "She's still grounded, and I'd rather she not hang out over here unless I know Trent is here, but when her grounding is over I won't stop you two from hanging out."**

 **"** **Thank you."** ** _Wow. My heart is beating faster than doing a full sprint._** **"Should I talk with Mr. Morgendorffer?"**

 **"** **I'll talk with him." She pats him on the shoulder. "You must really like Daria."**

 **"** **I do."** ** _How does that sound?_** **"I mean, as a friend."**

 **They walk back to the others and find Jake and Trent talking about music. "The Doors were cool back in my day. You ever hear of the Doors, Trent?"**

 **"** **Yes Mr. Morgendorffer."**

 **"** **Jake, Honey, Vinny has some homework to do and we should leave him to it."**

 **Jake turns to Helen with a disappointed look on his face. "But Helen,"**

 **"** **Now, Jake."**

 ** _Whoa. Clear to see who wears the pants in this family._**

 **"** **Hey, it was cool talking with you Mr. Morgendorffer."**

 **"** **You too Trent! You know, if your band ever needs help with setting up some advertising, I could maybe do some side work and help you out!"**

 **"** **I'll think about it Mr. Morgendorffer."**

 **Vinny leads the three Morgendorffer's to the door. "Um, thanks for coming over. Thank you for uh, talking with me Mrs. Morgendorffer."**

 **Helen nods towards him. "You put a lot of effort in to this. Daria must mean a lot to you."**

 **"** **She does. She's my friend, my best friend. I'm still sorry for lying to you." He looks and sees Daria's face change.** ** _What does that mean? Is she mad at me again? No, that isn't anger. What is that?_** ** _Why don't I recognize that look?_**

 **"** **When Daria's grounding is over, if you would like to come over, I'll make some thing better than pizza."**

 **"** **Thank you for the offer Mrs. Morgendorffer. I'd like that." Vinny smiles. "With out Daria's help with my homework my math grade has been slipping again."**

 **After saying their goodbyes, Vinny closes the door and leans against it.**

 **He slides down to the floor and lets out a breath of relief. "Nothing went wrong." He looks over at his brother. "Thanks Trent. I, I can't believe that worked."**

 **"** **Hey, no problem Vinny. Her family seems cool. Her dad might like Mystic Spiral."**

 ** _I barely like Mystic Spiral and I'm related to you._** **"Yeah, that's the important part out of all of this."**

 **Vinny closes his eyes and tries to calm down. It was over. Helen approved of the house and Trent. Helen wouldn't stop him from hanging out with his only friend.**

 **"** **Vibes."**

 **Vinny's eyes open and he sees Trent going up the stairs. "What was that?"**

 **"** **Nothing Vinny."**

 **Vinny closes his eyes again and tries to sort the millions thoughts going through his head.**


	10. Chapter 10

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny wasn't sure what had gone**** **wrong.**

 **Daria and he were different. After her grounding ended they were allowed to hang out.**

 **But he noticed subtle changes.**

 **Before she had no problem just flopping on his bed when he was working on his art. They would hang out for hours like that. Now she would at most sit at the edge nearest the television.**

 **At her house and working on homework she used to sit on the couch with him. Now she sat on the chair or they would do it at the kitchen table.**

 **He wasn't sure what was going on.** ** _Is she still mad at me about the other thing? Did her mom tell her some thing that freaked her out? Oh crap did her and Trent... No, no way. No, she's too smart and way too shy to have done any thing with Trent._**

 **This ate away at him as they rode the bus to a paint ball range.**

 **He figured Daria would have been against this. Having fellow students run around shooting each other seemed like a bad message to send. And it required going outdoors.**

 **Instead, h** **e and Daria went to the field trip with no objection.**

 **He and Daria "Participated" in shooting their fellow classmates.**

 **They tried to ditch but got caught and had to make up an excuse. "Sorry, I forgot my inhaler and hoped there was a store nearby that sold one." Unfortunately Mr. O'Neil had one. Vinny sucked a couple blasts to keep cover.**

 **And now, now it was raining, and he was stuck in some half hide away with Daria. Rain was seeping through and building up around his shoes and her boots. "I should have faked sick." He shivers as his wet clothes soak his bones.**

 **"** **I should have made myself sick." Daria shivers as well.**

 **Vinny sees her shiver and gets closer. He notices her shift to move away a little. "I, um, I know you're cold. So am I. In pursuit of survival I suggest we huddle together for warmth."**

 **She gets closer and he puts an arm around her. They were still cold and felt each other shiver.**

 **Vinny is curious and almost moves to stick his head out of the hide away when he hears a "Well you look forty!" but is too cold.**

 ** _I should have checked the weather reports. I could have faked sick. Trent wouldn't care. I probably would have warned Daria too._**

 **Instead, the two are stuck in the hide away, water slowly rising.**

 ** **He feels her stop shivering as he starts to feel colder.**** **His shoes were overrun with water and his feet were getting soaked. "Daria, are you warm yet?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **He holds her a little closer and feels her tense up.** ** _Whoa, don't react, don't react. She'll shove her boot so far up..._** **He has to focus on how cold and miserable he was to keep from** ** _reacting_** **to holding Daria close.**

 ** **As the rain stops and the Sun starts**** **coming out Vinny and Daria move away from each other. "Are you still cold?"**

 **"** **Yes. Not as much." He sees her sigh as she leans against the wall. "Thankfully my boots are thick enough my feet didn't get wet." With a squish squish Vinny lets Daria know he wasn't as lucky. "You must be freezing."**

 **"** **You have no idea."**

 **"** **You can take your shoes and socks off once we get back to the buses."**

 **"** **Good idea." They get out of the hide away and head for the buses.**

 **At the buses they see other students and teachers gathering around. Some looked dry, others looked worse than they did.**

 **Daria and Vinny get on a bus and as soon as their butts touch the seat Vinny whips his shoes and socks off. "Piggly wigglys they look like prunes. Wiggly Piggly's will be gone soon. Frosty Bitey.. Crap, Trent's the lyricist, not me." He gets a curl of the lips from Daria and not much else.**

 **As the bus drives off Vinny tries talking to Daria but she seems lost. Looking out the window at the same billboards they saw on the drive in.** ** _What is going on in her head?_**

 **He leans against the back of the seat and looks around the bus.** ** _Are we missing some one? I could have sworn there were two people to a seat. Maybe they got on the other bus._**

 ** **Vinny found it amusing the next day as he sat in the kitchen of Casa Lane**** **when Daria called him. He had called off school sick and so had she. They were both sure others had as well.**

 **Another thing he found amusing was what her parents found at the paintball range. "So they get back to their car and there's Sandi sitting next to it."**

 **"** **Why was she sitting next to it?"**

 **"** **She recognized it as our car and asked for a ride home."**

 **"** **So Ms. Li left a student behind? Is she in trouble this time?"**

 **"** **I don't know. My mom said she was going to look in to it this time."**

 **Vinny laughs before coughing, much like his brother. Except his coughing came from being sick not... Trent's reason. "I see. I get my head bashed in, oh well. A student gets left behind, now she launches an investigation."**

 **There is silence from Daria.**

 **When Vinny realizes she wasn't going to respond he says, "I mean, I wasn't going after your mom or any thing. I guess I just wasn't popular enough."**

 **"** **Yes, that's why."**

 **He hears her cough. "You get better. I'm going to get Trent to go and get me some soup I can microwave. Once he wakes up."**

 **"** **My dad made sriracha chicken noodle and jalapeno pepper soup. He said it would burn the sickness away."**

 **"** **Sounds horrible."**

 **"** **It was. Get better too. You're probably worse off than I am."**

 **"** **I'm still waiting for my shoes to dry."**

 **"** **Do you have another pair?"**

 **"** **Uh, no. I have these old boots I wear if it snows but they aren't great for walking."** ** _Of course, she wears boots all the time._**

 **"** **I wear boots all the time."** ** _See?_** **"Give the boots a chance."**

 **"** **Maybe. If I don't feel good enough to go to school tomorrow I'll call and let you know."**

 **"** **Great, going to school with out you. I haven't done that all year."**

 ** _Huh, she's right._** **"Well, if I don't make it, don't go and make a new friend on me."**

 **"** **Yes, I'll go to Brittany for companionship. Maybe let her give me lessons on how to twirl my hair and look vacant."**

 **"** **Hmm, I'm not sure you can teach that."**

 **"** **I'll find out if you don't show up."**

 **"** **I'll try."**

 **"** **Ok. Hope to see you tomorrow."**

 **"** **Yeah Daria, you too."**

 **He hangs up the phone before grabbing a paper towel and blowing his nose. "I haven't been sick in years. Let's make it a few more before I get sick again." He throws the paper towel in the trash can.**

 ** **Vinny felt better but not great the next**** **morning but made it to school.**

 **Daria made it as well but she seemed distracted. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 ** _Ok, that explained every thing. What is going on with her?_** **"Hey, after school and homework, want to watch the band practice? They said they'd start at five so expect them to show up around seven. Well, Trent will be there before then since he lives there." Vinny cracks a smiles and waits for Daria's response.**

 **"** **I guess."**

 ** _Huh, where's her twitch? She always has that slight ever so subtle twitch when I mention my brother._**

 **She has to go to science class as he goes to a different class and they part ways.** ** _What is going on? Did they say or do some thing when Mrs. Morgendorffer pulled me away? No, her dad was still there. Unless he went to the bathroom or some thing while we were gone. Oh hell, if they did any thing, she's only fifteen. No way he'd be that stupid. No way she'd actually do any thing with him. She's never been kissed._**

 **He is alone with his thoughts while the teacher went on about... Some thing. He wasn't paying any attention.**

 ** **As they finished homework in his room, Vinny**** **makes another reference to Trent and the band. Daria just shrugs her shoulders.** ** _If they did any thing I better find out now so I can lie better later._** **"Look, uh, Daria, I know you have a crush on my brother..."**

 **He is surprised by her reaction. "Don't ruin this."**

 **"** **What? I was just saying, if he said or did any thing, I'm sorry."**

 **"** **And?"**

 **"** **And what? Did he say some thing? He's a great guy but he's not always there, if you know what I mean. Drugs, alcohol, what ever. You've been acting weird ever since I had your parents over."**

 **"** **He didn't say or do any thing but what** ** _you_** **told him to say and do."**

 ** _What? How is this my fault?_** **"You're acting weird because I made my brother take a shower on a daily basis?"**

 **"** **Yes. And every thing else you did."**

 **"** **I cleaned the house, kept it clean, ish, and made sure my brother was as well. How is that a bad thing?"**

 **"** **You did it for me. To hang out with me." She pauses for a second. "Date me." She leaned away a little. Looked down. It was subtle but he noticed.**

 ** _Whoa._** **"Whoa, no, not date. Sorry, we're just friends. I mean, sure, if later we dated, cool,"** ** _Now I sound like Trent._** **"But I'm not looking for that."**

 **Her eyes narrow as she glares.** ** _Did she just snarl at me?_** **"No one would do what you did for** ** _just a friend_** **. You make me feel uncomfortable but I don't want to lose my only friend. I don't want to feel like I'm leading you on either. I want to be friends, we are friends."**

 **"** **I know, just friends. Why I did what I did. I've never had a real friend. I've had, I guess you'd call it Summer Friends, when at an art colony with my parents. I've never had a real friend though. You are."**

 **"** **Except you** ** _like_** **like me and that makes this weird." She wasn't being subtle with her two steps back.**

 ** _No, no no no. How the hell is this happening?_** **"I like you, as a friend. Daria, don't get me wrong, I think you're awesome. You like my art, like Sick Sad World, have same taste in music," He looks towards the door and thinks of his brother and Mystic Spiral. "Or lack thereof. When I first saw you I thought you had an interesting face. I wanted to sketch it, and I did. You let me walk next to you on the way home after self esteem class. You realized how stupid that class was unlike most of the people in it. We get along. We're friends. I mean, ok, if in the future if we..."**

 **He winces at the look she gives him. "In the future? So you're just waiting for what, me to fall in love and have you whisk me off my feet?"**

 **"** **No! I'm just, I can't see the future and neither can you. I like what we have. We can relax, make fun of idiots, while you praise my awesome art work and I praise your awesome stories. I paint a picture or work on a sculpture while you commentate on Sick Sad World."**

 **"** **I like what we** ** _had._** **"**

 **Vinny slumps his shoulders in defeat. "I'm sorry. I've never had a friend before and it isn't my fault my first friend is also a girl. I didn't offer you notes for self esteem class because I wanted to date you. I wanted to sketch you and talk to you because you seemed different and you were. Yes, I might think about the future, one where maybe we are dating, but it doesn't have to be like that either and I know it."**

 **He sees her bite her lower lip as she contemplates what to say.** ** _Over thinking or just regular thinking? Thinking is what she does best._**

 **When she finally speaks he closes his eyes and waits to hear her verdict. "Vinny, I don't, I don't know what to say. I've never had a friend either. It isn't my fault you're a boy. When you first talked to me I was nervous because you were a boy. As I got to know you I realized it didn't matter. Boy, girl, what ever, it didn't matter. You were a friend. After you cleaned your house and brother and invited my parents over it made me realize that it did matter."**

 **He opens his eyes and sees she hadn't moved from her spot. "It doesn't have to matter."**

 **She sighs heavily and he sees the way she slumps. Much like he had. "It does. There is always going to be that, topic, between us. That topic will be there no matter what happens. It isn't like most friendships. We can't have sleep overs. If we go to the movies, when we go, of course every one thinks it is a date. Hell, I can't even come over unless my mom calls and confirms Trent is here. You can't be in my room unless we have the door open."**

 **Vinny isn't sure what to say or do.**

 **He walks over to his bed and sits down. "I'm sorry Daria. I want to be friends even if it is, weird. I don't want what gender we are to ruin it. If the future holds what it holds it does. If it doesn't, it doesn't. I'd rather get through high school with a freaking friend at my side than alone. I never would have said it before but school is actually manageable when you have a friend."**

 **"** **Especially when that friend helps you with homework and studying."**

 **He smiles on the inside and wants to smile on the outside but can't. "I got a B on my last math test. It gets my average up to a C again. Thanks."**

 **Daria walks over and sits down next to him. It was the first time she had been that close with out the threat of hypothermia since he'd been punched. "Thank you for making Lawndale a thousand times better than Highland."**

 **The two sit together in silence for several minutes.**

 **The peace is broken by Trent knocking on the door asking the two what they wanted on their pizza.**

 **Vinny turns to Daria after. "Freaking Friends?" She simply nods as she gets off the bed and turns the television on not knowing where the remote was.**


	11. Chapter 11

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Lawndale was a strange place.**** **Lawndale High even weirder.**

 **Now, some how, it found a way to outweird itself.**

 **People were wearing black turtlenecks and Quinn was considered a Brain.**

 **Vinny was freaked out even more when Stacy, a Fashion Fiend, talked to him like he was a normal person. "Uh, hey."**

 **"** **Hi!"**

 ** _Wow, enthusiastic. Why?_** **"Um, what's up?"**

 **"** **Nothing. Just, I," She starts to play with her hair. "Like, you're smart and stuff, right?"**

 **"** **I guess..."** ** _Just don't look at my grades. Book smart and street smart are two totally different things. Right?_**

 **"** **So maybe you can figure out a way to fix Quinn. Black doesn't go with my hair or any of my shoes and I don't want to buy a whole new wardrobe."**

 ** _Of course._** **"I'll talk to Daria, Quinn's sister, who is a real Brain."**

 **"** **Great! Thanks." Stacy bounds away with more energy than Vinny would ever muster in a week let alone a single day.** ** _Hmm, those pigtails... Except she's the exact opposite of a pig. I'm sure there is a painting some where in there._**

 ** **At Vinnys, he works on a new painting while talking**** **with Daria. "So after she walked away it gave me an idea for this painting."**

 **She looks at it and sees several class members as animals on a farm. "It reminds me of my story where I made school in to Animal Farm."**

 **"** **Didn't you name specific names in that?" She nods. "I'm sure people won't mind." He finishes a cow that was Brittany.**

 **"** **Why did you make Brittany a cow?"**

 **He smirks. "Udders." She raises an eye brow. "Also, Kevin is a bull. All muscle, no brain, so it made sense she'd be the cow.**

 **"** **Right."**

 **He starts work on the farmer and his wife. A countryfied version of Mack and Jodie. "It still doesn't fix the Quinn the Brain problem."**

 **He glances over at Daria and sees the weird look on her face.** ** _She's thinking. This could be really good or bad. Or both._**

 ** **Unfortunately he didn't**** **get to see what she did, only hear about it, during lunch. "You, as Quinn. No pictures were taken?"**

 **"** **No. Don't even think about painting or sketching it. Don't even think of thinking of thinking about it."**

 ** _Damn. I know she doesn't see it. Those hacks from the modeling agency saw it though. I see it. I'm sure others who looked past her attitude would see it._**

 **"** **You're thinking about it." She kicks him from under the lunch table.**

 ** **Vinny is with Daria as they**** **get to her house. Trent was with the band so Daria wasn't allowed over at Casa Lane.**

 **Instead of homework and Sick Sad World, Daria and Vinny deal with Helen talking with Rita.**

 **The yelling, and ranting, makes Vinny a little uncomfortable. "Uh, maybe I should just go home."**

 **Her look freezes him in place. "If I have to suffer, you have to suffer. Part of being friends."**

 **They both flinch when Helen yells. "Fine! I'll make them bring their own!" Helen almost slams the phone down on the receiver. "Well, Rita's precious little girl is getting married."**

 **Vinny looks at Daria. "My cousin. She's, uh, I think Trent's age." Vinny keeps staring. "An actual cousin not a cousin like I am to Quinn."**

 **"** **Cool. Never told me you had an aunt or cousin."**

 **"** **I actually have two aunts."**

 **"** **Only two?" Vinny remembers his family reunion. "Must make things a lot simpler."**

 **"** **Did you not hear that little conversation? They were being nice, too."**

 **Helen walks over to the two teens who were in the living room. "Daria, Vinny, I have some exciting news for you!"**

 **Vinny looks over at Daria and can swear he can read her mind. It was the exact same thing he was thinking.** ** _Oh god, this can't be good._**

 **"** **Daria, I was going to get you and Quinn in as Bridesmaids but Rita says your cousin already filled her wedding party."**

 **"** **That is good news."**

 **Helen ignores Daria's comment. "Instead, you're still invited, but since you won't have a groomsman to dance with, I made her agree you and Quinn can bring a date of your own."**

 **Vinny is sure he can hear Helen mumble some thing about** ** _Mother can afford two more plates with all the other money she is spending on this._**

 **Daria and Vinny look away from each other.** ** _We just got over this a couple of weeks ago._**

 **"** **Mom, I don't have any one to bring. Let Quinn bring two."**

 **Unable to stop thinking of the trio that always followed Quinn, Vinny adds. "She's actually going to need three spots."**

 **"** **Great, then I won't go at all."**

 **Helen frowns. "Now Daria, you are going. I'm making sure of it." She looks at Vinny. "If you don't have any thing nice to wear you could always rent. Men are lucky that way. Why, if women could just rent a dress like men can wear a tux believe me weddings would be much cheaper."**

 **Vinny holds his hands up and backs away. "Whoa, I'm not going. This is a boyfriend type of thing and I'm not her boyfriend."** ** _Let her bring Trent. Oh, I'd have to go with a Polaroid just to get the reactions._**

 **He watches Helen's face and notices her reaction. As a lawyer she had a stone cold poker face. As an artist who spent years and several classes on sketching and painting the face, he could still read it.** ** _She's surprised, confused, and... Worried? Why is she worried?_**

 **"** **Then go as a friend."**

 **"** **Damn. I'm not getting out of this, am I?"**

 **"** **Not if I can help it." Before Vinny or Daria can object any farther, Helen walks away mumbling about a light up disco floor that made no sense to either teen.**

 **Retiring to Daria's room, the door open of course, they get distracted from homework. "I'm sorry. I should have let you run away when you had the chance."**

 **Vinny scowls at his math book. "I'm not sure what I would rather do." He lifts the book up. "This or ballroom dance."**

 **Daria's eyes go wide. "I never said any thing about dancing. I don't dance."**

 **"** **Neither do I. My brother Wind took some dance classes for wife number... Three? Or two, or both. Doesn't matter. I've never danced at any of his weddings."**

 **Daria looks him over and he sees the worried look on her face. "What?"**

 **"** **Knowing your family, a wedding meant jeans with no holes or paint splatter on them."**

 **He remember Helen's comment. "I have some thing nice. For funerals."**

 **"** **I'm sure this will be just as exciting."**

 **"** **I'm just wondering what you will be wearing. Your mother won't let you get away with boots."**

 **Daria looks down at her feet with a grumpy look. "Maybe we could bribe my mom to let Quinn take the trio like you suggested."**

 ** _Hmm, I get to see Daria all dressed up. Her sister too. I'm sure there will be other cute girls there too._** **"Can I at least bring my Polaroid?"**

 **"** **There will be a professional photographer."**

 **"** **Yes, taking pro shots. I want amateur shots. My shots." He holds up his hands, using his fingers to form a frame, around Daria. "Depending on the dress style, I might do a Gone with the Morgendorffer Family."**

 **"** **Barksdale, my mom's maiden name is Barksdale."**

 **"** **Ok, Gone with the Barksdale Family." He lowers his hands.**

 **"** **Frankly Vinny, I don't give a damn."**

 **The two get to homework and try to ignore the looming event coming.**

 ** **Vinny over hears Kevin and Mack talking about**** **a wedding expo.** ** _Why would they care?_**

 **He walks over and asks. "Why are you guys going to a wedding expo?"**

 **Kevin responds first. "Our babes are there!"**

 **Mack shakes his head. "And they said they don't want us there, Kevin. Why you shouldn't go."**

 **"** **But Mack Daddy, our babes will be there!"**

 **"** **Don't call me that, and that's why we shouldn't."**

 **Vinny is less confused but still doesn't get what was going on. "How did those two get roped in to this? Shouldn't they have, I don't know, adult models?"**

 **"** **The school, Ms. Li, is having it done here. I'm sure to pay for GPS tracker chips for the basketballs or some thing. So she volunteered certain students for it to cut costs."**

 **"** **Brittany's super excited!"**

 ** _Gee Kevin, I wonder what kind of events would lead to a wedding. Oh, maybe Daria's cousin is pregnant. I should probably ask._** **"You guys have fun with that. I'm stuck going to a real wedding."**

 **Kevin, being Kevin, gets the wrong idea. "Whoa, you and Daria are getting married?"**

 **"** **No. Her cousin is. I'm dragged along because her mother is forcing me to go."**

 **Mack gives him a look he was sure he had when it happened. "How? She can't ground you."**

 **Vinny leans against the table as he sighs. "No, but if I don't go then Daria goes alone and I can't imagine that will be good for her or any one else. Also, I got permission to bring a Polaroid with me. I'm sure I can find some people posing."**

 **"** **Dude, you got a date with your babe."**

 **Before Vinny can respond to Kevin, Mack does. "She's not his babe. They're just friends."**

 ** _At least some one gets it._**

 **Kevin looks even more confused than normal. "But, then, why does he hang out with her?"**

 **"** **Because they're friends."**

 **"** **Thanks Mack." Vinny looks around and sees Daria. "I gotta go."**

 **As he walks away he hears Kevin continue his confused line of questions and Mack continue to try and explain it in a way a first grader would understand.** ** _You might want to bust out the finger paints and puppets, Mack._**

 ** **Vinny stands in front of a mirror wearing**** **his best outfit. "Ok, it's been a couple years since I wore this." The bottom of the pants was a couple inches too short. The gap between the bottom of the pants and his dress shoes clearly noticeable.**

 **He had to spend several minutes to find a pair of socks that matched the exact color of the pants so it would hide the gap.**

 **He pulls at the right shirt sleeve as it too was a little short. "Maybe Trent has some thing I could wear."** ** _Oh hell, I don't have time to boil a suit he once wore._** **"Dad, he might."**

 **Vinny goes to his parents room and opens the closet.**

 **After digging for a few minutes he hears some one clear their throat and turns around. "Hey, Trent, do you know if dad has any suits? Or nice dress shirts, pants, any thing?"**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **Vinny knows Trent is studying him like a zoologist studies a new animal. "I'm stuck going to a wedding and need to dress up."**

 **"** **Huh, I didn't know Wind was getting married again. Did I get an invitation? I should probably go."**

 **"** **No, Daria's cousin is getting married and I'm getting dragged in to it." Vinny turns back to the closet and continues looking for a good dress shirt.**

 **"** **Dragged?"**

 **Vinny doesn't like Trent's tone. "Yes, dragged. Daria doesn't want to go either. But Mrs. Morgendorffer is forcing her and since she needs a, friend,"** ** _Not a date._** **"To go, I'm stuck going."**

 **"** **Isn't this more of a boyfriend thing?"**

 ** _That's what I said._** **"Yes. But she doesn't have one." Vinny pulls out a nice silver grey dress shirt.** ** _Just roll the sleeves up and it will work._** **"So I'm stuck."**

 **"** **Vibes." Trent walks away as Vinny tries to find a pair of nice dress pants he could work with.**

 ** **The fateful day came and Vinny knocks on**** **the door of the Morgendorffer home.**

 **When Quinn opens it he sees her in a very stylish outfit that fit her perfectly. "Hey Quinn."** ** _Don't stare. Don't stare._** **"Am I early?"**

 **"** **Only a little."**

 **He feels her scan him with her eyes and knows she is picking his outfit apart.**

 **So the shirt sleeves were rolled up. And the pants too since his dad was a few inches taller. They matched the sports coat he found. The only thing that shouted Vinny was a bright blood red tie he found.**

 **She shakes her head and mumbles** ** _acceptable, I guess, for Daria._** **Before walking away.**

 **Vinny walks in and closes the door behind him.**

 **When Daria comes down the stairs he has to look away quickly.** ** _Wow, she really, wow. Don't react. Thankfully these pants are baggy. Gah, being a teenage boy sucks some times._**

 **Daria reaches him and stops. "Hey, you look, good."**

 **He doesn't turn towards her. "Uh, you too."**

 **He hears Helen yelling at Jake. "No, for the last time, you can't bring your clubs! This is a family wedding and no one is going to have fun!"**

 **"** **But Helen, they have that legendary thirteenth hole!"**

 **"** **No!"**

 ** _If I walk over to the kitchen I can still "accidentally" cut myself really bad_** **.**

 **He hears the two storm down the stairs. "Jake, we're going to be late!"**

 **Helen reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees Vinny. "Oh, you're here, good. At least one male in this household can be on time!"**

 **"** **I'm coming!" Jake comes down.**

 ** _Male? Household? Lady, I'm just a hostage._**

 **Helen turns to Quinn. "Where is your date?!"**

 **"** **Mo-om! I couldn't choose just one date."**

 **Vinny can see the anger flash across Helen's face. She holds it back as she talks through her teeth. "Why?"**

 **"** **Well, first I was going to ask Terry since he just got a new car but then I realized we'd be taking yours so then I was going to ask James but he uses too much deodorant and being trapped in a car with him wouldn't be good so then..." She went on for several minutes before Helen just yelled for every one to get in the car.**

 ** **The car ride was a**** **little better. He got to read interesting signs and billboards.**

 **Halfway there he gets bored and tries to play the road game he and Daria played when with Trent and Jesse. "I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing..."** ** _Ok, better keep it normal. Her parents are here._** **"Apples."**

 **Quinn picks up. "I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing apples and beauty supplies."**

 **He looks over at Daria whose eyes light up.** ** _Ok, at least I was going to keep it normal._** **"I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing apples, beauty supplies, and the Czechoslovakia Communist Handbook."**

 **Jake tries to keep it going. "I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing apples, beauty supplies, Check, uh, Czechoslovakia Communist Handbook and, uh, a diary."**

 **Every one turns to Helen,who stays silent, killing the game.**

 ** _Well that was horrible while it lasted. She must really not be looking forward to this. I might not like my family much but I still love them._**

 ** **When the hotel the wedding was being held at comes in to**** **appearance, Daria holds a finger up and says, "Red rum, red rum." Vinny gets the joke and laughs. No one else does. If they did get the joke they didn't find it funny enough to laugh at.**

 **A young man, maybe eighteen, greets them after they all pile out.**

 **Jake hands him the keys. "Hey young man, this is an expensive car, try not to scratch it."**

 **"** **What ever."**

 **Jake gives off a nervous laugh as the group walks towards the doors.**

 **A woman with a slight resemblance to Helen greets them with an older man by her side. "Hi Helen! So glad you could make it."**

 **"** **Hello Rita." The two hug before Helen turns to the man. "And this is?"**

 **"** **Paul, my beau."**

 **Jake gets closer with his hand out and then stops. "Paul?"**

 **The man holds his hand out then stops. "Jake?"**

 **"** **Small world!"**

 **Every one is confused until the two men state they had been in scouts together.**

 **After a few seconds of talking, another car pulls out, and a woman steps out.**

 ** _Whoa, is that Daria's real mother?_**

 **The woman was a dead ringer for Daria, if Daria was a decade or two older.**

 **Apparently Amy hadn't been expected. Amy explained that she hadn't been intending to come, "But I thought if you two could put aside years of bitterness and resentment, then so can I … for a day."**

Helen had to wipe away her look of astonishment. "Oh, Amy why do you say such ridiculous things?"

"Out loud?" Amy walked past her sisters and congratulated Jake on the strength and strong will he must have by remaining with Helen.

Vinny concluded that she knew Helen well but not Jake.

Then she turned to Rita's boyfriend. "And Roger, how's the skydiving going?"

Helen explained to Amy that this was in fact Paul. Roger having passed away due to a terrible tragedy.

Vinny was at a lost. Daria knew the story of Roger the skydiving instructor and whispered some thing about a cow to Vinny.

Amy apologized and greeted Paul politely.

"Who's Roger?" said Paul.

Quinn nervously explained. "He fell on a cow."

Paul looked taken aback with disgust.

"And he was one of the lucky ones."

Vinny couldn't help but smile at Daria's response. _Wow, this family is talking about a guy who died like they're talking about a comic in the Sunday paper. Maybe my family isn't as dysfunctional as it seems._

With a quip from Aunt Amy, er, Amy as she stated, about his camera the group went inside.

Inside, Quinn beelined for the bridesmaids. _Wow, Daria got lucky she wasn't a bridesmaid. Those dresses are straight out of the 60. The 1860's._

 **Vinny was thankful when they didn't have long to wait for the wedding to begin.**

 **It was as normal of a ceremony as could be expected. For Vinny this was a nice change of pace. No butterflies, no pissed off Father in Laws threatening to beat any one up. The groom wasn't crying.** ** _So this is how a wedding should go? Maybe give Wind tips for his next one._**

 **Being an artist, he couldn't help but analyze every thing. The way the dress sat on the bride. The way the groom's hair flowed in a way that was clearly done by a professional.** ** _Glad I keep mine short and tight. No need to worry about getting it worked._**

 **He examines the groomsman remembering details he could use for a painting or sketch later.** ** _Should have brought my sketchbook. Except Helen wouldn't let me use it as the ceremony was going on._**

 **He looks over at Daria.** ** _She has no idea how pretty she looks right now. Not that I could ever mention it. Don't, don't think like that. Hope she gets asked to dance by others._** **He looks at the bridesmaids standing with the Bride.** ** _Some serious potential there. Remember to grab Polaroid from coat check before reception._**

 **Once the ceremony was over there was a few minutes before people moved over to the reception hall.**

 **After taking a few pictures he followed Daria over to the bar. "What will it be?" The bartender didn't even look up at them.**

 **"** **Soda, dark, non diet." Vinny looked at Daria and she shrugged her shoulders. "Two."**

 **"** **Got it." The bartender seemed dazed, lost, zombie like as he moved.**

 **Vinny, and Daria, trying to avoid the others, talk him up. "So, uh, what's the deal here?"**

 **"** **I get paid to serve drinks. Unlimited bar, plenty of drunks, drunks don't tip."**

 **Both look at the tip jar and see there was barely any thing in it.** ** _No one is drunk yet. Maybe your attitude kills your tips._**

 **After a quick glance at Daria, he reflects** ** _Then again, whom am I to speak on matters of attitude?_**

 **After the obligatory boquet toss, caught by a bridesmaid named Daphne, the groom goes to remove the garter.**

 **Vinny stays back and lets some other fools fight to grab it.**

 **The two sip at their cola as couples take to the dance floor. "I got to meet more of your family."**

 **"** **Sorry."**

 **"** **I got some interesting pictures too." A slight curl of the lips was her only response.**

 **Daria excuses herself to use the facilities and Vinny walks over to the table where Jake and... Paul? He was pretty sure the name was Paul, were sitting at. "You know, she's a tiger in the bedroom."**

 **Jake laughs and replies. "It runs in the family."**

 **Vinny hurries back to the bar.** ** _Don't think about it don't think about it..._** **He sees Quinn at the bar getting a soda.** ** _Wow, she actually had to get her own drink? Must be a new experience for her._**

 **Quinn turns around and sees him. "Oh, hi Vinny."**

 **Before Vinny can respond Quinn walks away.**

 ** _Don't think about Barksdale women being tigers in the bedroom._** **He forces himself to look away and focus on the dancing couples.**

 **After a couple more songs Vinny realizes Daria was still gone. "Did she run away?"** ** _Lucky._**

 **He is surprised when a girl he didn't recognize walks up to him and asks for a dance. "I, uh, can't."**

 **"** **Oh, came with a date?"**

 ** _Daria is just a friend, not a date._** **"No. I, I just don't know how."**

 **She smiles and touches his hand. "I'll show you. Slow dancing is easy."**

 **After the first two songs, Vinny agreed.** ** _This is a lot easier than I thought._** **He looks down the couple inches it took to look her in the eyes.** ** _Doesn't hurt she's pretty._**

 **The dancing was interrupted by screaming, things being thrown, and then an all out brawl.**

 **Vinny and the girl, he never got her name, scurried to hide behind the bar.**

 **He peeks over the bar and sees...** ** _Is that Mrs. Morgendorffer and her sister?_** **He continues looking around and sees Jake fighting with Paul.** ** _Where's my Polaroid? I sat it down on a table._**

 **With the brawl continuing throughout the dance floor, Vinny tries to get to the camera but fails.**

 ** **Vinny only had to wait for a few more minutes before**** **the brawl ended.**

 **He grabs his camera and takes pictures of the aftermath. It was the best he could do since he missed the actual fight.**

 **After taking a few more he looks around and realizes... "Huh, Amy and Daria must have ducked out."**

 **He leaves the ruined hall and looks around the hotel a bit while the authorities showed up.**

 ** **Vinny isn't sure how they got**** **out of trouble but no one was arrested.**

 **Jake, no worse for wear than a cut lip and a bruise, was driving back to Lawndale.**

 **Helen, next to him, was silent.**

 **Daria told him how Amy and she had gone to a bar to get cheese fries. She would have invited him but he was** ** _busy_** **with dancing. "You went to, powder your nose, and she asked. I was just there as a friend any ways."** ** _Is she jealous? Why would she be jealous?_**

 **"** **I know. I was surprised you actually knew how to dance."**

 **"** **I didn't, she did. It was actually really easy."** ** _And kind of nice. I can see why people do it now. Being that close, swaying to the music, was nice._**

 **The drive was tense, quiet, and enjoyable. Vinny needed to relax after all that happened. Maybe get a nap. He had been up early, for a Lane, to make it to the Morgendorffer house on time.**

 **The Morgendorffer car stops in front of his house and drops him off.**

 **Daria walked him to his door. "Thanks, you know, for coming."**

 **Vinny leans against the door fighting back a yawn. "No problem. I got some great pictures and actually enjoyed myself. The wedding was way more entertaining than any of Wind's." He looks over her shoulder at Helen's SUV. "You should get going. I'm surprised your father was allowed to drive home. He, and your mom, both drank way too much."**

 **Daria shrugs her shoulders and walks back to the SUV.**

 ** **In his room, after changing and taking a shower,**** **Vinny flops down on his bed with the camera in his hands. "I got some really good pictures. Yet the only picture I can think of..."**

 ** _Daria, coming down the stairs, in her wedding outfit. She was pretty, as an artist he knew that, but dressed like this..._**

 ** **A/N I had to change some things to get Vinny in to the story. If this is about Vinny I can't skip over half a season. I did Season One like that but that's because the show is called Daria. My show is called Vinny Lane so gotta find a way to focus the show on him a little. Hope no one minds the changes.****


	12. Chapter 12

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Daria seeks refuge from the hippie festival going on in her home by fleeing to**** **Casa Lane. "They drive a VW Beetle? Way cool."**

 **Daria shakes her head. "No, not cool. I can't believe these people know my parents."**

 **"** **Just think, maybe your parents were like that."**

 **"** **Oh god, my dad as a hippie? My corporate mother a hippie? What the hell happened?"**

 **Vinny smirks as he thinks of his response.** ** _What the hell, it's funny._** **"Kids?"**

 **Daria's sour look makes him laugh. "I'm thinking bills are more likely."**

 **Vinny looks at his current painting. It was a Barksdale Ballerina Ball Bonanza. Inspired by the wedding brawl he took pictures of the week before.**

 **Daria takes a look at it. "Why are the women striped like tigers?"**

 ** _You don't want to know._** **"Best memory is how all my art supplies paid for themselves and appeared out of the blue."** ** _Please don't ask again._**

 **"** **Don't they now?"**

 **Vinny finishes a brush stroke before responding. "Hey, I earn my allowance."**

 **"** **Now."**

 **He thinks of how much effort it took to keep Casa Lane looking presentable. If Helen ever made a surprise appearance he didn't want it looking like, well, he and Trent lived there. "I earned it and then some."**

 ** **He had to see the hippies at least once and came**** **over before they left.**

 **The woman, Willow, walked over to him and said some thing about being a resurrected soul. Daria leaned over and whispered. "She said I had an old soul."**

 **"** **Those boots are probably old as far as footwear is concerned."**

 **"** **I'm just glad you realize how ridiculous this is."**

 **"** **Like how you realized how ridiculous self esteem class was."** ** _And I love how Quinn is fawning over their son and he ignores her. He is really hunky for a hippie. Not that I would notice some thing like that. Except I just did. It's an artist thing._**

 **As they left Vinny etched in his memory the VW Beetle.** ** _An actual beetle spewing forth hippies would be a great image._**

 ** **He was still working on the Barksdale painting and so**** **did sketches of a beetle hippie during class.**

 **He and Daria had gone to the movies the night before. On the way back it started to rain.**

 **They were either going to get soaked and possibly get sick or hide out and be late. Past Daria's curfew. They had no way to call her house and ask for a ride or let them know she was going to be late.**

 **There was a third option. A ride home from Mr. O'Neil.**

 **As he gave them a ride, after a comment about the rain interrupting their date, Daria commented on the movies.**

 **Some how it gave Mr. O'Neil the idea for a school project. "And what's the plural for media? Kevin?"**

 **"** **Medium?"**

 **"** **No, media-S! I want you all to choose a partner and make a movie!"**

 ** _Ooo, I wonder what kind of movie I could make with Brittany._** **He shakes his head trying to force the image out.**

 **He leans over and whispers to Daria. "This is your fault so you're my partner."**

 **She leans back and whispers. "You just want to know what it is like to get an A in some thing other than art."**

 **"** **Hey, I got a few A's in gym."**

 **Getting a partner was easy, now. Before Daria came to Lawndale High he would have tried to do it alone.**

 **Now they had to try and figure out an idea.**

 **Puppet theater was thrown out after Trent saw their attempt at it.**

 **So was putting a camera up in a tree when all they caught was a leaf blowing by.**

 **They were stumped.**

 ** **At the Morgendorffer house they overhear Quinn complaining about**** **something superficial and shallow. They were inspired.**

 **To go with the movie, they wanted music. They knew a musician.** ** _This should be fun._** **"I'm going to be busy, Daria. Why don't you ask Trent?" Her glare as all the satisfaction he needed.**

 **After asking him, together, they had to get Quinn's permission to follow her around.**

 **Daria, knowing Quinn, appealed to her shallowness and it worked like a charm.**

 **The documentary, one Vinny planned to call Monster, was going well until Quinn flipped out about her pores. Or lack thereof. They were perfect tiny pores.** ** _No one cares about pores but you and the Fashion Fiends. You are beyond pretty, so pretty it makes girls sick, and yet you don't realize it._** **He looks over at Daria.** ** _Who does that sound like?_**

 ** **As they worked on the editing of the video,**** **Vinny and Daria harp on Trent about the music.**

 **In frustration, Daria storms off leaving Vinny with Trent. "Trent, seriously, her grade will be fine if we bomb this. My grade..."**

 **"** **Don't worry. I'm working on it."**

 **"** **Don't work on it, do it. Seriously, I don't feel like taking summer school."**

 **Trent laughs and then coughs. "I won't let you down Vinny." They both hear a door slam shut. "I won't ruin your vibes."**

 **"** **There are no vibes."**

 **"** **There are always vibes."**

 **Now frustrated himself, Vinny walks away.**

 ** **The day before the project was due,**** **Vinny yells at Trent. "I don't care that you're still conceptualizing! We had a deadline!"**

 **Trent, as calm as always, responds. "You can't put a deadline on creativity."**

 **"** **You can when it is for school. Dammit Trent!" Vinny has to get to the phone and tell Daria.**

 **Surprisingly, Daria was calm about it. "I figured this would happen and had it ready with out his music."**

 **"** **I'm still sorry. It was my idea to ask my brother for help."**

 **He swears he can hear her roll her eyes through the phone. "You did that just to mess with me."**

 **"** **Hey, what are friends for?"**

 **"** **I'll have it done by tonight."**

 **"** **Need any help from me?"**

 **"** **No. I got this."**

 ** _She really doesn't sound mad. I'd be pissed. She's done ninety percent of the work. Hell, she's done more than that._** **"I can come and, and,"**

 **"** **Don't worry."**

 ** _I'll worry since it is my grade on the line._**

 ** **As the film ends, Vinny looks over at Daria,**** **and sees the look on her face. He leans over to her. "That was actually nice. I'm surprised."**

 **"** **Don't kick me when I'm already down."**

 **"** **It was a compliment. I get she is shallow and cliquey and superficial, but that's no reason not to like her."** ** _She's the opposite of you and yet when you had your chance you took the high road._**

 ** **Things got even weirder when Trent left the**** **house. Normally it would be for a gig, band practice, or Monique. But Vinny knew none of that was happening tonight. So why would he leave the house?**

 **It was explained when Daria called him. "Hey, what's up?"**

 **"** **I just got done talking with your brother. He came over and apologized for not getting the music to us."**

 **"** **Well, that's more than he's given me. What was his excuse?"**

 **"** **As much as one you'd get from Trent."**

 ** _That's Trent_** **. "Get any thing else from Trent?"**

 **"** **Yes, his hand in marriage."**

 **"** **Well, welcome to the family sister. Follow in my parent's footsteps and not my brother Wind's."**

 **"** **I figured we should get married since I'm pregnant."**

 ** _Oh, she wants to see how far we can take this?_** **"Tell my sister Summer that. She doesn't think you need to burn the house down just because you spill wine on the carpet."**

 **"** **Well, she'll be my sister soon. Maybe she'll listen to me."**

 **"** **It would be the first time. So,"** ** _I will not surrender._** **"Does this mean we can hang out with out your mom's permission?"**

 **"** **Sure. But Trent says we have to keep the door open when we hang out."**

 **"** **Same rules, different house. I can't believe he doesn't trust you to be around me."**

 **"** **It's you he doesn't trust."**

 ** _Hmm, how to win this?_** **"What can I say, all the Lane men just find you irresistible. Since I can't have you I guess I'll date your sister." After a gagging noise Vinny laughs. "Ha, give up?"**

 **"** **The thought of you dating my sister is too much."**

 **"** **I might have nightmares thinking about it." He clears his throat and tries to do a Quinn impersonation. "Like, that paint brush is too fat. Don't you have any thinner brushes?"**

 **He hears a quick laugh from Daria that quickly dies. "I shouldn't have asked him. I know him better than you do."**

 **"** **It's fine. We didn't fail. I got my A as always."**

 **"** **Which means I got an A. Thanks. That month with out your help really hurt my grades."**

 **"** **You were still doing ok."**

 ** _No, no I wasn't. Some how I was doing even worse than before she came here._** **"Sure I was. You have a good night Daria."**

 **"** **You too Vinny."**

 **With the click of the phone being set down on the receiver, Vinny hears Trent's car pull in the driveway.**

 ** **A/N I know Trent did the music, or didn't do it, in a later episode but I wanted to do this time so I can set some thing else up later. Just have to wait and see!****


	13. Chapter 13

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** _ **Is she seriously going on a date**_** ** _with this guy?_** **The thought wouldn't leave Vinny's mind after Daria told him she would be, hanging out, with Ted DeWint-Clinton.**

 **He had to admit the wooden box Ted carved was beautiful work. Amazing really especially since it only took Ted a couple of days to do it. Craftsmanship like that took years of practice to come by.**

 **But now he was walking home, alone, as Daria was stuck doing Yearbook duty for the extra curricular section of a far future resume to get in to college.** ** _And here I am... Probably not even going to go. No one else in my family has. Why break tradition?_**

 **He didn't want to admit that it hurt him that Daria, and Ted, would one day go off to some fancy college while he... Didn't.**

 **At home he tried to work on his Beetle Hippie painting he finally had time for but couldn't focus.** ** _Is Daria really on a date? She's never been on a date before. Hell, neither have I. What, did I think my first date would be with Daria? We're just friends. I can't be jealous over this._**

 **He has to go downstairs to grab some thing to drink when he sees Trent sitting at the table staring out the nearest window. "Hey Trent."**

 **"** **Hey."**

 **Vinny opens the fridge and grabs a soda. "What's up?"**

 **"** **Nothing."**

 **"** **Ok."**

 **Vinny is starting to leave the kitchen when Trent continues. "Monique and I broke up."**

 **"** **Again? And?"**

 **"** **She started dating some one else."**

 **Vinny turns towards his brother. "Again? And? You two do this all the time."**

 **"** **She seemed to really like this guy. This isn't a revenge bang she seemed pretty serious."**

 ** _Revenge bang? Oh, oh! Ok, not the convo I need to be having with him._** **"Uh, sorry? Maybe they'll break up and you'll be the, uh, revenge."**

 **"** **I don't know. It was a pretty serious fight."**

 ** _I can't imagine you yelling over any thing so it must have been her._** **"What was it?"**

 **"** **I forgot her birthday."**

 **"** **What? Uh, that is pretty bad Trent."**

 **"** **When's Daria's birthday?"**

 ** _Uh... No idea. Huh, I should probably learn it._** **"In the summer."** ** _Good of a guess as any._** **"I won't forget it."** ** _I bet Ted won't either. He'll make her some beautiful carved furniture to match the grey padding of the walls in her room._**

 **Vinny walks away feeling mad at himself. He wasn't jealous. He couldn't be. Daria was his friend and that's it.**

 ** **Daria told Vinny about her parent's**** **reaction during lunch to Ted after his parents dropped by. His parents were angry she had given him gum and introduced him to the Beatles.**

 **Her parents made mention of Ted trying to get her in to a cult.**

 **"** **Cult? You? They don't know you very well, do they?"**

 **Daria pokes at her food. "No. They think I'm influenced by any boy that talks to me."**

 ** _Any boy?_** **"Really? How have I influenced you?"**

 **She looks up at him. "My mom still thinks you're the reason why I lied about your mom being around. Why I was out so late which led to me getting grounded."**

 **"** **Yeah, I remember that, she blamed me for you lying. But she appreciated me getting my head smashed in for you."**

 **"** **Which won't happen with Ted."**

 **"** **Unless Sherman comes back."**

 **She shakes her head. "No, Ted would challenge him and do to him what he did to Kevin."**

 **Vinny remembers that story and can't help but picture a Ted as David and Kevin as Goliath.** ** _Interesting painting._**

 **"** **So you two are still taking over the yearbook?"**

 **Daria looks back down at her food. "For now."**

 ** **Vinny wondered who would be knocking so late in the**** **day. Trent was with the band and Daria was taking Ted to the arcade for a second date.**

 **He is surprised to see her on the other side. "Uh, did the date not go well?"**

 **Daria is silent as she walks inside.**

 **She simply walks to the kitchen and opens the freezer. "What is that red stain?"**

 **Vinny looks over her shoulder. "No idea. What are you looking for?"**

 **"** **Ice cream."**

 **Vinny stifles a laugh. "Trent and the band plus munchies from you know what equals no ice cream."**

 **"** **Damn." She closes the freezer door.**

 **"** **That bad?"**

 **Daria nods and walks to the staircase before going up to Vinny's room.**

 **She sits down on his bed and finds an open sketchbook. She casually flips through it as she talks. "He got lost fighting the other guys and he forgot about me."**

 ** _Ouch._** **"That sucks. Guys will be guys as they say."**

 **She flips a page and stops. "What is this?"**

 ** _Oh crap is that my living life class sketchbook? She's seen it before she knows what is in there._** **He sees the page when he gets closer.**

 **It is of Daria on the stage while her sister and Brittany cry.** ** _Oh, after the modeling fiasco..._** **"Just a simple sketch. I didn't do more with it since I figured you wouldn't want me doing a painting like that of you."**

 **She sets the sketchbook down and looks up at him. "Do you really see me like that?"**

 ** _Oh crap._** **"Like what?"** ** _Pretty? Yes. But from an artist point of view. And teenage boy point of view. But that doesn't matter. We're friends._**

 **"** **Shallow? Like I'd really be a model."**

 ** _Of course that's what she is worried about._** **"No, Daria, you being on that stage has nothing to do with you being shallow, which you're not."**

 **"** **So it's because you think I belonged on stage."**

 **"** **I, well,"** ** _Should I lie? No, we're friends._** **"Yes. You said it yourself, when you dressed as your sister,"**

 **Daria interrupts him as she stands up. "Don't."**

 **"** **I wasn't comparing you to Quinn. I was just saying that,"**

 **Daria cuts him off again. "Don't." She walks out of the room.**

 **Vinny chases after her and stops her at the top of the stairs. "Daria, I'll admit right now, I think you're pretty but don't you deny it. You are."**

 **"** **Don't, ruin, this." As she emphasized every word he flinched.**

 **"** **I'm not. I'm trying to tell you that just because I think you're pretty doesn't mean any thing more than I have eyes and I'm not some shallow Fashion Fiend. Any one who looks past the way you dress sees it. Those hacks saw it immediately because they didn't know you. They looked, saw a pretty waif like girl, and said so. I see it too, better than they do, because I actually know you. I also know that you don't want people seeing it so I don't mention it."**

 **Daria pushes her way past him and clomps down the stairs in her boots.**

 **Vinny stays two steps behind but follows her. "Daria, I'm not saying any thing. Not like** ** _that_** **. We're friends and since we're friends I got to know you. I got to see you in ways no one at school has. When you were in that outfit for the wedding, I admit, I thought you,"**

 **Daria turns and gives him a look that almost makes his heart stop. "I didn't want you going. I don't want you following me now. I don't want you talking to me."**

 ** _Dammit! She's not listening!_** **"Daria, I don't want to date you. Seeing you as pretty doesn't mean any thing. I think Jodie is pretty too. It doesn't mean I want to date her. I think Stacy is the cutest out of the Fashion Fiends but I would never date her. I have eyes, and as an artist, I like to draw and paint what I see. I see you, I drew you, and that's it."**

 **Daria glares and he backs away.**

 **Studying her face he sees emotions pass across it. Some he recognized, other he didn't.** ** _I'm either limping home or following her to her house. I'm not letting tonight end like this._** **"Daria? Please, say something."**

 **"** **Go to hell." She turns and walks away.**

 ** _Going to her house it is._** **Vinny walks behind her, making sure she can hear his footsteps, but doesn't get closer.**

 ** **Helen is standing in the living room waiting for Daria**** **to get home. She expected Daria to be with Ted, not Vinny. "What is going on?"**

 **Daria stops at the base of the driveway. "Why did you follow me home?" She keeps her back turned to him.**

 **"** **Because you're mad at me and I don't want you mad at me. We're friends and I don't like us being this way. Please tell me you understand where I'm coming from. I know you don't want people noticing your looks. Why do you think I turned you in to a house? If I accentuated any thing about you in a positive light I knew you wouldn't like it. So I changed you in to a house while still showing off your eyes and glasses which is what made me want to draw you in the first place."**

 **Daria still doesn't turn around. "No one notices the way I look and I want to keep it that way."**

 **"** **Why? Because of Quinn? Noticing your looks, or some one else noticing, isn't shallow. Basing your entire existence off of your looks is."**

 **Now Daria turns around. "Because no one notices. They notice my glasses. They notice I'm reading some book. They notice I'm a brain. It is part of being me. Quinn is the pretty one, I'm the smart one. She's popular, I'm not. She's all these things and I'm not."**

 ** _Whoa, maybe she could have used those self esteem classes. Well, real ones not Mr. O'Neil's._**

 **Daria takes a couple steps towards him. "But I'm things she could be. If she put any effort in to school she could get the same grades I do. With her extra curricular activities and getting good grades she could get in to the same schools as I do. If she took classes and tried, she could be a writer. She could be a painter. She could be any thing she set her mind to. Hearing my mom constantly asking me why can't I be more like Quinn hurts. Why don't I go out more? Why don't I make other friends? Why don't I participate in after school activities?"**

 ** _Because you prefer quality over quantity? And you hate school the same as I do._**

 **"** **So then I ask myself why? Why can't I? What is it inside of me that can't make me normal. Why am I always looking at every thing in a bad light? Why am I so cynical? Jodie is just as smart as I am and yet she goes out and does things I could never do."**

 ** _Is that? Is she, no... Daria would never get this upset as to actually cry._**

 **"** **So I see my sister and know she is things I can't be. If she focused on school after her essay she'd be getting great grades across the board. She'd steal the one thing I have. She can be any thing she wants to be."**

 **"** **No she can't." Vinny gets close enough he can put a hand on Daria's arm. "She can't be my friend."**

 **Daria pulls away from him. "I'm an idiot." She walks away and Vinny finds himself frozen.**

 ** **Daria stomps up the stairs**** **to the bathroom.**

 **Helen knocks on the door a minute later. "Daria? What's wrong?"**

 **"** **Nothing!" Daria throws the door open and storms off to her room.**

 **Helen follows her and stops Daria from slamming the door. "Daria, I saw you with Vinny. What happened to Ted?"**

 **Daria ignores her and pulls open a desk drawer and finds a package of chocolate.**

 **She rips it open and starts eating it as she walks over to her bed and sits down.**

 **Helen walks over to her. "Daria, if Vinny said or did anything, I'm here."**

 **Daria finishes chewing her current bite of chocolate before replying. "Mom, I'm eating chocolate by the bar and trying not to cry."**

 **"** **Oh! Daria, uh, I hope it didn't ruin your date with Ted."**

 **Daria finishes her next bite. "No, he ruined that. Being a woman ruined the rest of my night." She takes another bite of chocolate.**

 **Helen holds her hand out and Daria breaks off a small piece of chocolate. "Why did you go to Vinny's?"**

 **"** **I was mad and wanted to talk to my friend about it." Daria and Helen are silent as they eat chocolate together.**

 **When Helen finishes the chocolate she continues. "He walked you home. That was nice of him. Lawndale isn't known for its crime but it was still generous of him."**

 **Daria almost growls before responding. "He thinks I'm pretty."**

 **Helen isn't sure how to respond. "Did he ask you out?"**

 **"** **No. I found a sketch he did of me. On stage like I was a model with Quinn and Brittany crying. I asked him about it and he told me he thought I belonged on a stage."**

 **Helen purses her lips together as she reaches out and pats Daria on the leg. "Daria, he is right."**

 **"** **Mom! I don't want to be noticed for that. That's Quinn deal."**

 **Helen sighs. "Daria, I don't want to be noticed for it either but it is part of being a woman. I want people to see a kick ass lawyer who won't take any prisoners. I also know I live in the real world and have to watch what I eat and do my speed walks to make sure I stay in shape."**

 **Daria finishes her chocolate bar. "This world is bullshit."**

 **Helen is about ready to chastise Daria for her language but stops. "Yes, yes it is. I should look any way I want and still be taken seriously."**

 **Daria curls up and hugs her legs. "I like Vinny. He's my friend. I don't want him noticing me. Not like that."**

 **"** **Daria, I'm sure he noticed you like that because you are friends. You put out an image you want the world to see but he got close enough to see past that image. Being a girl and him being a boy will always have its problems."**

 **Daria looks towards the nearest window. "Short of wishing upon a star for him to be a girl or getting some very expensive surgery, he will remain a boy."**

 **Helen puts a hand on Daria's bent knee. "Yes, yes he will. You two just have to figure out what is right for you."**

 **Daria fights back tears as she looks towards her mom. "Can I stay home from school tomorrow? I, I can't be like this at school."**

 **"** **Daria, if you still feel like this tomorrow, then yes. I'm sure missing one day of school won't hurt." Helen stands up from Daria's bed. "Are you ok Daria?"**

 **"** **No. I, I was just mad and then it hit me and then Vinny and, it, it was a perfect storm. I never get like this."**

 **Helen closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Daria, I've had months when I wanted to kill some one and other months I just felt a little bloated. It is the curse of being a woman."**

 **Helen sees a slight smile on Daria's face. "Maybe I'm the one who should get the expensive surgery."**

 **Helen smiles back. "Your father always wanted a son."**

 **Daria hugs her legs a little tighter. "Thanks mom."**

 **"** **Thank you, Honey. I want to talk with you but between my work or your school and you not wanting to talk makes it difficult. I'm glad you let me this time."**

 **"** **I must be really messed up."**

 **Helen laughs a little. "I'll ignore that comment." Helen walks to the door. "Daria, please, even if I'm at work, if you need to talk to me call me. I want to listen. I want to share with you any advice I can give."**

 **"** **I will mom."**

 **Helen closes the door behind her feeling a little better herself and hoped Daria would soon as well.**

 ** **Vinny is worried. Daria missed school.**** ** __** **He hadn't been to school with out her since she started coming to Lawndale High.**

 **He goes to the yearbook committee after school and runs in to several other students.**

 **After talking for a few minutes he finds out Ms. Li put her foot down and made the yearbook about sports again.**

 **Vinny didn't care. He had one goal. Find Ted.**

 **Ted looks up and sees him. "Hi Daria's friend! How are you?"**

 **Vinny remembers Daria's story about how Ted hurt Kevin. "Go to hell." He punches Ted and walks away.**

 ** **A/N Another episode I was excited to do. Certain ones, like I Don't or the future Psycho Therapy were favorites of mine in the real show. Of course, PT doesn't have Jane in it much. Trying to figure out a way to get Vinny to go along but can't think of any way.****

 ** **Also, maybe it was because it was the ninties, but can't remember a single instance of being on her period. Or Jane. Like, it did follow two girls, you'd think there would be one mention of it. So here we have it hitting just after Daria's disaster date with Ted and then seeing the sketchbook of Vinny's and other things.****


	14. Chapter 14

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny thought it was cool Daria**** **got an invite to Grove Hills. "Hey, you're the one going to college. Think about how Grove Hills will look on your applications."**

 **Daria mumbles some thing he couldn't understand. "Ok, sure, you'd be going to a different school. I went to school with out you before. I'm sure I won't be crippled by the loneliness and misery of going back to Lawndale High with out my best friend." He sees her patented half smile and leaves it at that.**

 ** **The night she went, Vinny was working on a sketch**** **of Hell. Guarded by a three headed demon dog of Helen, Quinn, and Daria. Behind was the river Styx where various classmates drowned.**

 **When some one knocked on the door he knew it wasn't Daria, this time.**

 **When he gets to the door and opens it he is surprised to see Quinn. "Uh, your house is a few blocks that way." He points over her shoulder.**

 **She looks behind her and then back at him. "There might be, like, puppy kickers. Can I please come in?"**

 **"** **I guess."** ** _Daria said she and her parents would be gone all night. Quinn can't possibly plan on spending the night here._**

 **Trent is at the top of the stairs and sees Quinn. "Hey, Daria's sister."**

 **"** **My name is," Before she can finish, Trent walks back to his room.**

 **Vinny goes up to his room and knows Quinn is following him.**

 **He goes to his easel ignoring the sketch he had been working on.**

 **Quinn sits on the bed and starts talking about, what ever, something important to Quinn he was sure.**

 **He paints a Picasso style picture of Quinn ignoring her.**

 **After a bit, Trent walks in and sits on the bed edge nearest the television and turns it on.** ** _Why is every one invading my room?_**

 **He is amused as Trent refers to Quinn as Daria's sister again and ignores her protest of what her name was.**

 **As the hour gets late Vinny wonders what to do. Quinn clearly wasn't leaving even though Trent had. "Quinn, you can't stay here."**

 **"** **Why? You're friends with Daria."**

 ** _So?_** **"So? You're friends with Stacy, does that mean I can go over and stay with her?"**

 **"** **Well," Quinn fidgets with her hands a little. "No, but, like, Daria could. I guess. If it was an emergency like this is!"**

 **Vinny sets his paint brush down. "My sister Penny's room is open. I guess you can stay there."**

 **"** **Thanks!"**

 **Vinny leads her to the room and notices her reaction.** ** _Oh, not bright pink, can't possibly stay here then. Good. Leave._**

 **Instead, Quinn walks over to the bed and presses a hand on it. "Um, this will do. I guess." She sits down on it and bounces a little testing the springs. "So, what's with you and Daria?"**

 ** _Not this again. How many people are going_** ** _to ask that?_** **"Nothing. We're just friends."**

 **"** **But, like, you like her and she likes you."**

 **"** **Yes Quinn, as friends."** ** _I should ask Mack for the hand puppets he used to tell Kevin about this._** **"A guy and a girl can be friends. I'm also friends with Jodie and Daria is friends with Mack. It doesn't mean I'm dating Jodie or Mack is dating Daria."**

 **"** **I know but, like, you two should be dating. You already do the date stuff. Eat out, go to movies, stuff like that."**

 **"** **Except I pay for myself and she pays for herself. Some times one of us might splurge and pay for both but that is because we had a little extra cash."**

 **"** **But why?! I don't get why you would hang out with her or she'd hang out with you. What do you two get out of it if you aren't dating?"**

 **"** **Friendship."** ** _Some thing you're probably questioning as your so called friends all kicked you out._** **"Are you good? Do you need any thing?"**

 **"** **No, this is fine."**

 **After getting her settled in, Vinny goes back to his room, and finds Trent on his bed again. "Hey."**

 **"** **Yo." Trent stares at the television even though it was off. "She's staying here?"**

 **"** **I guess. Her friends kicked her out."**

 **"** **Ok."**

 **Vinny gives his brother a quizzical look before asking. "What's the problem? You never watch television in here."**

 **"** **I was just checking on you two."**

 **"** **You never check on me when Daria is here."**

 **Trent gets off the bed. "Daria's sister isn't your friend."**

 **Vinny frowns. "I didn't want her here. I'm kicking her out at first light." He sees Trent's smile. "Fine, at first after I wake up, have coffee, and am awake enough to kick her out."**

 **"** **Gotcha." Trent leaves Vinny's room.**

 ** **Daria's surprised look at Vinny**** **pushing a very energetic and talkative Quinn is replaced with confusion and then some thing Vinny couldn't recognize. "Take her, now."**

 **"** **I, what, how?"**

 **"** **Tell you later. Just, take her, now." Vinny gives Quinn one last push before turning and walking away.**

 **After a nap and another cup of coffee, Vinny answers the phone when it rings. "Lane residence."**

 **"** **Vinny, what happened? Why were you with my sister?"**

 ** _Why does she sound mad? I was the one stuck being woken up by Quinn whinging there was no white only egg mix or celery in the fridge._** **"Quinn's delightful attitude got her thrown out by all of her friends. She didn't want to go home so she came here. I wanted to make her sleep in the manger but decided my sister's room would work better."**

 **"** **And?"**

 **"** **And what? She woke me up complaining about the Casa Lane lack of breakfast choices so I pushed her back to your house. Keep her there. I am placing a Quinn Ban on her."**

 **Daria pulls the phone away from her ear as she sees Quinn come down the stairs as bouncy as ever.**

 **"** ** _She can be any thing she wants to be."_**

 **"** ** _No she can't." Vinny gets close enough he can put a hand on Daria's arm. "She can't be my friend."_**

 **Daria puts the phone back to her ear. "Thanks for looking after her."**

 **"** **Just don't mention it to your parent's. I don't think they'd appreciate her spending the night here."**

 **"** **No, they wouldn't. Again, thanks. If you want maybe we could do pizza tonight?"**

 **"** **Sure." Vinny smiles as he thinks about something from the night before. "You'd like that Trent referred to her as** ** _Daria's Sister_** **the entire time."**

 **"** **I'm sure you have some good stories. I do too. Swap them over pizza tonight."**

 **"** **I'll be there."**

 ** **Things seemed to quiet down a bit in Lawndale.**** **A thought made too soon.**

 **After going to a Mystic Spiral gig, Daria broke out in hives. Instead of telling him and maybe having Vinny help she took off.**

 **Brittany tried to relay a message from Daria but he couldn't understand what she meant. He may have also been a little distracted.** ** _Wow, Brittany looks hot in that._**

 ** **The next morning,**** **Vinny stopped in front of the Morgendorffer house to get Daria before walking to school. "So, what happened? Brittany tried to tell me but between the squeaking and the leaking I couldn't make it out."**

 **"** **I had a rash."**

 **"** **What caused it?"**

 **"** **Wish I knew."**

 **Vinny looks her over. "You seem ok now. I'm just glad you ran off in to the night instead of coming to your best friend."**

 **"** **It was an appropriate response at the time. What if it was contagious?"**

 **"** **So you immediately hugged your sister?"**

 **She has a slight curl of the lips he hoped he would get. "I wasn't that sick."**

 ** **Daria seemed to be ok until Mr. O'Neil's class.**** **When she ran out of the class Vinny wanted to follow but figured her destination was the womans' bathroom.**

 ** **The next day,**** **Vinny visited the hospital Daria was at.**

 **He wasn't sure what the protocol was. He saw in shows and movies that friends brought friends and family flowers when they visited them in a hospital. Daria would probably not want flowers.**

 **Instead, he brought a book she had left at his house, and knocked on the door to her room.**

 **A younger looking doctor let him in. "Hmm, friend, not family."**

 **Vinny gives him a look. "How can you tell?"**

 **"** **She seems happy to see you." The doctor excuses himself and leaves the two in the room.**

 **Vinny is nervous as he stands next to Daria who was still in bed hooked up to machines. "So, give it to me straight, how long do you have?" He notices a spike on the heart monitor as she glares. "Ok, different question. What's wrong with you?"**

 **"** **Emotionally, physically, or psychologically?"**

 **"** **I'll go with physically. I only have a hour visiting time."**

 **Her glare becomes almost a full smile that evaporates quickly. "They don't know. I have a rash that comes and goes. No idea the cause."**

 **"** **Hmm," Vinny rubs his chin. "Aliens."**

 **Daria shifts in the bed to get more comfortable. "So, what do they think at school?"**

 **"** **Nothing. It's Lawndale High. No one thinks." She laughs a little. "Are you feeling better?"**

 **"** **Yes, I feel fine. I just get a full body rash that comes and goes for no reason."**

 **He reaches out and touches her hand taking it in his. "I've been worried all night and day. My best friend runs out of the class and my first thought was** ** _maybe she'll spare me when she starts shooting._** **"**

 **He ignores the heart monitor machines increase in beeps as she responds. "Shooting your fellow students might count as an extra curricular activity."**

 **"** **That school already had us do. Just with paintball guns." He squeezes her hand and she squeezes back. "Are you sure you're going to be ok? Or will I be visiting you in a plastic bubble?"**

 **"** **It isn't contagious."**

 **Daria pulls her hand away suddenly and Vinny is unsure why until he hears Helen's voice. "Oh, Vinny, you came."**

 **"** **Yep. I have Daria's homework and a book she might feel like reading while she waits for her autopsy." Vinny pulls several items out of his backpack and hands them to Daria.**

 **Helen gives Vinny a look showing she didn't appreciate the** ** _autopsy_** **comment. "Well, she needs to relax. I'm sure she doesn't need any one filling her head with those kinds of thoughts."**

 ** _It was a joke. Daria knows it was a joke._** **"I know. We can't let her fall behind in class. Then she might only be two years ahead of the others."**

 **Helen shoos him away, closing the door as he leaves.** ** _Mama Bear is very protective of her cub. I wonder if my mother would be like that if I were sick. Well, if she knew I was sick and was in Lawndale._**

 **Vinny leaves the hospital hoping his best friend would feel better soon.**

 ** **A couple days later, Daria calls him.**** **After a battery of tests the doctors found... Nothing. She invites him to go out and he suggests Trent drive. He didn't want Daria walking too much. Just in case.**

 **Vinny knocks on Trent's door. "Hey, Trent, I need a ride."**

 **"** **Ok."**

 **Vinny, a little surprised Trent was awake, decides to count his blessings and wait.**

 **When they get to Daria's house, he knocks on the door, not having no idea what the night had in store. He especially didn't expect... "Whoa, Daria."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **Even Trent, a man normally oblivious to the world around him, noticed. "Whoa."**

 **The rash was back.**


	15. Chapter 15

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **When Ms. Li announced that the library**** **had collapsed, Daria grumbled. When Ms. Li announced every one would be forced to either volunteer at a medieval fair or buy a ticket, every one grumbled.**

 **Vinny made the observation that just because they bought a ticket didn't mean they had to go.**

 **Unless** ** _someone's_** **sister got a part in the dinner theater.**

 **If Daria was being forced to go it meant Vinny had to go. They were friends. And she paid him ten dollars and told him there could be interesting things to take photos of.**

 ** **The actual fair was any thing but**** **fair. Mack was being beaten as a dragon. Even with the padded ends of the lances it had to hurt.**

 **UpChuck was a Minstrel.** ** _More like Court Jester._** **After shooing him away, Vinny and Daria found Jodie.**

 **She was stuck at the information booth. "This is the information booth?" Vinny knocks on the side. "What kind of information do you have?"**

 **"** **What information do you want?"**

 **Vinny smiles. "What is the average air speed of a coconut laden swallow?"**

 **He is surprised by her response. "African or European?"**

 **"** **I don't know."**

 **He sees Daria looking at them like they had gone insane. "It's from a movie."**

 **"** **One I haven't seen then."**

 **Vinny smirks. "Sorry, there weren't very many subtitles in Monty Python movies."**

 **They leave the information booth and wonder where to go next.**

 **They see Ms. Barch has a fortune teller booth. "Misery, homework, and tests. There, I predicted our futures."**

 **"** **And you won't charge me more just because I'm a man."**

 **The two walk away.**

 **They see a Ferris Wheel and Daria comments on it. "I don't remember the battle for the Ferris Wheel in any history book."**

 **Vinny is going to comment as well when he sees two kids running at them with the padded weapons used to beat up Mack. He turns looking for a retreat when he sees UpChuck. "Ferris Wheel it is."**

 **As they board, the operator lets a third person on. It clearly violates the two person per capsule rule. "Excuse me!" said Daria. "You can't do this."**

Vinny continued, "We're human beings, damn it!"

The operator ignored them and started the ride.

 **Vinny recognized the third person as Stacy. She cried making nonsensical noises about a Bret Strand. "Uh, there there?" It was all Vinny could do to not try and leap from the capsule as they get higher in the air.**

 **Stacy wails. "You're not popular enough to understand!" She sobs loudly. "You two have each other and I have no one!"**

 ** _Ooo, wrong thing to say._** **"We're just friends!"** ** _Ok Daria, don't shove her from the capsule. Murder is murder even if you think it is justified._**

 **"** **But, like, you're always together."**

 ** _Lots of people are together it doesn't mean they are dating. Hmm, I could have fun with this._** **"You're always together with Quinn. Does that mean you're dating her? I didn't know that about you two."**

 **"** **Well, no. But we're girls!"**

 **Daria picks up where Vinny left off. "So? It is the 20** **th** **century. That kind of thing is tolerated now."**

 **"** **No, I, I don't. I mean, no. Why doesn't any one understand? If you were popular you would understand!" She continues crying.**

 ** _Please, just get me low enough to jump off. Let Daria fend for herself._**

 **Stacy's sobs quieted as they neared the end of the ride.**

 **Daria and Vinny let the ride slow down enough that it would be safe before leaping off.**

 **They retreated from the Ferris Wheel wanting the day to end more than ever before.**

 **There is a commotion from where the dinner theater was. Vinny, wanting to see what was going on, walks towards it.**

 **He and Daria are passed by Jodie who had abandoned the information booth.**

 **When they reach the auditorium they see a massive food fight going on.**

 **Quinn runs from the stage in tears.**

 **Vinny pulls out a disposable camera, not wanted to lug his dad's Polaroid around the fair, and starts snapping pictures.**

 **He ducks a flying drumstick and hears Daria make a noise. When he turns around he sees she had been hit. "Beautiful." He takes a picture of her.**

 **"** **I will kill you." A bit of gravy from the drumstick drips from her hair.**

 **"** **It will be worth it." Vinny walks deeper in to the chaos for better pictures.**

 ** **Quinn had gotten out of the food fight**** **unscathed. The other members of the Morgendorffer family, not so much.**

 **Helen complains about needing her car detailed after the ride home. She, her husband, and Daria had been casualties of the war.**

 **Vinny leans back in his seat undisturbed by the mess.** ** _They should try being in the van driving the band after a gig. This is nothing. It actually smells pretty good._**

 ** **After being dropped off at home, Vinny walks inside, and sees... "**** **Mom?"**

 ** **The next time Vinny**** **sees Daria, he mentions his mother was home. "Where was she?"**

 **"** **In Canada."**

 **"** **I thought you said she was in Washington." He shrugs his shoulders. "Not exactly the same place."**

 **"** **She travels. I'm sure she's been in Washington some time this year."**

 **They continue walking to school.**

 ** **After class, Daria and Vinny stop**** **in front of her house. "Um, want to do homework at my house?"**

 **"** **I guess."** ** _Is she nervous? Nervous to meet my mom?_**

 **They are finished and watching television when Helen comes home. "Oh, hello. Is Trent not home today?"**

 **"** **He is, but so is my mom." Vinny glances over at Daria and sees her reaction.** ** _Wow, she really doesn't want to meet my mom._** **"I think Daria is nervous to meet her."**

 **Helen looks over at Daria and sees the look on her face. "I see. Well, I invite her over for dinner tomorrow night. I would love to meet her."**

 ** _I should have kept my mouth shut._** **"I'll ask her."**

 ** **Vinny was sure his mother would say**** **yes. And she did. "How wonderful you made a friend! What is she like? Is she a runner like you? Or a painter? I want to know every thing about her."**

 **After a couple hours of questions, Vinny excused himself to get ready for bed.**

 **He leans against the shower wall letting the hot water beat down on him. "I shouldn't have told Mrs. Morgendorffer my mom was home. This could be a disaster. If my mom mentions this is the first time she's been home since... The last time she was home Mrs. Morgendorffer might start investigating. I wonder if CPS can be called for a fifteen year old."**

 ** **The next morning he sees his mother**** **in the kitchen. "Hey mom."**

 **She runs a finger on the counter. "Honey, who did the cleaning?"**

 **"** **Uh, I did. Trent helped."**

 **She turns towards him. "Really? That was so nice of you!"**

 **"** **It was nothing mom."** ** _After the first time. Maintaining a kinda clean house is easier than cleaning up a disaster._** **"We live here."**

 **"** **You stay here. You don't really live until you leave the cocoon. You flap your wings and go out in to the world as a beautiful butterfly."**

 **"** **I guess that's why you're always traveling."**

 **"** **You meet so many fascinating people!" She goes on about some of the people she met on her last trip until Vinny leaves to meet up with Daria.**

 **When he reaches the Morgendorffer house he waits a minute or two for Daria to come out but she doesn't. "What is taking her so long?" He walks up to the door and knocks.**

 **Jake opens the door and greets him. "Hey! How's it going?"**

 **"** **Uh, good, Mr. Morgendorffer. Is Daria ready?"**

 **"** **Oh, she left already." Jake smiles brightly. "Your mom is coming over tonight, isn't she?"**

 **He nods. "Yes, we'll be here at six."**

 **"** **Great! Can't wait to meet her. How about your dad? Is he joining us?"**

 **"** **Uh, sorry, no. He was called away to take pictures of Icelandic volcanoes."**

 **"** **Neat-o!"**

 **"** **Yeah, neat-o."** ** _Why did Daria leave early? Is she avoiding me?_** **"Uh, I might be late if I don't leave right now."**

 **"** **You have a good day at school! Not like I ever did in military school. No, not ol' Jakey!"**

 **Vinny takes his chance and leaves.**

 **With out Daria, Vinny is able to run to school, and makes it to school before first bell rings.**

 **He finds Daria after first class and walks up to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"**

 **"** **Nothing."**

 **"** **Then why did you leave for school early?" Daria doesn't answer. "Look, if you're mad about dinner tonight, tell me."**

 **"** **I'm not mad."**

 **"** **Then what are you?" She ignores him and walks in to the ladies room. "Not mature. At least not today."**

 ** _Ha, lunch, she can't..._** **Daria wasn't in line. Or at the table.** ** _I guess she can ditch me._**

 **As he leaves the lunch room he sees Daria at her locker and walks over. "Daria,"**

 **"** **Leave me alone."**

 **"** **Daria, what the hell is your problem? Is meeting my mom really freaking you out that badly?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **Then what is it?"**

 **Daria is silent. Vinny knew it was the silence of Daria thinking. "I'm scared."**

 **"** **Scared? Of what? My mom is harmless." Daria stays silent as she closes her locker door and walks away.** ** _Really? Why is she acting like this?_** **"She will like you. Even if she doesn't it isn't like she'll be home long enough to ban you or what ever. If that's what you're afraid of."**

 **Daria ignores him and continues walking.**

 **"** **Dammit Daria, fine, what ever."**

 ** **Vinny walks home alone.**** **Daria had disappeared before he got out of his last class.**

 **He isn't sure what to do. He would normally do homework with Daria, watch Sick Sad World, and hang out. Now... "I have nothing else better to do."**

 **He grabs some dirty clothes and goes down to the basement to start a load of laundry.**

 **He sees him mom working on the kiln. "Hey mom, don't forget we have dinner at the Morgendorffer's tonight."**

 **She pulls away from the kiln. "Oh, you're home already? It must be later than I thought."**

 ** _This is where Trent gets it from._** **"I'll make sure to get you when it is time."**

 **Vinny wasn't nervous, at first. But as the hour got closer and closer he started to sweat.** ** _I've met her parents. Trent's met them. Now it is mom's turn._**

 **He goes down to the basement to put the laundry in the dryer and smells... "I forgot how much clay in a kiln smells."**

 **"** **What?" His mother was covered in wet clay as she worked on another project.**

 **"** **Mom, start getting ready. Please."**

 **"** **Oh, well, it still has five minutes left to go."**

 **"** **I'll handle it."**

 **She smiles brightly and hugs him. "Thanks!"**

 **He looks down at his now wet clay covered shirt. "Well, I am doing laundry. Some thing will be dry enough by the time she's ready."**

 ** **After taking care of the kiln and fishing out a mostly dry**** **green shirt from the dryer, Vinny hurries up the stairs and finds his mom on the phone. "Oh no! Hives? I'll let Vincent know."**

 ** _Hives? Daria!_** **"Mom, Daria is sick again?"**

 **She turns and sees him. "Oh, yes, your poor friend broke out in hives. I hope she will be ok."**

 ** _Daria said the doctors told her it was caused by stress and anxiety. Was she really this worried about meeting my mom? Why?_** **"Well, maybe when she feels better you can meet her parents."**

 **"** **Her mother, wonderful woman, said she'd take me out to eat. Talk mother to mother!"**

 ** _Crap crap crap. Her mom and my mom with out us to interfere._** **"Uh, ok. Hope you have fun."**

 **His mother walks over to him and hugs him gently, patting him on the back. "I'm sure your friend will feel better soon."**

 **"** **I hope so." He hugs his mother back before watching her leave to meet with Daria.**

 ** **Daria missed school the next day but made it for Friday classes.**** **"She lives."**

 **She glares at him before responding. "It was your fault."**

 **"** **How?"**

 **"** **You mentioned your mother was home."**

 **"** **And? Don't think you're getting out of meeting her. I'm taking you, kicking and screaming, to my house after school."**

 **Daria walks away in silence to her next class.**

 **Vinny follows her. "We have the same class together." She doesn't respond.**

 ** **While Mr. O'Neil went on about... Some thing, Vinny**** **wrote Daria a note.** ** _Why are you so against meeting my mom?_** **He hands it to her and waits for her response.**

 **When she hands him the note back, he reads it.** ** _I've never met any one's parents before. I know I'm hard to like or get along with._**

 ** _So?_**

 ** _You wouldn't care if she didn't like me? She is your mom._**

 ** _She is. How I know she will like you. Do you know how nervous I was the first time you invited me in to the Morgendorffer castle?_**

 ** _You didn't show it._**

 ** _Of course not. Lane family trait. We can be cool and collected at all times. Hurts when you shouldn't be cool and collected._**

 ** _Majority of Trent's life?_**

 ** _Yes. So, you're coming with me to my house tonight._**

 ** _Fine._**

 **As class was still going and their conversation was over, Vinny starts to doodle to kill time.**

 ** **Vinny opens the door to Casa Lane and smells...**** **"My mom is in the basement."**

 **Daria makes a face. "What is that?"**

 **"** **Clay baking. As opposed to Mystic Spiral baking." He is happy to see one of Daria's usual half smiles. "Prepare your nose and follow me."**

 **The two walk down in to the basement and find his mother covered in wet clay and paint as she painted a dried pot. "Mom, uh, mom, this is Daria. Daria, my mom."**

 **Daria sticks her hand out. "Hi Mrs. Lane."**

 **She turns away from her work and sees Daria. "Oh dear, call me Amanda."**

 **Daria is uncomfortable as Amanda hugs her.**

 **When she pulls away she sees the mess she left on Daria's green jacket. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forget how dirty this can be."**

 **"** **It's fine." Daria isn't sure what to say so says the first thing that comes to mind. "Um, you met my mom the other night."**

 **"** **Yes! Such a fascinating woman. I couldn't believe your father was at Altamont. My Vincent and I were there too."**

 **Both teens are surprised.**

 **"** **And when she said she and Jake had gone to the Pentagon to try and lift it using love and peace, why, we were there too! To think, they may have been a few hands down or on the other side."**

 **Daria leans over to Vinny and whispers. "I forgot my parents used to be hippies."**

 **Amanda continues talking about her time with Helen and a couple other times they had just missed meeting each other. "To think! What if we had met? Maybe you two would have become friends earlier!"**

 **Vinny and Daria share a look. Neither knew it but both thought the same thing.** ** _If Only._**

 ** **A/N Ok, end is way different from Daria, but this isn't Daria, this is Vinny Lane. Love having the Lane's and Morgendorffer's almost meet in the past. Maybe I'm the only one who finds it funny, but I do so added it to the series.****


	16. Chapter 16

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 **Vinny and Daria are walking by a table** that announced sign ups for the track team. "Huh, speak of the devil."

The two had been discussing how both Ms. Morris and Mr. Daunhower had been sneaking in cheerleading practice for Daria's class and track practice for Vinny's class. _Don't think of Daria in a cheerleading outfit doing the splits._

Daria comments. "Or maybe it is a sign."

Daria hadn't known how much both teachers hated the Lane family. "What can I say, zero interest in competing is anti American. I think Daunhower said a Bald Eagle cried over my brother Wind refusing to participate in football."

"Wind?"

"Remember, Hippies." Daria nods as they see the Fashion Fiends walk up to the table.

"This should be good." Daria leads the way to the table to overhear the conversation.

Sandi was taking the lead. "Girls date jocks, they aren't jocks." Sandi leads the Fashion Fiends away.

The boy, a junior, looks over at Daria and Vinny. "So, do you think girls are only meant to date jocks?"

Vinny turns to Daria for an answer. "Girls can do any thing they want."

"Exactly. So," The boy looks down at Daria's legs. "You look like you could be a strong runner. Want to join?"

"No."

 _Ooo, don't notice her looks. She knows how to use those boots. But..._ "Spots open for the men's team?"

"Sure are." The boy picks up a pen. "You run?"

"Usually from my problems but I've been known to run for other reasons." Vinny takes the pen and signs up.

The boy looks at the name. "Vinny? I'm Evan. I'll see you at try outs."

"Yes you will." Vinny turns around and sees the look on Daria's face. _Ok, now what's her problem?_

 **During lunch Vinny gets the chance** to ask Daria what was wrong. "You signed up for a school team."

"And?"

"Why?"

 _I have my reasons._ "Long answer or short?"

"Medium."

Vinny sighs and tries to shorten the long answer. "Rub it in. Show the coaches a Lane can compete. We were talking about it and then there was a sign up sheet. I saw it as a sign. A chance."

"That's it?"

 _Well... She saw how the Fashion Fiends flocked to Evan._ "Maybe. I mean, look, I'm just saying..." _Don't put your foot in your mouth._ "I'm pleading the fifth."

"My mom's the lawyer."

"Yep." _Play it Trent style._ "Cool."

Daria goes back to her lunch tray and lets the conversation end.

 **The week of tryouts and practice were eating up more time than** Vinny thought they would. He missed walking home with Daria but knew she wouldn't wait for him.

Vinny pulls his headphones out and puts them on while in the stands waiting for his turn. When he feels a tap on his shoulder he turns and sees Evan. "Oh, hey Evan."

"What are you listening to?" Evan has his headphones out as well.

"The usual."

They had found the majority of the team to be insufferable. The two girls on the team, both seniors, were obnoxious. The other men track members were too busy testing whom had more testosterone that Vinny learned to ignore them.

 **After the first track meet, where Vinny won both of his events, he** was seeing a whole new side of Lawndale High.

People he didn't know came up to say hello. He got slaps on the back and high fives from people he couldn't remember ever seeing.

After the second track meet, where he finished first in one event and second in the other, it got even worse.

 **He and Daria were eating pizza at their usual** **spot when Kevin walks up to their table. "Hey bro, now that you're a jock and kinda popular, you can get byes on tests and score with chicks! It's awesome being popular!"**

 **After leaving, Daria wonders if Kevin knew he made that comment in front of a chick. "Come on Daria, you're not a chick, you're a brain. If I get to score with chicks I'll have to go to the Fashion Club," He sees the looks on her face and moves his legs out of the way just in time.**

 ** _ **!Crack!**_**

 ** _Did she just put her boot through the wooden supports holding the bench I'm in?_**

 **"** **My sister is in the Fashion Club."**

 **With her boot stuck in the bench, he makes a wise crack he wouldn't have otherwise. "Oh, so you can drool over my brother but I can't drool over Quinn?" He flinches at her look. "Ok, besides, I meant Stacy. She seems the nicest out of the four. Maybe she isn't as shallow."**

 **"** **Yes, like how Anthrax is the nicest out of, cancer, small pox, and ebola."**

 **"** **Exactly."**

 **When she frees her boot from the bench he decides to not make a joke like that again.**

 **They sat in silence until Daria finishes her slice. "Is that another reason why you wanted to join the track team?"**

 **"** **Is what a reason?"**

 **Daria looks over at where Kevin and Brittany are sitting. "Chicks."**

 ** _Hmm, that's not the look of jealousy. Disgust? May as well be honest._** **"Yes. If things don't work out with Evan." She looks back at him. "Come on Daria, you know he's cute." She narrows her eyes at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, he doesn't have messy hair and a goatee so you don't see it."**

 **"** **Whatever."**

 ** _She isn't jealous but she doesn't sound happy with my reason. Is it because it's shallow?_** **"Hey, I'm just saying, I might want to go out and date. Being a jock helps that. Hell, you went out with Ted why can't I go out with," He scans the crowd. "Andrea? Or Megan?"**

 **"** **I didn't say you couldn't." Daria turns around and scans the crowd the same he had. "Andrea?"**

 **"** **Hey, she seems like she'd date some one because she likes them and not because they're popular jocks."** ** _I actually thought about it before hand but she scares me._** **"I know, popular jock equals shallow jerk but I'm not a shallow jerk."** ** _Ah, I was right. She thought I was being shallow._** **"Kiss some one because they like me and not on a dare."**

 **"** **I didn't kiss Ted."**

 **He finishes his slice and the two leave.**

 ** **The next day at school, as he walks to practice, Stacy stops**** **him. "Hi Vincent!"**

 **"** **Vinny, I go by Vinny."**

 **"** **Oh, ok." She starts playing with her hair. "So, like, are you going to practice?"**

 ** _I am wearing track gear. I'm going to art class._** **"Yes."** ****

 **"** **Oh, um, what are you doing after?"**

 **"** **Taking a shower."**

 **"** **I, like, after after."**

 ** _Is she?_** **"You want to hang out?"**

 **"** **Yes!"**

 ** _I didn't think this would actually work._** **"Why?"**

 **"** **Um, like, you're popular now. You need to date popular people. Not Quinn's cousin."**

 ** _Of course she's shallow. Even if I think she's cute I couldn't look past how shallow she is._** **"Quinn's Sister is my friend. We aren't dating."**

 **"** **Oh, so you're single?"**

 ** _Oh, I can have fun with... this._** **He leans down and pats her on the arm.** **** **"I'm sorry Stacy, I'm popular now. I should only date popular chicks. Maybe Sandi is available tonight."**

 **"** **But, I, I'm, I'm popular."**

 **Vinny shakes his head. "No, your friends are. Maybe Quinn would be free on Friday."**

 **He sees tears in her eyes as she turns to walk away.** ** _Ok, I feel a little bad about making her cry. But she only wanted to date me because I'm popular now. Hmm, call it even._**

 **Vinny laughs it off with Evan during practice. "Hey, she's cute."**

 **"** **Sure, but she's as shallow as the kiddie pool."**

 **"** **So? Get some fun out of her and then break up. Or are you worried about Daria finding out?"**

 **"** **It wouldn't matter, we're just friends."**

 **"** **Really? I bet she looks good under that jacket she always wears. If she looks as good as her legs do, nice." Evan makes a growling noise that reminds Vinny of UpChuck.**

 **"** **I've never seen her under the jacket, or any thing else."** ** _Well, except the wedding we went to._** **"Don't mention her looks to her."**

 **"** **What, why?" Vinny explains how effective of a weapon her boots were. "Come on Vinny, if you aren't fooling around with her why do you hang out?"**

 **"** **Because we're just friends."** ** _Come on Evan, I thought you were smarter than Kevin. Don't make me bust out the finger paints and hand puppets._** **"Hey, my turn for a sprint."**

 **"** **Have fun with that." Evan puts his headphones back on.**

 ** **Daria is in her room working on a short story**** **when Quinn comes in unannounced. "Daria! I can't believe your friend!"**

 **Daria, clearly annoyed, looks up. "What?"**

 **"** **He turned Stacy down! Saying he'd rather date Sandi or me. Like, he's your boyfriend I get it and he's popular now but he isn't that popular! Sure, he might be soon, but not yet." Daria sets her pen down and stares. "Aren't you jealous?**

 **"** **Of?"**

 **"** **Vinny! He has all these girls who want to date him now that's he's popular and stuff."**

 **"** **He's not my boyfriend. He can date any one he wants."**

 **"** **Daria!" Quinn storms out throwing her hands up in the air.**

 **Helen, who had at least heard Quinn's side as Quinn had shouted most of it, goes to Daria's room. Unlike Quinn, she knocks first. "What now Quinn?"**

 **"** **Actually, it's your mother."**

 **"** **Oh, um, come in." Daria sets her pen down again.** ** _I'm never going to get this story done._**

 **Helen stays in the door frame. "What is Quinn upset about?"**

 **Daria taps her desk as she thinks of the best answer to give. "Her friend Stacy asked Vinny out. Vinny turned her down. Quinn doesn't understand why I'm not mad or jealous. She doesn't understand we're just friends."** ** _I better not mention he said he'd rather date Quinn. He had to be using sarcasm._** **"So she left."**

 **"** **I see."**

 **Helen doesn't leave so Daria continues. "I don't care. He's a guy, I expect him to want to date. I'm not surprised he turned her down."**

 **Helen thinks of who Stacy was. "Why? She seems nice."**

 **"** **She's shallow. He's not."**

 **"** **Daria, are you really ok with this?"**

 ** _Gah, why can't she understand?_** **"Mom, we, are, just, friends. I can't say it any more clear than that can I?"**

 **"** **Honey, I've been friends with a boy or two when growing up. It doesn't always stay that way. I know you like him or you wouldn't be friends with him."**

 **"** **If Vinny were a girl would you be acting like this? Two girls can date just as easily as a girl and a boy can."**

 **Helen walks in to the room and over to Daria. "No, I wouldn't be like this. It might seem hypocritical of me, and I admit, it is. You're my daughter and I worry. Growing up with raging hormones around a boy you like can be difficult."**

 **"** **My hormones don't rage. They pout and hide in their room."**

 **"** **Daria, you're a young girl blooming into womanhood. If Vinny was a Victoria I wouldn't be worried. As your mother I can't help but worry. I know you're interested in boys and dating after you dated Ted."**

 **"** **Don't."** ** _If any thing dating Ted put me off of dating._**

 **"** **I'm sorry Honey, I know that hurt. But you'll grow from that experience. Just be careful and if you do decide to date know that I dated a lot of men before I met your father. It doesn't always happen right away. Your Aunt Amy is still going through men like," Helen stops as she realizes what she was about to say. "Like Quinn."**

 **Daria smirks. "Except Amy probably does more than Quinn has."**

 **"** **That, that is not what I meant."**

 **"** **Mom, don't worry. We're just friends. We know that topic will always be between us and accept it. If, a major if, what we have changes, it does. I know why you worry even though I tell you not to."**

Helen taps her foot while she puts a hand on Daria's desk. "Daria, you've always been more mature than your age. I've worried it would make you more, adult like, in other areas a girl your age wouldn't be." She pulls her hand away. "I'm happy to hear you are mature enough to look at your situation and understand my concerns."

"I do." Daria picks up her pen. "Is mother daughter time over?"

Helen frowns. "Daria, you know I'm always here for you when it matters."

"I know. I was in the middle of some thing and you interrupted me."

"Ok Daria," Helen takes a quick look at what Daria had written and sees it is a bloody Melody Powers story. "You have, uh, fun, with that."

 **Vinny is leaving practice when** Coach Daunhower walks over. "Hey, tomorrow, you have a quiz in math."

 _What? No we don't... Crap, pop quiz._ "Oh, ok."

"If you need a bye, let me know. I can have you excused for a team meeting."

 _Really? Hell yeah! Being an athlete pays off. Except..._ "Um, I uh, can study. It's the chapter we're working on now, right?" Coach Daunhower nods. "I'll study. Thanks for the offer."

"Hey, what are coaches for if not overhearing the teachers planning surprise tests?" Coach Daunhower pats Vinny on the back before walking away.

Vinny continues to the exit thinking. _It would be so easy. Until Daria found out and chewed my head off. I can pass. I just have to study. After a shower. And eating. And walking home. My legs are too sore to run. I can be up a little later than normal. I'll just ignore the painting I was working on. Again._ Track had killed his time for working on painting. Except during class and his doodles he was getting very little done art wise.

 **Another meet, one win and a second place for Vinny, and he** became even more popular.

Eating pizza with Daria was a hassle as people kept coming up to talk with him. Every time some one did they ignored Daria's presence. "How does it feel to be Mr. Popular?"

"Weird." His slice of pizza was getting cold since he had to keep stopping and talk with some one. "How does it feel to remain invisible?"

"Tiring. I was trying to tell you how,"

Once again, Daria is interrupted by some one coming up to congratulate Vinny.

After they leave Daria sets down the crust that was left of her slice. "I'll talk to you later." She gets up and walks for the exit.

"Daria, wait." Before Vinny can get up to follow her some one else sees him and starts talking to him.

 **Vinny notices that Daria was leaving** for school earlier than normal. Three days in a row he had to walk to school with out her.

He wasn't walking alone. A couple members of the track team, a few girls, and others started meeting up with him.

He stops at his locker as the others disperse to go to theirs. It gives him time to think. _What is going on? This isn't me. But I like running and showing up Morris and Daunhower. I'm winning trophies. No Lane has ever done that. I like being cheered. Of course, I have no time for painting. I have girls following me. I might ask the cute blonde out. Except she only started following me after I joined track. Well, maybe she never saw me before. It is a big school. She might have liked me if she had known me before. She is cute. One date and see if there is any thing there. I just need to find time to take her out after practice, school work, showering, hanging out with Daria..._ When the bell rings it snaps him out of his thoughts.

Being the star had a side perk of not being chastised for being late.

 **He waits in line for lunch and** notices Daria was missing. _She's avoiding me. No, not me, my crowd._ Speaking of...

He sits down next to the cute blonde. "Hey Linda, after practice and stuff, want to go out and see a movie?"

"Sure!" _Wow, that was easy._

 **He scrubs his hair** dry before leaving the locker room after practice.

He is surprised to run in to a familiar face. "Whoa, hey Daria."

"Hey."

"You staid?" She nods. "Cool. What's up?"

The two start walking down the sidewalk. "Your birthday is coming up." _Oh, hey, it is. How did she know? I didn't even realize it._

"Yes, yes it is." _Oh crap, when is hers._ "Yours isn't. Right?"

"July."

"Ok, not soon then." _Phew._ "How did you know?"

"Your brother called me asking me for help."

"Art supplies. How hard is that?" He smiles and laughs but Daria remains silent. "So, what am I getting?"

"I don't know. Some how Trent talked me in to..." She lifts her shirt up for a second and Vinny sees...

"Whoa, seriously?! Daria! You did some thing stupid for a boy." _It actually looks kind of hot. Not that I could tell her that with out being crippled._ "But a hole in your belly button is a weird gift for me. New brushes and paint thinner would be better."

He sees her scratching at the piercing through her shirt. "Axl's work?" She nods. "Probably fake silver ring. I learned to go to the mall for my earrings. Real silver doesn't itch."

"I hope it is that simple. This thing has been driving me crazy since I got it three days ago."

 _When she started avoiding me._ "Is that why you've been leaving for school early?"

She sighs. "I get up earlier to get a shower before Quinn wakes up. I can't risk her seeing it. She'd freak and tell my mom who would probably rip it out."

 _I could see that. Well, don't see her in a shower. Gah, being a teenage boy sucks some times._ "Vinny, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sore from practice." _That's why I'm walking funny._ "I have to get home and get ready for a date."

"Whose the unlucky girl?"

"Linda. A junior." Daria gives him a blank stare. "Blonde, just past her shoulders. Wore a red top and black leggings with blacks short over them today."

"You two have fun. I need to work on a short story that is now a long story."

 _She has time for her hobbies. Too bad I don't have time for mine._

 **Vinny sits in the theater with Linda** nervous. The movie she wanted to see was bland comedy 142 part 2. At least that's how he saw it. _She's a girl. This is a movie for girls. It makes sense she would want to see it._

Sharing a large popcorn was good for him. He had to dip in to art supply money for this date. _Thankfully I told Daria what I wanted so should be ok._

Never being on a date before, Vinny relies on things he saw in movies and television.

He puts an arm around her shoulder after about an hour in to the movie. He is tense at first but when she leans against him he relaxes a little.

After the movie, the soda he drank needed to exit. _Why am I embarrassed to go to the bathroom? It happens._ "Uh, I need to wash my hands and stuff. Popcorn grease, you know?"

"Same here!" She goes to the girls' bathroom as he heads to the boys' room.

He steps out of the bathroom and sees her waiting. _Ok, Cluck Burger or Pizza Prince? I hope she isn't expecting Chez Pierre._ "Well, where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere I guess. I ate before we left so I'm not that hungry."

"Pizza Prince?"

"Sure! I can probably eat a slice."

Sitting at Pizza Prince picking at his slice he has a realization. _Movie and then eating. You can't talk during a movie or while eating. Why are they so popular? How am I supposed to get to know some one if I can't talk with them?_ "So, uh, what are your favorite classes?"

"Probably history. Like, it is easy to remember dates. Some times you only need to know what century some thing happened in. How do you miss that? Not like math with all the x and y and squiggly lines that mean like, stuff."

 _Ha, exactly how I would put it._ "I hate math. Thankfully my friend Daria has been helping me study so I know what the squiggly line means."

"Daria? Quinn's cousin?"

"Yes." _No need to explain they're actually sisters._ "How do you know Quinn?"

"She shops at Cashmans where my older sister works. I go to see her some times and I see Quinn there all the time."

 _Ok, so she hates math, likes history, and has a sister._ "Is that your only sibling?"

"Yep! You?"

"Two older sisters, two older brothers, a couple nieces and nephews, and some ex sister in laws."

The two continue to talk and Vinny finds himself ignoring the rest of his slice.

 **Vinny brings home a second place trophy** at the next event. He sees the look on his teammates faces. He looks up at the crowd. _This is so cool. Even if I have no time for painting or sketching._ One face he saw was Linda's. He waved and she waved back.

His crowd to school became larger. It held over a dozen people. But one person was missing. _I know Daria hates large crowds of people but they're my crowd. She could walk with us._

He sat at a new table. He invited Daria but she turned him down. She was happy with where she sat.

 **His birthday was coming near** and his brother had invited him to a Mystic Spiral gig at the Zon. "Sorry Trent but the quarter track finals are that night. I can't miss it."

"Oh, cool. Too bad."

"I'd say you could come but you already have your night booked." Trent gives him an apprehensive look. "What?"

"Where's Daria?"

"Probably at home. I just stopped by to change before heading out with Linda."

"Oh. Well, invite her to the gig. I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks."

 _Neither have I. But track..._

Vinny looks at his easel. It had been weeks since he had painted on it.

He hadn't hung out with Daria since she showed him her navel piercing.

He struggled to find time for track, school, and Linda. He would be missing a Mystic Spiral gig. Sure, he hadn't gone to all of them, but Trent had invited him to this one. It was on his birthday. _He did a song for me, didn't he? Hell, can I skip that? But I can't skip the quarter track final either._ "What time are you guys playing?"

"Late."

 _Hmm, hour drive back, get a shower, run or get a ride to the Zon, I might make it._ "I'll try and get there for the second set."

"Cool."

 **Vinny sits out gym class saying his legs were a little** sore. In truth it was his head that was giving him trouble.

He couldn't stop thinking and debating. _I love being the star but what about the people who were my friends before I became a star? Well, friend. I haven't hung out with her in weeks. We barely say two words to each other any more. I have to find time for studying since I won't take a bye on any tests. Daria would help with that except she seems to avoid me now. Well, why shouldn't she? I noticed how she was invisible to those who talked to me. I might miss Trent's gig and I know he wrote me a song or he wouldn't have looked disappointed. But I... What? I showed Daunhower and Morris that a Lane can go out and kick ass. I have the trophies to prove it. If I quit, will Linda break up with me? If she does then why would I want to date her? Sure, making out is awesome and the other stuff was... fun. This is high school does it need to be the end of world if she only likes me because I'm on the team? If she breaks up with me then she does. If I quit the team. What if I didn't quit and instead..._

He has to be shaken by another student to tell him that class was over.

 **Vinny looks at the track.** Soon it would be his turn to go out and practice a sprint or two. _This is it. I either quit or I go all out. Go back to who I was before I joined or continue to be the new me. Who do I like better?_

He hops down the stairs and saunters over to the track when... "Aaaa!" He falls and grabs at his right ankle.

"What?!" Coach Daunhower rushes over to Vinny. "What's wrong!"

"My ankle! Oh, oh god, coach, my ankle!" Vinny bites down on his tongue. _I can do this._ "I felt some thing pop."

"No! No! Dammit, some one get the nurse!"

 _The idiot who lied about me having a concussion? I hope I can fool her._ "Coach, it hurts." He bites down harder on his tongue causing his eyes to tear up.

"I am not losing my star like this!"

 **Vinny sits at home with a cast on his** ankle. "It worked." He looks at all the names signed on his cast. "If I had faked this a month ago how many names would be on this?"

"One." He looks up and sees Daria.

"Oh, uh, hey."

"Trent let me in."

She walks in to his room. "So, faked it?" He nods. "Why?"

 _Why? Why did I do this? Because..._ "I didn't like what was happening. Who I was becoming. Like, don't get me wrong, I loved winning trophies and stuff but a trophy doesn't replace my best friend."

She looks at the painting sitting on the easel. "That looks familiar."

"It was probably the one I was working on the last time you were here."

"It's been almost five weeks since I was last here."

"Yep."

She sits down on the bed leaving a few feet between them. "So, you faked being hurt because you missed me?"

"And painting and watching Sick Sad World and going to Mystic Spiral gigs. I missed being me. The new me was cool, sure, but I missed the old me."

"Are you the old you?" He shrugs his shoulders. "How long are you supposed to have the cast on?"

"Until I go to a real doctor and he sees there is nothing wrong with my ankle. I'm thinking three, maybe four weeks."

"You'll miss the big track meet tomorrow night."

"Yep. But I won't miss Trent's gig or my song."

She raises an eyebrow. "He wrote you a song?"

"I think so. He invited me to the gig and then looked disappointed when I said I might miss it. Normally he'd be just, well, Trent about it."

Daria looks down at his cast. "I'm sure some of the new Vinny will carry over."

There was one name in bright red with two hearts accentuating it. _Linda_.

He follows her line of sight to the name. "I hope so. If it doesn't because I'm not on the team then it doesn't."

 **Vinny uses his crutches to walk over to his** new table and sits down next to Linda. "Well, I can't go to the track meet but my brother and his band is playing at the Zon. Want to go?"

"Uh, no." She scooches away from him. "You uh, I'm sorry, but I only date jocks."

 _Ah hell. I thought this might happen. Well, there are always the memories._ "And I only date girls who have depth." He gets up from the table and carefully carries his tray to his old table.

Daria looks up at him. "So, enjoy your vacation?"

"Yep. But the best part of going away is coming home."

 **A/N Merged two episodes together, had him on the track team longer than Jane since part of her reason for joining was Evan was cute. If Vinny doesn't have that reason then Evan being a jerk isn't as big of a deal. So spilled over in to his birthday. Also didn't want to deal with him quitting and the coach or Ms. Li going after him so had him fake an injury. And, being a teenage boy, had the reason he joined play differently since he is a teenage boy. He got to go out on dates, make out, and other stuff, before breaking up over not being a jock. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Chapter 17

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny moves around slowly on his crutches.**** ** _Just a couple more weeks and I can drop the act._**

 **He was more worried about Daria. She was having a hard time with a special assignment given to her by Mr. O'Neil. "Have you tried ripping off a book you know he's never read? Take the easy way out."**

 **"** **I thought of that but I want to write some thing. Not just any thing but some thing that means some thing."**

 **"** **Right. Makes sense."** ** _If you know Daria it does._** **"So, now what?"**

 **"** **I have no idea."**

 **They reach her house and say their goodbyes before Vinny continues on home.**

 ** **Vinny uses a coat hanger he undid to scratch his foot.**** **Trent sees this and asks, "Why don't you just take it off? It isn't a real injury."**

 **"** **I have to keep it up or they might get suspicious." Vinny hits the spot that itched and moans.**

 **"** **Right." Trent walks away leaving Vinny to his coat hanger scratching.**

 ** **A couple days later, Vinny crutches up to Daria,**** **and sees her looking at a paper. "Is that your story?"**

 **She sticks it in a book. "Yes."**

 **"** **What did you write?"**

 **"** **A story."**

 ** _What is she hiding?_** **"What was it about?"**

 **"** **The future."**

 **"** **How far in to the future?"**

 **"** **About twenty years."**

 ** _What did she write? Normally she tells me every thing._** **"Ok, you're embarrassed by it or you would tell me. So what was it about that you wouldn't want me to know?"**

 **Daria walks faster than he can keep up instead of responding.**

 ** **Vinny tells Daria he has to talk with Coach Daunhower about his**** **injury. Instead, he goes to Mr. O'Neil's classroom.**

 **He knocks on the door before entering. "Oh, uh,"**

 **"** **Vinny."**

 **"** **Right, Vinny, what do you need? Clarification on the homework tonight?"**

 **Vinny shakes his head. "No, Daria wanted me to read her story, check it for errors. But she turned it in before I did. Could I give it a quick look over before you grade it?"**

 **"** **Well," He puts a hand on top of a stack of papers. "It is rather unusual to allow that."**

 **"** **But Mr. O'Neil, what about her self esteem? She builds herself up on her good grades. I'd hate to see her self esteem go down because I failed to read her story."**

 **"** **Oh, well, when you put it that way." Mr. O'Neil shuffles through the papers looking for Daria's story and finds it. "Here you go, Vinny."**

 **Vinny holds the paper in his hand and reads it.**

 ** _Daria knocks on the door to her parent's house. An older Helen opens it and greets her with a hug. "Come in Daria, Vincent."_**

 **"** ** _Hi Mrs. Morgendorffer."_**

 **"** ** _Oh Vincent, when will you start calling me Helen?"_**

 **"** ** _Right after you call me Vinny."_**

 **Vinny stops reading.** ** _She wrote about a future, twenty years from now, and I'm in it? I should stop reading it._** **He debates about reading the rest before handing it to Mr. O'Neil. "That should be an A+ paper right there."**

 **"** **I certainty hope so! Great to see her boyfriend cares so much about her."**

 ** _Not her boyfriend._** **"Uh, yeah, have a good day." Vinny crutches away from Mr. O'Neal.**

 ** **Daria calls Vinny after driving practice**** **with her mom. "No, I didn't actually hit the dog. I couldn't see it because of the blind spot my glasses give me."**

 **"** **Have you thought about,"**

 **Daria finishes his sentence. "Contacts? Yes." He hears her sigh heavily. "I think I'm going to have to give in and try contacts."**

 ** _Wow. She really seems against the idea. Her glasses are a part of her identity. With out them... Would she even be Daria?_** **"That or start a pet cemetery and charge the families of your victims to bury their pets there."**

 **"** **Only to have them come back and attack me? No thanks."**

 ** **The first day she appeared in class with out**** **glasses, Vinny was taken aback.** ** _I've.. seen her with out her glasses on. I think. Only for a few seconds though. And she squinted the entire time she had them off._**

 **Mr. O'Neil didn't recognize her with out her glasses on and she explained she was wearing contacts to help with her driving. "Really? You aren't driving now."**

 **Daria is silent so Vinny comes to the rescue. "She has to try and get use to them. If she just wore them for driving her eyes might water and then she wouldn't be able to see."**

 **Daria turns to him and gives him one of her patented half smiles.**

 ** **He noticed during lunch that Daria was squinting.**** **After she almost ran in to two students. "Daria, are you wearing your contacts?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **Vinny holds up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"**

 **She snarls as she replies. "I have one for you."**

 **He holds his hand down. "So you took them out? Why?"**

 **"** **They were irritating my eyes so badly I had to. I don't have my glasses with me so I'm blind until I can get home."**

 ** _Ok..._** **"I need to go home. No, the doctor. I need some one to walk with me. We go to your house, you get your glasses, and then we hang out at your place."**

 **Daria simply nods and carefully follows Vinny.**

 **Coach Daunhower sees him crutching up with Daria. "Vinny! How's the ankle?"**

 **"** **Bad! It just started hurting really bad and I can't get my parents or brother on the phone. Daria said she'll drive me to the doctor but we need a note from a teacher. Please, if my ankle shifted in the cast I need to get it checked out!"**

 **Coach Daunhower tells them not to worry, he'll tell Ms. Li. "Get to a hospital! If you're good to go next year we'll win State!"**

 ** _I will never run for this school again._** **"I hope so Coach!" Vinny and Daria leave for the parking lot.**

 **They look around to make sure no one was looking before moving as fast as Vinny could on his crutches.**

 ** **Daria, with her glasses on, relaxes on the couch next to Vinny.**** **"Thanks."**

 **"** **No problem."** ** _She looks like Daria again._** **"I got out of class so I call it a win."**

 **"** **How long before you tell them you aren't coming back to the team next year?"**

 **"** **I'm thinking my doctor will give me the terrible news that I can't put my ankle under that kind of strain for at least a year or two."**

 **Daria leans back on the couch with the remote in hand.**

 ** **The two are watching a commercial**** **when Helen comes home. "Oh, and here I thought I'd beat you home. I left early..." She checks the time on the nearest clock. "And there is no way you two beat me here."**

 ** _Oh crap!_**

 **Daria saves the day. "Mom, we're hanging out here because Trent isn't at Vinny's. Trent was at the school to tell us he was going with the band, some where, and we got him to give us a ride here."**

 **Vinny raises a crutch to show an excuse why they got Trent to give them a ride to the house.**

 **"** **Oh, ok. That was nice of him. I'm glad you were honest and didn't go over there." Helen smiles as she sets down a leather satchel overfilled with legal documents. "If you want Daria, you can put your contacts in, and we can go for more driving practice."**

 **Now it was Daria's turn to think** ** _Oh Crap._**

 ** _ **A/N**_** ** **Another two episoder ran together. Still rather short. I got in what I wanted though.****


	18. Chapter 18

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny sees Daria look over the sign up**** **sheet. "See what happens when we procrastinate?"**

 **Ms. Li had called for forced volunteering for the whole school. They had a few days to sign up and... Waited until the last minute.**

 **Vinny had signed up for volunteering at a children hospital. "I'll show them arts and crafts that they never will forget."**

 **"** **And you can get your cast cut off by a professional." Daria signs up for reading to seniors.**

 **Vinny knocks a crutch on his cast. "I have plenty of power tools in the garage. I can do it myself."**

 **"** **And then you'll need to go to the hospital for stitches. If not a whole new foot."**

 **"** **Then I'll have the perfect excuse not to come back to the team next year."**

 ** **Vinny wasn't sure what was expected of**** **him but he had an idea. An idea that was about to be funded by a hospital. With Lawndale High's name on it.**

 **It started off innocent enough. A mural. Of a western landscape. "Kids like those road runner cartoons." He** ** _did_** **include a road runner.**

 **What he hadn't told them was he was going to add a Native American War Band scalping some settlers.**

 **He knew he'd be kicked out after he did it. Before that he would do some thing he knew would be a good idea.**

 **Sneaking around the hospital, carrying his crutches since he didn't really need them, he checks the handle on a door. "Score."**

 **He goes in and finds a saw. "Hmm," He flips a switch and it turns on. "This looks right."**

 **He carefully puts the blade on the cast and starts cutting.**

 **When the cast falls off he puts down the saw and starts scratching.**

 **A nurse hears his moans of pleasure and throws the door open. "What's going on in here?! You! Who are you and what room are you supposed to be in?"**

 ** _Think fast Vinny Lane._** **"Aaaa! The martians!" He shoves his way past her leaving his crutches and cut off cast behind.**

 **Even with only one shoe on he was faster than security and escapes the hospital. "Now I just have to hope she doesn't recognize me tomorrow." He takes the other shoe off as walking with it on made his stride uneven.**

 ** **Vinny, being Vinny, was smart.**** **Maybe not grade wise but there were more smarts out there than book smart.**

 **He painted a beautiful scene of settlers near their camp. Covered wagons circled and the oxen protected.**

 **Then he worked on the Native American tribe.**

 **As the hour got late one of the interns told him he could leave. "I'm so close to being done. I'll leave when I am."**

 **"** **Suit yourself." The intern walks away.**

 **Vinny started on the massacre. He knew he couldn't get bloody until the end and hid his red paint.**

 **Any one who walked by and checked it out might wonder why the settlers were painted in a way that made them look like they were being attacked.** ** _Just wait until I paint their faces._**

 **The hour got even later, another intern telling him he could leave, before Vinny busted out the red paint.**

 **The Sun was down, the night crew lazed around with little to do, as Vinny finished.**

 **He walks over to the far bottom left corner with a paint brush and signs the mural** ** _Vinny Lane_** **in bright blue. "Perfect." He cleans up his supplies and walks away.**

 ** **He hears the phone ringing and looks at the**** **time on his clock. "Six oh six. I guess some one saw the mural." He yawns and gets out of bed to walk downstairs to the kitchen phone.**

 **Ms. Li was on the other side. After a lengthy rant she takes a breath and ends it with, "How do you think this reflects on the honor of Lawndale High?"**

 **Knowing some thing like this would happen, Vinny had a response prepared. "The paint strokes are top notch. The color palate runs from one side to the other. And the scene is authentic. I think it shows just how well our history classes are doing."** ** _What can they do? Tell my parents?_** **"So, can I go back to bed now? It's Saturday."**

 **"** **You, I, the first thing you're doing on Monday is coming to my office!"**

 **"** **And? This was forced on us by you. Do you remember when I got punched out and you told the school nurse to lie about me having a concussion? Or when you left a student behind on a field trip? One that involved teaching your students to shoot other students. Not to mention when you almost killed two students when the library roof collapsed while you spend money on bulletproof glass for the skylights over the pool." Normally he may not have been as much of a smart ass but it was early and he was still tired.**

 **"** **Those incidents could have happened to any one!"**

 **"** **Some how I got stuck being involved in three out of five of those. I think maybe it wasn't a coincidence. Do you have some thing against Hispanic Americans Ms. Li?"**

 **"** **How dare you question the honor of Lawndale High! I've already had to pay for the cost of removing the horror scene you painted on their wall!"**

 **She continues on another rant when Vinny gets tired. "Am I getting detention? Can you even give me detention for this? It didn't happen during school or on school grounds."**

 **"** **If I could I'd have you suspended!"**

 **"** **That means you can't. Goodbye." He hang up on her.**

 **Before he can reach the bottom of the stairs the phone rings again.**

 **He walks back to the kitchen and disconnects the plug to the phone and it is silenced.**

 **As he walks to his room he hears Trent's duck phone quack. "If it doesn't wake him up it won't keep me up." He continues to his room and collapses on his bed putting a pillow over his head and ears.**

 ** **Vinny walked around on eggshells the first couple**** **of days back from school. When nothing happened he started to relax.**

 **Now Ms. Li was focusing on a new project. A school dance.**

 **Some how the Fashion Fiends got their claws on setting up the dance.**

 **Vinny sits with Daria during lunch. "So, like, we should only let the popular people in." Daria looks up from her mystery meat.**

 **"** **That's a horrible impersonation of Sandi."**

 **He clears his throat and tries a different member of the Fashion Fiends. "Like, only the, popular, people should, be allowed, into, the dance."**

 **"** **Much better."**

 **"** **So, are you going?"**

 **She looks back down at her mystery meat. "Yes. After I crack the theory of everything."**

 **"** **Figured. Want to get a burger then?" She stays silent. "If you crack the theory of everything."**

 **"** **Sure." They attack their mystery meat meals menacingly.**

 ** **A couple days later, Vinny found a reason to go.**** **"Why?! Why must I do everything around here? I'm popular and pretty!"**

 **Vinny was in Daria's room, door open, working on homework. "Uh oh. That doesn't sound good."**

 **"** **Unless they cancel the dance." Daria tilts her head as she does a math problem. "Then it sounds very good." She writes down the answer without showing her work.**

 **Vinny looks at a math problem and the extra sheet of paper he was using to do his work on. It was covered in erased numbers and scribbles. "Hmm, you know, the school is sponsoring it. Mr. O'Neil left it to Quinn and the Fashion Fiends to come up with the design."**

 **Daria catches his eye and sees the wheels turning. "What are you planning?"**

 **"** **Well, access to school money and the auditorium could let me show off my more creative side."**

 **"** **Like the hospital mural?"**

 **"** **Damn. Ok, so I can't let the school know I have any thing to do with it."**

 **Quinn storms past the door.**

 **Daria continues. "So Quinn gets all the credit while you do all the work?"**

 **"** **Yes. And if they don't like it Quinn gets all the blame." He sees Daria smile. Not a curl of the lips or her usual half smile but an actual smile.**

 **Vinny takes his chance and runs after Quinn to offer his** ** _assistance_** **to her.**

 ** **Busy with preparing the gym before the dance,**** **Vinny ignores everything else. He only had two days to get the auditorium ready.**

 ** **Daria surprises him by showing up**** **to the dance. "So? What do you think?"**

 **She looks at the decorations and comment. "Jackson Pollock inspired you."**

 **"** **And then some." Vinny is beaming as he watches the other students dance.**

 **Daria sees UpChuck as the DJ. "Let me guess, he's doing it for free."**

 **"** **Bingo. And it keeps him from hitting on all the girls."**

 **"** **And plants."**

 **Vinny takes a quick scan of the auditorium "Where is your sister?"**

 **"** **I don't know. Sandi was throwing a party to try and sabotage the dance. Maybe she went there."**

 **"** **That would explain the lack of football players."**

 **Vinny looks over at Daria. She hadn't dressed up for the dance.** ** _She came here to support me and see my work. Not dance._** **"If you want you can walk around with me or you can sit up in the stands and wait to see if your sister shows up."**

 **"** **Why do you care if she shows up?"**

 **He motions his hands around to the decorations. "Can you imagine her reaction to this? Primary colors clashing with each other?"**

 **"** **I'll wait to see her reaction." Daria moves up the bleachers to sit while Vinny continues walking around.**

 **Vinny gets thirsty and grabs two cups of punch when he looks and sees two boys talking to Daria.** ** _Ok, let her tell them to buzz off and then I'll go over._** **He sips at his cup and waits.**

 **And waits.**

 ** _Is she really talking to them? They must have walked over to her. If they did that then maybe they aren't shallow jerks._**

 **He finishes his cup and starts on the one he grabbed for Daria when she stands up and walks away.** ** _They must have said the wrong thing._**

 **He grabs another fresh cup and goes to Daria. "Hey Daria, here."**

 **She takes the cup and sips from it. "I think my sister is here."**

 **Vinny turns towards the entrance and sees Quinn with two dates. Neither of them from her Puppy Trio. "She looks horrified. Perfect."**

 **Quinn finds him, leaving her dates to stand around aimlessly, and starts yelling. "You ruined the dance! You ruined my life! You,"**

 **Another student sees Quinn. "Hey! Your decorations are awesome!"**

 **Quinn changes instantly. "Thanks!"**

 ** _Dammit. Oh well. I know it is my vision and so does Daria._**

 **As the dance starts to wind down, helped by a fight in the parking lot, Vinny finds Daria hiding in a corner. "Ok fellow students of Lawndale High, here are a couple slow ones to send you off with!"**

 **Vinny turns to Daria.** ** _I liked slow dancing at the wedding. Maybe..._** **"Hey Daria. I, uh, it sounds like UpChuck is getting ready to finish." A slow song comes on. "Maybe, if you want, we could dance?"**

 **Daria looks at him. She is silent, opens her mouth, closes it, and then opens it again. "No."**

 **"** **Hey, I was just asking." He stands next to her and looks out over the auditorium one last time. His work, while credit was taken by Quinn, was appreciated by those who showed up. "Ready to leave?"**

 **"** **I was before I got here." The two leave the auditorium.**

 **As they walk, Vinny feels a chill in the air. "Is it just me or is it unseasonably cool out?"**

 **Daria doesn't respond.**

 **As they walk by Sandi's house they see the Fashion Fiends, minus Quinn, locked out of the house in their swim wear.** ** _Hello ladies._** **He glances over at Daria who was also looking.**

 **Just as they're about to walk away, it starts to snow.**

 ** **Vinny relaxes in bed thinking about the day.**** **"I got to make up the auditorium my way. Definite plus. Quinn took credit for it. Minus. Daria came out to see it. Plus. Fashion Fiends tried to sabotage it. Minus. They got left out in the cold in their swim wear. Plus."** ** _Daria didn't react like I was the most disgusting thing on Earth when I asked her to dance but still said no. Even._**


	19. Chapter 19

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Daria describes the traumatic**** **experience she went through earlier with Mr. O'Neil. "I have to spend the day with Val."**

 ** _Who?_** **"Who?"**

 **"** **Thank you."**

 **"** **Seriously, who is Val? Is she like Cher?"**

 **"** **I guess. Mr. O'Neil sent my story to Val Magazine with out my permission and I won a contest."**

 ** _I'll have to look up who Val is later._** **"Maybe you can pawn her off on your sister."**

 **"** **I wish."**

 **The two continue to walk towards their next class.**

 ** **The day the Val arrived came and resulted**** **in an orgy of blue and yellow at school.**

 **Vinny looks down at his black t shirt and black pants ending in black shoes. It was simple, hid paint better than other colors, and he got six shirts to a pack for ten dollars. "I guess I'm not colorful enough."**

 **Daria, wearing the same thing as usual as well, looks over at him. "Isn't black the mix of all colors? So you're the most colorful of all. An artist should know that."**

 **Vinny yawns. "I was up late working on a new sculpture. I'm not fully awake yet. For all I know this is a nightmare and my alarm will go off soon."**

 **Daria turns around to the much older woman following them. It was Val,** ** _thee_** **Val. Not that either one knew her before this. "If only this was a nightmare."**

 **The two walk towards school trying to ignore the crowd and cameras that had shown up.**

 ** **Vinny was glad it was Daria who had**** **won as all he had to do to get away was go home.** ** _Sorry Daria._**

 **This meant he had to do his homework alone. He had been doing better in his classes but it still helped to have Daria go over his work to make sure he didn't make any mistakes. Especially with his math homework.**

 **When he heard Trent stirring he takes a break from wasting paper and walks over to Trent's room.** ** _We're out of pizza and I don't feel like making mac and cheese again. He has to have some money left for Cluster Burger or some thing._**

 **After knocking and hearing a mumbled reply, he opens the door. "Whoa!"**

 **Trent, and Monique, were starting to wake up after what must have been an** ** _enjoyable_** **afternoon delight. "Sorry!"**

 **Vinny walks back to his room.** ** _Damn. Go Trent._** **He shakes his head trying to get the image of Monique out of his head but failed. "Math homework will crush any thing."**

 ** **Vinny got to hear the details of a dinner with**** **** **Val while walking to school the next morning. "I tried your idea of pawning her off on Quinn but it failed. Val thought I was too edgy to ditch."**

 **"** **Edgy? What does that even mean?"**

 **She shrugs her shoulders. "What did you do last night?"**

 **"** **Uh,"** ** _Don't think of Monique. Don't think of Monique._** **"I got Cluster Burger after Trent woke up."**

 **"** **Sounds fun."**

 **"** **It was. I got a few extra fries in my cup. I think the cute girl working behind the counter likes me."**

 **"** **What if the guy who works the fryer is the one who likes you?"**

 ** _Ha, she thinks she's so funny._** **"He's cute too."**

 **They laugh a little as they reach the doors of Lawndale High.**

 ** **Vinny looks at the questionnaire he**** **was supposed to fill out.** ** _C, C, C, C, and... C. Done in under five minutes. A new record._**

 **He watches Daria who seemed to be taking the aptitude test seriously.** ** _These things are a waste of time. I figured she would have known that._**

 ** **She hadn't. She got...**** **Some thing she wasn't happy with. "What did you get?"**

 **"** **Same thing I get every year." He shows her his test. "I answer C to everything and am done in under five minutes."**

 **She frowns before turning away. "Come on, like these things are accurate?"**

 **Kevin speaks up. "Petrol dis, dispen, dispensation? I'm gonna be an oil typhoon!"**

 ** _Tycoon._** ** _With Kevin more likely to be a baboon. Huh, Typhoon, Tycoon, Baboon. Trent could make a song out of that._** **"Actually, Kevin, that means you'll be pumping gas at a gas station."**

 **"** **Oh,"**

 **Vinny sees the look on Daria's face. "See? Told you these things aren't accurate. We all know he'll go to the pros. He might end up owning a gas station but he doesn't have the brain power to pump some one else's gas."**

 ** **Vinny walked with Daria at the mall.**** **Half the stores had Help Wanted signs in their windows. "So, where are you going to work?"**

 **"** **Hey now, my mom said I had to look for a job. I am looking." She looks around for a few seconds. "I don't see anyone hiring."**

 ** _Being very specific in wording. I wonder if Daria is planning on being a lawyer._** **"Cheese fries?"**

 **"** **Cheese fries."**

 ** **Daria's smart ass way of looking for a**** **job came back to bite her in her smart ass.**

 **Her father got her a job at a nut stand.**

 **Vinny couldn't help but crave a peanut butter sandwich the first time he met up with Daria when she got out of work and came over to Casa Lane. "It's that stupid nut stand! I smelled like this all day. Even if I shower I still can't get rid of it."**

 **"** **It smells better than paint thinner." Speaking of, he dips the tips of his brush in the paint thinner before dipping it in a magenta paint.**

 **Trent stops in front of Vinny's room and sniffs. "Whoa, Vinny, we have peanut butter in the house?"**

 **"** **What?"** ** _Oh, he smells Daria._** **He looks and sees Daria's face start to blush. "No, uh, school had some. A lot of it."** ** _Crap, I can't come up with a good lie right now._** **"Accident. Truck carrying it spilled in front of the school."**

 **"** **Oh, cool." Trent walks away.**

 ** **The next afternoon, Vinny tries to steer**** **Trent and Jesse from the nut stand. "Burger, my treat. With fries."**

 **"** **Man, ever since I smelled it yesterday I just craved nuts. They hijacked my brain, like a runaway train, my souls wave of grain."**

 ** _That was horrible._** **"Trent, Jesse, pizza?"**

 **Vinny turns and sees Daria at the nut stand.** ** _Not good. She likes Trent and would die from embarrassment if he sees her in that stupid get up._**

 **Trent stops.** ** _Finally._** **"You know, a pizza does sound good."**

 **Vinny follows Trent's line of sight.** ** _He sees her. Did he change his mind so she wouldn't know he saw her? Huh, that's cool of him._** **"Yes it does. My treat."**

 **Jesse was confused. "I thought you said it hijacked your brain."**

 **"** **I was wrong." Trent turned around and walked away from the nut stand.**

 ** **It didn't take much longer before Daria**** **got out of the job. "Your mom made you quit?" Daria nods. "And doesn't suspect that you tricked her in to making you quit?"**

 **"** **If she does she's hiding it very well."**

 **Vinny leans back in his seat at Cluster Burger. "I'm glad that's over."**

 **"** **Same here." Daria sips at her soda. "I saw you stop Trent and Jesse from coming to the nut stand."**

 ** _Actually Trent stopped himself._** **"It was a battle of wits and will."**

 **"** **You offered to buy them food from somewhere else."**

 ** _I had except that didn't work until Trent saw you._** **"You know me too well."**

 ** **The next couple of weeks were normal**** **. As far as normal went in Lawndale.**

 **Vinny overhears the television in the living room as he walks to the door. Trent was passed out on the couch unable to navigate his way up the stairs after a Mystic Spiral gig the night before.**

 **The weatherman on the screen stands in front of a map. "Big storm hitting south of Lawndale. Hurricane Chalupa Batman powers its way on to shore. Some peripheral winds and rain may still hit but nothing too serious. Unless it shifts and moves north then the town will be blown away. But there is only a slight chance of that."**

 ** _Too bad._**

 **He walks with Daria and notices the wind starting to pick up. "I wonder if the hurricane will hit us."**

 **"** **Hurricane?"**

 **"** **Yes, on the news. They said it was hitting south of here but could move north." There is a gust of wind and some leaves blow by. "Not a good day to wear a skirt."**

 **"** **We'll be inside school all day."**

 **"** **Unless the town blows away."**

 **They continue to walk to school as the wind picks up slightly.**

 ** **Ms. Li calls a surprise pep rally in the auditorium.**** **When she announced that Hurricane Chalupa Batman had moved farther north than expected no one cared. When she announced that it meant the game that night was canceled, most every one panicked.**

 **On top of that, Ms. Li called for everyone to go home, "Now! I can't risk any of you being hurt on school grounds!"**

 **All Vinny could think of was...** ** _How am I getting home? Trent won't be awake yet._** **"Daria, can I stay at your place? I don't think Trent is awake yet to come pick me up."**

 **He sees the look of worry on her face before she responds. "I don't know if my parents are home."**

 **Vinny looks around and sees Mack and Jodie.**

 **He grabs Daria by the arm and forces her to follow him through the crowd. "Mack! Jodie! Hey!"**

 **Mack stops where he was. "Hey Vinny, what's up?"**

 **"** **Daria and I need a ride to her house. Can you drive us?"**

 **"** **Um, that way is kind of the exact opposite of the way I have to go."**

 **Jodie puts a hand on his arm. "It's fine. The storm isn't here yet. We'll have plenty of time to drop you two off."**

 **"** **Thanks!"** ** _Does Daria's house have a basement? I don't remember seeing one. If it doesn't we can high tail it to mine. If her parents are home by then._**

 ** **Much to their surprise one of the cars was in the driveway.**** **"Thank you again Mack, Jodie."**

 **"** **Be safe you two." Jodie pulls out of the driveway and turns to go home.**

 **Daria and Vinny force their way in to the house as the wind tried to blow the door shut on them.**

 **Helen rushes over to them. "Oh thank god!" She hugs Daria and surprisingly, Vinny. "Where's Quinn?"**

 ** _Uh... Think of some thing._**

 **Daria has a quick response as Vinny continued thinking. "I saw her with her friends. One of them drives. Maybe they all decided to stay at her house instead."**

 ** _I wonder if that's true._** **"Can I use your phone Mrs. Morgendorffer?"**

 **"** **Of course Dear. And please, call me Helen."**

 ** _Whoa, just like Daria's story._** **"Thanks."**

 **Vinny dials his house and listens to the phone ring, and ring, and ring.**

 **Right when he is about to give up, Trent answer. "Yo."**

 **"** **Trent, were you in the basement?"**

 **Daria can't hear the response and flinches when Vinny starts to yell.**

 **"** **Dammit Trent there is a hurricane hitting the town! Get in the basement!" After a slight pause, Vinny yells again. "Then put some pants on and get to the basement!" Vinny slams the phone down on the receiver.**

 **"** **Is he ok?"**

 **Vinny turns around. "He will be once he wakes up enough to put pants on."** ** _Ooo, look at her blush. Ha._** **"Do you guys have a basement?"**

 **"** **No."**

 ** _Crap._** **"Maybe we should head to my house."**

 **Helen responds. "We'll be fine. We're catching the edge of the storm. No need to worry."**

 **He studies her face and sees worry.** ** _She's lying._** **"If it keeps moving north?"**

 **"** **This house is newer and made of brick. I'm sure we'll be fine. Is your brother safe?"**

 **"** **I told him to go to the basement."** ** _Hopefully he listens._** **"Where's Mr. Morgendorffer?"**

 **"** **He should be driving home from the office now."** ** _She's super worried. Which is going to make me worried. I need to stay calm._**

 ** **The winds get stronger and the rain pounds on the windows as**** **Jake gets to the house. "Helen! Where are the girls?!"**

 **"** **Daria is here and Quinn is at a friends house." Helen sees Jake and notices he looked like a drowned rat. "You made it home safe."**

 **"** **No thanks to those other idiots on the road!" Jake starts to rant when Helen calms him down.**

 **As the house starts to creak and the roof shakes all four go to the little used dining room and hide under the table.**

 **Helen and Jake grab Daria and hold her close. Vinny is surprised when Daria reaches out for him and pulls him closer.**

 **He leans to her and whispers. "We're not going to die here."** ** _House is made of brick. Mine is made of wood. Sure it has a basement but what good is that if the house is blown away?_**

 **She whispers back. "I can't die here. I've never been to college. I've never gotten a best seller published." She pulls him a little closer as the roof groans and they can hear the sound of shingles being ripped off. "I can't die yet."**

 **It sounds like a train roaring by as the winds rage past the house.**

 **A window shatters as debris hits it. Vinny is surprised when no one screams.**

 **Instead, they all huddle closer, as wind and rain rips through the house.**

 ** **Vinny grips Daria tightly as the winds start to**** **die down.** ** _We're going to be fine. The storm is passing. It was just the edge of the storm. I'm going to be fine. Daria's going to be fine. The storm is going away._**

 **As hard as the storm hit it surprised every one in Lawndale how quickly it disappeared.**

 **The town wasn't blown away but it was a mess.**

 **Daria and Vinny walk out and see garbage, tree limbs, and other debris blown over the road and lawns. "I better go check on Trent."**

 **"** **Um," Daria touches his arm lightly. "I hope your house is ok."**

 **Vinny sees that while shingles may have blown off and windows were broken, all of the houses were still standing. "I'm sure he's fine."**

 **Daria grips his arm tightly with her hand. "I'm glad you're fine."**

 ** _She was scared. Hell, I was scared._** **"That was terrifying but we made it. Which means the school made it."**

 **"** **Damn." Vinny smiles for the first time since the storm hit and she smiles back. "Call me, if the phone lines work."**

 **"** **Will do."** ** _Her eyes are red. Was she crying?_** **"If the lines are down I'll come back."**

 **"** **Are you sure?"**

 **"** **Yeah. I bet your parents have some frozen lasagna to warm up. I'm tired of mac and cheese or fast food."**

 **"** **I'll see if it's ok with them."**

 **Vinny nods before walking to his house.**

 ** **The house was fine, no windows broken,**** **and Trent was still in the basement when Vinny got home.**

 **Vinny nudges him with his foot and Trent stirs. "You slept through a hurricane."** ** _While I and Daria were freaking out._** **"It's over in case you couldn't tell."**

 **"** **Cool."**

 ** _At least he put pants on before coming down._** **"I'm gonna go back upstairs and call the Morgendorffer's. Are you good down here?"**

 **"** **Yeah."**

 **"** **Good." Vinny goes upstairs to use the phone.**

 ** **Phone lines were down so he**** **walks back over like he said he would.**

 **Helen was already thawing out the lasagna.**

 **Daria and Vinny go up to her room.**

 **Daria sits on her bed while Vinny sits on the floor. "Well, today was a lot more eventful than expected." Daria is silent. "Trent's fine, I'm fine, what about you?"**

 **"** **I made it. We all did." He sees her curl up and hug her legs. "It could have been a lot worse."**

 **Vinny gets off the floor and sits next to Daria on her bed. "I know you're brave and smart but I'll be having nightmares tonight."**

 **When she doesn't respond, Vinny puts an arm around her. "I never got to have my work shown in a real art exhibit."**

 **"** **Art exhibit?"**

 **"** **It could happen."**

 **"** **Right after I get published and see my book shoot to the top of the bestsellers list."**

 **She leans against him and rests her head on his shoulder.**

 **He leans back against her and closes his eyes.** ** _This feels good. This feels..._**

 **"** **Why is this door closed!"**

 **Vinny's eyes shoot open as he realizes Daria had closed the door behind them.** ** _This looks bad._**

 **"** **Daria, Vinny?"**

 **Vinny throws himself off of the bed as Helen opens the door.**

 **He sits down on the floor just in time. "Hey Mrs. Morgendorffer, sorry, I closed it behind me. I'm so used to having to close the door at my house so I don't hear Mystic Spiral practicing."**

 **"** **It's fine. After today I'm a little frazzled too. Just make sure you don't do it again." Helen walks away, leaving the door open.**

 **Vinny looks up at Daria who was still on her bed. She was staring at him. "Daria?"**

 **"** **Vinny, um, I don't feel so good. Sorry. Could you leave?"**

 **"** **Daria, I," She closes her eyes and buries her face in to her knees as she was still hugging her legs close. "I get it. I don't feel too good either. Stressful day."**

 **As he walks down the stairs, he looks back to the top.** ** _I'm glad you're ok Daria._**

 **Helen was busy on her cellphone talking with Quinn. He overheard part of Helen's conversation. "You're at the mall?! You were there the whole time? What were you thinking?!"**

 **Vinny leaves but doesn't go home. He knew Daria was doing what she did best, thinking. He had some thinking to do as well. When he wanted to clear his head he ran.**

 ** **A/N I want to say something but... Can't think of any thing.****


	20. Chapter 20

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny screams in frustration as the**** **parrot his sister Penny brought home flies in to his room. "Get out!" He chases the bird, knocks over his easel, some paint, and a stack of papers before getting the bird out. "Penny! If I ever catch that stupid bird I'm cooking it in the oven!"**

 **"** **I'll put you in the oven!"**

 **"** **Aaaa!" He slams the door shut and runs back to the spilled paints trying to keep it from getting worse.**

 ** **The next morning, Vinny walks alone.****

 **The town had been cleaned up since the hurricane but he and Daria... Were off.**

 ** _She leans against him and rests her head on his shoulder._**

 ** _He leans back against her and closes his eyes. This feels good. It feels..._** **He had been interrupted by Helen before. Now, alone in his head, he could finish his thought.** ** _It feels Right._**

 **Daria had avoided him since.**

 **He walks by her house, knowing she had already left, but had gotten used to walking this way every morning and wasn't changing his path.**

 **"** **If only I had another friend to talk to. Or run away to. I'm going to set the house on fire with the blowtorch if I have to put up with all of them."** ** _And this time it won't be an accident._** **"Dammit. That stupid Hurricane blew my life away."**

 ** **He had been sitting at a different table to give Daria her space during lunch.**** **He was going to again but he** ** _needed_** **to talk with some one.**

 **He sits down across from her. "Hey."**

 **"** **Hey." She doesn't look up from her tray.**

 **"** **My house was invaded by Lanes."**

 **"** **Which ones?"**

 **"** **All of them. Every immediate family member is there. I have no peace. I have no space. I have no one to vent too about it."**

 **She continues looking down at her tray. "Sorry."**

 ** _Four words. Less than a word a day since the Hurricane._** **"It isn't your fault. I would run away but I have no place to go. My only friend is you and your parent's would never allow it."**

 **"** **We have a guest room."**

 ** _Ok, she mentioned the guest room. I would stay in a manger if it meant getting away from my house right now._** **"I'd stay in the manger. I'm not picky."**

 **"** **Let me ask them when I get home."**

 **"** **Thank you Daria."** ** _She still hasn't looked at me. I'm guessing she's lying. She's going to tell me her parents said no. Which they would if she asked but I doubt she will ask._**

 ** **When some one knocked on the door Vinny assumed it was Monique.**** ** _At least Trent will have an escape._**

 **Instead... "Mrs. Morgendorffer? Mr. Morgendorffer?"**

 **"** **Hello Vinny." Behind the two adults was their daughter Daria.**

 **"** **Um, hi? Want to come in? There isn't much room right now."**

 **"** **That's what Daria said." Helen and the others follow Vinny inside.**

 **The parrot flies down the stairs squawking. Penny yells at Wind for scaring her precious pet.**

 **Wind starts crying. "I was using him for the role playing!"**

 **Vincent Lane is coming up from the basement when he sees the two adults wearing nice clothing. "Uh, are you here with papers for Wind? And here I was hoping he'd have a chance to work things out with her."**

 **"** **Uh, no dad, these are Daria's parents." Vinny moves to stand next to Daria. "And this is Daria."**

 **"** **Oh, your friend, I've heard so much about her." He walks over and shakes the elder Morgendorffer's hands. "Hello, I'm Vincent Lane."**

 **"** **Helen, and this is my husband Jake."**

 **"** **How do you two do today?"**

 **After some small talk Helen tells Vincent why she was there. "When Daria said Vinny's parents were both here I thought it would be nice to meet you. I've met your wife but you've been busy."**

 **"** **I'm sure you know how it is. One magazine wants you in the Australian Outback photographing Aborigine dances and another wants you in Nepal for a Monk Celebration. Have to do both if you want to keep up with the banks."**

 **Jake exclaims, "I've seen some of your work before!"**

 **Vinny leans over to Daria. "I'm guessing they said no."**

 **"** **Not yet. That's why they're here."**

 **Summer comes down the stairs yelling at one of her kids who had a pair of scissors "Get back here! You'll hurt yourself with those!" Another child, still upstairs, starts crying.**

 **Helen watches the child run by and then their mother chasing close behind. "Our daughter, Daria, was wondering if it would be ok for Vinny to come spend the night, or a few."**

 ** _Whoa, is Helen going to let me stay? I never would have expected that._**

 **"** **Oh, sure. I could use his room to help set up some portfolios for NA:GT."**

 **Helen responds. "I wanted to set up some ground rules first."**

 **"** **No fires in rooms that don't have fireplaces."**

 **Daria looks over at Vinny. Vinny smiles and says, "See? Told you that was a rule. And guess why we needed it."**

 **Helen gives Vincent a look. "Yes, well, also, no closed doors when he is with Daria."**

 **"** **Why? They're just friends. Unless that changed." Vincent looks at Vinny who shakes his head.**

 **"** **As it is, it makes me more comfortable that they keep the door open."**

 **"** **Your house, your rules. If Vinny breaks them you can send him back here. I'll have to... Hmm, no, I can't use the bathroom again since we have too many people here. Maybe try the garage if I can make some room."**

 **Helen ignores Vincent's rambling. "Yes, also, curfew is ten o'clock. We eat dinner as a family and he will be expected to join us. I'm sure he is used to eating in his room."**

 **"** **Hear that Vinny?" Vinny nods. "Great!" He turns to Helen. "If you want I could take a family portrait for you. Free of charge."**

 **"** **That would be nice."**

 **"** **Ok! Want to see some of my work? Sneak peak at what will be in the newest issue of National Zoological before any one else gets to."**

 **"** **Neat-O!" Jake's enthusiasm keeps Helen from saying no.**

 **"** **I'll go pack." Vinny looks at Daria who shrugs her shoulders. "I'll be back down in a few." Vinny goes up the stairs alone to pack.**

 ** _What to pack? Doubt they'd appreciate paint stains so the easel stays. Sketchbook. A couple of them. And my pencils, and..._** **Vinny starts stuffing a bag with some clothes, mostly clean, before running to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and razor.**

 **A few minutes longer than he expected, Vinny comes down the stairs and sees Daria standing near the door. She has her back to it and looks as if she was waiting for the first sign to escape. "Hey, I'm ready."**

 **"** **I am too." The parrot flies by making a racket while Penny screamed at one of Summer's kids.**

 **When his father comes up the stairs with the Morgendorffer's, Vinny almost runs out of the house.**

 ** **In the backseat of Helen's**** **SUV, Vinny is nervous. He had staid elsewhere before but it was with family. An art colony or friend of his parent's. Never alone like this.**

 **It didn't help that it was with his friend. It should be normal, a sleepover at a friends place. But this friend was Daria.**

 **Vinny clears his throat before speaking. "Thank you Mrs. Morgendorffer, Mr. Morgendorffer, for letting me stay over."**

 **Jake turns around in his seat. "Hey my man, it will be great to have more testosterone in the house!"**

 **Helen gives a look to Jake that makes him sit back in his seat. "We are putting a lot of trust in you. I know you and Daria are just friends but I am still her mother. And Quinn's."**

 **"** **I get it. I'll be on my best behavior. Not that there is any bad behavior, I mean, not,"** ** _Don't get kicked out before you even get there._** **"I'll show actions are worth more than words."** ** _I swear I read that somewhere._**

 ** **Vinny looks at the guest bed.**** **It was larger, and neater, than his. The room itself was what one expected of a middle class suburban home. "Hmm, I don't have a television in here."**

 **"** **Or an easel."**

 **He turns and sees Daria standing in the doorway. "Hey, uh, thank you. A million times over. I had to get out of there before I burnt the place down."** ** _Don't be nervous. Don't be scared. You're friends. Even if what happened after the hurricane made things awkward._**

 **Daria stays in the door frame. "This will be weird."**

 ** _No it..._** **"Yes, yes it will. I don't think you've ever had a sleepover before."**

 **She shakes her head. "I haven't."**

 **"** **There will be no gossiping over boys or pillow fights."**

 **"** **And you damn well better not braid my hair."**

 **Vinny smiles and sees a slight curl of the lips from Daria. "It would take hours to do all that hair."**

 **"** **Dinner will be heated up soon. Eating dinner at the table with the family is one of the rules."**

 **"** **Unless we're at the Pizza Prince."**

 **"** **I think my mom will be expecting us to be here for dinner. At least, until you go back home."**

 **"** **I get it. Being over protective of you. I've never had that from my parents but I get it."**

 **Daria stares him in the eyes. "Does she have a reason to be protective of me?"**

 **He wants to look away but is frozen by her gaze. "I don't think so. After the hurricane..."** ** _What does she want me to say? I liked it. Didn't she?_** **"It was a long and weird day. We went through a traumatic experience together. Whatever that was on your bed was the results of so many things I don't know if it will ever happen again."** ** _She doesn't look angry or sad. Or happy. Did I say the wrong thing?_**

 **"** **See you downstairs." Daria leaves the door frame and walks away.**

 ** _What does she want? I don't know what I want. She's my friend but that moment... Was just a moment._**

 ** **Waking up in a strange bed in a strange room**** **confused Vinny for a few seconds. "Wait, guest room." He yawns. "On Saturday. With out my easel." He rolls over and his hand smacks a sketchbook that had been sitting on the nightstand. "This will have to do."**

 **He opens the sketchbook to the page he had been working on before he went to bed. It was of him and Daria on her bed after the hurricane. Her head leaning on his shoulder and his head on hers. Unlike that moment, in the sketch they were holding hands. "I can't let any one see this." He rips it out and crumples it up before throwing it in the garbage can.**

 **Getting up he decides he needs a good, hard, run.**

 **Lacing up his running shoes at the front the door he stops when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. "Vinny, where are you going?"**

 **He looks up and sees Helen in an outfit he never saw before. "Oh, Mrs. Morgendorffer, out for a run."**

 **"** **And where will you be going?"**

 **"** **I don't know. I run until I don't feel like running and then walk back."**

 **"** **How long will you be out?"**

 ** _Crap. Helen probably feels responsible for me while I'm under her roof._** **"I don't know. I'll try and be back before, uh," He looks and sees a clock.** ** _It's that early?_** **"I'll be back before ten. If that's um, ok."**

 **"** **I could join you."**

 ** _A track suit. I didn't know they still sold those._** **"I run pretty fast."**

 **"** **Even with your ankle?"**

 **"** **I, uh, when it hurts I slow down or take a break."** ** _Damn. That lie is coming back to bite me._** **"I could jog first and see how my ankle feels after a mile or two."**

 **"** **Great."**

 ** _Beats being at home._**

 **While jogging Helen starts talking with Vinny. "You're Daria's friend. You know her in a way I'd love to. She, clams up, when I try."**

 ** _I could leave her in the dust. But she is housing me so I don't snap and burn my house down._** **"Three questions, no betrayal, immunity from prosecution."**

 **"** **Depressed?"**

 **"** **No, just realistic."**

 **"** **Drugs?"**

 **"** **Not unless you count television."**

 ** _She has one more left. What will she ask?_**

 **"** **Any boys at school she is interested in?"**

 ** _Trent doesn't go to school._** **"Nope." He sees her face change. She had been smiling even as she struggled a little to keep up with his jogging pace. Now, the smile was gone and replaced with a grimace. "Ted was probably one of the few single guys at school who wasn't a shallow jerk and we all know how that ended."**

 **"** **She shuts people out before they reject her. How did you get through? I'd love to know."**

 **"** **Ah, that is a fourth question."** ** _And one I don't know the answer to. I didn't know her then. I just saw an interesting face and had to sketch it, paint it. How that led to us being friends... Maybe I should ask Daria._**

 **Vinny starts going a little faster needing the sound of his heartbeat to drown out the thoughts in his head.**

 ** **Back at the Morgendorffer house he finds Daria**** **is gone.**

 **He goes to the kitchen and sees Jake. "Hi Mr. Morgendorffer."**

 **"** **Hey Vinny! Boy, you look sweaty."**

 **"** **I just got back from a run." Vinny walks over to the refrigerator and opens it.** ** _Don't drink juice out of the carton._** **He pulls a carton of orange juice out and walks over to a counter to set it on.**

 **"** **Oh, glasses are here." Jake opens a cupboard and takes a glass out. "Say, you're friends with Daria. I was wondering..."**

 ** _Great, Mr. Morgendorffer too._** **"Three questions, no betrayal, immunity from prosecution."**

 **"** **Height?"**

 ** _What?_** **"Five two."**

 **"** **Shoe size?"**

 ** _Is he seriously asking me this?_** **"Uh, size eight."** ** _I think._**

 **"** **Favorite color?" Before Vinny can answer Jake answers his own question. "Black. Uh, can I have another one?"**

 ** _I didn't let Mrs. Morgendorffer have one. But his questions are simple._** **"Sure."**

 **"** **Well, I mean, she's my girl, my oldest." Jake looks Vinny in the eyes. "I see her with you and wonder but she says you're just friends."**

 **"** **We are."** ** _He hasn't asked his question yet._**

 **"** **I know. You seem like a fine boy. She likes you enough to be friends. I was wondering,"**

 ** _I shouldn't have agreed to a fourth question._**

 **"** **Is she, I mean, it is the nineties. I knew a few people, like that, back in the seventies. It wouldn't be a problem with me. I'd love her no matter what. I'd just like to know so I can support her and her choices."**

 ** _Whoa, he thinks Daria's gay? Nice to hear he wouldn't care. I wonder how many kids are terrified of coming out because they're scared of what their family will say or do._** **"She's not gay, as far as I know. Maybe she is and just hides it so deep inside she doesn't even know she's hiding it."**

 **Jake smiles and pats him on the arm. "Thanks Vinny. I'm glad she's friends with you. You're a good kid."**

 **"** **I try." Vinny gulps down his orange juice and puts the empty glass in the sink before leaving for the guest room.**

 **Vinny grabs clean clothes and readies for a shower when he notices the garbage can was emptied. "Wow, they are neat freaks if one balled up piece of paper was emptied that fast." He goes to the bathroom to take his shower.**

 ** **Vinny works on his sketchbook**** **when some one knocks at his door. "Quinn?"** ** _I figured she'd ignore me._**

 **"** **Hey." She walks in and stops at the foot of the bed. "I found this." She shows him the sketch he had thrown away.**

 **"** **You mean you snooped in here while I was gone."** ** _I should have burnt it. If she shows that to Helen or Daria..._**

 **"** **Is this what is going on between you two?"**

 **"** **No."** ** _Do I get off the bed and make a grab for it? Then what? Eat it? I should try and eat it. No evidence left behind._**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **Because we're just friends."**

 **Quinn shakes the sketch in her hand. "This looks like more than friends."**

 **"** **It is just a sketch. I did one of you biting someone's head off. Have you ever bitten someone's head off, literally?"**

 **Quinn narrows her eyes in a way that reminds Vinny of Daria.** ** _No mistaking these two as siblings._** **"What is wrong with you two? Everyone at school already thinks you two are dating."**

 **"** **And they'd be wrong. We're just friends."** ** _How quickly would I be thrown out if I got in to a fight with Quinn?_** **"Can I have that back?"**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **Because it isn't complete. It was missing some thing but now I know what it was. I can finish it."**

 **"** **Oh, ok. Can I watch?"**

 **"** **I guess."** **** **Vinny sticks his hand out and takes the sketch from Quinn. "Thanks." He crumples it back up and puts it in his mouth.**

 **"** **Ew! You tricked me!"**

 **Vinny gives a mumbles "humph" as he continues to eat the sketch.**

 **"** **Aaaa! You two are so frustrating!"**

 ** **When Daria came back from wherever it was she went**** **, Vinny was on the couch watching Sick Sad World. "Hey Daria."**

 **"** **Hey." She sits down on the couch a cushion away.**

 **"** **Where did you go?"**

 **"** **Out."**

 ** _Ok... Doesn't really answer the question._** **"Cool." He turns the volume up as the show comes back from commercial break.**

 **"** **Is it a bird? A cat? Fowl Feline Offspring next, on Sick Sad World."**

 **Vinny nods his head towards the screen. "A sequel to Fowl Feline Marriage? I haven't seen this one before."**

 **"** **Neither have I."**

 **They sit and watch television together like they had countless times.**

 **Some one stands at the top of the stairs watching them. Confused. Not understanding how they could be friends, be close, and not be more.**

 **After class on Monday, Vinny is surprised** to see his mom at the Morgendorffer house. "Hi mom."

"Vinny, I'm having a family dinner and need you there."

 _Family dinner? We never do that._ "Ok, sure."

"Have you seen Trent?"

"No. He might be at Monique's. Or Jesse's. I'll call around and see if I can't find him."

"Good. Be at the house at seven." His mom hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. "Be good for the Morgendorffer's."

"Of course mom." Vinny hugs her back before she leaves.

He walks to the kitchen and grabs the phone to start calling around for Trent.

 **The Casa Lane dinner table was** packed with Lane's. _I can't remember us ever doing this._

They hadn't even started eating before the fighting started.

One of Summer's children screams. "I didn't even want to be here!"

"Then why did you run back to this shit hole!"

"Hey!" Vinny stands up so fast the chair falls over. "This place wasn't a shit hole until you let your little brats tear the place up! Trent and I spent days making this place look livable!"

Vincent tries to calm everyone down but one of Summer's kids grabs a dinner roll and throws it.

After some more food throwing and yelling, Summer grabs her kids and storms off from the table.

Penny throws her hands up. "I'm not getting any thing done here anyways! I need to get back to Peru." She leaves the table in a huff.

Wind breaks down and starts crying before running from the table.

Amanda claps her hands together. "I have such a passionate and interesting family!"

Trent wipes some potatoes off his cheek and eats it. "Hey, this is pretty good." He looks for the dish it was sitting in and grabs it plus a fork before leaving the table for his room.

Vinny stands, stunned, at what happened. "Ha, ha, hahaha," He starts laughing uncontrollably.

It takes a few minutes for Vinny to stop laughing. _I lost it like metal mouth._

His parents helped him clean the table and rest of the room up before he went upstairs to shower as he had been one of the victims of the food fight.

Letting the hot water pound on him, he leans against the nearest wall, and thinks. _My parents had to put up with all of us. They couldn't get a break. They couldn't just leave like I or Trent did. Damn, they are amazing._ He hears a knock on the door. "What?"

"Hey Vinny! I have to get going soon. Just wanted to say I love ya kid and let you know I put some money for you under your paints."

"Uh, thanks dad."

"No problem! You and Trent had this place looking great. Sorry to leave you like this but my plane leaves in a couple of hours."

 _No wonder they take any chance to leave now that they can. I wonder if I'll be able to do that when I'm older._

Vinny finishes his shower and gets clean clothes from his room before walking back over to Daria's.

 **Vinny finishes packing his stuff when Daria stops him** in the guest room. "Your house was destroyed?"

"Kind of. Don't let your mom see the place for a week or so."

"I'll make sure she doesn't."

"Well," Vinny feels his pocket where he had some of the money his father left him. "Pizza tomorrow night? My treat."

"Sure."

 _Ok, what's with that look?_ "Daria?"

"My sister says she saw an interesting sketch."

 _Dammit Quinn!_ "Was she going through my living life sketchbook? She probably saw a lot of interesting sketches."

Daria shakes her head. "It was of us. On my bed. After the hurricane."

 _Crap, she'll know I'm lying._ "Yes, I did one like that."

"She also says you ate it."

He smiles trying to play it off. "Yep. Needed the fiber."

Daria leans against the door frame as if a barrier stopped her from entering the guest room. "I, it felt good, at the time. It was a long day, wasn't it?"

 _Well, she's not giving me a death stare._ "Yes it was. Daria, I, it doesn't mean any thing. The sketch didn't. I've just, that moment, I wanted to remember it how it was."

"We were both scared and exhausted."

 _It was one of the scariest moments of my life._

Daria continues interrupting his thoughts. "I, I liked it too."

"Um, I, Daria, it, we're friends, I know, but,"

"Just friends." He watches her face for any sign of what she was feeling but she had her usual look that gave away nothing.

 _She's not showing anything. Which must be taking a lot of willpower. She is feeling something but she doesn't want to show it._ "Of course. Just that moment, we both needed some one to lean on. Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow. If we are wise, we know that there's, always tomorrow." _Was that a Mystic Spiral lyric? Sounds familiar._

"There might not have been a tomorrow if the storm moved farther north." Her face changes finally.

 _She's probably having nightmares about it. I've had them too Daria._ "I was scared there wouldn't be a tomorrow too."

Daria breaks through whatever invisible barrier she put up and enters the room to hug Vinny. "You were there. Thank you."

He hugs her back. "Hey, you were there for me too."

Daria ends the embrace and takes a step back. "You should go."

"Ok. But, um, if there is anything you need, I'm right up the road. I'll share your load. If you just call me." _Ok I know I heard that somewhere. I'll ask Trent when I get back._

 **Vinny looks over the devastation left by the Lane family invasion.** His mom was still there and he asks her for help. "Of course Dear! I've been working on the basement. How that much clay can get on the ceiling I'll never know."

 _She put up with all of us. Who knows how much stuff we broke or how much clay we got on the ceiling._ "Thanks mom."

Vinny throws himself into the cleaning of Casa Lane worried about school the next day. Would Daria walk with him to school or avoid him? Were they... If... _I'll worry about it tomorrow. I need to start on the living room. Where's Trent? He better help us._

 **A/N The lines he used from a song come from Lean On Me by Bill Withers. Anyways, that's all from me this time.**


	21. Chapter 21

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Lame DJ's haunted the school.**** **He would have joked about it with Daria but she was having bigger problems after her father had a heart attack. "And now my grandmother is there and she doesn't like my mom so we all have to walk around on eggshells."**

 **Unsure what to do or say, Vinny keeps it short. "That sucks."**

 **"** **Quinn is trying to read medical books and isn't doing as bad as people who don't know she's actually smart would think. I told her to start with the Operation board game."**

 **"** **Hmm, loud noises and a bright light? Probably not good for her or your dad."** ** _I shouldn't have joked about that._** **Daria smiles a little.** ** _Unless not taking it seriously is what she needs now._**

 **"** **I'm stuck between encouraging her and self preservation."**

 **"** **She'll never be a brain no matter how many books she reads. She doesn't have depth."**

 **"** **Thanks." They ignore the shouting DJ's who were trying to get UpChuck a date.**

 ** **The DJ's got more annoying as Jake got**** **better. "Hey, if he recovers, he can give you more driving lessons before you go for your license next week."**

 **"** **I don't want to put him back in the hospital."**

 **"** **Your driving isn't that bad."**

 **"** **Bad enough. I failed the test twice already."**

 ** _The poor cake I have in the freezer knows that._** **"You'll pass this time. Third time's the charm, right?"**

 **"** **At least someone believes in me."**

 **"** **Hey, what are friends for?"**

 ** **When Vinny got home he sees Trent in**** **the kitchen. "Hey Trent."**

 **"** **Yo, wanna come with the band to Fremont for a gig this weekend?"**

 **"** **Yeah, sure. Mind if I invite Daria?"**

 **"** **Nope. Maybe she can help pay for gas."**

 **"** **Are we taking the Tank again? Will it make it?"**

 **"** **Jesse got it fixed."**

 ** _Yeah, that problem._** **"And when something else breaks on it?"**

 **"** **We'll be fine."**

 **"** **What the hell, live life a little on the wild side."**

 ** **Daria informs Vinny**** **her parents were gone for the weekend. "I need to stay home and keep Quinn from throwing another keggar. Last time, some one threw up in mom's closet."**

 **"** **Bummer. Well, have fun with that."** **** ** _Quinn throws a keggar and Daria can't even hang out with me with the door closed. Hypocrites._**

 ** **Sitting in a jail cell with the band and an**** **overweight balding man, Vinny grumbles as he talks to himself.** ** _A little too wild side this time._**

 **A sheriff knocks a stick on the bars. "Which one of you kids wants to make the call?"**

 **Vinny jumps up from the bench seat he was on. "I will."**

 **"** **Ok kid, you get one."**

 **"** **Thank you Officer."**

 **"** **Sheriff."**

 **"** **Uh, thank you, sheriff."**

 **Vinny looks at the phone and debates whom to call.** ** _Monique can drive and I'd trust her with the cash. I don't trust her not to get locked up for beating up Trent for this stupidity. Daria... Crap, she's my only option. Maybe Helen can get our bail reduced._**

 **When Daria answers, Vinny explains the situation. "My parents aren't here."**

 **"** **Oh, right. Well, you got your license. You can drive."**

 **"** **That far?" He can hear the fear in her voice. "I, maybe."**

 **"** **Please Daria? You're my only call. You know how to get into the house without a key and I trust you with the cash."**

 **"** **I'll be there. Don't go anywhere."**

 **"** **Ha, very funny. Thanks Daria."**

 **"** **I'll get there... When I do."**

 **"** **I'll be here."**

 ** **Vinny was working on a tattoo with a pen on the overweight balding man when a deputy sees**** **his work. "Hey, that's pretty good kid."**

 **"** **Thanks. I'm an artist."**

 **The deputy looks at the clock on the far wall. "Your friend still isn't here."**

 **"** **I know."** ** _She is doing the speed limit I'm sure if not a little under._**

 **"** **Well," The deputy taps his foot as he rubs his chin with his right hand. "The Sheriff's daughters birthday is today and the clown never showed up. I could make you a deal."**

 **"** **Deal?"**

 ** _Shut up Max. You're why we're in this mess!_** **"Like?"**

 **"** **Well, you could do face painting, right?"**

 **"** **Of course. Unicorns, Leprechauns, rainbows, whatever she wants."**

 **"** **And the band could entertain the others." Vinny nods. "How about you pay off your debt to society that way?"**

 **Before any of the Mystic Spiral band members can say something Vinny shouts. "Yes!"**

 ** **Vinny listens to Daria's explanation for why it took her so long to**** **get out to the jail. "Quinn spent all of it? On a cowboy?"**

 **"** **I'm sorry. We got back most of it by scamming some country guys in the bar I can pay you back."**

 ** _That's not the point._** **"I'm sure Quinn can pay me back. Not you. Or I'll ask your parents."**

 **"** **If they knew I drove all the way out here to bail you out of jail..."**

 **"** **Crap. Quinn is not getting away with this. That was four hundred dollars she stole. Even if you got most of it back."**

 **"** **I know. I'll make sure you get the rest back."**

 **"** **I don't want it from you I want it from her."** ** _I could have put that differently._** **"I don't want a penny of this coming from you. Or those country guys you ripped off. She had no reason for touching that money."**

 **Daria shows him some of the cash. "There's just under three hundred here. The other hundred I can get you."**

 **"** **I don't want that money or your money. I want Quinn's money."** ** _Why am I so mad? Because it was MY money she used._**

 **Daria puts the cash back. "I'll think of something."**

 **"** **I hope so."**

 **As the band wraps up, Vinny and Daria leave a little early. "Want to start getting back at Quinn?"**

 **"** **What? How Daria?"**

 **Daria holds up the car keys. "Leave her with the band."**

 **Vinny can't help the smile that creeps across his face. "I'm driving."**

 **"** **You don't have your license."**

 **"** **I've been driving longer than you." Vinny takes the keys and gets in the car.**

 ** **Vinny and Daria hear the Tank roll up to**** **the Morgendorffer house. "Don't stop! I'll just, tuck and roll! Gah!" Quinn hops out of the still moving van and runs to the house hoping no one popular saw her with the band.**

 **She slams the door shut and sees Daria and Vinny. "Mom and dad are going to kill you!"**

 **Daria smirks. "For what?"**

 **"** **You left me with Trent and that, that, aaa!"**

 **Daria gets close to Quinn. "Oh, you mean that time you stole four hundred dollars and spent it on clothes for a cowboy?"**

 **"** **I, I didn't steal it. I just borrowed it. I got most of it back."**

 **Vinny stays back and lets Daria continue. "So you're going to pay it back?"**

 **"** **Yes. I'll just need an advancement on my allowance and a small loan from you."**

 **"** **No. You stole that money and you will pay it back."**

 **Quinn rolls her eyes. "Can't I like, do chores for you for a month? Make up the hundred I'm short?"**

 **"** **It wasn't my money you stole it was Vinny's."**

 **"** **Fine! I'll do chores at his house for a month."**

 **Now Vinny speaks up. "Oh hell no. You are banned from my house."**

 **"** **But, that, that's not fair! You know I don't have a hundred dollars!"**

 **"** **Then tell mom and dad what you did and ask them to give Vinny the money."**

 ** _Whoa, Daria, if she tells them why you had the money and why you made the trip..._** **"I'll tell mom and dad why you had the money and made the trip out there."** ** _Quinn isn't as dim as she acts._**

 **"** **Vinny wasn't driving. Vinny was just a passenger. He trusted me to get him out and you stole the money. If they hadn't gotten a deal to play for the Sheriff and do face paintings they could still be in jail."**

 ** _She was pretty silent most of the way home. She was doing what Daria does best, thinking._**

 **"** **I'll tell them you left me with the band!"**

 **"** **Go ahead. I don't care. I didn't steal four hundred dollars. They can't ground Vinny and I'll still see him at school if they do ground me. You can't steal four hundred dollars and blow it on a stupid cowboy."**

 **"** **But, but, Daria! I'll tell them about that drawing thingy he did."**

 ** _Helen's not going to like that._**

 **Daria leans closer trying to intimidate Quinn. "What drawing?"**

 **"** **The one I showed you!"**

 **"** **I have no idea what you're talking about." Daria glances at Vinny for a second.**

 **"** **No idea either."**

 **"** **Daria!"**

 **"** **No! You're not getting out of this with cute looks or being popular. You, stole, four hundred, dollars. There are consequences for your actions."**

 **"** **But I got most of it back!"**

 **"** **You could have gotten double back it doesn't change the fact you stole my best friends money! He trusted me with it to get him and his brother out of jail and you stole it." Daria looks at the clock over the mantle. "Mom and dad will be home soon. I'm sure you'll have time to make up an excuse for what you did."**

 ** _Whoa, Daria is getting a little mean._** **"I, uh, should go."**

 **Daria's head snaps towards him. "You're not leaving until you get all of your money back."**

 ** _Eep!_**

 **Less than an hour later the Morgendorffer's did return. "Oh, hi Vinny, how are you today?"**

 **"** **Good Mrs. Morgendorffer." He had been sitting on the couch, where Daria told him to sit, watching television. "How was your trip?"**

 **Helen starts going on about the waste of time most of it was when Daria starts dragging Quinn down the stairs.**

 ** _Please let me leave before this starts._** **He starts to stand up when Daria glares at him and he freezes.**

 **"** **Mom!"**

 **"** **Daria? What's wrong?"**

 **"** **Quinn, tell her." Daria shoves Quinn towards Helen.**

 **"** **Daria, that is not acceptable behavior."**

 **"** **Neither is stealing four hundred dollars. Is it, Quinn?"**

 **"** **I said I was sorry!"**

 **Helen's eyes go wide. "What?!"**

 **Quinn turns and starts the water works. "I had to help Daria go out to Fremont to bail Vinny and his friends out of jail but I accidentally spent the bail money."**

 **"** **It wasn't an accident. She stole the money and gave it to a cowboy she picked up."**

 **"** **Wait, Quinn was driving or you were driving?"**

 **"** **Quinn was because I'm not as good of a driver as she is. I know she's not old enough but Vinny was in trouble because one of the Mystic Spiral band members was speeding. He was a passenger and had nothing to do with what happened to get him in jail. I was his one call, he trusted me to get the bail money to him, and Quinn stole it." Daria sighs. "I don't care if you ground me for letting Quinn drive. This is not something she should get away with."**

 **"** **If she stole the money how is Vinny here and not there?" She looks at Vinny and waits for an answer.**

 **Vinny squirms a little. "The Sheriff, his daughter, it was her birthday. The clown they hired never showed up so he let the band play and let me do face painting for the party."** ** _She can't ground me. But she can punish Daria._**

 **Quinn gets Helen's attention focused on her again. "I got most of the money back! It isn't like I still owe him the full four hundred!" She explains how she and Daria scammed the bar.**

 **Helen is silent as she processes all the information thrown at her.**

 **She turns first to Daria. "Daria, you let Quinn drive because she is the better driver. That was a wise choice, even if she doesn't have her license. You wanted to make sure you got there safely and still don't trust your driving skills."**

 **She next turns to Vinny. "You trusted my daughter with a lot of money. You were just the passenger but I'm sure you learned a lesson about the law. All in a party are guilty even if they had nothing to do with what happened other than being there."**

 **She turns to Quinn last. "You stole his money and somehow got some of it back. It doesn't matter in the eyes of the law, stealing is stealing."**

 **"** **But, they, they left me with the band and drove home without me!"**

 ** _Dammit, that's going to bite us on the ass isn't it?_**

 **"** **They were probably worried you'd steal the money again. Quinn, you have to understand, stealing a candy bar or four hundred dollars, is still stealing. You are lucky that Vinny here doesn't want to press charges." Helen's look makes Vinny nod quickly.**

 **"** **But, it, Vinny and Daria are dating! They're lying about it! I saw the drawing he did of them!"**

 **Daria shouts at Quinn. "We're not dating! He's just a friend!"**

 ** _Be quiet Daria! Your anger is what gets you in trouble._**

 **"** **Quinn, you are in a lot of trouble. I can't understand how you thought it was ok to steal this money. This is a problem you've had before and I hoped you'd grow out of it. You get one of our cards and we tell you to buy one thing and you end up spending hundreds. Now you've spent hundreds that wasn't yours."**

 ** _I shouldn't be here. This is a family thing and I'm not family._**

 **Helen turns back to Vinny. "I'm sorry my other daughter was irresponsible with your money. She will pay back all of it. Not counting the money you got from the bar."**

 **"** **But mom! That's four hundred dollars!"**

 **"** **Yes, yes it is." Helen seethes as she tries to stay calm. "You are grounded until it is paid off. After that you will be on probation."**

 **"** **Daria never would have gotten there if it wasn't for me! I've been driving since I was tall enough to reach the pedal."**

 **Vinny watches the way Helen's face twitched.** ** _Shut your mouth Quinn if you want to live._**

 **"** **Which I'm wondering. How? I've never taken you out for driving lessons."**

 **"** **Duh! What do you think people do on dates?"**

 **Helen stares and Quinn throws her hands up. "Fine! Just ruin my life!" She stomps loudly up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind her.**

 ** _Can I go now? Please, Daria, let me go._** **He looks out the corner of his eye towards the door.**

 **Helen takes a few deep breaths. "Vinny, I'm sorry for Quinn's actions. I should have done something about the way she spends money. This has been a problem I hoped she would grow out of."**

 **"** **Mrs. Morgendorffer, it isn't your fault. Look at Daria. She's turned out great. She, I mean, I knew she was scared of driving but I still called her knowing she would do anything for me."** ** _Crap. Rephrase that._** **"Because we're friends."**

 **"** **And I know how to get into your house without a key."**

 **"** **That too."** ** _Please lighten the mood. My house never gets like this._**

 **"** **Daria, where is this money you got from the bar?"**

 **Daria fishes the money out of her jacket pocket and holds it out. "You and Quinn got this much working together?" Daria nods. "What you did could be considered a Class C Felony."**

 ** _She's a lawyer. She'd know._**

 **"** **I could send it back. If Quinn hadn't stolen the money I never would have had to do it in the first place."**

 **"** **Vinny, Daria, come here."**

 **Vinny realizes how stiff his body was. He had been frozen with fear and panic not sure what was going to happen. He still couldn't relax.**

 **When both teens are in front of Helen, she puts a hand on each of their outer shoulders. "Are you more than friends?"**

 **Vinny finally loosens up. "No, we're just friends. Best friends, but friends."**

 **He is concerned when Helen lets go of his shoulder but not Daria's. "Vinny, take what you need from what Daria and Quinn got to get you through the week. I'll make sure Quinn starts earning the rest and that you get payments until what she owes you is paid off."**

 **"** **Thank you Mrs. Morgendorffer."**

 **She smiles at him. "Please, call me Helen. You've known me for a year now. I think you should know my name by now."**

 **"** **Um, ok Helen. Uh, thank you. I need, um," Vinny looks at what was in Daria's hand and grabs a few twenty's off the pile.**

 **"** **Have a good night Vinny. Tell Trent hello as well."**

 **"** **Yes Mrs., er, Helen." Vinny scurries as fast as he can out of the Morgendorffer house.**

 ** **A/N I know in the show they played it off, got the money back, whatever. But am I the only one who noticed Quinn stole HUNDREDS of dollars? It wasn't hers, or her parents', or even Daria's. Yet she stole it and acted like it wasn't a big deal. It was one of the things I wanted to "fix" when doing this. You can't steal hundreds of dollars and not expect to get in trouble for it. Anyways, wait til next time!****


	22. Chapter 22

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Daria was avoiding him and he wasn't sure why.**** **If she had been grounded she would have told him. Not avoided him.**

 **Quinn avoided him as well. Well, avoided him as much as she had before with a little extra.**

 **What started to freak him out was when others started to give him a wide berth.**

 **Jodie and Mack were friendly enough but now... They might acknowledge his existence but little else.**

 **Others seemed to act like either he didn't exist or had some disease. He was sure he saw Brittany run away when they almost ran in to each other in the hallway.**

 ** **The first Friday since Quinn had been grounded**** **came and went. "Helen said she'd make sure I got my money back. No way she let Quinn talk her out of that."**

 **Saturday morning greeted him and he went out for a run.**

 **Normally he would avoid the route he was about to take but had to talk to a Morgendorffer. Helen would be out on her jog and he'd intercept her.**

 **He sees his target and runs up to her. "Hi Mrs. Mor, er, Helen."**

 **"** **Hello Vinny. How are you this morning?"**

 **"** **Good. Um, you?"** ** _How do I ask her? This is weird enough as it is._**

 **"** **I'm fine. I'm glad to see you feel well enough to be out running."**

 **"** **Why wouldn't I be?"**

 **Helen gives him a quizzical look. "Daria said you'd been feeling unwell. Why you two hadn't been studying after school."**

 **"** **Oh, uh,"** ** _Hell, be honest. You want answers._** **"I wasn't. She's been avoiding me and I don't know why. I thought maybe it was something to do with what happened last week but if she's been lying, I don't know. I'm so confused. And it isn't just her."**

 **"** **Really?"**

 **"** **The other kids at school have been avoiding me. I don't know what's going on or why. Why I ran this way. I had to talk to you."**

 **"** **Hmm, I'm not sure about the second part. The first part, well, it is Daria's business."**

 ** _She knows something._** **"And since Daria has been avoiding me and Quinn, well, continued to ignore me, I, uh,"** ** _Just spit it out._** **"I'm fine, I'm good, just, I won't be forever. I'll need a, payment, when she can."**

 **"** **Quinn should have given you her first payment during school on Friday."**

 **"** **She didn't."** ** _Oh man. Helen's going to kill her._** **"Maybe she did it because Daria asked her to? Like, avoid me, like she has been. Didn't want me asking Quinn questions."**

 **"** **Maybe. Vinny, I'll make sure you get your first payment tonight and talk with both girls."**

 **"** **Thank you." Vinny speeds up and turns a corner leaving Helen to her usual route.**

 ** **Helen comes home and finds Daria in front of the television**** **with a history book on the coffee table. "Hello Daria, is Quinn up in her room?"**

 **"** **I think so. I'm not her keeper."**

 **Helen goes up the stairs and knocks on Quinn's door. "Quinn?"**

 **"** **Mom?" Quinn opens the door.**

 **"** **Why didn't you pay Vinny and where is the money?"**

 **"** **I, it, I, I told, at school, I mean,"**

 **Helen has to grip the wall tightly to keep calm. "What did you tell people at school?"**

 **"** **Mom! I couldn't let any one know I was grounded for stealing! My popularity was at stake!"**

 **"** **Quinn!" Quinn flinches.**

 **Daria hears her mom yell and starts to worry. She sets her pencil down and goes to the stairs.**

 **Helen closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths before continuing. "What did you tell people at school?"**

 **"** **That he tried to kiss me so Daria broke up with him and he was like, banned, from our house."**

 **Daria hears this and moves up the stairs.**

 **Helen's voice is soft, quiet, hiding her fury. "You thought this was a good idea? You got in trouble for stealing and now you're lying."**

 **"** **But Mo-om! I had to! My position with the Fashion Club is at stake! I'm grounded until I can pay Vinny back and that could take forever!"**

 **When Daria reaches the top of the stairs, Helen turns to her. "Why have you been avoiding Vinny?"**

 **"** **I thought he wouldn't want me around after what happened. He trusted me and I let him down. I let my idiot sister steal his money. If the clown didn't fail to show up to that party I don't know what we would have done."**

 **Helen shakes her head. "Daria, he's your friend. Go over there. If he's back from his run talk with him and take his first payment." She glares at Quinn who runs in to her room and pulls a fifty out of a fashion magazine.**

 **Quinn hands it to Daria and Daria walks away meekly.**

 **Helen puts a hand on Quinn's arm. "We need to have a talk."**

 **"** **Mo-om! I,"**

 **"** **No, Quinn, we will talk. I punished you for your actions but I didn't tackle the root of the problem. I never want to go through this with you again. We will talk and find out why you act this way and see if we can't discover a way to stop this from happening in the future."**

 ** **Vinny is changing after a shower when there is a**** **knock at the door. "Mrs. Morgendorffer got the payment here fast."**

 **He runs down the stairs and opens the door to see... "Daria? Uh, hey, come in." She walks in and he closes the door behind her. "So, um, hi. What's up?"** ** _Please tell me what's going on._**

 **"** **I'm sorry." Daria doesn't face him. "I'm an idiot."**

 **Vinny can't help but laugh a little. "We both know that's not true. Daria," He grasps her wrist in his hand and moves her so she has to face him. "What's wrong? What did I do?"**

 **"** **It wasn't you. I, I mean, if Trent stole that much after I trusted you with it, I, I'd be mad."**

 **"** **You thought I was mad at you? Daria, it wasn't your fault." He hugs her. "Here I thought you were mad at me because I put you in the position to drive out that far." He lets her go. "I know how much driving scares you."**

 **"** **Scares is an understatement." She looks up at his face. "You're really not mad?"**

 **"** **Of course not! Geesh, you're my best friend. I love you."** ** _What?!_** ** _I did not just say that._**

 **Daria freezes in place as her face becomes even more pale.**

 **"** **As a friend. You're my best friend. Hell, I like you better than the majority of my family."**

 **Color returns to Daria's face as she relaxes. "I like you a lot better than my sister." Daria digs the fifty out of her pocket and hands it to Vinny. "By the way, if people at school have been avoiding you,"**

 ** _They have._** **"They have."**

 **Daria continues. "Quinn spread a rumor that you tried to kiss her which made us break up and you were kicked out of the house."**

 **"** **What? Why?"** ** _Quinn, of course. Gah, as much as I lo, like, Daria I can't stand Quinn._**

 **"** **Protecting her popularity while being grounded. I can't understand her logic behind it." Daria sighs. "I didn't help much by ignoring you. It probably did look like that."**

 ** _Phew._** **"We can fix that on Monday."** ** _I can't believe, well, I can believe Quinn would do something like that. "_** **I just got back from a run and shower and need to eat. My treat. Well, Quinn's treat. It will help kill her stupid rumor."**

 **"** **I'd have to ask my parents."**

 **"** **You know where the phone is."**

 **Daria walks past him to the kitchen.**

 ** _I said I love you to Daria. I've only told that to my mom and dad. Do I really feel like that for her? She is my best friend. Friends say that to each other. In movies. Before they fall in love love and start dating. This isn't a movie._**

 **Daria walks out of the kitchen. "My dad said it was ok."**

 **"** **Cool. Pizza Prince?"**

 **"** **More people will be there."**

 **"** **So easier to quash the rumor."**

 **As they walk to the Pizza Prince, Vinny can't help but look over at Daria.** ** _I'd give anything to know what Daria was thinking right now. I'd let Quinn keep all that money. I'd... Hell, I'd give up my painting skills. What the hell is she thinking?_**

 **Daria walks next to him looking at her boots as they went to the Pizza King.** ** _I'd give anything to know what Vinny was thinking right now. I'd pay all the money Quinn owed him. I'd... Hell, I'd give up my writing skills. What the hell is he thinking?_**

 ** **A/N Short, but the episode, The Daria Files, was a weird one and I decided to ignore it.****


	23. Chapter 23

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny is on Trent's duck phone with**** **Daria. "I already thought of that. I'm using Trent's phone. It is still an old cord phone so the battery won't die."**

 **"** **Good thinking. When this battery dies I'll call you on the other one."**

 **He sat on his bed while Daria sat on her couch.**

 **There was a Sick Sad World marathon and while the two wanted to watch it together they both knew Helen wouldn't allow it. "So, she's making Quinn see a shrink?"**

 **"** **Yes. Quinn's lack of impulse control and constant lying set my mom off. Maybe she'll get the help she needs."**

 **Vinny hears Daria mumble. "What?"**

 **"** **Nothing."**

 **"** **You said something."**

 **"** **I'm just worried mom will waste my time and try to send me to one too."**

 **"** **There's nothing wrong with you that a good brain numbing Sick Sad World marathon can't cure."**

 **"** **Which should be starting soon."**

 **As the commercial ends the announcer for Sick Sad World announces the fourteen hour marathon with limited commercial breaks started now.**

 ** **He passed out shortly after Daria did.**** **When the beep beep beep of the phone woke him up he yawned and put it down on the receiver and went back to sleep.**

 **When the phone rang and he couldn't ignore the** ** _quack quack quack_** **any more he picks it up with one eye open. "What?"**

 **"** **Hey, don't forget, the mandatory fund raising cruise is in a couple of hours."**

 **He hears Daria yawn and yawns in response. "Crap. I'd rather stay in bed thank you very much."**

 **"** **I'm not going out on open water alone."**

 **"** **Damn. I'll be there."**

 **"** **We're picking you up."**

 **"** **What? I was going to,"**

 **Daria finishes his sentence. "Have Trent drive you? And when you were late and missed the boat? No way. I'm making sure I'm not alone on the boat."**

 **Vinny yawns again. "How is this even legal? Teens gambling?"**

 **"** **No idea. Ms. Li probably did something to get around that."**

 **"** **We're not going out to international waters, are we?"**

 **"** **Hmm, that has potential. Throwing someone overboard in international waters might spice up the night."**

 **"** **Look on the bright side of life, right?"**

 **"** **Let's just hope the boat isn't half full of water."**

 ** **Vinny takes a cold shower to help wake himself up and gets**** **ready.**

 **Trent sees him after he wakes up. "What's up Vinny?"**

 **"** **I'm stuck going on a casino cruise with Daria."**

 **"** **Oh, at least she'll be there."**

 **"** **Yep." Vinny shakes his head. "I'd rather just sleep."**

 **"** **Don't boats have beds?"**

 ** _Perfect!_** **"I'll find out when I get there."**

 ** **Vinny starts to pull a Trent and nod off in his seat.****

 **Daria, Jake, and Helen all greeted him. Quinn was silent. He didn't expect a warm greeting from her so ignored her back.** ** _She acts like I'm in the wrong._**

 **Daria leans over and tells him that Quinn was pouting because she wasn't allowed to bring a date. Vinny whispers back, "Oh no, what ever will she do? Get her own drinks?"**

 **Daria and Vinny share a laugh.**

 **When they reach the docks they see the ship. It didn't look like a luxury cruise ship and more like a converted fishing trawler. "Should we just be happy there are no icebergs in the area?"**

 **Daria frowns. "If the ship is a sign of things to come I'm sure we won't need an iceberg."**

 **"** **Well, chin up, nose up, chest out, lets go."** ** _And find a place to take a nap._**

 **They were both given chips to use.**

 **Both go to the roulette wheel and bet on black. The ball landed on red. "Well, that was fun. Nap time."**

 **The two wander away from the casino area of the boat to look for a place to sleep.**

 ** **After finding two lawn chairs both lay down**** **and try to get some shut eye. The world was not going to let them.**

 **Being interrupted by a crying Quinn and then Brittany and Kevin, they get up and look for a different place to sleep.**

 **They stop when they see Ms. Barch and Mr. O'Neil doing the Titanic. "Gag me, blind me, brainwash me."**

 **Daria nods in agreement and both scurry away.**

 **They stop again when they see a woman they didn't recognize with Jake. She looked like she was trying to come on to Jake.**

 **Daria smiles as she sees him push the woman off before running away.**

 **After exploring for a bit they find no refuge. "Now what Daria?"**

 **"** **Wait until this hell is over." She fights back a yawn. "What time did you fall asleep?"**

 **"** **After you did."** ** _I wonder if she knows she snores when she sleeps._** **"A lot of them were repeats."**

 **"** **Good. We didn't miss anything then."**

 **The boat shudders to a sudden halt. "What was that?"**

 **"** **Iceberg?" Vinny moves to the side of the boat and looks out. "Or sandbar."**

 **People come out of the casino area to see what was going on.**

 **Thankfully it was just a sandbar and the boat didn't sink. Unfortunately... There wasn't a single lifeboat.**

 **The owner of the boat shouts at the captain. "How did you run us aground? And where the hell is my lifeboat! Do you have any idea how much those things cost?!"**

 **Vinny smiles and looks over at Daria to see a slight beginning of a smile form. "This is actually more entertaining than the Sick Sad World marathon."**

 **Daria comments back. "Lack of sleep makes this more amusing. If we were fully awake we'd be horrified he only had one life boat and it is missing."**

 **"** **Good point."** ** _Good thing it is just a sandbar._**

 **"** **Maybe that's what we heard after Kevin and Brittany left."**

 **"** **They don't need a boat to float. His head is empty and Brittany, well, has her own flotation devices."**

 ** **The Coast Guard comes**** **out to rescue the stranded people. The owner would be charged at great expense to himself for it.**

 **Jake tries talking with him. "Now's a great time for a revamp advertising campaign! You'll need to get the name out there if you want to make the money back."**

 ** _It's going to take more than a commercial or two to make up for this fiasco._**

 ** **It was a couple days later**** **when Ms. Li was escorted out of the school. "About damn time."**

 **Daria tips her head. "Why are you mad?"**

 **Vinny grimaces as he explains. "I get my head knocked in. Sandi gets left behind. The modeling fiasco. None of that mattered. But leave the star QB in a boat? Now she's getting investigated?"**

 **"** **Who do you think the new principal will be?"**

 **"** **Anyone would be better..." They see Ms. Barch walk by. "Almost anyone would be better than Ms. Li."**

 **They would have to wait for word of a new principal. They still had gym class.**

 **Vinny complains of his ankle hurting and sits on a bleacher.**

 **The gym teacher, his old track coach, walks over to him. "Any word on your ankle there? I see you running around the neighborhood."**

 ** _Lie time._** **"I'm trying to stay in shape but I can't run as fast as I used to or for as long. My ankle starts to hurt and I end up limping home. I'm pushing myself so I can rejoin the team next year."**

 **The coach pats him on the back. "Keep it up Vinny! You were on your way to make it to state the way you were running."**

 ** _Another reason to keep faking my injury._**

 **He watches the rest of class, some not so subtle football practice, as he waits for the bell.**


	24. Chapter 24

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny is with Daria at the Zon watching Mystic Spiral play.**** **He notices a guy looking over at the two of them.** ** _Ok, either he thinks Daria is cute or... He thinks Daria is cute and waiting for a chance to talk with her._** **"Hey, I'm going to the bar and getting a soda. Want anything?" She shakes her head and Vinny leaves.**

 **Daria watches the band and waits for Vinny to come back.**

 **When he does, he excuses himself saying he felt sick. "My brother and the band can give you a ride home if you don't feel like walking."**

 **"** **I thought we weren't staying for the second set?"**

 **"** **Oh, uh, I'll probably, I don't want to get you sick. See ya."**

 ** _He was lying. What is he up to?_** **Daria lets it go as she continues listening to Mystic Spiral.**

 ** **The next morning Daria calls Vinny.**** **"Hello?"**

 **"** **Oh, you're alive."**

 **Vinny was still in his street clothes. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"**

 **"** **Almost noon."**

 **"** **So righteous indignation would be wrong."**

 **"** **On your part. What happened last night?"**

 **"** **What do you mean? I felt sick and went home."**

 **"** **You didn't feel sick."**

 **"** **Fine, you caught me. I wanted to give you alone time with Trent."**

 **"** **I'm sure. What happened? You went to the bar for a soda and then nearly ran out of the bar. I want an explanation."**

 **Vinny yawns and rubs the sleep from his eyes. "How about you come over? By then I'll be awake." Vinny yawns again.**

 **"** **Please be decent."**

 **Vinny looks down at his wrinkled clothes. "I'll have a clean shirt on."**

 ** **When Daria knocks on the door,**** **Vinny opens it. "Hey Daria."**

 **"** **So?" She has her arms crossed and raises an eyebrow. "What happened last night? I know you weren't sick."**

 **"** **Well,"** ** _Of course she knew I was lying._** **Vinny rubs the back of his neck nervously. "There was a guy looking over at us last night."**

 **"** **I saw him."**

 **"** **Well, I thought if I walked away, maybe he'd walk over and talk to you."**

 **"** **He never did."** ** _Thank god._**

 **"** **I know, he," Vinny stops. "Hey, what's up?"**

 **Daria is confused. "What?"**

 **"** **Hey."**

 **Daria turns around and sees...**

 **"** **Aaaa!" She jumps and gets behind Vinny grabbing him by the back of the shirt and uses him like a shield. "Are you stalking me?!"**

 **The stranger is now confused. "Vinny? Did you forget we said we'd do lunch?"**

 **Daria looks at the stranger and then back at Vinny. "You ditched me to hang out with this guy?"**

 **"** **Oh, right, sorry. I was up late sketching." Vinny feels Daria let go of his shirt. "Mind if Daria comes with us?"**

 **"** **No, I'd like to meet her after all the stories you told me about her last night."**

 **Vinny looks at Daria and then takes a step back when he sees her stare. "If you want to Daria. Tom's treat."**

 **"** **I don't know him."**

 **"** **So come with us. He's a pretty neat guy." Vinny turns back around and looks over Tom's shoulder. "And his car is a death trap."**

 **"** **Exciting."**

 **"** **Come on, please?"** ** _I know she hates meeting new people but I think she'd like Tom if she gave him a chance._**

 **"** **Fine."**

 **Tom almost shouts. "Awesome! Except the backseat doesn't have seat belts."**

 **Vinny volunteers to ride in the back.**

 ** **Daria was less than friendly during**** **lunch but Vinny got her to talk a little. "See? I told you I wasn't lying about the shipwreck."**

 **"** **It was more of a boat bump than a ship wreck."**

 **"** **Wow. Your school approved of this? My school doesn't do anything fun like that."**

 **Daria dryly snarks at Tom. "I wouldn't call it fun waiting for the Coast Guard to come get you off a rusted tin can."**

 **"** **I was probably avoiding whatever charity dinner my parents dragged me to so waiting for the Coast Guard does sound fun."**

 **"** **Huh?"**

 **Vinny smiles as he sees Daria's reaction. "Tom, Tom Sloane. His parents are thee Sloans."**

 **Daria waves her hand dismissively. "I've heard the name before."**

 **Now Tom laughs. "You were right Vinny."**

 **Daria can't help the foul look she gives both of them.**

 **Vinny tries to explain. "I told him you wouldn't care who his parents were."**

 **"** **Anyone who understands Animal Farm understands we're all equal."**

 **Daria's interest is peaked. "Just some more than others."** ** _He knows Animal Farm?_** **"Did your school assign it?"**

 **"** **Oh, of course not. Might make the kids think. I read it on my own."**

 **Vinny sits back and lets the two talk and discuss some of the other books they had read on their own.**

 ** **Tom drops them off at Casa Lane.**** **"It was nice meeting you Daria."**

 **"** **Same."**

 ** _Wow, still a little hostile. I guess she didn't appreciate his opinion of The Manifesto._**

 **"** **See ya Tom."**

 **"** **Later."**

 **Tom drives away as Daria and Vinny enter Casa Lane.**

 ** **Up in Vinny's room, Daria**** **sees a sketchbook she didn't recognize sitting on the bed and picks it up.**

 **Vinny goes to his easel and doesn't notice the sketchbook Daria had in her hands.** ** _Daria didn't kill him, that's a plus. She doesn't like him, that's a negative. She let him pay for our lunch, positive. She gave him the silent treatment on the way back, negative._** **"So Daria, what do you think of Tom?"**

 **"** **He's ok, if a little snobbish."**

 **Her tone of voice makes Vinny flinch. "Hey, it wasn't his fault, about last night. He said I could bring my girlfriend too and then I explained we weren't dating. I thought hey, I'll give you alone time with Trent."**

 **"** **You lied to me about it."**

 ** _Hell, she has every right to be mad about that._** **"I know, and I'm sorry. You would have said no. I just saved you the trouble of having to say it."**

 **"** **You were thinking about me the whole time I'm sure."**

 **Her voice revealed her anger even as her face seemed passive. "Ok, and I know you don't like people. If I was going to talk to someone new I'd rather give them a warning about you before throwing them to the wolves."**

 **Daria flips the page of the sketchbook and he sees her eyes twitch. "What page are you on?"**

 **She turns it over and reveals...**

 ** _I left my private sketchbook out. No one sees that one but me. Crap!_** **"Oh, uh, well, Linda was my girlfriend at the time." It was of her with a smile and... little else on. "I wanted to remember it."**

 **"** **So, you..." Daria's cheeks flush with color.**

 **"** **No!"** ** _Oh hell I didn't want to tell Daria about this._** **"I, we, we did stuff but, not, she was my girlfriend at the time. It's what people do when they date." Vinny grabs the sketchbook from Daria and closes it.** ** _Before she sees any of my other personal sketches._**

 **Daria gets off of the bed. "I should have asked before picking it up."**

 **"** **Hey, I never have a problem with people looking at my work. Just, that was my personal sketchbook, not one for the public. You didn't know. I was up way too late sketching in it."**

 **"** **What were you sketching in it that had you up so late?"**

 ** _Uh..._** **"Uh... Plead the fifth." Her eyes narrow as she glares. "Not of you, I swear."**

 **"** **Tom?"**

 **Vinny smiles and laughs. "Yes, of Tom."**

 **Daria gives Vinny her patented half smile. "It's the sketchbook you drew the picture of us on my bed after the hurricane, isn't it?" Vinny nods. "Some people take pictures of special moments. You draw them."**

 **"** **Yes, a perfect way of putting it."** ** _Her cheeks aren't red anymore._** **"There were probably a few sketches in there..." Vinny laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his neck with his left hand.**

 **"** **That you wouldn't want me to see." Vinny nods slowly. "I write stories I don't want you reading. So we're even."**

 ** _Like her story she turned in to Mr. O'Neil that was in the future and had me in it._** **"Except I didn't read your stories."**

 **"** **And you won't." Daria sits back down on the bed and grabs the remote for the television letting the tension ease.**

 ** **Vinny hung out with Tom some nights and Daria others. He got them to hang out**** **together a couples time and was glad they seemed to be getting along better every time. Daria was the main antagonist but Tom would clash with her as well. Vinny just had to play peacemaker when the other two got too heated discussing a book or fancy art film.**

 ** **At school a couple weeks later, the class is assigned**** **a project. They were to try and buy a car, or start a business, rent an apartment, or some other thing one might do as an adult with another person.** ** _Daria can ace this in her sleep._** **Vinny was so sure of it he didn't even bother asking Daria to be his partner in the project.**

 **It was a mistake.**

 **He has to grab something from his locker after economics class and leaves Daria alone.**

 **When he comes back he hears the end of the conversation. "I guess I can be your partner for the project."**

 ** _What? She's my... Friend. That I didn't ask I just assumed she would be my partner._** **"Hey Jodie, Daria, what's up?"**

 **"** **Oh, Vinny, hi." Jodie squares her shoulders up confidently. "I'm surprised you didn't ask Daria to be your partner on the project."**

 **"** **What can I say, I'm expanding my circle of friends. Where's Mack?"**

 **Jodie looks away. "He isn't the best when it comes to money. He still owes his dad for money he borrowed in the third grade."**

 ** _This could be harder than I thought._** **"So no asking for a bank loan?"**

 **"** **That would be wise."**

 **Vinny leaves the two girls and hunts down Mack. It was easy as Mack was pretty tall and the only black guy in school.** ** _Huh, I never realized how little diversity we have._**

 **Mack looks like his is about to cry when Vinny asks him to partner up. "Kevin was trying to get me to join with him on this stupid assignment."**

 **"** **He's not working with Brittany?"**

 **"** **They're fighting about who is smarter."**

 **Vinny and Mack share a look before laughing. "Battle of the titans."** ** _Ooo, there's an idea for a painting._** **"So, what are we doing? Jodie suggested no bank loans."**

 **"** **Yeah, why she didn't want to be my partner. Why aren't you teaming up with Daria?"**

 **"** **Jodie asked her first."**

 **"** **Whoa, those two, working together? Either get the greatest grade in Lawndale High history or they kill each other."**

 ** _And Daria hasn't been the same since I met Tom or she saw my private sketchbook. Mack doesn't need to know about it._**

 ** **Mack and Vinny are at a**** **car lot looking at a car.**

 **A salesman just dripping with sleaze walks over to the two. "Hello gentlemen! How may I assist you today?"**

 **Mack replies. "I'm looking for a car."**

 **"** **I can figure that one out." The salesman smiles at Vinny. "What kind of car exactly? We have sporty flashy cars, we have the boring economical four doors. We have trucks for going out in to the countryside. Any kind you want I can get it."**

 **Vinny notices the salesman was ignoring Mack even though Mack was the one who responded.** ** _Let's see how far we can take this._** **He turns to Mack and does some hand waving.** ** _Please catch on to what I'm trying to do._**

 **Mack smiles and nods.** **** **"I'm the one buying. I'm just taking my deaf cousin with me since his parents are in town for the week."**

 ** _Not the story I would have gone with but it works._** **Mack waves his hands around and Vinny nods.**

 **The salesman adjusts his tie. "Uh, well, we have some used cars near the back of the lot."**

 **Mack shakes his head. "I don't want used, I want new. Something that will impress the ladies."**

 **"** **Well, I, I might have something for you." He leads the two towards a different row of cars.**

 ** **As they walk away they see Kevin with UpChuck.**** **"They must be looking for a car too."**

 **Mack turns to Vinny. "At least he'll give them both attention."**

 **"** **I'm glad you noticed it too. I couldn't believe him. What an ass."**

 **"** **What made you think to pretend to be deaf?"**

 **Vinny shrugs his shoulders. "It came to me and gave me a reason to stay quiet. Let the ass talk to you the entire time."**

 **"** **There are two other car lots we can walk to."**

 **Vinny debates internally for a second. "I guess. I want at least a B on this."**

 **The two walk to the next nearest car lot a couple of blocks away.**

 ** **Jodie and Daria are sitting at a small coffee shop after also**** **dealing with racism. Jodie sees Mack and Vinny walking by. "Should we invite them to join us?"**

 **Daria sips at her coffee before answering. "They're busy."**

 **Jodie looks back at Daria. "What is going on with you two? I noticed it before."**

 **"** **He made a new friend."**

 **"** **Oh, who? I didn't know."**

 **"** **No one at our school. Some guy from whatever school a Sloan would go to."**

 **"** **Sloan? Thee Sloan's?" Daria nods in annoyance. "Wow. That, how? I can't see Vinny at some five thousand dollar a plate dinner charity."**

 **"** **Tom was at the Zon when Mystic Spiral was playing."**

 **"** **Huh, rebelling against the family."**

 **"** **Yes, slumming it with the rest of us."**

 **Jodie studies Daria's reaction. "Has Vinny been ignoring you? It doesn't sound like something Vinny would do."**

 **"** **How would you know?"**

 **"** **Daria, it is my job as the class," Daria gives out a frustrated growl. "If you didn't want an answer then why ask the question?"**

 **"** **We need to go to the next bank."**

 ** **Vinny and Mack have a plan this time.**** **Have Mack lead. If Mack got the same treatment as before they would have Vinny play the deaf cousin again.**

 **At this lot, a young woman walks up to them. "Hello boys." Her voice is sultry, seductive, and gets the reaction from the two she wanted.**

 **She didn't ignore Mack, or Vinny, as she showed them a very nice convertible. "With large back seats for you and your girlfriend."**

 **"** **I don't have a girlfriend."** ** _Calm down Vinny. She's doing this because she thinks you're trying to buy a car. I bet she's sold plenty. Damn, memory picture, draw when home. Not that it would take much imagination with the way she's wearing that pant suit._**

 **"** **Oh, but you will when you show up with this car." She glides a finger over the hood slowly while licking her lips.**

 **Mack is able to keep some control. "How much is it?"**

 **"** **Oh, only two oh nine a month for six years. Even the worst part time job could afford that." She leans closer showing up her... Neckline. "I'd be more worried about the money you'd be spending on going to the drive in movie theater after a nice dinner with all the girls you'll attract with this."**

 **Vinny gulps down his first response as he tries to remember this was just a school assignment. He wasn't actually here for a car. "I, it, I'll have to ask my dad about co-signing for it."**

 **She turns to Vinny. "Oh, we have very good credit officers. We help those with no credit get loans so they can start building their credit score."**

 ** _Not here for a car just a school assignment._** **"Uh, I, uh,"**

 **Mack puts a hand on Vinny's shoulder. "We need to talk."**

 **They hurry away and hear the woman laugh as they exit the car lot.**

 ** **They sit at a Cluck Burger**** **and talk. "She's sold a lot of cars."**

 **Even with his dark skin, Vinny can tell Mack was blushing. "Yes, I'm sure she has."**

 **"** **At least she didn't ignore you."**

 **Mack takes a bite out of his burger instead of replying.**

 **Vinny looks out the window and sees Daria and Jodie leave a bank. "Hey, there's Jodie and Daria. Think they're,"** **** **He sees the look on both of their faces.** ** _Oh no, they're going to kill each other._** **"We should stop them."**

 **"** **Huh?" Mack looks out the window and sees the two. "Uh, let's go."**

 **Both men run out of Cluck Burger and catch up to the two ladies. "Hey Jodie."**

 **She turns and sees Mack and darts over to him. "Mack!" She hugs him. "How are you two doing?"**

 **"** **Good. Got two offers for cars."**

 ** _Don't mention the saleswoman at the second car lot._** **"Hey Daria."**

 **"** **Hi."**

 ** _Ok, she's mad, what happened?_** **"How is your project going?"**

 **Daria and Jodie both respond with very different answers.**

 **"** **Good."**

 **Daria glares at Jodie. "Bad."**

 **Vinny and Mack stay quiet at the ladies start arguing with each other.**

 **"** **I changed my tactic after the first bank. In the real world you have to accept there is discrimination and try to adapt your way to get around it."**

 **"** **By name dropping your father's name as soon as you could at the second bank after storming out of the first one because of the name drop?"**

 **"** **Yes! Daria, it is called being mature and knowing the world isn't fair. We got lucky they even let two girls get a meeting. I'm sure if Mack or Vinny had been my partner they would have gotten the attention even though I'm the business minded one."**

 ** _Whoa, that almost mirrored what happened with us at the first lot._** **"Hey, it wasn't just you two. Mack got ignored at the first lot."**

 **Jodie turns and bites her lower lip. "I'm sorry Mack."**

 **"** **Hey, it happens. Vinny came up with a funny way of annoying the guy."**

 **Both ladies turn to Vinny. "I pretended to be deaf and had no part with any of the sale discussion."**

 **The two ladies turn their backs on the other.**

 **The men look at each other with the same help.** ** _God help us._**

 **Vinny smiles and tries to sound confident when he speaks to Daria. "Uh, Mack and I were done for the day. Maybe we could go back to my place?"**

 **Mack makes a similar suggestion to Jodie and the two couple split up going separate ways.**

 ** **Vinny listens to a more detailed story of**** **what happened with Daria and Jodie. "At the next bank she name drops her father at the very start."**

 ** _Which was the smart thing to do. I better not tell Daria that I agree with Jodie._** **"I can see why you'd be mad. You hate hypocrites."**

 **"** **She saw nothing wrong with it."**

 ** _She must have been ignoring Jodie if she didn't see it._** **"I'm sure she did but she also wanted the loan. Jodie seems like the type of person who would do anything to achieve her goal. Reminds me of someone's mom. Can't imagine who that would be."**

 **Daria looks away from the television. "Giving up your belief's to get a loan is just, wrong."**

 ** _And who does that sound like, Daria?_** **"Your mom used to be a hippie. Now she's a corporate lawyer of a major lawfirm. Which pays for your glasses, and boots, and house. Pays for your sister's shrink and stylish in-fashion clothes. Pays for a better life than she'd have if she staid a hippie."**

 **"** **You're supposed to be on my side."**

 **"** **I am Daria. I'm also pointing out how you know someone who reflects what Jodie will probably be in twenty years. Are you really mad at Jodie or mad at your mom since you know she did the same thing?"**

 **Daria's voice is soft, almost silent, as she responds. "Because of me."**

 ** _That's what upset her._** **"Your mom went to law school before you. She might have thought of being a lawyer for an animal rights group when she went but she still went there before you. So she went to the side that sues the people stopping the, whatever, instead of protecting the people who stopped it. If she hadn't who knows where you'd be right now. Hell, what if it didn't pay enough and your parents decided to wait? Then you wouldn't be here and I'd be... Well, here, working on a painting, just alone."**

 **She looks at the easel and sees... "Brittany and Kevin?"**

 **"** **Titan versions of them. Battling over who is smarter." Between the two titan versions of their classmates was a very tiny brain.**

 **Daria smirks. "You wouldn't be alone. You'd be with Tom."**

 **"** **Maybe." He sets the paintbrush down. "I'm glad you two are getting along."**

 **"** **I wouldn't call it getting along. I just don't imagine creative ways of..." Daria sees the look on Vinny's face and stops. "Sorry, he's your friend. You're my friend. I don't think I'll ever be friends with Tom but I won't antagonize him either." Vinny raises an eyebrow. "Much."**

 ** _I'll take what I can get._**

 ** **In class the day the project was due, Daria and Jodie**** **played off the other very well.** ** _They got an A and then some._**

 **Vinny and Mack went up to the front and have their presentation. It wasn't as polished as Jodie's but Vinny was sure it would be good enough for the B he wanted.**

 **Next, it was Kevin and UpChuck's turn. UpChuck started talking about interest rates on loans and how to talk them down when Kevin started to cry. "Never put a non refundable cash payment on a car!" He runs out of the room leaving UpChuck to try and salvage the presentation.**

 **Vinny leans over to Mack. "Be glad he wasn't your partner on the project."**

 **"** **Be glad he's not your teammate."**

 ** _Truer words were never spoken._**


	25. Chapter 25

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Ms. Li was back from her suspension.**** **She was ready to get back to doing what she did best.**

 **When Vinny heard of the field trip to go mountain climbing he knew he wasn't going. It was considered voluntary.** ** _At least one thing has changed. Before the whole school would have been forced to go._** **He would sit out.**

 **Daria had the same idea to sit it out.**

 **They relax on her couch while Sick Sad World plays. "Great. Tom said one of those black and white subtitles films was playing that night. Maybe we could all go see it together."**

 **"** **It's a film by the Russian director..." Daria continues detailing the movie, the director, producer, and all the other things Vinny didn't care about.**

 **"** **So, are you coming with us?"**

 **"** **I guess. I did want to see it."**

 **"** **Cool. You two can watch and explain the symbology to me."**

 **"** **Symbolism. The word you're looking for is symbolism."**

 **"** **Sorry Mr. O'Neil." Daria grabs the remote and holds it up in a threatening manner. "I went a little overboard with that one. I take it back."**

 **Vinny goes home and calls Tom telling him about the plans for the weekend. "I thought we were going alone."**

 **"** **Tom, Daria will enjoy it more than I would."**

 **"** **It wasn't about the movie it was about hanging out together. Alone."**

 **"** **Don't be jealous. Daria is my friend, my best friend. I can be friends with her and you at the same time."**

 **Tom grumbles for a minute before agreeing to the movie with Vinny, and Daria.** **** ** _Why is he jealous? Daria I understand but Tom?_**

 ** **The next morning, Daria surprises Vinny, with an offer.**** **"My parents roped me in to going on the field trip."**

 ** _Tom will get what he wants._** **"That sucks."**

 **"** **You're coming with me."**

 **"** **Voluntary. I don't volunteer. I already have a, plan, with Tom."**

 **"** **I'll pay you."**

 ** _Oh?_** **"How much?"**

 **"** **Twenty."**

 **"** **Fifty."**

 **"** **Twenty five."**

 **"** **Forty."**

 **"** **Thirty."**

 **"** **Deal." The two shake hands.** ** _Now I just have to tell Tom. Damn. There is no way to get him on this trip._**

 ** **After school and going to Daria's to hang out,**** **Vinny gets home and calls Tom. "Hello, Sloane residence."**

 **"** **Hello?" Vinny doesn't recognize the voice. "Is Tom there?"**

 **"** **Yes, just a moment."**

 **A few seconds later, Tom picks up his phone. "Hey, Vinny?"**

 **"** **Yep."**

 **"** **You want to go out tonight?"**

 **"** **Uh, yes. Have to make up for the movie."**

 **"** **What? The movie? This weekend?"**

 **"** **Yes. Uh, I got roped in to the field trip I told you about."**

 **"** **Daria."**

 **The one word dripped with envy. "Not Daria. Jackson and Hamilton." Vinny waits for a response and when the silence is all he gets he explains. "She's paying me thirty to go since she's being forced to go."**

 **"** **I'll introduce you to my friend Grant."**

 ** _Whoa, fifty? He is a Sloan._** **"I'm not d, doing this, because of your money. I told Daria I'd go and already struck a deal."**

 **"** **You know, that actually makes me feel better. I'm still mad you're breaking,"**

 **Vinny cuts him off. "I'm sorry. I had no plans for going on this stupid trip but Daria is stuck going and she offered me thirty. Who knows, there might be some interesting pictures to take."**

 **"** **You have fun on your trip."**

 **"** **You're just mad your school doesn't do stuff like this."**

 **"** **Didn't the last trip end in the Coast Guard rescuing you off of a ship?"**

 **"** **There may have been complications."** ** _Nothing could go wrong on this trip besides getting lost in the woods and being eaten by a bear._** **"I'll call you when we get back and tell you all of the boring details."**

 **"** **I'm hoping it stays boring. No Coast Guard to save you on a mountain."**

 **"** **Thanks for your concern but I'm sure we'll be fine. It will be boring."**

 ** **The trip started well enough.**** **It was almost enjoyable.**

 **Vinny tried to use the video camera Ms. Li brought but she gave it to Mr. O'Neil.**

 **It was boring even. Like he told Tom it would be.**

 **Until Mr. O'Neil's asthma started acting up. And then it started to snow.**

 **As they sat in the cabin Vinny speaks up. "Well, it can't get any worse."**

 **When it turned out all the supplies had been left at the buses so the pack mules, Joey, Jeffey, and Jaime, could carry Quinn's bags, it got worse.**

 **Now there was a call for two groups to go out. One for supplies and one for Mr. O'Neil and Ms. Li.**

 **Vinny and Daria offer to join Mr. DeMartino on the group to get supplies.**

 **It didn't take long for the blinding wind and snow to separate the two from Mr. DeMartino.**

 **As they trudge through the snow, the cold starts to eat away at them.**

 **Going downhill they were making better time than going up but the snow was still slowing them down.**

 **As they reach what Vinny thinks is the halfway point he talks through his shivering teeth. "What if the buses are locked?"**

 **"** **We'll die."**

 **"** **Ha." Daria doesn't laugh back. "We'll make it. Or find Mr. DeMartino. Or the other party. Someone."**

 **"** **Someone will find our frozen bodies."**

 **"** **No they won't." Vinny gets closer to Daria and puts an arm around her. "We aren't freezing out here."**

 **"** **We might." Daria leans closer to him. "My parents are to blame for this. I didn't even want to come on this trip."**

 **"** **Neither did I."**

 **They keep walking as the snow falls harder. Vinny feels the coldness go away. He knew it wasn't a good thing. "Daria, I'm sorry."**

 **"** **I'm sorry too."**

 **"** **So much we should have said or done, isn't there?"** ** _I should tell her the truth._** **"Daria, I, I know I should have told you before."**

 **"** **I should have too." Daria shivers so hard even Vinny can feel it. "But we aren't going to freeze on this mountain."**

 **As the snow starts to let up they see a cabin.**

 **They run as best as they can towards the cabin.**

 **When the door opens they see... "Mom? Dad? Mr. DeMartino?"**

 **They let the two teens in to warm up and dry off.**

 ** **Vinny didn't want to know what happened in the student cabin. He didn't**** **care.** ** _I came so close to telling Daria. I should tell her. Why am I worried? She's my best friend. She wouldn't..._**

 **Her parents were giving them, and Quinn, a ride back home. He was right next to his best friend. He would just have to whisper a few words to Daria.**

 **Instead...**

 ** **He calls Tom when he gets home**** **and tells him the none boring details. "Aren't you glad now your school doesn't do stuff like this?"**

 **"** **Kind of. I'm just glad you're ok."**

 **"** **I'm fine. Who needs all ten toes anyways?" They share a laugh and continue talking.**

 ** **A/N Forgot to mention last time I had two MAJOR ideas. Can't do both in one storyline so am doing a World A and World B. When World A is done I will go back to the last episode and start World B with my other major idea.****


	26. Chapter 26

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Kevin showed up on a motorcycle to school.**** **Kevin, being Kevin, wanted to show off. Kevin, being Kevin, crashed and hurt himself.**

 **The football team tanked. Mack was a great running back but a horrible quarterback.**

 **Vinny didn't care. The team being good or bad meant nothing to him.**

 ** **He was explaining to Tom about how little**** **he cared over dinner at the country club. "The rest of the school is freaking out about it."**

 **"** **Even You Know Who?"**

 **Vinny grimaces at the way Tom says it. "No. Her parents and her sister are."**

 **"** **What about your parents and Trent?"**

 **"** **My parents wouldn't care if they were here and Trent cares even less about Lawndale High. He went to class just enough to not fail."**

 **They continue to eat on Tom's parents dime. The original plan had been to go to the usual Pizza King but Tom and Vinny wanted to hang out alone. Without being bothered by Vinny or Tom's classmates. Or a place Daria might show up.**

 **Tom and Daria made Vinny annoyed.**

 **The three would hang out and then for the next two or three days all he would hear from both was how hostile the other one was. How** ** _their_** **opinion on a book or movie was wrong.**

 **And the nights where he wanted to, hang out, with just Tom or Daria annoyed the other one even more.**

 **Daria was still his best friend and he had times he wanted to hang out with just her.**

 **Tom was his friend too and there were times he wanted to hang out with just him.**

 **He hated being torn between the two.**

 ** **Daria is in her room writing when her mother**** **knocks on the door. "Daria?"**

 **"** **Mom? What is it?"**

 **"** **Why are you home?"**

 **"** **Because."** ** _I just need to finish this story. Kevin is dead but who is the killer?_**

 **Helen crosses her arms. "Daria, why aren't you out with Vinny?"**

 **"** **He's hanging out with his friend Tom."**

 **"** **Tom?"**

 **"** **Tom Sloan."**

 **"** **Wait, as in thee Sloan's?"**

 **Daria feels infuriated at her mother's reaction. "Yes."**

 **"** **I didn't know they were friends."**

 **"** **They weren't until a couple of months ago."**

 **"** **Oh. I see."**

 **Daria wants to scream but knows that is what gets her in trouble. "And since then I've had to share him with Tom."**

 **"** **You don't hang out together?"**

 **"** **Sometimes. It usually ends with me and Tom arguing over the points of a movie or book."**

 **"** **You should give him a chance."**

 **"** **Why? Because he's a Sloan?"**

 **"** **No. Daria, if you give people a chance they might just surprise you. You have a hard time making friends. You have a chance to make friends with someone else."**

 **"** **I don't want to be friends with him."**

 **"** **Daria, if he and Vinny are friends, shouldn't you give him a chance? Vinny wouldn't be friends with someone too different from himself or you, would he?"**

 **Daria hates having to concede a point to her mom. "Maybe. They, Vinny told me he was hanging out with Tom tonight. I wasn't invited."**

 **Helen shows shock for a second. "Have you two hung out alone?"**

 **"** **Well, yes."**

 **"** **How do you think that makes Tom feel when he's not invited?"**

 **Daria slumps her shoulders. "Like I do now."**

 **Helen puts a hand on Daria's shoulder. "I'm sorry Daria that you feel this way. I wish I could help you more."**

 **"** **I'm fine mom. I get why he wants to hang out with Tom without me. He needs his guy time. He needs his time with Tom without Tom and I getting into an argument over a book he's never read."**

 **Helen squeezes her shoulder before pulling her hand away. "Talk with Vinny. Ask to hang out with them together. I know you have a hard time making friends and here is your chance to make another."**

 **"** **I don't want to make another friend."**

 **"** **Daria, if you two argue over books you've both read, you could start there. Find a book you don't argue over."**

 **Daria looks around her room. She was here instead of with her friend. "I could try."**

 **"** **That's all I can ask of you." Helen leaves the room giving Daria time to work on her short story.**

 ** **Vinny listens to Mr. O'Neil as much as he**** **normally would. Something about failing something they know they could fail.** ** _Simple enough._**

 **As soon as the leave class Vinny grasps Daria by the arm. "Daria, will you go out with me?"**

 **"** **What?!" She rips her arm away from him. "No."**

 ** _She said no like a normal person. I figured she would have at least try to use her boots._** **"Well, that was easy. My assignments over."**

 **Her face goes through several emotions before it settles on a death glare that sends chills down Vinny's spine. "I hate you."**

 **"** **You might hate me but my assignment is over. What about you?"**

 **Daria sighs as her death glare disappears. "I'm going to try make friends with Tom."**

 **"** **Then you can start tonight. I was going to have Tom over to watch me paint while he did commentary for the T.V."**

 **"** **Great. We have a week to fail and I can fail tonight."**

 ** _You could at least try Daria. She wouldn't fail which means she'd fail the assignment. She'd never fail a class assignment no matter how stupid it is._** **"Just don't tell Tom I asked you out."**

 **"** **Why would he care?"**

 **"** **He wouldn't." Vinny shuffles his feet. "Just, don't tell him."**

 ** **Vinny and Daria are at Casa Lane**** **finishing homework when Tom appears. "Hey, Trent let me in."**

 **"** **Hey Tom." Vinny looks over at Daria. "Daria?"**

 **"** **Hi."**

 **"** **Hello to you too. What are you crazy kids up to?"**

 **Vinny responds. "Homework."**

 **"** **Fun."**

 **Tom walks over to Vinny but Vinny shakes his head. Tom tilts his head and frowns. Vinny keeps shaking his head and Tom takes a step back.**

 **Daria is confused but doesn't pry.**

 **Tom studies Vinny's newest painting. It is of... "I don't know this person but they look familiar." The woman was giving a Mona Lisa type smile while holding a brush.**

 **Vinny grabs a brush and poses like the woman in the painting. "A lot of people think that the Mona Lisa painting was of Leonardo DaVinci doing a portrait of himself as a woman."**

 **Daria takes a closer look at the painting with Tom. "I see it. Just a little change here or there and you'd look like this."**

 **Tom laughs. "I'd like you any way you looked."**

 ** _I wonder if I would too. It would be easier if Vinny was a girl._** **"Hmm, I don't know. I think being a girl might change Vinny too much. With his eye for color he'd make a perfect Fashion Fiend."**

 **Tom gives both of them a look. "Her sister and her group of friends are the Fashion Club at Lawndale High. We call them the Fashion Fiends."**

 **"** **A fashion club? That's one thing I'm glad my school doesn't do."**

 **"** **I'm sure your school doesn't do a lot of the things our school does."**

 **Vinny laughs. "Daria, there are prisons that don't do what our school does."**

 **The three teens continue to talk and hang out and Vinny realizes that Daria was failing at failing her assignment.**

 ** **Friday comes and the three go to the Zon for a Mystic Spiral**** **concert.**

 **Tom waits for the break between songs to comment. "This seems familiar."**

 **Vinny nods in agreement and Daria snarks. "Does that mean Vinny is going to ditch me to hang out with you again?"**

 **"** **We're already here so no need to ditch."**

 **"** **You better not Vinny. I'm not riding home with Trent again."**

 **Vinny leans over so Tom can't hear him whisper to Daria. "Temptation too much?"**

 **"** **Shut up." Vinny smirks as Daria continues. "Bite me."**

 **"** **Nope. Just friends."**

 **Tom and Daria start talking about a book when Vinny hears.** ** _I have to stop this. This always gets them started._** **"Who would think Mystic Spiral music would bring anyone together?"**

 **Tom breaks his train of thought about Pride and Prejudice to comment. "Together over how bad they sound."**

 **Vinny motions to those around them. "Yet people still show up to hear them."**

 **"** **People with worst tastes in music than the band has."**

 **"** **We're still here so what does that say about us?"**

 **Tom replies to Daria and the two start talking about Mystic Spiral. Daria mentions her adventure to save the band from prison.** ** _Ha, I kept them from talking about a book and they don't fight. Need to keep that in mind in the future._**

 ** **When Monday comes, Vinny waits outside of Daria's house for**** **her.**

 **When she walks out she sees the smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?"**

 **"** **You failed your assignment."**

 **"** **Go to hell."**

 **"** **You liked hanging out with Tom once you two stopped talking about books."**

 **"** **He can go to hell too."**

 **Vinny pats her on the shoulder. "You're letting people in. Soon you'll be elected the president of the People Who Don't Care About Popularity Club."**

 **"** **Both of you go straight to Hell and burn."**

 **"** **Do you even believe in Hell?"**

 **Daria mumbles a few more insults before joining Vinny on their walk to school.**

 ** **In class the students give a presentation of their**** **failures. Vinny was surprised to hear people start crying.**

 **Jodie, the overachiever perfect student, was devastated by her failure.**

 **Vinny goes up to the front. "I asked a girl I know wouldn't date me to go out on a date. She said no. Thee end." Vinny goes back to his seat and waits for Daria to go up.**

 **Daria stands in front of the class the same as Vinny and the others. "I did not want to make friends with someone. Somehow I failed. Which means I still accomplished the goal of the assignment and deserve an A."**

 **She walks back to her seat in silence.**

 **Vinny writes a note and hands it to her.** ** _Do you think. Mr. O'Neil will believe it?_**

 **She writes her response and hands it back.** ** _Of course. He's not smart enough to figure out I'm messing with his work._**

 **Vinny draws a doodle of Mr. O'Neil's head spinning and hands it back to her. She smiles a little before crumpling up the paper and throwing it in her backpack.**

 ** **A/N Quinn is still grounded/on probation from her stealing so Daria couldn't try and get her grounded from the fashion thing.****


	27. Chapter 27

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny taps his foot in front of**** **Drug and Stuff waiting for Tom. "Where the hell is he?"**

 **After a few more minutes Vinny gets fed up and walks away.** ** _I can at least get some ideas for sketches._**

 **He sees the Fashion Club float. "I loathe a parade."**

 **He sees the float with Jodie and Mack on it. They looked bored but were waving to the crowd.** ** _Three years in a row._**

 **"** **Crap, there are two pharmacies. Did I say Drug and Stuff or pharmacy? Maybe Tom is waiting for me there." Vinny runs to the other pharmacy but doesn't see Tom.**

 **He observes the parade some more while wondering what to do. He was supposed to hang out with Tom and yet couldn't find him.**

 **He sees his ex, Linda, walking with Evan, hand in hand.** ** _He's still a jock._**

 **Seeing Linda makes Vinny think of his private sketchbook.** ** _Ok, get your mind off that picture._**

 **Vinny ignores the parade after a bit being bored by it and looks for something more interesting.**

 **He got that more interesting thing when a float wrecked and caught on fire. "Oh, the lack of humanity."** ** _Daria would have gotten a kick out of this. Too bad she'd never be caught dead here._**

 **He walks back to Drug and Stuff and sees... "Tom? Daria?"**

 **"** **Vinny!" Tom and Daria exclaim at the same time.**

 **"** **Where were you, you big oaf? I said to meet at Drug and Stuff!"** ** _I think_** **.**

 **Tom puts up a hand stopping Vinny. "No, you said to meet at the pharmacy."**

 **Daria continues Tom's train of thought. "He was waiting for you in front of the other pharmacy. That's where I met him, I mean, ran in to him."**

 **"** **I tried the other pharmacy but you guys must have left before then." Vinny sees... "Daria, watch," His warning was too late.**

 **Daria was splashed with paint. "Dammit."**

 **"** **Hey," Vinny wipes a finger on her paint covered jacket. "Never be afraid of the paint."**

 **"** **I'm going home."**

 **"** **I was thinking of pizza. Compare war stories." Vinny motions to himself and Tom. "Want to come?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **Your loss. Before you leave, why were you here?"**

 **"** **To get toilet paper for my father." Daria's eyes go wide and she looks around. "Dammit! I lost the bag and I don't have enough money to get more."**

 **"** **So you can't go home. I'll buy some for you, after pizza."**

 **"** **My dad is waiting."**

 **"** **Oh, man stranded. Fine, but you owe me." Vinny digs a five out of his pocket and hands it to Daria.**

 **"** **Thanks, pay you back on Monday."**

 **"** **See ya."**

 **Vinny and Tom go to the Pizza Prince while Daria heads inside the store for a second attempt at grabbing toilet paper.**

 ** **Vinny listens to Daria's story about**** **her trip with her father to some business conference. "Well, you didn't die in a hot air balloon and you got yourself a skull crusher. I'd say it was a win."**

 **"** **I just had to open up to my father and deal with several idiots." Daria shakes her head. "But the skull crusher makes up for it."**

 **"** **You know, some girls collect dolls or ceramic figurines. You have a hydro-cephalic skull and now a skull crusher."**

 **"** **And?"**

 **"** **And that makes you way cooler."**

 **Daria smiles, just slightly, for the blink of an eye.**

 ** **Daria came over with a questionnaire**** **for Helen's law firm. "Would I rather be a dog, a seal, or a lion?"**

 **"** **Bat."**

 **"** **That's not an option."**

 **"** **So write it in."**

 **The two teens continue messing with the questions putting down their own, far more creative, answers.**

 ** **Vinny is at home from school the next day when he sees... "**** **Is that a cockroach?" He goes and squashes it.**

 **The next morning he finds more roaches. "Where the hell are they coming from?"**

 **He tells Daria about the bug invasion over the phone. "My dad sprayed some chemical on the outside last week. Said he read a report about how cockroaches were moving through the area after heavy rains west of here."**

 **"** **They're already in the house so too late to spray."**

 **"** **Make them pay rent?"**

 **"** **I'll get right on that."**

 ** **Vinny crushes countless roaches**** **but more kept coming. Finally he gives up and has Trent drive him to the store.**

 **They find bug bombs but they all say the same thing.** ** _No Contact for 48 Hours after deployment._**

 **They couldn't stay at Casa Lane if they used the bug bombs. For Trent it meant staying with Jesse, Max, or Monique. For Vinny...**

 **He had Trent drop him off at Daria's and tried explaining to her why he couldn't stay at Tom's. "It's not that his parents don't like me but, they, Daria, I've staid here before."**

 **"** **We won't be here."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Remember that questionnaire I filled out?" Vinny nods. "It was for the spa place we have to go to this weekend."**

 **"** **Oh, crap. Well, maybe I can stay with one of the band members."**

 **"** **Why can't you stay with Tom? If it isn't because his parents don't like you, then why?"**

 ** _I can't tell her._** ** _Maybe I could. Aaaa! Not the time for this._** **"I just can't."**

 **"** **Right, maybe I could ask Tom. Or I could," The phone rings and Daria walks over answering it.**

 **Vinny can only hear Daria's side. "This is, uh, Helen."** ** _What? Who is on the other side of this conversation?_** **"Nope, yep, she did, I'll ask, just one, yes, no, I'm sure, if you think it is necessary, yes, no, I'll have to ask her, yes, bye."**

 **Daria puts the phone down and walks back over to Vinny. "I might have a solution to where you can stay." Vinny simply stares in response. "That was the spa. They wanted to know if my daughter had any friends. If she would be willing to come with us to the spa."**

 **"** **She?"**

 **"** **They assumed the friend would be a girl."**

 **"** **I'd be going to a spa? Facials and pedicures?"**

 **"** **I don't think this is that kind of spa. And only if my mom says it is ok."**

 ** _Oh crap._** **"How do we explain it? They want me to come because of your answers."**

 **"** **Our answers."**

 **"** **So... I tell your mom that it was my fault? She can't ground me."**

 **"** **I'm not sure how my mom is going to react to this. This is all part of her becoming a Partner at her Law Firm. If this doesn't go well it might hurt her."**

 ** _This is a little more serious than I thought._** **"I didn't realize this was that important. I feel kind of bad about it now."**

 **"** **Then help make it right. If my mom allows it."**

 ** _Helen can be very scary when she wants to be._** **"I'll take full responsibility. She can't ground me. I'm so sorry Daria."**

 **"** **It'll be fine. This is stupid. We recognized it as stupid and answered as we should have."**

 ** _At least she's calm._** **"Well, now I have a place to stay for the weekend."**

 **"** **Where's Trent staying?"**

 **"** **Monique's."** ** _Huh, she didn't react as negatively as I thought._** **"Until they get into a fight and he has to go stay at Jesse's."**

 **Daria looks at the clock. "My mom might be home soon. Stay for dinner and I can ask her then."**

 **"** **Are you sure?" Daria nods. "Fine, I'm trusting you on this."**

 **Helen and the others sit around the table eating...** "This is ziti penne! So it is very good!"

"Right dad." Daria pokes at the pasta.

Vinny is nervous as he wonders what Helen's reaction will be.

Near the end of dinner, Daria mentions the phone call. "Daria, what did you put on the questionnaire?"

 _I don't want Daria in trouble for this._ "I told her what to say."

Vinny withers at Helen's look.

"And? What did she say?"

Daria tries to save Vinny. "Mom, I didn't take it seriously. We," Daria emphasizes the _we_. "Worked on it together. And now they want to know if I had any friends and if they could come with us."

Helen's grimace and glare makes both teens shrink back in their chairs. "It looks like you two will have plenty to explain when we go."

Vinny tries to hide his smile. Daria had tricked Helen in to getting Vinny to come without a fight.

"Vinny," Helen's tone was much quieter and calm. "We'll be leaving early. I think it would be best if you spent the night."

"If you say so Helen." _Good, I can set the bug bombs off a night earlier._

 **Friday after school Vinny packs for the next couple of days.** __

The phone rings and he picks it up. "Lane residence."

"Hey Vinny,"

Vinny recognizes the voice. "Hey Tom. I'm packing right now but I need a break."

"Spending the weekend with Daria still?"

"Hey, I can't stay at your place. It was this or with a member of Mystic Spiral."

"I know. I can't help I get jealous. You've known her a lot longer and are closer."

"Trust me, I'm not that close with her." Vinny sees a cockroach. "Tom, I'm going to set off the bug bombs soon."

"It reminds me of when raccoons got in the wine cellar last summer. We called the exterminators."

"We can't afford that. I'm placing my hope in dangerous chemicals."

"That sounds... Wrong."

"But modern." The two share a laugh before saying their goodbyes.

 **When Vinny has everything ready,** he knocks on Trent's door. "Hey, are you packed? I'm setting off the bug bombs soon."

"Yeah, cool. I'm good."

Trent opens the door And reveals... "Trent? Are you wearing three days worth of clothes?"

"I couldn't find my bag."

 _My brother, ladies and gentlemen. The guy Daria has a crush on._ "Trent, I'll let you borrow one of my bags."

"Oh, cool. Thanks Vinny."

After a few minutes of helping Trent pack, Vinny sets up the bug bombs. "Trent, go down to the basement and set the one down there off. I'll set off the two upstairs and then run down the stairs to set off the one in the living room. You will go up the stairs to the kitchen and set off that one and go out the back. Got it?"

"Sure Vinny. No problem."

 _I better make sure there isn't a problem._ "Just worry about the basement. I'll go from the living room to the kitchen and leave out the back with you."

"Gotcha."

Vinny goes up the stairs to set off the bug bombs as Trent goes down the basement stairs to set off the one down there.

 **Vinny thanks Trent for dropping him off at the Morgendorffer residence.** "Another night at Daria's. Best behavior time." He walks up to the house and knocks on the door.

 **Vinny opens one eye as someone pounds on the door of the** guest room. "Hey Vinny! Helen says you better be ready in five minutes!"

"Thanks Jake." He yawns, rolls over, and looks at the time on the clock. "Five minutes. I can do this."

He is just opening the door from the bathroom when he hears Helen yell. "Quinn! Vinny! We're leaving now!"

 _At least I'm not the only one running late._ Vinny goes back to the guest room, grabs his bag, and run down the stairs.

Quinn was still taking her time.

When she finally comes down, roughly ten minutes late, Helen comments. "Our guest was on time why weren't you?"

"Mo-om! Since I can't go shopping for new clothes I had to find the right outfits so I could at least claim I was going for a retro look. Then I had to find the right make up to go with it and then,"

Helen cuts Quinn off with an annoyed _Enough_ before marching the group out to the car where Jake was already waiting drinking from a carton of milk.

 **When they arrived at the spa a group of doctors surround the car.** "One flew into the cuckoo's nest."

Vinny notices the way the doctors stared at Daria. "Daria, they're probably here for us."

As they step out a doctor walks over to Quinn. "Are you Daria's friend?"

"What? No, I'm her, cousin."

 _Oh man, the doctors here should have a field day with her._

Helen hears Quinn's response. "She's Daria's sister. Vinny is Daria's friend. He was the mastermind behind her horrid responses."

 _Helen still thinks I influence Daria. If only she had been a fly, or cockroach, on the wall when we were filling out the form._ "Hi, I'm Vinny." He sticks his hand out and none of the doctors shake it.

The lead doctor, a tall and dark man, speaks up. "Stand down everyone. This sounds like a false alarm."

The other doctors look like they were disappointed before leaving.

 **The group is separated and Vinny is put in** a room with a male doctor. _Hmm, his facial structure is right out of a Hollywood film. I wonder if he's ever had trouble with female patients..._ "So, you are Vincent Lane."

 _And a French accent. I wonder how Daria would feel if she had him as a doctor._ "Vinny, I go by Vinny. My father is Vincent Lane."

"Of course." He writes down on a paper. "Now, I understand you are friends with the eldest daughter, Daria Morgendorffer." Vinny nods. "How long have you two been friends?"

"Over a year. We met in school after her family moved to Lawndale." _So far this seems less like a shrink visit and more like... Oh, he's trying to seem unthreatening. Is that a word? Or is it nonthreatening? Daria would know._

"Has there ever been any romantic,"

 _Not this again._ "No! We're just friends. No romantic, no sexual, nothing." _I came off way too hostile._

The doctor's pen is a blur as he writes down on the paper. "I'm sorry, I just, I get people expect us to date but we don't. We're just friends. It gets annoying trying to explain it over and over again."

"Have either of you dated someone else?"

"Yes, she dated a guy from yearbook, I dated a girl when I was on the track team. I'm actually kind of seeing someone now."

"Kind of? Are you or aren't you?"

 _Crap, I should keep my mouth shut. But this guy is a professional._ "Nothing I say leaves here, right?"

"Of course." _Maybe if I tell him I can finally tell Daria._ "It is all part of doctor/patient privilege."

Before Vinny can tell the doctor what he had to say, Quinn bursts in. "I knew I heard an accent!" She sits down like it is no big deal.

Vinny and the doctor are both flustered by Quinn's invasion. "Young lady, you can't just come in here like that."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I can't believe Vinny gets you and I got stuck with what's her name."

"Dr. Harper is a very competent woman and was picked for you."

"Whatever. Like, I'm stuck here because of mom's law firm and stuff. If you offered facials and massage,"

Vinny, having enough, stands up and walks out.

 **He finds Daria in a common area on a computer.** "Anything good?"

"No." She turns from the screen. "Who did they stick you with?"

"Jean-Michael. He had an accent and Quinn burst in like the Kool-Aid Man."

Daria looks down at her boots. "Oh, that sounds, like her."

 _What is she hiding?_ "Who did you get?"

"Dr. Weasley. I made sure to tell her my mother would make a wonderful partner at the law firm and in no way let her family stop her from giving her all to the corporations who needed her."

They are interrupted by Jean-Michael and Dr. Weasley. "Ah, there you are."

 _Why are they coming over to us?_

Jean-Michael was the first to speak. "I'm sorry our session was interrupted. If you'd like we could continue another time."

Vinny holds up his hands forming a barrier between him and the doctors. "I'm good."

Jean-Michael smiles. "I believe so too. As does Dr. Weasley of Daria."

He turns to Daria. _They think Daria is good? Either she lied and they bought it or she told the truth and... They are smart, mature people who recognize the same in her as I do._

Jean-Michael continues. "We were worried you might have, issues, but it seems you are just more in tune with the real world than others your age. I'm a little saddened to think you two are missing out on important parts of being teens but you will be more than ready for the adult world."

Daria and Vinny speak at the same time. "Unlike others." They look at each other as they realize they spoke at the same time.

"Yes, well, I can not discuss what was said between your," Jean-Michael points a pen at Daria. "Trainer, or cousin, or long lost relative, depending on which doctor you ask, and her doctor. I am confident however you two will be fine as you get older."

"My sister is already seeing someone."

Dr. Weasley responds to Daria's comment. "We heard. I'd hate to think how horrible she'd be without it."

 _Did they just say Quinn was horrible?_

Neither realized they thought the same thing.

"Are you even allowed to tell us this? What about doctor and patient stuff?"

Jean-Michael responds. "Vinny, I'm your doctor, not hers. Whatever she told me, and she told me a lot, is not covered. I'm sorry she interrupted our time together but I feel safe in saying you, and Daria, are both healthy and mature teens."

 _How many people's heads would explode to hear that?_

Again neither realize they thought the same thing.

 **Later that night the two were with the rest of the Morgendorffer family** for dinner. A counselor wants to try role playing.

Quinn overacts as she speaks. "Oh god, just kill me."

"Now now Quinn, it isn't that hard."

"I was being Daria."

"Hey! She is not suicidal." Vinny stops as he realizes he just yelled at Quinn. _Helen and Jake are my ride home._ "I, I mean, um,"

"Thank you for defending Daria but I'm sure she can do that herself." Vinny simply nods at Helen and decides to keep quiet for the rest of the time.

The role playing quickly devolves in to Helen and Jake fighting before Daria acts as all of them.

Helen's face shows her emotional state before she speaks. "I'm a horrible mother." She gets up and walks away.

Daria goes after her and eventually Jake does as well.

Quinn stands up from the table. "You'd get a lot more business if you offered facials." She walks away.

Vinny is alone with the counselor. "So, uh, hi?"

She looks at him observing him like a scientist studying the results of an experiment. "You're the friend, correct?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about the Morgendorffer family?"

 _How do I feel? I don't like Quinn and not just because she stole my money. The way she treats Daria... I like Jake even if he goes off on rants every now and then. Helen is great too even if she scares me a little. And Daria..._ "They are a great family. They're just feeling the pressure of being under constant observation here. I don't know how I would feel if I knew everyone was grading my every action or reaction."

"I see."

"See what?"

"You are telling the truth but also fibbing at the same time. The way you reacted to the younger daughter shows dislike but you don't normally show it for fear of angering her parents. Your friendship with the older daughter is important but it isn't in a romantic way, yet."

 _Yet? How can she say it like that? She doesn't know me or Daria._ "Yet? Lady, you have no idea about me."

"You are defensive. It speaks more to your feelings than your words do."

"You know what? As Daria would say, go to Hell." He pushes away from the table and walks to way the Morgendorffer family had.

He finds them around the car. "Are we leaving now?"

Helen shakes her head. "No, just a talk with the family."

"Oh, uh, I'll go away then."

"Why? You're family."

 _Whoa. Did Helen just say what I think she did?_ "Uh, thanks." _I may not like Quinn but I don't like all the Lane siblings either._

 **The next morning they have to go through a couple more scheduled** meetings with doctors.

Vinny is back with Jean-Michael. "Well then, I have a crossword if you'd like to do that." Jean-Michael holds out a crossword book.

"Sure." Vinny and Jean-Michael work silently on their own crosswords.

Vinny spies the time and sees he has less than ten minutes left. "Look, um, thanks for the vote of confidence. Daria and I don't get that a lot."

"I'm sure school isn't that different than when I went. The bullying I had to put up with in the seventies... Hippies can be cruel." Jean-Michael laughs.

Vinny tries to sound like a movie stereotypical stoner. "Hey man, like, going to college man? Totally not cool man. You're gonna work for the Man, man."

"Exactly."

 _I have seven minutes. I can tell him. He can't tell anyone else._ "Look, before I leave, there is something I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" Jean-Michael sets down his crossword book.

"Well, there is, I mean, a couple months ago, Daria and I were at a bar watching my brother's band. I..."

 **Vinny feels much better** as he walks out to meet the Morgendorffer family near the entrance of the spa. "Hey Daria."

She nods at him but stays silent.

The group pile in to the car. Jake is absent any milk or other tryptophan products.

Vinny looks over at Daria. _I could tell a stranger why not her? Because the stranger can't tell any one else._ He looks down at her hand. It was right next to his. A couple inches of space between the two. He could whisper so no one else heard. All he had to do...

 **A/N Ha, figured out a way to get him into Psycho Therapy. One of my favorite episodes out of the entire series. Since this is Vinny Lane I had to get him in it. Anyways, thanks for reading, and hope you find the time to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny calls Daria after throwing Tom out of**** **Casa Lane. "He ate my gummy bears!"**

 **"** **Ok... So, what are you going to do?"**

 **"** **There is that new super store. I'm sure they'll have plenty of gummy bears."**

 **"** **And?"**

 **"** **I'm not going alone." Daria is silent. "I kicked Tom out after he ate my gummy bears. Please?"**

 **"** **I guess. I have Quinn's payment."**

 **"** **Perfect! It is the last one she owes me."**

 **"** **Yes it is." Daria pats her pocket. "She'll be on probation even though she'll be allowed back to the mall."**

 **"** **I'm sure Cashman's is waiting for her to come back. They've probably had a drop in stock prices with out her shopping there."**

 **Vinny checks the time before continuing. "So? Am I getting you before going to the mart of darkness?"**

 **"** **It sounds so inviting when you put it that way."**

 **"** **I'll be there in a few."**

 ** **They walk inside of the new super mart and**** **see the rows and rows and rows of aisles. "This might be harder than I thought."**

 **"** **I've nothing better to do."**

 **"** **I wanted to get this done in time for a contest." They walk towards the aisles and start hunting for gummy bears.**

 ** **Vinny sees an employee and walks over to them, tapping**** **on their shoulder. "Hey, can you," The employee turns around. "Andrea?"**

 **"** **What? Oh, great," She looks from Vinny to Daria. "Now I get to listen to you two cut in to the goth girl whose parents made her a job at the super mart."**

 **"** **What? No," Daria is taken aback by Andrea's reaction. "Why would we do that?"**

 **"** **I hear how you cut in to the others."**

 ** _We do do that. A lot._**

 **Daria speaks for both of them. "We, for being shallow and superficial. We have no reason to do that to you."**

 ** _Way to put it Daria._** **"Yeah, uh, Andrea, where's the gummy bears at?"**

 **"** **Aisle 27b." Vinny looks around. "To the right."**

 **"** **Thanks."**

 **"** **And, uh,"**

 **This time Vinny knows what to say. "We never saw you."**

 **Andrea nods in agreement and walks away.**

 ** **They were next to be checked out when the**** **power went off. Darkness filled the mart.** ** _I did invite Daria to the mart of darkness. Just wasn't meant to be so literal._**

 ** **What am I going to do now?**** **Vinny, Daria, Trent, and Jake were trapped on the side of the road after Trent's car broke down.**

 **"** **Gee, it would be great if we had your mom's cellphone, Kiddo."**

 ** _Jake's not wrong._** **"We don't and I don't see any cars coming."**

 **"** **We could walk."**

 **"** **What about your car, Trent?"**

 **"** **No one's going to steal it. Don't know why."**

 **Daria sees a different flaw in the plan. "We were going to pick up Quinn and her friends. From the mall."**

 **"** **Oh, right. Huh."**

 ** _Speaking of Quinn..._** **"Isn't that her and her friends?"**

 **"** **Hey! Quinn! Over here Quinn! Quinn!" Quinn and her friends walk by ignoring the four. "I guess she didn't hear us."**

 **Vinny looks around at the houses. "We're only a couple blocks away from your house Jake. We should be good to walk back."**

 **"** **Good idea Vinny!"**

 **He looks over at Daria who just shrugs her shoulders.**

 ** **Vinny was surprised to hear Mystic Spiral was playing at Brittany Taylor's party.**** **"I thought they had better tastes than that."**

 **Trent coughs. "Hey, we're doing it for an hour of studio time."**

 **"** **Oh, so you met her dad's cheapness."**

 **"** **Right."**

 ** **Vinny tries to convince Daria to come**** **with him to the party. "Mystic Spiral could use the support."**

 **"** **My support will be A-Moral at best."**

 **"** **That's the spirit!"**

 **"** **Spirit?"**

 **"** **Uh, sorry."**

 **"** **Is Tom coming?"**

 **"** **No. He's out of town."**

 **"** **Ah, so I'm your only option."**

 **"** **First, and only."**

 **"** **I'll be there."**

 **"** **Great."** ** _If I'm going to the party I'm not going alone._**

 ** **Vinny learned Daria had another reason besides A-Moral support**** **to go. "Quinn's going to be there. I can't pass up the chance to humiliate her."**

 **"** **What are you going to do?"**

 **"** **Just exist."**

 **"** **Least amount of effort. Sounds like a Lane."**

 **"** **You inspired me."**

 **Vinny looks towards the window and out to the world. "If I'm an inspiration what does that mean to the world?"**

 **"** **It is doomed."**

 ** **Vinny listens to Daria complain about Quinn's obsession with**** **guardian angels as they ride in the back of Trent's car. "So you don't believe in anything?"**

 **"** **If there was someone looking out for us how do you explain the Quinn's of the world?"**

 **"** **Satan?"**

 **Daria looks out the window as they near the gate. "Ms. Li has to have a father, I suppose."**

 **The guard lets them and the van carrying the rest of Mystic Spiral in.**

 ** **The band was their usual selves.**** **Things got entertaining when Quinn caused the "near crystal" present to Brittany to shatter.**

 **He walked over to the sound board to reset it. "I guess her guardian angel had better things to do."**

 ** **Vinny is surprised to hear that Daria helped Quinn.**** **"I thought you didn't believe in any of that?"**

 **"** **I don't but she does. Who am I to crush a young girls dreams?"**

 **"** **Daria, her older sister."**

 **Daria surprises him with a laugh. "I know. You didn't see her. She was devastated."**

 ** _Daria is still her sister._** **"You had your chance and you didn't take it. You're a better sibling than I would have been."**

 **"** **Don't make me hurt you. I'll deny it if you tell anyone."**

 **"** **Don't worry Daria, I won't tell a soul."**

 ** **A/N So did three episodes as quickly as possible. Never liked these three so wanted to get through them so I can move on to the next two which are favs of mine!****


	29. Chapter 29

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny shakes his head as Daria**** **invites him to check out the hotel. "Sorry, I'm hanging out with Tom tonight."**

 **"** **So, invite him too."**

 **"** **Uh," Vinny shuffles his feet. "It's a guys night."**

 **"** **Oh, well, you two have fun."**

 **"** **I'm sure we will. Try not to kill Quinn."**

 **Daria sighs heavily. "I haven't had to share a room with her since we were little."**

 **"** **I'm sure you got along splendidly then." Daria glares and Vinny takes a step back. "But what do I know? I wasn't there."**

 ** **Vinny sits on the couch with Tom debating which movie to go see.**** **"I heard the exploding eyeballs look really cool in 3D."**

 **"** **I'm actually looking for a plot tonight. Daria called me about a Filini Film,"**

 **Vinny puts a hand up and interrupts Tom. "Wait, Daria called you?"**

 **"** **You gave me her number so we could rescue her from mother daughter night. Remember?"**

 **"** **Oh, right. Well, I think I liked it better when you two didn't get along."**

 **Tom laughs lightly. "Now my jealousy of her is becoming your jealousy of her."**

 ** _Damn, he's right._** **"Well, whatever." Vinny turns the television on and a Sick Sad World preview plays.**

 ** **Vinny and Tom are still sitting on the couch, trying to give each other the silent treatment, when**** **Trent joined them.**

 **Tom breaks the silence. "Hi Trent."**

 **"** **Hey." He watches the screen with the other two and all three slip into silence.**

 **Vinny hears a knock at the door and walks over to answer. "Daria?" He sees her with a brown bag slung over her shoulder.**

 **"** **Hey Vinny, uh, can I spend the night here? They made me share a room with my sister. According to her she doesn't have a sister. I'm sure you can figure out how the rest went."**

 **"** **Those bastards tried to break you!" He leans back and looks over at the couch.** ** _I doubt Trent would care._** **"Did you ask your parents?" Daria raises an eyebrow and gives him an** ** _as if_** ** __** **look. "Right, you didn't ask."**

 **"** **Of course not."**

 **"** **Well, uh, my sister's room is open."**

 **Daria smiles slightly. "Thank you."**

 **They walk to the living room and Trent greets Daria. "Hi."**

 ** _Daria keeping it short and sweet._**

 **Daria tells a short version of what happened and why she was there. "Cool."**

 **"** **Hey, I know." Tom stands up from the couch. "Why don't we go out for pizza?"**

 **Trent stands up. "I'm late for practice. Or I'll be early." He walks away.**

 **Tom continues his upbeat performance. "So? Are we ready to go?"**

 **Vinny turns to him annoyed. "Did I say I wanted to go?"**

 **"** **Well, uh, you do, don't you?"**

 **Daria interrupts the two. "You know, I'm actually tired. Losing my childhood home left me exhausted."**

 **"** **Vinny bows slightly and motions with his right arm. "Allow me to show you to your suite."**

 **The three teens walk in to Penny's room. Tom looks up and sees... "Nice wind chimes."**

 **"** **Actually," Vinny corrects Tom. "They're room chimes. Another one of Penny's ideas."**

 **Daria walks over to the bed and sets her bag next to it. "Thanks Vinny."**

 **"** **Hey, no problem. I've staid at your house and now you're staying here. Without your parents knowing."** ** _If they find out..._** **"What did you tell Quinn?"**

 **"** **I told her I would stay when she had her friends over."**

 **"** **So she's keeping her mouth shut to keep her foreign exchange cousin out." Daria nods. "Well, you get settled in then."**

 **"** **I'll try."**

 **Vinny and Tom walk down the stairs and Vinny goes to the door but Tom walks back to the couch. "Hey, I thought we were going out for pizza."**

 **"** **I'm not hungry any more."**

 **"** **I guess I'm not hungry either."** ** _What the hell is his problem? What is my problem?_** **Vinny walks back to the couch.**

 ** **As they leave class, Vinny asks Daria if she would be**** **staying at Casa Lane again. "I'm hoping Quinn will calm down about the free Q-tips and I'll be able to settle back at,"**

 **Before Daria can finish her sentence, Quinn interrupts them. "Hey, Daria, you weren't planning on coming back to the hotel, were you? The Fashion Club is planning on having emergency meetings all week on faux tanning lotions. I wouldn't want you doing any thing embarrassing like showing up."**

 ** _Doesn't Quinn understand how Daria feels when she treats Daria like this?_**

 **Daria starts to respond when Quinn sees the Fashion Club. "Oh, uh, sure I'll donate to your charity, out of state charity workers. Put me down for my usual." Quinn walks away.**

 **Daria turns to Vinny. "Can I stay over a couple more nights?"**

 ** _I've staid at her place before. She even tricked Helen into taking me on a weekend trip to that spa. I can't tell her no._** **"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"**

 **"** **I noticed you didn't get in Tom's car last night. You two didn't get pizza."**

 **"** **I decided I wasn't that hungry."**

 **Daria places a hand on his arm gently. "Did he leave because of me? I thought we were getting along better. I've tried not to be as hostile as I was."**

 **"** **It's not you Daria. It's, complicated."**

 **Daria drops her hand and the topic of conversation before walking to her next class.**

 ** **Vinny is working on a sculpture with a drill when Daria comes in his room.**** **"Hey, want to go get something to eat?"**

 **Vinny takes off his safety glasses. "Another time. I want to finish this sculpture before Tom gets here. He just doesn't appreciate the sound of a high speed drill."**

 **"** **I guess he's never had a good root canal." Daria leans a little. "Mind if I hang out?"**

 **"** **Be my guest." Vinny puts the safety glasses back over his eyes. "Oh, hey, thanks for telling Tom about that film festival."**

 **"** **What can I say, the image of a dead fish floating up on shore always puts me in the mood."**

 **"** **You know, you didn't have to go through the trouble of calling Tom. I could always pass the message along."**

 **"** **Sure, I just,"**

 **Vinny starts up his drill and Daria walks away.**

 ** **Vinny finishes and takes his safety glasses off.**** **"Perfect." He sees the time. "Where the hell is Tom? He should have been here a couple hours ago."**

 **He sticks his head out the door and hears voices. "Is he in Penny's room with Daria?"**

 **Vinny walks down and enters without knocking. "There you are! Where have you been?"**

 **"** **Here. For maybe ten minutes."**

 **Vinny crosses his arms over his chest. "Ten minutes? Check again."**

 **Tom looks at a watch on his wrist. "Seven, oh, uh, I guess I lost track of time."**

 **"** **What was so fascinating?"**

 **Daria responds for Tom. "We were discussing the influence of The Prince on Lenin and Ms. Li."**

 ** _The Prince? Never heard of it._** **"Oh, sorry I asked."**

 **Tom made a comment about someone Lenin had killed with an ice pick."**

 **"** **Good thing they didn't bury him in a glass coffin." Tom and Daria laugh.**

 ** _I have no idea what that means._** **Vinny motions with his thumb. "I'll be down the hall when you two are done with morgue chat."**

 **Vinny leaves the room and soon Tom follows.**

 **Vinny looks at the drill.** ** _It would be so easy..._** **"What the hell was that about, Tom?"**

 **"** **What was what about? You were working and I didn't want to bother you so I went down the hall to Daria's room."**

 **"** **Penny's room."**

 **"** **Where Daria is staying. Look," Tom gets closer and grasps Vinny's hand in his. "I'm sorry it got so late. I didn't want to bother you while you were working on your art."**

 **Vinny smiles and gets closer to Tom. "I'm sorry I got mad."**

 **"** **Hey, it happens." The two start to kiss when...**

 **"** **Eep!"**

 **Both turn and see Daria had opened the door and seen them kissing.**

 **"** **Daria, I, uh,"** ** _Not good. Or is it? I was too afraid to tell her. Now she knows._** **"Um, there is something I should have told you."**

 **Tom grasps Vinny's hand lightly in his and speaks for both of them. "We're dating. I hope that isn't an issue for you."**

 **Daria hasn't blinked since seeing them. "I, it, Vinny?"**

 **Vinny still can't speak so Tom does for him. "I'm sorry he didn't tell you earlier. He was afraid of how you would react. Your opinion matters so much to him."**

 **Daria turns and walks away.**

 ** _Aaaa! Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit!_** **"Daria!" Vinny follows her back to Penny's room.**

 **Daria is sitting on the bed with her bag open. "Daria, you don't have to leave. Unless, I mean, if me dating Tom is not, I," He stammers unable to think of the right words to describe what he felt.**

 **"** **You lied to me. You've been lying to me this whole time."**

 **Vinny isn't sure if he should get closer. He wants to but isn't sure how she would react. "No! I mean, a little, but not the whole time. When Tom asked me to hang out it was as just friends. I didn't even know he was bi. It wasn't until he felt comfortable telling me that he first asked me to hang out to see if I was gay or bi. I, I wasn't sure what to feel. I liked Tom, he was a friend. I didn't think of him like that. I, I don't know how to tell you."**

 **"** **Take your time." Vinny notices that while her bag was open she wasn't putting anything in it.**

 **"** **I was shocked. I hate to say it but I wanted to hit him and run. I didn't, obviously."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 ** _Why? Why didn't I? Hell, she's my best friend. I can't lie to her any more._** **"I, I mean, I** ** _noticed_** **guys before. Ethan was hunky for a hippie. Evan was cute, why he attracted the Fashion Fiends. The male models in my living life class. I noticed it but thought it was just my artistic eye. I just noticed their muscular jaw line, the way their hair flowed, because I was an artist." Vinny takes a couple steps towards Daria and she doesn't react so he walks closer until he was in front of her. "I told Tom no at first. He was fine with it. Said he still wanted to be friends."**

 **"** **Why didn't you tell me?"**

 ** _I hate how hurt she looks now._** **"I was going to."**

 **"** **You didn't."**

 **"** **No, I, you didn't like Tom. I liked him. I was at the door of Casa Lane when I realized I was going to lie to you, my best friend, to protect Tom. Why? Why would I do that?" He sits on the bed next to Daria. "I had to think and paint and sketch. I had to figure out why I would lie to you. If, I, if Tom,"**

 **Daria puts a hand over his. It gives him the chance to take a breath and think before continuing. "I was going to do it because I liked Tom.** **** **I** ** _liked_** **Tom. I couldn't believe it at first. I, I liked Linda, what I did with her. But he said he was bi, why couldn't I be? Why couldn't all those time I noticed other guys be because I was attracted to them, at least physically, be because of that?"**

 **Vinny closes his eyes and remembers what he told Jake when Jake thought Daria might be gay.** ** _"Maybe she is and just hides it so deep inside she doesn't even know she's hiding it."_**

 **"** **I was hiding it so deep inside of me I didn't even know I was hiding it. Did I think my parents wouldn't approve? Trent? You?" He sighs and brushes his hair back with his right hand. "And I knew it was because of me."**

 **"** **You?"**

 **"** **I know, it doesn't make sense, but it did to me. I lied to myself for years saying it was just my artistic eye."**

 **Daria squeezes his hand with hers. "Why lie to me?"**

 **"** **Daria, I, I told you I loved you. I, that moment on your bed. We were dancing around the issue, admitted we were, I didn't want to hurt you. We're friends and that connection meant more to me than my own happiness. I would lie to you like I lied to myself thinking if you knew it would hurt you."**

 **Daria hugs him. "I'm sorry you went through this because of me." She pulls away. "I'm sorry you didn't feel you could tell me. You're my best friend, my only friend, I love you too."**

 **Vinny smiles a little and feels a tear or two build in his eyes. "As a friend." She nods. "I love you too, as a friend."**

 **They both hug. Vinny whispers into her ear. "Thank you Daria."**

 **She whispers back. "Thank you Vinny."**

 ** **The next day in school, Vinny is in art class working on an expression of his inner self.****

 **Ms. Dafoe sees it and compliments him on it. "You know a rainbow needs a storm. The way you play the light of the Sun and use the rainbow to bridge it to the darkness of the storm is amazing work."**

 **"** **Thanks Ms. Dafoe."** ** _I'm happy. I'm truly happy. I can put the storm behind me. Let it rage on in someone else. I can finally let it go._**

 ** **Unfortunately...**** **Daria's parents pounded on the door of Casa Lane a couple days later. "Daria! Vinny! Open up this second!"**

 **Vinny turns to Daria with a paintbrush in his hand. Daria sat on his bed watching television. "Do you think they know you've been staying here?"**

 **Daria stands up. "I'm going to be grounded. Once we have a house to ground me in."**

 **Vinny shakes his head as he laughs. "It was good having you over." The pounding continues. "We better go face the music."**

 **Daria packs her things quickly and follows Vinny down the stairs.**

 **Vinny opens the door and calmly greets the two older Morgendorffer's. "Hey, want something to drink?"**

 **Jake bursts in past Helen. "You have a lot of explaining to do young man!"**

 ** _Whoa, Jake is yelling? I expected that from Helen._** **"For?"**

 **"** **What have you been doing to my daughter?!"**

 **He holds his hands up and takes a step back. "Nothing. We're just friends."**

 **Jake seems to relax and accept what Vinny said.** ** _He always treated Daria like the mature woman that she is._**

 **Helen's face couldn't hide her emotions but she tried to stay collected. "You had Daria over for several days and you expect me to believe you two did nothing?"**

 ** _Are you kidding me? Quinn goes out and does whatever she wants. Daria spends a few nights at her friend's place and they flip out. Quinn breaks curfew, throws parties, gets horrible grades, spends money that isn't hers, is so bad her parents get her a shrink. Daria acts as best as she can and yet she's the one that ends up in trouble._**

 **Vinny wants to stay calm. Really, he did. But...** ** _I've had enough of this. Daria is going to be grounded but I can't be._**

 **"** **Are you kidding me with this bullshit? Quinn kicked her out of the hotel because she doesn't want her friends knowing Daria is her sister! Since I've known Daria, Quinn has stated she is a cousin, au pair, nanny, trainer, foreign exchange student, out of town charity worker, and more! And those are just the ones I heard! Maybe three others at school know Quinn even has a sister and I'm one of them! You think Daria has self esteem issues? I can't imagine why when she has** ** _that_** **treating her like she's been treated!"**

 **He takes a deep breath before continuing. " And you," Vinny jabs his finger at Helen. "Are you kidding me? Daria is smarter and more mature than most of the teachers at school. Hell, she's smarter and more mature than most of the adults in this stupid town! You have no problem with Quinn going out on multiple dates, alone, with boys whose names she can't even remember. Oh, Quinn throws a party with booze for minors and one of them throws up in your closet and... Nothing! Daria gets thrown out of the hotel room, stays here in my sister's room, and you want to yell at her? Hell, we could have slept in the same bed and it wouldn't matter because we're just friends! In fact, I guess she didn't tell you,"** ** _She never had the chance to but they don't know that._** **"I'm dating someone.** ** _His_** **name is Tom. Tom Sloane. He's my boyfriend."** ** _Daria didn't know that until recently..._** **"Yet you want to yell at her because she came here to stay? Because I'm a boy? Well so were all of those dates that Quinn had! You aren't yelling at her are you? No!"**

 **Vinny puts a hand on Daria's arm. "She is my best friend and I'm sick and tired of watching how her family treats her. No, how the women treat her. Jake treats her like she is, an adult, and then you yell at him for it." Vinny throws his hands up. "So go ahead, yell at her, just not here, I don't want you here. I don't want to see you treat Daria like that since I know she sure as hell doesn't deserve it."** ** _Am I crying? Why am I crying?_** **"Go!" Vinny storms away from the door, up the stairs, and slams his door shut.**

 ** _I'm in trouble. Just because they aren't my parents doesn't mean I can't be in trouble. I shouldn't have yelled at them. I lost my cool. Because of Daria. Because of the way they treat her._**

 **He looks out and sees Daria following her parents out to Jake's car. "I'm sorry Daria."**

 ** **Vinny sees Daria in front of Lawndale High and is nervous as he walks over to her.**** **"So, how bad is it?"**

 **"** **Not as bad as I thought. I'm on probation since I did stay at your house without telling them."**

 **"** **Just probation?" She nods. "What about, uh, me? I mean, they can't ground me but, uh, I lost my head and exploded."**

 **"** **Thank you for doing that. My mom apologized and told me she was harder on me because she sees herself in me. She knows I can do anything. I can do more than even she can. She's more mad at herself for not knowing how to push me in a way that doesn't, well, mean I get treated differently."**

 **"** **So, I'm not banned for life?"**

 **"** **No. You can come over still."**

 ** _There's a but in there._** **"But?"**

 **"** **I can't go to your place until I'm off probation."**

 **"** **That's fair."**

 **The two look up at the entrance to Lawndale High.**

 **Vinny smiles. "Ready?"**

 **Daria smiles as well. "No." Both teens laugh as they walk towards the school entrance.**

 ** _I feel better than I have in weeks. Months. It looks like Daria does too._**

 ** **A/N Ok, I wasn't subtle(In my opinion) about Vinny and Tom but hid it from Daria until now. And I hit another point I never liked in the show. Quinn goes out and does anything she wants. And when she doesn't go out she still does whatever she wants. Daria is always too calm and mature to explode but not Vinny. It forced Helen to look at how she treated Daria differently from Quinn. Hopefully it helps Helen and Daria's relationship going forward.****

 ** **Anyways, hope you enjoy and when you have the time, review!****


	30. Chapter 30

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny is at the zoo with Trent.**** **He stares at a tiger and it stares back at him. "I know what I'm going to do."**

 **"** **Ok."**

Vinny is excited as he wants to bring his creation to life. First...

Tom sees the painting that Vinny had finished. "Whoa, you?" Vinny nods. "That would be, cool."

The two get closer and start to kiss.

They don't stop until Daria walks in on them. "Oh, uh, well, you had to learn about kissing sometime." _Thank god she knows about us now._ "So, you're here."

"You called me and asked me to come over."

"I know, and this is why." Vinny steps to the side so Daria can see his work.

She looks closer and studies the picture.

It was of Vinny's head floating in the jungle. His hair was striped black and blonde. "I thought, since it is finally long enough, why not dye it? Use myself as an easel."

"I'm not sure if this is good or a cry for help."

Tom laughs. "Why not both?"

Vinny gets between the two. "The man or the tiger—now you don't have to choose."

"Does this mean you'll be ordering the pizza with entrails?"

Vinny responds with something Daria was not expecting. "This is going to be my new look. And __you're__ assisting in the procedure."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." _She looks like a deer caught in the headlights. How hard could it be?_

After some back and forth, with Vinny turning down Daria's suggestion of getting a Fashion Fiend to do it, he drags her off to the pharmacy to get hair dye. _You know, if we were teenage girls this would be normal. They do this kind of thing all the time._

 **At the pharmacy, Vinny is annoyed by the choices**. "Barley? Sunrise Wheat? I want to dye my hair not start a farm."

Daria picks up a box. She reads off another farm related color. "You know, I bet the woman behind the counter would do this for twenty and a box of donuts."

Vinny rolls his eyes. "Not everyone goes by the same ruthless standards as your family."

"Why I threw in the donuts. Add that personal touch."

"Let me grab a box and we can go." _Why is she so against this? It's my hair not hers._ "If you keep fighting me on this I'll hit you over the head with this bottle of," He grabs the nearest box. "Peaceful sunrise blonde."

"I have no aptitude for this."

"Come on, Daria! This is how people cement their friendship."

"I'd probably do better with real cement."

"Daria, it can't be that hard. Why don't you really want to help?"

"I just told you. I've never done anything like this before."

"Uh huh. You're not getting out of this." He picks up a different box but puts it back. "Peaceful Sunrise Blonde it is."

Daria surrenders. "Fine, I'll help you with your stupid hair."

 **Vinny was used to paint thinner and other harsh smells. Daria was not.**

Vinny sits in a chair in the kitchen while Daria stirs the concoction. "Why does it smell so bad? Why can't they mix it in the box?"

"Because then the vapors would build up and explode."

"That sounds like something I want to put on my scalp."

 _Daria has a point._ "We have nothing to fear but fear itself."

"I doubt he had teenage girls, or boys, dyeing their hair in mind when he said that." Daria sets the bowl down. "You know, one phone call and I could have my sister and her fashion fiends over here to do this right."

Vinny holds his hand up like a phone and changes his voice to imitate Daria.. "Hello Quinn, Daria here, can you come over and make my friend look pretty?"

Daria glares as she picks the bowl back up. "Alright you dick, I'll paint your damn hair."

"Good."

"So, what do I do?"

"Identify a tress, immobilize it, and apply."

"Huh?"

"Grab a hunk of hair and paint."

Daria does, yanking a little, and starts with a brush. "See? Not so hard."

"Don't talk. Don't even blink. The slightest twitch could lead to disaster."

"You're not that bad in art class." _My hair is going to look awesome. I wonder if I could learn how to give myself my own tattoos? I'm ambidextrous. I could do either arm. Once I turn eighteen all bets are off. I'll be my greatest canvas._

He continues thinking of what else he would do as Daria continues working on his hair.

 **They sit on the couch watching Sick Sad World** waiting for the dye to dry. The yellow cap over his hair was uncomfortable and he couldn't wait to take it off.

 _Time for the big reveal._ Vinny pulls the yellow cap off. "See? It wasn't so hard. How does it..." _Look. She looks like... Oh crap._

He walks to the nearest mirror. "Holy hell Daria! What did you do to my hair?!"

She jumps off the couch and backs away towards the door. "I told you I had no aptitude for this!"

"Aaaa!" Vinny grabs at his hair.

"I'm sorry!"

"How hard is it to paint a damn stripe!" He turns away to the mirror. "You ruined my hair, you bitch!"

"Hey! I tried, and tried, to get out of this. You demanded and made me do it."

"So you admit you did this on purpose!" He advances towards her.

"No! I admit I had no idea what I was doing! You didn't listen."

"I can't be seen like this!" _How can she screw it up this badly? No one could unless they did it on purpose!_

"I can fix it."

"How!?" _Why would she do it on purpose? It doesn't make sense._ He grabs and pulls at his hair. "How are you going to fix this?"

"I don't know. We could buy another box of dye. Black dye. Cover it up."

"And let you apply it? You messed my hair up already I don't need you to mess it up again."

"Who are you going to have do it then?"

 _Uh..._ "I don't know." Vinny's shoulder's slump. "I don't know why I asked you to do this."

"I don't know why you did either."

Vinny sits back down on the couch. "I wanted to do something with you that friends do. You're a girl so I thought hey, dye my hair, since you would never dye yours. It gave me the idea for my painting and for using myself as a canvas."

Daria sits down next to him. "I'm sorry I messed it up. We could still try and get a black box of dye."

"The pharmacy will be closed before we walk there. If Trent was here I'd have him drive us but he's not."

"Anyone in town who could get there and come here with it?"

 _That's a good idea._ "Let me try Monique." _She dyes her hair. She would know how to fix my hair._

"Monique dyes her hair, doesn't she? She might know how to fix it." _Great minds think alike. How the hell did I think like hers?_

Vinny goes to the kitchen and calls Monique. _Please answer. Please answer. Please,_ On the third ring Monique answers. "Hey, who's calling?"

"Vinny. Monique, are you free right now?"

"I could be. What's up, Vinny?"

"Uh, well, I tried to dye my hair and messed it up. I don't have time to walk to the pharmacy and buy a box of black dye. Can you pick up a box and bring it here?"

"Sure. Is Trent there?"

"No. He's with the band practicing."

"I won't interrupt his nap."

"Thank you Monique."

 **When Monique appears she greets Vinny and Daria** before handing the box of dye over. "Wow, it looks like you really did a number on your hair."

"I did." Vinny looks down at the box. _Midnight Black._ "At least it isn't farm related."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Monique, could you, help? I asked Daria but she doesn't know what to do either." _I forced her to do it. She tried and tried to get out of it. I should have listened to her._ "Please?"

"Sure! You know Vinny, if you wanted to do your hair you have to just go for it. Unless you were going for spot or stripes but if you're doing that you need..." She continues explaining in detail how to do stripes in hair as she walks to the kitchen.

Vinny turns to Daria. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I should have listened to you. You're the smart one in this friendship, I'm the cute one."

"I'm gonna go."

"See you tomorrow Daria."

 **Vinny checks out his hair in the mirror.** _"_ Not bad actually. The Midnight Black didn't match my hair exactly but close enough." He looks at his hair for a little longer before getting ready for bed.

 **Vinny walks with Daria to school the next morning.** "It looks better."

Vinny runs a hand through his hair. "It does."

"Are you going to have Monique give you stripes?"

"No. I'm done with that idea."

"Now what?"

 _Tattoos, done by me._ "Not sure yet. I have time to come up with more. Maybe pierce my belly button like you did."

Daria subconsciously puts a hand over her belly button. "You won't have to hide it from your parents."

"I wouldn't want to hide it. My body will be my canvas when I turn eighteen." _Few more days!_

"Are you getting a tattoo out of the same magazine as Trent did?"

"No way. I'll do my own."

"Once you turn eighteen you can do anything you want." The two continue to walk to school.

 **Vinny needed a good, hard, run** after classes. He told Daria as much and left her behind as he jogged to his house to change.

As he runs up one road he sees Tom's car in front of Daria's house. _What are they up to? What would they, ooo, my birthday is coming up. She worked with my brother last year._

He continues to run letting the sound of his heart pumping distract him.

 **A couple days later Vinny is worried.** Daria wasn't in front of her house when he went to meet up with her before school. "Must have left early." He continues going to school at a jog hoping to meet up with Daria.

He misses her and has to go to class. _It is my birthday tomorrow. Maybe... What would she be doing that she couldn't show me? Is she working with Tom? I saw his car in front of her house a couple days ago. It has to be._

 **He catches her before lunch.** "Hey, what's up?" She doesn't respond. "Are you ok?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I kissed Tom."

"Ha. Really, what's wrong?" She stops and he does as well a step later. "You kissed Tom? How? What? Why? When?" _I already know the who._

"I'm sorry. He was parked outside my house when I got back from your house. He said he wanted to talk. I got in and, and, I don't know what happened. We did talk about you. Tom said, I said, it didn't make sense. When he kissed me I kissed him back and we pulled apart. I couldn't believe what I did. When I kissed him again I hated myself and didn't understand why I was doing it."

 _That bastard! That bitch! How could they?! I know things between Tom and I had been cooling off but how the hell did it lead to this?_ "Well, have fun at lunch."

Vinny walks away leaving Daria behind in the hallway.

 **Vinny goes to his old track coach telling him his ankle** hurt. He was sent to the school nurse and Vinny lied about how much it hurt. The nurse sent him home for the day.

 _Now what? Trent is sleeping. Tom... By the time I walk there he might be home._ He turns west and walks away from school.

 **Vinny sees Tom's car pull up to the house.** Tom gets out of the car and sees him. "Oh, hey."

"Oh? Hey? That's all you can say?"

Tom stays next to his car. "Sorry."

"Sorry?!" Vinny stomps his way over to Tom and Tom steps back against the car, pinned. "You're sorry?!" Vinny puts his hands on either side of Tom trapping him. "You went behind my back and kissed my best friend!"

"I know! I'm sorry! Please, Vinny, let me explain."

"What is there to explain? Ass."

"I'm an idiot."

"No argument there." Vinny pulls back giving Tom a little space.

"I'm sorry Vinny. I, I was thinking, well, I'm sure you noticed things between us weren't working out like they were before."

Vinny crosses his arms. "Maybe."

"I was thinking of breaking up with you. I've broken up with people before and stuff but I, I liked you. I still do I just, it wasn't enough."

"I don't think I like you any more."

"I know, I get it. I wanted to talk with Daria. She knows you best. I thought maybe she could give me advice."

"And then you two kissed, twice, and I hit you."

"Wha-" Before Tom can finish Vinny punches him in the stomach.

"Asshole!"

He storms away leaving a winded Tom holding his stomach.

 **It was a long walk back.** It gave Vinny lots of time to think. _I shouldn't have hit him. I hit Ted, I hit Tom, is there any other guys with three letter names that begin with T for me to hit?_ _That asshole! I can't believe he tried to explain what happened. There is no explaining. He kissed Daria. Daria kissed him. He went behind my back and kissed my best friend. My best friend kissed that asshole back. But I still think of Daria as my best friend._

 _Aaaa! I have no one to talk to._

He walks past Axl's tattoo and piercing parlor and looks at the sign. _Why would they care? Just because they are dating Trent doesn't mean they'll want to listen to my bitching._

He sighs and walks around the back to the next road where some cheap apartments are.

Vinny knocks on Monique's door and a minute later she answers wearing a tank top and boxer shorts. "Oh, hey Vinny. Where's Trent?"

"Probably at home. _" Whoa, hot. Of course, I've seen her in less..._ "I need to talk."

"Oh, is Daria busy?"

"It's about her. And Tom."

"Come in. Your brother should be here soon."

"How do you know?"

She looks at the clock. It is just after five. "I told him to be here at four."

"I'll try and be quick." He sits in a kitchen chair in the middle of her small apartment. "I, I know you know, I was dating Tom. I..." He starts the story and tries to find ways of shortening it when he can.

 **Monique pulls out a wine cooler and hands** one to Vinny. "Monique, I'm not twenty one."

"You need a drink." She twists the cap off of hers and takes a sip. "That is some heavy shit there Vinny. I'm sorry he broke up with you like that. What a dick."

"I'm mad at him."

"Of course you are." She watches him and he acquiesces to her request to drink and opens his wine cooler.

"I'm not sure what I am at Daria."

"It takes two to kiss."

"I know but, she, Daria's never been kissed." _Whoa, wait, Tom is her first kiss? He uses way too much tongue. She probably doesn't even know._ "She's dated one guy, for two dates, and did nothing with him."

"So why Tom?"

 _I want to say I have no idea but I do._ "She's smart. She reads a lot and watches those foreign sub title black and white films. Same as Tom. Those two could go on for hours about books."

"Sounds like Tom is Daria."

 _I noticed it too. I hate to admit it but I did._ "I know it does because he was."

"That says a whole lot about you."

 _Dammit Monique you should be on my side! She's right, I don't need to hear that right now._ "There's nothing I can do about it." Vinny sips at his wine cooler. "Huh, this is actually pretty good." He takes a deeper drink almost taking half the bottle in one gulp.

"Slow your roll there Vinny."

Vinny sits, leaning forward, unsure of what to do. "How do I face Daria? I'm pissed but I don't want to lose my best friend."

"The woman you love."

 _Shut up Monique._ "As a friend."

Monique laughs as she motions towards him with her bottle. "Not a chance of that being true. You love her. I think it's cute. If only your brother looked at me or talked about me like you do about her."

Vinny is about to protest when someone knocks at the door. "Speak of the sleeping devil and he appears."

She walks over to the door and opens it for Trent. "Hey Monique. Hi Vinny."

"Hey." Vinny finishes the bottle before leaving the chair he had been sitting in since he got there. "You two have fun."

"Sure."

Vinny leaves Monique's apartment still unsure but feeling a little better. _I need time away from her._

 **When he gets home he sees a large envelope on the table.** "Ashfield? Hey, they accepted me." _I needed to get away. I'll be in Ashfield for over a month._

He reads through the acceptance package. "I would have called Tom, or Daria, and then the other. Tom and I would have celebrated. Daria would have bought me a slice of pizza." He throws the acceptance package on the table before going up the stairs to his room to try and sketch his thoughts and emotions.

 **Vinny calls off from school the next day saying his** ankle hurt too much.

He spent the day working with his hands down in the basement. "Mom always says she feels better when her hands are covered in wet clay." He continues working with the lump of clay as he enjoys the solitary confines of the basement.

 **Vinny finishes with the kiln, turns it off, and goes up the stairs** to the kitchen. He had ignored his hunger while he worked.

He opens the fridge and sees two leftover pizza slices. "No cooking required." He grabs the paper towel they sat on and starts to eat at the kitchen table.

He is almost finished with his second slice when someone knocks at the door. _Monique? Tom? Sloan lawyer with papers because I punched Tom? Cops?!_

He hurries to the door and sees... "Daria?"

She looks down at her feet. "May I come in?"

 _No! You kissed my boyfriend behind my back!_ "I guess." _She's still my friend. She knows she hurt me._

She walks over to the couch and sits down. "Vinny, I'm sorry. I know I already said that but I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"You can't. Words aren't enough sometimes." _I went through an entire sketchbook last night and it wasn't enough._

"I understand if you hate me."

"I hate Tom. I don't hate you." He walks over to the couch Daria sat on but doesn't sit. "You're my best friend. I'm mad, angry, confused, and want to scream and throw stuff. But I don't hate you." _I'd have every right to._

"You'd have every right to."

 _She knows what she did. Does that make it better or worse?_ "I know." He sits down next to her. "I don't hate you but I don't like you either. Right now. Maybe after the summer we can talk."

Daria's head almost snaps as she turns to look at him. "After the summer?!"

"I'm going to Ashfield. An art commune. I would have told you when I found out but, well, you know."

"All summer?"

"Yes. I'll leave the weekend after school ends. Two months of painting and drawing and sculpting in a college town in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh." She looks back down at her feet.

"Look at it this way. It will give you time to date Tom."

"Date Tom? I, I have, no."

"Good enough to kiss but not to date?"

"Vinny, I don't know what it was. I don't want to date him."

"Then what are you going to do?" _Please don't date Tom. If I lost you to him..._ He shakes his head trying to push back the dark thoughts.

Daria curls up and hugs her legs. "I don't know. I messed up. I hurt you in a way I can't imagine. You're my best friend and I, I, the first time maybe it was him but the second time was both of us." She rests her head forward burying her face. "I keep thinking back to it. I got in his car. He said he wanted to talk to me about you. It went from that to, to,"

"To you kissing my boyfriend." _I want to scream and toss the coffee table. I want to go back to Tom's and slash his tires. "_ We're friends. You're my friend. I just can't stand being around you."

Daria gets up from the couch. "I'll see myself out." She walks away leaving Vinny on the couch.

Vinny curls up and hugs his legs like Daria had been doing. _I was feeling great. Better than ever before. I was me and being me was great. Boyfriend, best friend, nearing end of the school year._

 _Now..._

He hugs his legs a little tighter. "I hate my life."


	31. Chapter 31

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **A/N Movie focused on Daria and then next episode took place in February on SB Sunday. I don't think I want to do that. I don't want to skip 5-6 months of Vinny's life like that. So I might expand on the movie or do an episode or two before getting to Fizz Me.****

 ** **Vinny ignores Daria's quip to Mr. DeMartino**** **as she helps puts some books away.**

 **Ms. Li was far too cheap to pay a cleaning crew and had the students clean the school up before the school closed for the year.**

 **He was walking to his locker when Daria caught up to him.**

 **He had avoided or ignored her since** ** _the incident_** **but she kept trying. "I'm starting to feel like a Lane. It's almost summer and my parents haven't dumped any summer activities on me."**

 **Vinny gives a quiet** ** _humpf_** **and keeps walking.**

 **Daria presses on. "Excited about Ashfield?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Dammit Vinny, you'll be gone for two months. I won't see or talk to you for two months. I haven't gone two days without that since I moved here."**

 **"** **Sure you have. When you were ignoring me."**

 **"** **You would still call or try and talk to me during school."**

 ** _Like she's doing now._** **"Yes, yes I would."** ** _I don't want to push her away. She's still my friend. I might be mad at her but I don't hate her. I can't lose her._** **"Two months away from you might be enough time to get over what you did."**

 **"** **I hope so. You're still my friend. I don't want to lose you."**

 ** _My thoughts exactly._** **"You won't. You can't."**

 **"** **Can't?"**

 **Vinny stops so he can face her. "Daria, we're friends. I hope we'll always be friends. Even if right now things are rough. I'll go off for a couple of months and lose myself in art. When I come back I can push what happened behind me."**

 **"** **Are you sure?"**

 **"** **Yes. Hell, we can press the reset button and start over when I come back. Deal?"**

 **"** **Deal."**

 ** _I feel a little better. I hope Daria does too._**

 ** **Vinny is packed and ready to leave for the bus station.**** **"Trent! Get off your ass and get down here!"** ** _Or get off of Monique's ass. I gave him two hours to wake up and be presentable._**

 **A minute later, Trent and Monique leave Trent's room. "Sorry Vinny, I distracted him a little."**

 **"** **I heard."** ** _I'm glad I had the chance to draw that moment a few months ago down in my personal sketchbook._** **"Ready?"**

 **"** **Sure Vinny."**

 **Monique holds up her keys. "I'm driving. I need to get some things after dropping you off and I don't trust Trent's car or driving."**

 **"** **Oh, cool."** ** _Wow, I sound like Trent more and more._**

 **"** **Daria's not seeing you off?" Vinny's face is all the response Monique needs. "Sorry I brought that up."**

 **"** **It's fine. We're ok. Just not ok enough for me to see her before I leave for two months."** ** _We'll hit the reset button after. Ignore our junior year ever happened._**

 ** **Vinny's arrival at the art colony had not been the best.****

 **He seemed to be the youngest person there and probably the only high school student as well. He had a feeling that the people he had met didn't take him seriously as a result. Or perhaps they were a bunch of no talented hacks who didn't take him seriously because he had real talent.**

 **He couldn't help wishing he could hear what Daria would have said about them. He had to push thoughts of Daria out of his mind.** ** _Focus on the art. Unlimited art supplies in any style I want._**

It didn't help that people seemed to be admiring Daniel Dotson. They even laughed at his horrible jokes as he lectured them about some conceptual art he had made several years earlier.

When he asked them about the thoughts and ideas that were behind it, he couldn't stop himself from muttering some smart ass comment. "I can't believe I'm getting away with this."

When someone else in the audience responded to Dotson by kissing his ass, calling him ' _the greatest living artist of our time_ ', Jane muttered another wisecrack about the lack of taste the woman was exhibiting.

The woman sitting next to him, who looked like she was as bored as he was, gave him a look.

When another admirer asked Dotson where he got his inspiration, the woman muttered, "My alimony bills."

She and Vinny shared a look of mutual understanding. They frowned in unison at the man's own response to the question about inspiration. It was asinine and made Vinny want to gag.

When Dotson ran out of hot air he ended his presentation. "That's enough of the old windbag's ramblings for today."

As the group broke up, the Vinny exchanged introductions with the woman. Alison said, "Our Mr. Dotson's really something, isn't he?"

"Well, he certainly doesn't let substance get in the way of self-congratulatory yap."

Her smile and response encouraged him to believe in some intelligent life at the commune. "At least we'll never have to worry about him intimidating us with his talent."

Vinny smiled for the first time since his arrival at the art commune."I'm Vinny."

"Allison."

 **He avoided the other artists as best he could.** He did his thing, they did theirs, and he was happy with it.

Eating in the room at the cabin he was staying in, he is interrupted by a knock at the door. "It's not locked!"

He is surprised to see Allison. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, just wondering where you were."

"Here and there." _Why does she care?_

"Why are you eating in here?"

"I'm sure you're fine but the way I've been treated hasn't been the best. I got here because of my art portfolio, the same as them. It shouldn't matter I'm still in high school."

"It shouldn't." She walks over with her own tray of food and sits down across from him. "Maybe they think you got in because of your last name."

"What does..." _Oh, right. My mom helped make this place._ "She has no controlling interests in this place. That was years ago. Before I was even born."

"Her picture is still in the main building."

"We don't look alike and my last name isn't that rare."

"Then maybe they just hate you because they suck and you don't."

Allison smiles and Vinny smiles back. "That's the only possible solution."

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"After I finish my latest great creation?" She nods as her mouth was full with mystery meat. "Come back here and hide until I go to bed."

"Want to go and get something to eat? I'm getting a little tired of," She pokes the remaining mystery meat on her plate. "This. And the snobbish attitude some of the people have."

"I could use a meal with real meat and no Dotson admirers."

"Then it's a date."

 _Date? Wait, she, she just, that's a common saying._ "Sure, tonight, seven?"

"Be at the main gate. I have a car."

"Cool." _Wow, did I morph in to Trent this morning?_

 **As seven came closer, Vinny started to worry.** "What if she meant it was a date? Can I show up in my usual black T and black pants? Did I pack anything else? Do I own anything else?" He opens his suitcase and sees nothing different. "Like it matters? Allison sees you as a talented artist. She isn't shallow. Like..." _Don't think of Daria._ "You're over thinking this. _It's a date_ is a saying. It isn't a real date."

 **He meets up with Allison at the gates**. Her car was a small sporty red convertible. "Nice wheels."

"They get me from place to place." She and Vinny get in and she drives away.

 ** **At the restaurant, Allison orders**** **a bottle of wine and a steak. "Get what you want Vinny. This is on my dad." She pulls out a credit card.**

 **"** **Thanks."** ** _Ok, this is a nicer place than I would have gone. I'm not dressed for this._** **He looks her over.** ** _A black tank top that bares her midriff and her black pants aren't exactly dressed up. Crap, she noticed._**

 **"** **Like what you see?" She leans over a little farther. "It's ok to look."**

 ** _Eep! She, this, eep!_** **He has to swallow a verbal eep before responding. "I, you're old enough to drink."**

 **"** **You're eighteen aren't you? You have to be to go to Ashfield."**

 **"** **Yes, yes I am."**

 **She pours him a glass of wine. "So relax. This is two artists hanging out away from pompous assholes. One a cute guy, another a sexy girl." She smiles seductively.**

 ** _This is not happening. How is this happening? She is confident in herself and not afraid to say what's on her mind._** **"I'll try." He takes a sip of his wine.** ** _This will help calm me down._**

 **The two continue to talk, and eat, and drink, as the night gets late.**

 ** **They go back to Allison's cabin and she shows him several of her**** **drawings and paintings.** ** _She's actually good. Unlike some of these talentless asshats. "_** **These are good. Really good."**

 **She fills up two glasses with wine she had in her cabin. "You think so?"**

 **"** **I know so." Vinny takes his glass and sips as he flips the page to the next drawing.**

 **"** **If only the galleries thought that." She leans against a support beam near the middle of the room. "I'd love to see some of the stuff you did before coming here."**

 **"** **I only brought my sketchbooks but I'd love to show you." He flips the page to the next one. He recognizes the model she sketched. "You were at a living life class a couple years ago?"**

 **"** **Yeah, wait, how did you know?"**

 **Vinny turns the book and shows her the model. "I remember this model being extremely bursty."**

 **Allison smiles as she walks over. "She was. But," She gets close and places a finger on his hand, running it lightly up his arm. "You couldn't get close."**

 ** _Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What do I do? She's cute, hell, she's hot. Why does she like me? What should I say? I, I've never,_** **His thoughts are cut short when Allison kisses him and pushes the book in his hands away.**

 **Things start evolving past kissing and touching when Vinny freezes. "What's wrong Vinny?" A topless Allison, straddling Vinny, leans down placing her lips next to his left ear. "Is this your first time?"**

 ** _Yes! I, I mean, Linda, but not like this!_** **"Yes."**

 **She sits back up. "We can stop if you want. We have more than a month left before we go off to different parts of the world." She** ** _grabs_** **him through his pants. "More than enough time to make you more comfortable."**

 ** _Mack and Jodie have, Brittany and Kevin, I'm sure plenty of others at school have. I never have. Linda was fun and we did stuff but not that. I can't think, all I'm doing is thinking._**

 **Allison lies down next to him putting a hand on his chest. "I'll take your silence as a yes to stopping."**

 ** _Crap! I thought too much! Stop!_** **"I'm sorry. I, I just broke up with someone. I came here to be an artist." He turns to his side so he can look at her face.** ** _Yes, look at her face not her very nice and soft..._** **"Maybe next time."**

 **Allison smiles before kissing him.**

 **When she pulls her lips away from his she responds. "There better be a next time. Hard to find hunky artist guys like you."**

 ** _Hunky? I run so stay in shape but hunky?_** **Vinny turns onto his back. "There will be a next time."**

 **She snuggles up against him with her arm across his bare chest.**

 **Vinny hears her light breathing as she falls asleep.** ** _What do I do? Can I do this? I barely know her. She doesn't care. She's looking to have fun. I came here to have fun. Everything here has sucked except for her._**

 **He turns his head and looks at her.** ** _How is it this easy for her? I couldn't even tell myself what I liked. Who I liked. She just throws herself out there. What if I rejected her? Would she have cared? I'd love to be as confident as she is._**

 **He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of having someone next to him.**

 ** **Daria lies on her bed staring at the ceiling.**** **Her mother had tried to rope her in to going to the O.K. To Cry Corral earlier in the summer but she refused.**

 **Daria almost broke down when she started fighting with her over it.**

 ** _ **Beginning of Summer**_**

 **Daria and Helen are in the kitchen as Daria starts to lose control. "I'm not going to that stupid camp!"**

 **Helen crosses her arms and glares. "Daria, I am the adult here. I know you just want to sit here and read but I'm not letting you waste your summer away."**

 **"** **I don't want to do that. I don't want to do anything. I messed up the most important thing to me and now I feel like I should just lock myself up in my room before I hurt anyone else."**

 **Helen's glare changes to concern. "Daria, what happened? I noticed Vinny hasn't been coming over lately. Did you two get in a fight?"**

 **"** **Yes, because I kissed Tom! I kissed Tom behind Vinny's back. He says he doesn't hate me but how could he not? I messed up the one thing in Lawndale that made me happy and I don't even know why. I don't understand why I kissed Tom. Twice. I liked it when I did but as soon as I was out of his car I hated myself."**

 **"** **Daria, I didn't know."**

 **Helen walks over to Daria and puts her hands on Daria's shoulders. "Where is Vinny?"**

 **"** **He went off to an art commune for the summer. As far away from me as possible." Daria hangs her head low. "He should get as far away from me as he can."**

 **Helen hugs Daria. "I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry I can't help you. Only you and Vinny can work through this. If you two want to."**

 **"** **Vinny said when he came back we could try and be friends again. Hit the reset button were his exact words."**

 **"** **It sounds like he wants to stay friends with you."**

 **Daria pulls away from Helen. "I don't know why he would. I couldn't have hurt him worse. I'm an idiot."**

 **"** **Daria, you know very well that isn't true."**

 **Daria marches up the stairs to her room and closes the door behind her.**

 **It was the last of the talk of making Daria go to the camp.**

 ** **The next few days were a whirlwind for**** **Vinny. He and Allison hung out more at the commune and he started making friends with a couple more artists who saw his talent and not his age.**

 **When not hanging out with other artists at the commune, he and Allison got closer.**

 **After a night away from the commune Allison and he go back to her cabin. "We've been here for one month. Only a month to go." She grabs him by the shirt and pulls him close to kiss him sloppily on the mouth.**

 **"** **Allison, you've had a few too many."**

 **"** **I'm fine!"**

 **He has to help her over to her bed where she stumbles, grabs him, and pulls him down with her. "Come on Vinny, let's have some fun."**

 **"** **Not while you're like this." He holds her arms firmly. "Maybe tomorrow when you're sober."**

 **She rolls over in a huff. "I'm fine. I'm very fine."**

 ** _Yes you are._** **"I'll stay with you if you want."**

 **She squirms a little. "I'd like that. As long as you were close."**

 **Vinny grabs a blanket and pulls it over them.**

 **He feels Allison wiggle against him.** ** _Don't let her tempt you. You've been having fun but I'm not ready for that. No matter how badly I want to._**

 ** **Daria wakes up to a light knock.**** **"What?"**

 **"** **May I come in?"**

 ** _She has that "I need to talk" tone._** **"I'm decent."**

 **Helen enters and sees Daria in a dirty sleep shirt. "Daria, how long has it been since you washed that?"**

 **"** **I don't know." Daria fidgets with the bottom of the shirt. "A couple of days. Maybe a few."**

 **Helen walks over and sits on the bed across from Daria. "Daria, dear, I've given you time but I'm getting worried."**

 **Daria pulls her blanket over herself trying to create a barrier since she didn't have her glasses on.**

 **Helen puts her blanket covered leg. "Daria, you're going through a rough time in your life. You are growing up and,"**

 **Daria cuts her off. "Not the hormone talk again."**

 **"** **Yes, the hormone talk again. You told me yourself you don't know why you kissed Tom. It was hormones."**

 **Daria grabs a pillow and hugs it as her legs were under the blanket.**

 **Helen continues. "Daria, you're almost eighteen. You'll be an adult in the eyes of the law and the world. Your age will be catching up to your brain."**

 **"** **I don't feel like it."**

 **"** **No, not right now. For someone as smart as you I know you rely on books and your movies to teach you what to do. When it comes to emotions you can't read a book. You have to experience it yourself." Helen squeezes Daria's leg through the blanket. "Even when it hurts."**

 **"** **This is why they have the Receiver."**

 **Daria is surprised when Helen gets her reference. "Yes, but didn't the new one run away once he knew the truth? Once he knew what it meant to love or be happy?"**

 **Daria nods in response.**

 **"** **You can't run away Daria. It hurts but you have to learn to deal with that."**

 **"** **You never did what I did."**

 **Helen looks Daria in the eyes. "Daria, I have. Before I met your father. I've done plenty of things I'm not proud of. Yet here I am with two wonderful daughters, a loving husband, in a nice house."**

 **"** **You aren't friends with them, the ones,"**

 **Helen knows where Daria is going with this and stops her. "No, I'm not." She feels Daria tense up under the blanket. "You said Vinny wants to, what was it, reset things?"**

 **"** **Hit the reset button."**

 **"** **Yes, that. So treat it as such. If he is genuine and truly wants to stay friends take the chance being given to you."**

 **Daria surprises Helen when she gets out of bed. "Thanks mom. It hurts but if Vinny wants to reset things I will try. I miss him. I haven't been without him for this long since we got here."**

 **"** **What did you say Daria?"**

 **"** **I miss him. I haven't been without him for this long."**

 **"** **You didn't say miss. You said you loved him."**

 ** _No I didn't._** ** _Did I?_** **"I do, as a friend. I miss him. As a friend."**

 **Daria doesn't see Helen's smile without her glasses on. She can't read Helen's mind. "When does he come back?"**

 **"** **Twenty nine days from now."**

 **Helen laughs a little that Daria was keeping track. "Until then, not today but starting tomorrow, I want you to come with me to work."**

 **"** **Really? Mom, I,"**

 **"** **No Daria. I didn't make you go to the summer camp Mr. O'Neil was running but starting tomorrow I want to take you to where I work. See what I do."**

 **"** **Are you trying to push me to becoming a lawyer? Mom, I don't want to do that."**

 **"** **I know Daria. You need real world experience. You need to see what goes on behind the scenes of the world."**

 **Daria grabs her glasses and puts them on. "But,"**

 **Helen's look makes Daria think and not speak the rest of her sentence. "It's this or I'll see if Mr. O'Neil needs help still."**

 **"** **I guess I'll read and write today."**

 **"** **You'll have time for that after we come home."**

 **"** **Do you have time for that?"**

 **"** **Well, no, but that is because I bring work home."**

 **Daria hugs Helen. "I'm sorry I worried you."**

 **"** **Worrying is what a parent does." Helen hugs her back before seeing the time on Daria's clock. "I have to go, sorry!" Helen rushes out the door.**

 **Daria sits down on her bed and looks at her clock on the nightstand. "She is late. She was late to work because of me." Daria isn't sure why it made her feel better but it did.**

 ** **Vinny had put it off several times but Allison was getting annoyed.****

 **They lay in a part of the woods near the art commune.**

 **She had taken him out for a picnic and after a nice lunch and a couple glasses of wine she pounces. "Look Vinny, I get it, your first time is scary but trust me I know what I am doing."**

 **With her on top straddling his waist Vinny feels the grass on the back of his neck. "I don't doubt that."**

 **She whips her top off revealing the black and purple lacy bra underneath. "Like it?"**

 **"** **Yes, yes I do."** ** _Am I doing this? Now? Why not? I'm single, she's hot, and she's smart. She funny. She's not some shallow nitwit like Stacy or Linda. She's like,_** **He stops as he realizes this was the first time he thought of Daria since the first week he was at the commune.**

 **"** **So," She leans down and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Want to see the matching panties?"**

 **Vinny shifts his weight and rolls her over on to her back with him on top.** ** _She's nothing like Daria._** **"Yes, yes I do."**

 ** **Daria gets back from another day at Helen's lawfirm.**** **She needed a shower as she felt dirty every time she came back from there.**

 **The hot water, paid for by her mom's work, in the bathroom of the house paid for by her mom's work, makes Daria appreciate her mother even more. "She went from hippie to corporate lawyer. For me. For Quinn. So we could move to a nicer neighborhood. Where I met Vinny."**

 **After drying off and changing in to clean clothes, she grabs the phone and dials a number she got from Trent earlier.**

 **After going through the service desk she is patched through to Vinny. "Vinny?"**

 **"** **Daria?"**

 **"** **Yes, um, how are you?"**

 **"** **Good."** ** _Great. Allison and I, hell, I can't tell Daria._** **"You?"**

 **"** **Ok, I guess. My mom's been having me go to work with her."**

 **"** **That sucks." Daria is silent for a second. "Or do you like it?"**

 **"** **I don't like it but it makes me appreciate what she does. What she does for me."**

 **"** **That's cool."**

 **Both are silent.**

 **Daria breaks the silence almost a minute later. "Would you mind if I came out to see you?"**

 ** _What if Allison sees her? She meets Allison? Why would it matter? It matters because I love Daria. As more than a friend. Not that it matters to her._**

 **His silence makes Daria feel rejected. "I'm sorry, I'll hang up and,"**

 **"** **No! Daria, my brother and his band were coming out this way this weekend for a gig. You can ride with them."**

 **"** **Are you sure?"**

 **"** **Yes, I'm positive. It'd be nice to see you."**

 **"** **I'll ride with them. I'll bring gas money."**

 **"** **Don't forget tow truck money."**

 **"** **Did you leave the Stickmata 5000 in your room?"**

 **"** **Yes but I'm out of glue for it."**

 **"** **Damn."**

 **The thought of Daria trying to repair the tank with the Stickmata 5000 like he had makes him smile. "I'll be waiting."**

 **"** **I'll be there."**

 **"** **See ya."**

 **The two hang up and Vinny is all smiles until he realizes what he thought.** ** _Wait, I love Daria and more than just a friend kind of way?_** **** ** _Hell, now what?_**

 ** **Vinny is nervous to tell Allison that he**** **didn't want to do stuff like they had been anymore.**

 **She made it easier when Dotson walked by and patted her on the ass.**

 **Vinny was about to yell and make him apologize when Allison laughs as she puts a hand on his chest. "Don't be so jealous! He's a good time when he uses his mouth for something other thank talking."**

 **"** **What?! Allison, you, and him?"**

 **"** **Yeah, why not? Like I said,"**

 **"** **I don't care what you said. We were, you know," He makes some motions with his hands.**

 **"** **And? Babe, you're cute, but you're not that cute. I like to have fun and you are fun."**

 **"** **Was." Vinny walks away disgusted. Both with her and himself.** ** _What was I thinking? I wasn't. I let her use me. I wanted to be used. I enjoyed every single second of it and that makes me feel even worse._**

 **"** **High schoolers. Everything is so serious with them."**

 **He slams the door of his cabin shut when he reaches it and walks to his bed. He grabs his personal sketchbook ripping out any page that had Allison on it.**

 ** **Disgusted with what happened and himself,**** ** __** **Vinny closed himself off to the others at the art commune.**

 **When the weekend started and he knew Daria and his brother would be coming he was excited. "Finally, people I actually like."** ** _I just can't tell Daria what I feel for her. Or what happened with Allison. Would Daria care? Why would she? We're just friends. Even after what happened._**

 **When he sees the van his face lights up and all his doubts and troubled thoughts disappear.**

 **He wasn't sure how to greet Daria. She spoke first and didn't get up from the trunk that served as the backseat. "Hey."**

 **"** **Hey back." Vinny sits next to her. "How was the trip?"**

 **"** **Long and thankfully boring. No surprise smoke bombs from the engine."**

 **"** **So you brought the Stickmata 5000 for nothing."**

 **"** **I didn't bring it at all."**

 **"** **That was your mistake."**

 **Trent pulls away and Vinny is unsure of what to say next.** ** _The old me would know what to say or do. Why can't I now?_**

 **At the bar they stood silently sipping sodas.**

 **He tries to break the silence with a joke. "The Wanted Posters don't do these guys justice."**

 **He sees the half smile that he knew so well on Daria's face. "How was the commune?"**

 **"** **Good. Was good."**

 **"** **Was?"**

 **"** **I don't want to talk about it."** ** _What do I want to talk about? This used to be so easy!_** **"Yours?"**

 **"** **I locked myself in my room for a month. I cried a few times and except for getting up to go to the bathroom or grabbing something to eat some days I didn't even leave my room."**

 ** _Whoa, that was brutally honest._** **"Part of that was my fault."** ** _I should be honest too._**

 **He sips at his soda waiting for Daria's response.**

 **When none comes he sighs and says what he wanted to say. "I made friends with a girl and we did stuff and eventually we had sex. A few times. When it turned out she was also sleeping with another guy I called things off. I've hated myself for it every second since."**

 **He sees Daria's cheeks flush with color as she becomes too interested in her drink. "Why did you hate yourself? You're single. It isn't like you cheated on anyone."**

 ** _I could have killed her pet, well, she doesn't have one. If she had one and I killed it she wouldn't look so hurt. Why does she look hurt? I love her, she doesn't love me, like that._** **"Because it feels like I did cheat on someone."**

 **"** **Who?"**

 **"** **Who do you think? Daria,"** ** _Don't say it. You'll ruin your friendship if you do. Except she locked herself in her room. Was that just a friend thing to do?_** **"I think Trent and his band is about to start."**

 **He glances over at Daria and catches her looking at him.** ** _What should I say? What should I do? I see her after nearly two months and I feel like I hurt her even though she hurt me._**

 **Trent and Mystic Spiral start singing a new song. "When the aliens comes. When the death rays hum. When they drop the bombs. We'll still be freakin friends."**

 **The song continues and as it finishes Vinny knew what to say, finally. "So, freakin friend, are we setting the reset button when summer ends?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **I'll see you then, stranger."**

 ** **Vinny makes his way through the rest of the art commune.**** **Focusing on the art and ignoring everyone else it became enjoyable again.**

 **On the last day before he left, Allison caught him leaving the mess hall. "Hey, Vinny, can we talk?"**

 **"** **I guess."** ** _I can be civil. I was the one who got too serious. She was here to have fun and she did._** **"How are you?"**

 **"** **I'm doing great but feel a little sad the summer's almost over."**

 **"** **Yeah, same here."**

 **He sits in the grass and she sits down next to him with her own tray. "So, no hard feelings?"**

 **"** **This high schooler has no feelings."**

 **She rolls her eyes. "Don't be like that. I'm sorry you thought it was more serious than it was."**

 **"** **I wasn't, mad, about you having sex with someone else I was mad you had sex with** ** _him_** **. He is a talentless hack. You said so yourself."**

 **"** **Yes, but he has connections. Your praise and encouragement made me want to push extra hard to get my word displayed. To do that I need help."**

 ** _She had sex with him so he'd get her in to an art gallery?_** **"That's... a little messed up."**

 **"** **It's a lot messed up but this is the adult world. How many times do we hear about actresses sleeping with directors? Singers sleeping with managers? I did the same thing as they did and hope it helps me as much as it helps them."**

 ** _That's..._** **"Excuse my language, but that's fucked up."**

 **She gives him a nasty look. "Oh, all high and mighty are you? Am I wrong for doing what I did to get ahead?"**

 **"** **No, its fucked up that you're right. Your art is incredible. Better than any of the garbage he's made. Yet he gets praised and invited to be a guest speaker at art communes and you don't."**

 **She smiles and leans over kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks. You're a good guy and an even better artist. You'll make it when you get out of high school."**

 **"** **I've already made it in my mind. Just have to make the rest of the world see it from my point of view."**

 **"** **See? That's what makes you so damn cute." She stands up with her tray. "You have a good life Vinny. If you make the world see things from your point of view don't forget me."**

 **"** **Trust me, I won't."** ** _I'll have to redraw as much as I can today so I can remember forever._**

 ** **Vinny wakes up the first day of school.**** **"I am actually looking forward to today."**

 **He has a special box sitting on the nightstand. "Daria's either going to love it or hate it." He yawns. "I'll find out when I get there."**

 **He takes a different route to school to skip seeing Daria.**

 **He jogs and makes it to school before Daria, and most of Lawndale High, does. "I've never gotten here this early." He sits down on the grass and waits.**

 ** **When he sees Daria he leaps to his feet and**** **walks over to her. "Hi."**

 **"** **Hey Vi-"**

 **He cuts her off and holds up the special box in his left hand.**

 **She reads the word on it. "Reset?"**

 **He takes one finger and presses the bright red button on the box. "Hi, I'm Vinny, Vinny Lane." He sticks his hand out. "You are?"**

 **She smiles. A full on smile, and shakes his hand. "I'm Daria, Daria Morgendorffer."**

 **"** **Nice to meet you. What grade are you in?"**

 **"** **I'm a senior this year."**

 **"** **Same here! I wonder if we'll have any classes together."** ** _She didn't hate it. Cool._**

 **The two walk in to Lawndale High continuing to talk learning about each other all over again.**

 ** **With a week of acting like they were just meeting, Vinny sweats as he stands**** **outside of the Morgendorffer home. "Just do it. If she says no, she says no. Stop being a coward."**

 **He knocks on the door and Jake opens it. "Hey Vinny! How you been?"**

 **"** **Good Jake. Is, uh, Daria up in her room?"** ** _Please don't notice I have my left hand behind my back._**

 **"** **Think so. Go on up but make sure you leave the door open."**

 **"** **I know."**

 **Vinny walks up the stairs and when he reaches Daria's door, knocks. "Hello?"**

 **"** **Hey Daria, it's me, Vinny."**

 **"** **Vinny? Did we have plans tonight?"**

 **"** **No, but, uh, can I come in?"**

 **"** **No, never."**

 **"** **Ha," He opens the door and walks in.**

 **Daria is at her desk writing away. "Another Melody Powers story?"**

 **"** **She's currently sneaking in to the White House after Soviet spies snuck in as a tourist group."**

 **"** **Sounds interesting."**

 **He walks over and shows a flower, a purple, almost black rose. "Hey, I know I've only known you for a week or so but I like you. I want to go to the movies, go out to eat, as a date."**

 **Daria takes the flower from his hand and studies it.** ** _Ok, her face hasn't changed too much. I might get out of here without losing too much blood._**

 **Daria takes a sniff of the flower. "We could try. I guess."**

 ** _She said yes! Kind of._** **"Cool. I'll come by around, say, six tomorrow?"**

 **"** **I'll be ready."**

 ** _Now what do I say or do?_** **"I'll uh, see you tomorrow then."**

 **He hurries out of her room and down the stairs.** ** _Now I just need to tell Helen. I told her I would if things between Daria and I changed. I'll keep my word. After celebrating when I get home._**

 ** **A/N I changed a bit at the commune but Vinny is a boy. My only problem was that Daria never showed birthdays except once in sophomore year. And even then they didn't give Jane's age. I figured an art commune like Ashfield would have an 18+ age limit so made it that Vinny was 18. He was single, a very attractive woman making moves, and went with it. His inner torment afterwards as he realizes he**** ** _ **loves**_** ** **Daria tearing him up. Then I thought of the idea for the reset button. Can see it, him standing with a plastic box with a red button on it with the word reset over it. Anyways, that's all for now!****


	32. Chapter 32

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny nears the track coaches house while**** **out on a run. "Show time."**

 **The coach had started bothering him about joining the track team again. Vinny lied, and lied, but the coach wouldn't leave him alone.**

 **So, with Daria's help, he came up with a new idea.**

 **He starts limping, then collapses right outside of the coach's house. "No! Dammit!" He grasps his ankle and yells loudly.**

 **Sure enough, the coach runs out from his house. "Vinny!"**

 **"** **Coach? Where did you come from?"**

 **"** **That's my house."**

 **Vinny looks and acts surprised.**

 **The coach kneels down and looks at Vinny's ankle. "Does it hurt?"**

 **"** **Yes it freaking hurts!" Vinny closes his eyes tightly forcing tears out. "I want to prove that specialist wrong."**

 **"** **What specialist?"**

 **"** **I went out of town to a specialist for a couple of months over the summer."**

 **"** **I noticed I didn't see you running for a bit."**

 ** _Art Commune, I thank you._**

 **"** **He said it would be two, maybe three more years before I could sprint or even do a marathon run. I want to prove him wrong. This is my senior year. This is my last chance to run."**

 **"** **I know Vinny, trust me. When my star runner isn't there I know."**

 **Vinny continues to act when Daria miraculously appears. "Oh, Vinny, let me walk you to my house."**

 **She has to use her hair to hide her smile from the coach when she helps Vinny off the sidewalk.**

 **"** **Thanks Daria."**

 **"** **Hey, that's great school spirit! Helping a stranger like that just because he's a track star."**

 ** _He's seen us together countless times. How does he not recognize her?_** **"It's what I can do to help Lawndale High."**

 **The two walk away with Daria helping to support Vinny until they are far enough away the coach won't see them.**

 ** **Back at Daria's house, they relax on a lazy**** **Saturday afternoon.**

 **They hear Jake yell and Vinny simply looks at Daria. "Raccoon in the attic."**

 **"** **Gotcha." They hear Jake yell again.**

 **Daria rests against Vinny and he leans against her enjoying the comfort of being close.**

 **They are distracted by the television when Helen walks down the stairs and sees the two. "Hello Vinny, Daria, what are you two up to this weekend?"**

 **Both move away from each other creating a slight gap between them.**

 ** _ **Night Of First Official Date**_**

 **Vinny and Daria stop in front of the door to her house. "Well, um," Vinny nervously laughs. "It was the same as before just, different."**

 **"** **We never held hands like that."**

 ** _My hand still feels warm from holding yours._** **"No, no we haven't. I liked it."**

 **Daria's eyes shift away from his. "I did too."**

 **"** **Um, this is, I guess, the end of the date?"**

 **"** **I don't think I should invite you inside on a first date."**

 **"** **I'm not ready to meet your parents."**

 **"** **I'd have to give you a lengthy presentation on what to expect. Not to mention my sister."**

 ** _Hitting the reset button has changed a lot. I'm happy she went along with it._** **"You have a sister?"**

 **Both laugh.**

 **Vinny and Daria are silent after and are unsure of what to say or do next.**

 **A minute or two passes when Vinny speaks. "I liked tonight. I wouldn't mind doing it again."**

 **"** **Me neither."**

 **Vinny takes his chance and leans down kissing Daria on the cheek. "You have a goodnight Daria."**

 **"** **You too Vinny." She is about to open the door when it opens on its own.**

 **"** **I knew it! Mom! Daria and Vinny kissed!"**

 **"** **Quinn!" Daria grabs Vinny by the front of his shirt and drags him inside as she reaches out after Quinn who stays a step or two out of her reach.**

 **When Helen comes down she yells at the two sisters to stop fighting. "Mo-om! Daira and Vinny were on the front steps making out!"**

 **"** **We were not! It was a kiss on the cheek!"**

 ** _Daria, your anger is going to..._** **It was too late.**

 **"** **What? Daria, Vinny, what's going on?"**

 **Knowing Daria's temper would get both in trouble, Vinny takes the lead. "Tonight was a date. Like, a first date. I asked her out to dinner and a movie. She said yes. It was the same as being friends just we held hands or when the date was over I gave her a kiss on the cheek goodnight. Daria agreed she enjoyed tonight and we could do it again."**

 **"** **And when were you two going to tell me?"**

 **Daria starts to yell but Vinny cuts her off to keep her from getting both in trouble. "I wasn't unless I knew we were going to date. If tonight didn't work out we'd go back to being just friends. Tonight did work so I was going to tell you after school tomorrow if Daria didn't tell you tonight. I swore that if things between us changed I would tell you. Things have changed, I'm telling you, like I said I would."** ** _Please don't kill me. She would eat me and have room left over. Why am I terrified of Helen?_**

 **Helen surprises Vinny when she glares at Quinn. "What gives you the right to snoop on them? Your sister has a right to her privacy the same as you."**

 **"** **But, mom, they,"**

 **"** **They are both eighteen and if they decide to date they do. I'll be making sure Trent is home when they go to his house or that the door remains open when they're here but I trust both of them." She looks at the other two. "I am putting a lot of trust in to you two. If you break my trust there will be hell to pay."**

 **Vinny winces like he has been struck by Helen's look.** ** _Don't cry, don't tremble, don't run away from that look._** **"I have no plans to,"**

 **"** **I'm sure you have no plans. Two teenagers who clearly like each other and have been friends for years, no, no plans."**

 **Vinny doesn't miss her sarcasm.** ** _Sounds like Daria. Or I guess Daria sounds like Helen._** **"Years? Daria just started school here a couple weeks ago."**

 **Quinn is confused but Helen smiles. "Your reset button idea is cute and I'm glad it is working for both of you but I will be keeping an eye on you."**

 **"** **I get it. If there is a time we go to my house after school and Trent isn't there we'll come back here. If he leaves while we are there we will leave too. I like Daria and I don't want to get her or myself in trouble."**

 **"** **Very well." Helen looks at Quinn. "We need to have a talk." She turns back to Vinny. "You have a good night, dear."**

 **"** **You too." Vinny makes a hasty retreat glad to be away from Helen's watchful eyes.**

 ** _ **Saturday Afternoon**_**

 **Daria responds to her mother. "Nothing. We finished our homework already."**

 **"** **Good! Because I have a great idea."**

 ** _Helen has a great idea? Please let it at least be a tolerable idea._**

 **"** **While your father and I were in the attic we found our old beach comber things! We haven't been to the beach in years! With this being Labor Day Weekend I have three days off. What say we all go to the beach and relax?"**

 **Daria's response drips with sarcasm. "You? Relax? Who are you and what have you done with my mother."**

 **"** **Daria, I can relax. When I have the time."**

 **"** **I don't have a swimsuit."**

 **"** **Why I thought you and Quinn could come with me to the mall and buy new ones."**

 ** _Daria in a swimsuit? Don't think about it. And... I can't stop thinking about it._** **"I think I might have swim trunks somewhere. If not I can just wear shorts."**

 **Jake comes down the stairs with a beat up old metal detector. "Look what I found!" He waves it around. "Maybe we can find treasure."**

 ** _Or loose change. Which wouldn't be too bad, I guess._** **"I'm down for treasure hunting."**

 **"** **Neat-O!"**

 **"** **I don't want to go."**

 **Vinny is surprised by how annoyed Daria sounded. "Why? Sun, sand, swimming. I haven't been swimming in years. Hope I can do more than doggy paddle."**

 **"** **I don't want to go." Her face turns red as she gets off the couch and walks to the stairs.**

 ** _She doesn't want to be seen in a swimsuit. Someone might notice her looks. She hates that._**

 **Helen watches her walk up the stairs. "She needs a new suit if we're going to the beach."**

 ** _Helen doesn't realize that's the problem._** **"If she goes to the beach she doesn't have to swim, right? So she won't need a swimsuit."**

 **"** **I suppose not."**

 **"** **She can go treasure hunting with us!" Jake excitedly waves the metal detector around.**

 **Helen smiles as her face softens. "She doesn't want to be seen in a swimsuit, does she?"**

 **"** **Nope. People might notice her looks and we know she hates that."**

 **"** **I still want a new suit and get one for Quinn that is appropriate."**

 ** _And make sure she doesn't spend five hundred dollars on things that aren't a swimsuit._** **"You two have fun with that." Vinny gets off the couch. "I'm gonna go up and tell Daria she's been spared from shopping."**

 **"** **Leave the door open."**

 **"** **I know." Vinny makes his way up the stairs to Daria's room.**

 **He knocks on her door before opening it. "Hey, good news."**

 **"** **The Sun will explode so the beach trip is out?"**

 **"** **Not that good. I've spared you from having to get a new suit." Daria raises an eyebrow in response. "Just because you're at the beach doesn't mean you have to swim. You can relax on a towel, under an umbrella, and read. Or join your dad and I on a treasure hunt."**

 **"** **Keys, bottle caps, and beer cans. Some treasure."**

 **"** **The main point is you won't have to get a swimsuit."**

 **Daria shift on her bed and Vinny sits next to her. "How did you convince my mom not to drag me with her and Quinn?"**

 **"** **I told her the truth. It's worked for us so far so I thought it might work again."**

 **Daria looks away. "What is the truth?"**

 **"** **You don't want people noticing you for your looks. A swimsuit, no matter how modest it may be, wouldn't hide your body the way you want to keep it hidden." He puts his hand on top of hers. "Even only knowing you for a couple of weeks let me see that."**

 **"** **Why do we go to school for two weeks and then get a three day weekend?"**

 **"** **Why do you care, Daria? It's an extra day off from school."**

 **They hear the sound of Quinn's door opening and closing and then footsteps and the front door opening and closing.**

 **"** **My mom wants me to be more outgoing. I've gone out, it didn't agree with me."**

 **"** **It agrees with me when we go out together."**

 **She leans against him like they had been on the couch. He puts an arm around her shoulders and holds her closer. "It's a good thing your mom left."**

 **"** **The door is open. We aren't doing anything."**

 **Vinny clears his throat before attempting a Helen impersonation. "Hormones, hormones everywhere."**

 **"** **Your hormones maybe."**

 ** _I never should have told her about Allison._** **"I've behaved."**

 **Daria closes her eyes as she relaxes next to him. "You've been perfect." She turns her head and kisses him softly. "Thank you."**

 **"** **I am perfect." He laughs and she smacks him playfully on the chest.**

 **"** **Don't get too full of yourself." She gets off the bed and he follows. "Pizza?"**

 **"** **Aren't you going to worry about your beach bod?"**

 **"** **Shut up."**

 **"** **Not a chance, Daria." The two leave her house for the Pizza Prince.**

 ** **Vinny digs through the drawers of his dresser after returning to Casa Lane.**** **"I know I have a pair in here."**

 **He pulls a drawer out completely and dumps the contents on the floor. "Ha, found em!" He picks up a pair of light blue swim trunks.**

 **He holds them up and pulls on the waistband. "These are never going to fit me." He tosses them on top of the pile of clothes he just dumped out.**

 **He goes to his parents room and goes through his father's clothes until he finds a different pair of swim trunks.**

 **He examines them for a brief moment. "Pull the string tight and tie it."**

 **He walks back to his room and sees Trent. "Yo, what's up?"**

 **"** **Where are you going?"**

 **Vinny follows Trent's line of sight to the swim trunks. "The Morgendorffer's are going to the beach tomorrow and I'm invited."**

 **"** **Oh, sounds cool."**

 ** _I have been spending a lot of time with Daria and her family. Maybe..._** **"I could ask them if it's ok for you to come."**

 **"** **I have practice with the band tomorrow."**

 **Vinny gives Trent a look of annoyance. "We'll be back before dark. You'll still be your usual two hours late."**

 **"** **Mmhmm."**

 **Vinny goes to the kitchen and grabs the phone there.**

 **After a few rings he gets... "Quinn? Hey, is your mom there?"**

 **"** **Yeah, why? I'm waiting for a call from Stacy who was talking to Tiffany about Brooke who,"**

 **"** **Just put your mom on the phone."** ** _I can't believe Daria is related to you. "_** **Please?"**

 **"** **Whatever."**

 **After a moment or two, he hears another voice on the line. "Hello?"**

 **"** **Hi Helen, um, Vinny."**

 **"** **Quinn said. Do you need something?"**

 **"** **Well, kinda. My brother, he wants to know, is there room for one more?"**

 **"** **Of course. I would like to spend some time with your brother. Learn more about you and your family."**

 ** _Eep! Of course Helen would see this as a chance to grill Trent._** **"I'll let him know. What time are we leaving?"**

 **"** **I'd like to get there before the lunch rush so we're planning on pulling out of the driveway around ten."**

 **"** **I'll make sure I'm there. Maybe with Trent."**

 **"** **We'll see you then."**

 **The two hang up and Vinny debates what to do.** ** _Trent with Helen? Poor guy. It isn't like there is anything he can tell her about us. We don't do anything here that we wouldn't do at her house. Helen has been more than good to me and she didn't have to be. She approves of us. I can't read minds but the looks she gives us when she thinks I don't notice tells me she's happy that Daria is happy. Just can't get too 'happy'._**

 **He goes back up the stairs and tells Trent that he could come. "We have to be there before ten. If you aren't up and ready I'm leaving you here."**

 **"** **Ok, cool. A trip with Daria and her family. Daria's sister is gonna be there."**

 **"** **Yes, yes she will."**

 **"** **Too bad."**

 ** _Ha, he likes her as little as I do._** **"She's part of the family even if I suspect she was swapped out by aliens at birth."**

 **Trent laughs, then coughs, before going back to his room.**

 ** **Vinny violently shakes Trent awake. "**** **Get your ass up. You have an hour to wake up, shower, and eat."**

 **"** **Five more minutes." Trent rolls over.**

 **"** **Fine, don't go to the beach." Vinny walks away and heads to the kitchen downstairs to make some frozen waffles.**

 **As they pop out of the toaster he hears the water running. "Trent might make it after all." He bites down with a crunch on his first waffle and throws more in for Trent.**

 ** **Helen is ready and knocks on Daria's door.**** **"Daria, are you ready?"**

 **"** **Yes, just picking which book I want to bring with me."**

 **Helen opens the door and enters Daria's room, closing the door behind her. "Daria, I know you said you weren't going to swim, but we could stop and get you something on the way there."**

 **"** **Mom, I do not want to swim. Have you never seen Jaws?"**

 **Helen smiles. "Honey, your father and I saw it in theater when it originally came out." She sits down on the bed while Daria stands at a bookshelf rifling through her choices. "Are you worried about what Vinny would say?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **Think?" Daria is silent. "He is a boy, and even a one piece would show more than you normally do."**

 **Daria picks out the Illiad. She'd read it before but it should be long enough to last the entire trip.**

 **Helen continues. "He is the one who explained to me why you wouldn't want to go swimming. He likes you Daria and while I worry, he seems to be, cautious, with you. Even being two teens and,"**

 **Daria softly speaks, "Not the hormone speech again."**

 **"** **No, not exactly. Daria, you and Vinny have been friends for years. I expected this to happen. I actually wanted it to happen."**

 **Daria is surprised to hear this. "What?"**

 **"** **Daria, I know him and his family. I've seen him and how he acts. I've talked with his parents. I trust him. I trust you."**

 **"** **Then why all the rules? Why don't your actions show you trust us?"**

 **"** **Daria, what you two have, well, you're the one who said you loved him."**

 **"** **As a friend."**

 **Helen raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. "Daria, I am being truthful, I wish you'd be the same with me. I wasn't always a fort, er, thirty some year old mother. I was once your age. I never had a, friendship, like you do with Vinny. I worry more because I know you two aren't being controlled by your hormones. If you two do anything it will be because you genuinely care about each other."**

 **Daria's shoulders slump as she sits down on the floor leaning against the bookcase. "I get it. Unlike some people, Vinny and I date because we like each other. Not for arm candy or popularity."**

 **"** **Yes, unlike Quinn, you are dating for the right reasons. It makes me worry more but it makes me happy that you are happy. I've worried so much about you Daria these past few years. I see you now coming in to your own and it makes me feel like I did something right."**

 **Helen gets up and walks over to Daria, sitting down next to her. "All my pushing and worrying paid off. Even if I could have done it in a better way, you turned out great." She looks towards the door when they hear Quinn's door close. "I should have put more time in with Quinn and not favored you."**

 **"** **Favored me?"**

 **Helen nods. "I know the way it looks that I favor Quinn but she, I should have pushed her more. I should have worried more about her. I saw so much of myself in you I wanted you to be every thing I was but more. Quinn... If I wasn't her mother I'd wonder sometimes..."**

 **Daria smiles. "I wish there were some things I could change but my life is good. Because of you and dad."**

 **Helen stands up. "Daria, we have a few minutes but don't dawdle too long." She leaves and goes down the stairs.**

 ** **Vinny and Trent walk up to see Helen at her SUV**** **with Jake and Daria but no Quinn. "Oh, hello Vinny, Trent."**

 **"** **Hey Mrs. Morgendorffer."**

 **"** **Hi Helen."** ** _Quinn is running behind, again._** **"Where's Quinn?"**

 **Helen doesn't reply and instead looks towards the door with annoyance.**

 **Trent stands near Daria. "Hey Daria."**

 **"** **Hi Trent."**

 **Vinny feels anger rise up from out of nowhere.** ** _Don't be jealous. Daria is dating you. You've known about her crush for years. It is just a crush. She likes you._**

 **He moves to put himself between Daria and Trent. "Good morning Daria. Surprised I got him," Vinny motions with his thumb at Trent. "Out of bed before three."**

 **"** **Must be a miracle."**

 **Daria lightly takes his hand in hers. He squeezes it and she squeezes back. "Call me Jesus Lane."**

 **Daria smirks. "I know where the nail gun is."**

 **"** **Uh, call me Moses Lane? How did he die?" She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know either. Hopefully of old age."**

 **Quinn comes out of the house a few minutes after ten with not one, not two, but three bags.**

 **Helen, leaning against the driver side door of the SUV, stops Quinn. "Why do you need three bags?"**

 **"** **Mo-om! One has all the creams, serums, and other products I need for dealing with Sun, sand, salt water, and any insects that might be on the beach. The second one has my towel, my other towel, two sets of flip flops, two,"**

 **Helen cuts her off. "Just throw it in the back." She turns to the others. "No one helps her carry it out to the beach."**

 **Quinn's eyes go wide in shock. "But, but mom, you don't expect me to carry it all out to the beach, do you?"**

 **Helen turns back to her. "If you didn't want to carry it on the sand you shouldn't have packed so much."**

 **"** **We have two boys with us! They can carry it!"**

 **Helen's voice changes. It was subtle but Vinny picked up on it. "Vinny is Daria's boyfriend and Trent is his brother. They are not your pack mules."**

 **Quinn also noticed the change and sheepishly moves to the other side of the SUV to throw her bags in the back before getting in.**

 ** **They get caught in traffic less than a couple miles from the**** **beach.**

 **Jake was being himself about it. "Dammit! We would have been there by now if we left on time!" He yells at a car next to them as horns blare and other drivers shout.**

 **"** **Jake, calm down." Helen's grip on the steering wheel was giving her white knuckles. "We'll get off at the next exit and be at the beach in time for lunch."**

 **Vinny pulls at his collar as the heat in the SUV starts climbing. The A/C kept the front of the vehicle cool but he and Daria were in the far back row and were getting warmer.**

 **Helen uses the SUV's size to intimidate another driver out of her way and she pushes towards the exit.**

 **More horns blare as Helen makes it to the exit ramp and moves slowly down it following a stream of cars.**

 **Vinny places his hand over Daria's as Helen yells at a car that tried to cut ahead of the rest of the pack.**

 **He leans over so he can whisper. "Are we going to see Road Rage Recorded in person?"**

 **"** **No. I hope not."**

 **Quinn starts complaining about the fumes from the other cars making her sick.**

 **Jake yells at another car that was too close.**

 **Trent... Slept through it all.**

 **They reach the beach just before one** and unload.

The beach was packed already with people picking the best spots.

The Morgendorffer family and company had to pick a spot near the porta potties.

Helen sits down on her towel. "We're at the beach, the ocean air smells wonderful,"

 _If you can ignore the porta potty smell._

"And we're together."

Vinny looks around and sees almost a dozen men already walking around with metal detectors. "I'm going for a swim."

He kicks his shoes and socks off before taking off his shirt and running for the ocean waves.

 **Floating on his back, letting the gentle waves push him towards shore,** Vinny stares up at the white fluffy clouds. "Too bad I can't float on the clouds. Or..." He gets an idea for a painting and swims to shore to grab his sketchbook.

He sees Daria, nose buried in a book, but not Trent and Jake.

He sits down next to Daria after getting his sketchbook. "Where's your dad and my brother?"

"Treasure hunting."

"Fun." He starts working on his ideas scribbling them down in his sketchbook.

 **Trent and Jake come back empty handed.**

A few minutes later, Quinn does not.

She has two boys following her.

Vinny looks up when he hears her talking about going to a different spot. Vinny wasn't going let this opportunity go. "Hi! Quinn! Where you been sis?"

Daria looks up, sees Quinn's look of terror, and continues. "Hey Quinn, my sister, did you find a boy for me too? How sweet."

Vinny nudges her with his elbow. "Hey sis, maybe she got a boy for me and not you." _One on the right is cute..._

Quinn screams _I hate you!_ Before turning away with the two boys following her.

Jake looks up from a magazine. "Huh? Quinn? I thought I heard Quinn."

Helen, sleeping with a book titled _Corporate_ _Power Moms,_ stirs from her slumber. "Jake, calm down. We're on vacation."

Daria and Vinny share a look saying every thing that was needed about Helen telling someone to calm down.

 **The Sun starts to set as the Morgendorffer and Lane** group pack up.

Jake has a handful of bottle caps from various beers and sodas. He and Vinny found them on a later treasure hunt.

Vinny looks at the twenty or so bottle caps and inquires. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Throw them away. Don't want any birds eating them."

 _Still a hippie where it matters._ "I could take them. Use them for a sculpture."

Quinn struggles with her three bags. Trent takes pity and grabs the lightest one. "Thank you Trent. At least someone here cares about my struggle."

"I don't want to be late to band practice, Daria's sister."

Helen checks that she has everything when she turns to Trent. "What time is your band practice?"

"Five."

"We won't be back until around six."

"Ish."

"Don't worry Helen he won't be any later than he normally is." Vinny keeps his sketchbook away from his wet towel and knocks sand off of his legs.

Daria, who sat on her towel the majority of the time, hits her boots against the side of the SUV knocking a little sand off.

The group pile in to the SUV after a warm, relaxing, day on the beach.

 **Daria asks if she can walk Vinny home and Helen says yes.**

Trent walks a different direction giving the two alone time.

Daria speaks first as they walk away from her house. "Besides being in a cramped vehicle with my family for a few hours, today was tolerable."

"We got to embarrass Quinn, plus. I got to swim, plus. I got lots of ideas and materials for art, plus." He reaches out and takes her hand in his. "I got to spend the day with you, plus."

She squeezes his hand in hers. "Plus for me too."

When they near Casa Lane she stops. "Um, Vinny, you weren't disappointed, were you?"

"Disappointed? By what?"

"I didn't, go swimming, today."

 _Like I need her in a swim suit to... Don't tell her that._ "Of course not. Just because I've decided to ignore Jaws doesn't mean you should."

Daria's smile doesn't disappear like it normally does. "Thank you."

"No problem. I don't need other guys noticing you and trying to take you from me."

"You really think I look, um,"

Vinny leans down and kisses her on the lips. "I know you don't like it but yes, I like the way you look. I also like the rest of you which is what is important to you."

She starts walking again and he follows her to his house.

 **Vinny and Daria stand outside the door** as Vinny digs his house keys out. "Too bad Trent had to go to practice."

"I could stay, for a minute."

 _I'm not saying no. Just hope Helen doesn't flip out if she finds out._

They sit on his couch close to each other. "Vinny,"

 _Oh man, that's her deep thinking voice._ "Yes?"

"I, um, I know you did, things, with Linda and Allison."

 _No, no, no, not the convo I want right now._ "Yes, when they were ready. I know you don't want to do anything like that."

"Even though you do."

 _I'd be lying if I said otherwise... No, no I wouldn't be._ "Daria, the guy in me, yes. But I'm not just a guy. I'm also Vinny. Vinny doesn't want that, right now. Vinny knows you don't want that and Vinny is scared out of his mind about even thinking of any thing more with you because he loves you and he," _I did not just say that, stop talking!_

Daria stands up from the couch taking a couple steps away from him. "Vinny is a good guy. A great friend. A great boyfriend."

 _Who just said he loved you. How could I mess up so easily? No way Daria is ready for that._ "Who uh, um," _Great, cat's got my tongue._

"Who said he loves me." She hugs herself. "I'm going home before my mom calls wondering where I am."

Vinny gets off the couch and puts a hand on her arm. "Daria, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She surprises him with her smile. A smile that reached her eyes. "Vinny, just because I don't know how to respond doesn't mean I didn't like hearing it." She kisses him before walking to the door and leaving.

 _She didn't freak out. I'm freaking out more than she is. Calm down Vinny. Stop talking and thinking in the third person, Vinny._

 **A/N I noticed a trend to be harsh against Quinn and even Stacy in this. Not sure why, especially Stacy, since she's one of my favorite side characters from the show. Anyways, thanks for reading, and hope you find the time to review!**


	33. Chapter 33

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Christmas was coming and Vinny was losing his mind.**** **He went through Christmas before but never with a girlfriend. "Does she want something romantic? Or is that cheesy? A book? She has books."**

 **Trent surprises him. "Why don't you ask her?"**

 **Vinny turns and sees Trent. "Oh, I was thinking out loud." Trent nods. "Sorry, I'll be quieter."**

 **"** **Hey, like I said, ask her."**

 **"** **Isn't the point of the gift to be something that surprises them?"**

 **Trent shrugs his shoulders.**

 **"** **If I can't think of a good gift for my best friend and girlfriend what does that say about me? It shouldn't be this hard."**

 **"** **I ask Monique what she wants and she likes it."**

 **"** **Didn't you once get her a vacuum cleaner?"**

 **"** **Why I ask her what she wants now."**

 **Vinny smiles. "If I'm having this problem maybe Daria is having the same problem."**

 ** **Vinny sees Daria before the last day of school before winter break**** **. "Hey, what's up? I called last night and no one answered."**

 **"** **Morgendorffer Christmas shopping."**

 **"** **Oh, what did you get me?"**

 **"** **Art supplies."**

 ** _Damn, she didn't have any trouble in getting me something._** **"What kind?"**

 **"** **That's for you to find out on Christmas."**

 **Vinny shuffles his feet a little and rubs the back of his neck. "Speaking of Christmas, uh, what do you want?"**

 **"** **I don't know. There was this exact replica of the human brain you can take apart I saw on a website."**

 ** _That's not exactly romantic. Maybe she doesn't want romantic._** **"If I pay for express shipping maybe I can get it here before Christmas."**

 **"** **I'll write down the website before school is over."**

 **"** **Thanks."** ** _She really doesn't want romantic._** **"I was worrying over this for days. Do I get you a book, or something romantic, but you have books and I don't know what you'd think of a romantic gift."**

 **"** **What could be more romantic than the human brain? Where all emotions come from being at my fingertips."**

 **"** **Only you would look at it like that."** ** _I just hope it isn't too..._**

 ** **Vinny sees the price plus shipping when he gets home.**** **"Expensive."** ** _Who needs to eat? Ok, not that expensive. Besides, I'll be getting all the art supplies I could need for Christmas._** **He clicks the** ** _Ship Now_** **button and hopes it gets to Casa Lane before Christmas.**

 ** **Vinny doesn't see Daria until Christmas Eve.****

 **Daria sees Trent as they walk to Vinny's room and apologizes for Helen's lengthy call. "She wanted to make sure you were here and staying here."**

 **"** **Sure, I get it. Summer barely got out of high school."**

 ** _Don't bring that up!_** **"Not that anything like that will happen."**

 **Trent shrugs his shoulders and walks away leaving the two alone.**

 **Daria and Vinny go to his room and she sits on his bed while he stands at his easel. "I don't know why my mom is so worried about us."**

 **"** **Daria, we are two teens, even if we're eighteen. I know you like me and you know how I feel about you."** ** _I haven't been able to say it to her since._** **"And Christmas time is a time of being together with friends and family."**

 **Daria picks up a present with her name on it. "Where is your family?"**

 **Vinny waves his brush around as he talks. "Dad is in Siberia taking photographs of, something. My mom was in the southwest America's studying their Native American pottery styles and comparing it to the styles she studied in Florida."**

 **"** **So not home."**

 **"** **Why I'm glad your parents extended their offer to my brother. I don't need him eating a turkey sandwich he found in the dumpster behind Axl's again." Daria makes a face as she looks towards where Trent's room would be if there were no walls. "He claims Axl had just thrown out a former employees lunch and it was still in the paper sack."**

 **"** **Christmas dinner is at four. We'll open our presents before then but I'll keep yours for me wrapped."**

 **"** **You already know what it is."**

 **She sets the present down on the bed next to her. "So? I want to open it in front of you."**

 **"** **Cool."**

 **The two continue to talk as he paints and she watches television.**

 ** **Neither hear the phone ringing over Trent playing records on his sound system.**** **It isn't until the sit com they were making fun of is interrupted by a breaking news report that they realize what was going on outside of Casa Lane.**

 **"** **The sudden snowfall started out light and fluffy but changed drastically when a cold front came in from Canada and hit. It went from predicted snowfall of less than an inch to already having four inches in an hour and another eight to ten expected before the storm breaks."**

 **"** **Crap, I better go." Daria grabs her present from Vinny and he follows out of the room and down the stairs.**

 **They open the front door and the icy wind and snow blasts them.**

 **Vinny slams the door shut as the phone in the kitchen rings.**

 **He jogs to the kitchen and picks it up. "Hello?"**

 **"** **Vinny! Where's Daria?"**

 **"** **Here. She was about to go home but the,"**

 **Helen cuts him off. "Don't go anywhere! They've already called for a level three which means I can't even legally drive over there to get her."**

 ** _Level three?_** **"What's a level three?"**

 **"** **Only emergency vehicles or essential employees like hospital staff are allowed on the road."**

 **"** **Oh, uh, so I can't ask Trent to give her a ride home?"**

 **Helen is silent for a moment before responding. "I don't want to risk her or Trent getting in an accident. Or Trent getting a ticket for driving under a level three."**

 **"** **Uh," He looks up at Daria. "Here, talk to her." He holds out the phone and Daria takes it.**

 **"** **Mom?"**

 **Vinny stands and waits while Daria and Helen talk over the phone.**

 ** **When Daria says her goodbyes and hangs up the phone she**** **looks any where but where Vinny was. "What's up?"**

 **"** **I'm stuck here until tomorrow."**

 **"** **Oh, cool, I'll get Penny's room ready." The look on her face confuses him. "What?"**

 **She smiles fully. "I spent at least five minutes listening to my mom worrying about us spending the night together."**

 ** _She trusts us, so she says. Then again the last time Daria spent the night we weren't dating._** **"You've spent the night here before. Penny's room," The power goes out. "Is open."**

 ** **Vinny and Daria find a flashlight and use it to navigate around the house.****

 **As they get things ready they notice the house getting cooler. Before long, it was cold. "I have plenty of warm stuff I can wear but, uh, maybe my sisters stuff will fit?"**

 **Vinny can only see her by flashlight and not very well. "Just let her stuff be clean."**

 **"** **It should be." He feels a shiver move down his spine and wonders if she felt the same chill.**

 **A few minutes later Vinny shows up with a spare sleeping bag. "This, plus Penny's old stuff, and the blankets should keep you warm."**

 **"** **I hope so."**

 **"** **I'm going to check on Trent. Let me know when you're, uh, decent."**

 **Vinny takes the only flashlight as he goes down the hall to Trent's room.**

 **Trent was laying on his bed under the covers. "Trent, are you ok in here?"**

 **"** **Yeah, fine. Wish Monique were here. Keeping warm is easier with two people."**

 ** _Don't think about it. Stop thinking about it. Stop!_** **"Uh, Daria is in Penny's room. So make sure you wear pants if you leave your room tomorrow morning."**

 **"** **Gotcha."**

 **Vinny goes back to Penny's room and knocks. "Are you good?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **He opens the door and shines the flashlight in. "Need anything?"**

 **"** **No." With the light shining on her he sees her breath. "Goodnight Vinny."**

 **"** **Goodnight Daria. If neither of us freeze by tomorrow you can open your gift."**

 **"** **I will." He closes the door behind him and uses the flashlight to walk to his room.**

 ** **Vinny can't sleep because of the cold, the howling winds on the window, and fear.**** **"So the house isn't as insulated as it could be. Good to know. Maybe have mom and dad look in to that the next time I see them."**

 **He curls up under his blankets and shivers.**

 **He isn't sure if he is asleep or not when he thinks he hears the door open.**

 **When someone climbs under the covers and puts their arms around him he goes stiff. "Daria?"**

 **"** **I'm cold. Remember the paintball trip?"**

 **"** **Yes." He feels her hold him tighter.**

 ** _Just keep your back to her. She's wearing multiple layers. You're wearing multiple layers. The last time you had some one hold you like this was Allison. Don't think about that._** **"It's probably past midnight. Merry Christmas Daria."**

 **"** **Merry Christmas." He feels her kiss him on the back of the neck before she hugs him tighter.**

 **The two cuddle together under his blankets and fall asleep as the storm outside starts to dissipate.**

 ** **Vinny wakens when he feels someone stirring in his bed.**** **He opens one eye and sees his alarm clock flashing.**

 **Before he can turn over, Daria is out of the bed and leaves the room. "It's warm. Power must have come back on."**

 **He stretches and gets out of bed to use the facilities.**

 ** **When he is more awake he goes to Penny's room**** **and knocks on the door. "Daria?"**

 **"** **I'm dressed."**

 **Vinny opens the door and walks in. "Hey, we didn't freeze to death. Plus."**

 **She nods as she picks up the present he got her. "And it is Christmas."**

 **He nods back and she rips the paper off to reveal the human brain replica. "You ripped that open like a senior citizen rips open their social security check on Bingo night."**

 **"** **Thank you Vinny." She opens the box and pulls out the brain.**

 ** _She looks way too happy to be playing with a brain._** **"I wonder what time the power came back on."**

 **"** **About five minutes after you fell asleep."**

 **"** **Really?" She nods as she dissects the brain. "How late were you up?"**

 **"** **I'm not sure. Maybe an hour after you."**

 **He watches her play with the brain. "I'm going to go check on Trent."**

 **He leaves her to the brain and walks to Trent's room knocking on the door. "Trent? You alive in there?" He knocks harder but no response.** ** _He did sleep through a hurricane._**

 **He opens the door and looks in to see Trent sleeping figure stir. "He's alive, good enough."**

 **He walks back to Penny's room and sees her putting the brain back together. "Like it?"**

 **"** **Yes. You can really get a feel for the brain with this. If Melody Powers has a Soviet spy strapped to a table I can describe in detail which part of the brain she is prodding to make the guy talk."**

 **"** **Glad you like it."**

 **"** **I love it." She sets it down on the floor before turning back to him. "Um, thanks. I know most girls would want something else."**

 **He gets closer to her and puts his hands on her arms. "You're not like most girls."**

 **"** **You're not like most guys." She reaches up to kiss him.**

 **He leans down and kisses her back.**

 **The two start to kiss, wrapping their arms around each other, when he losses his balance and both fall on Penny's bed.**

 **The two kiss passionately for several minutes. Vinny's lips move to her neck. He feels her stiffen then relax under him. His hands...**

 **A cough makes Vinny leap back off the bed, almost hitting the room chimes hanging from the ceiling, before landing on his feet.**

 **Another cough from Trent indicated he was walking to the bathroom.**

 **Vinny looks and sees the door was open.** ** _Trent must have seen us. We were getting a little carried away. Not that carried away._** **He looks back at Daria and sees how flushed her face is.** ** _Oh god, Daria,_** **"Uh, that was, um,"**

 **"** **Hormones."**

 **"** **Yes, that."** ** _Good thing we're still wearing multiple layers._** **"I'll call your mom, see if it's safe for you to go home."**

 **"** **That would be a good idea."**

 **Vinny dials the number while pushing the past few minutes out of his mind. "Daria? Vinny?"**

 **Vinny recognizes the voice. "Vinny, Jake, is it safe for her to go home?"**

 **"** **I'll tell Helen. She'll be over there in a minute or two."**

 **"** **Ok, uh, I'll let her know."** ** _Man he sounded worried. If Trent hadn't interrupted us... We would have stopped. Eventually._**

 **Vinny goes back up and tells Daria through the door that her mother was coming over to get her.**

 **"** **You could come now instead of later. My mom's SUV is probably safer than Trent's car."**

 **"** **Uh, ask your mom first. I know she wanted to do the family deal before I came over."**

 **The door opens and Daria hugs him. "You are family." She kisses him softly before pulling away.**

 ** _She's not the first Morgendorffer to say that to me._** **"I, um, uh,"**

 **Daria gets close again to whisper in his ear. "I know you said it awhile ago, but I'm ready to say it back, I love you."**

 **He whispers back. "I love you, Daria." The two start kissing for a minute when they hear a horn honk. "That's Helen. I'll go kick Trent and make sure he's decent."**

 **"** **I'll let her know you two will need a minute." She goes back to the bed and picks up her present from Vinny before leaving.**

 **Vinny gets Trent motivated with free food to follow him out to the SUV where Daria and Helen were waiting.**

 **Vinny thinks things are good until Helen asks Trent... "Did they behave last night?"**

 ** _Oh, well, we did, last night. This morning... Please cover our asses Trent._**

 **Trent gave a mumbled yes. Still half asleep, it was the best he could do.**

 **"** **That's good. I trust them but being alone during the holidays, why, Jake proposed to me on Christmas morning. It is such a romantic time and the temptations," She looks at Vinny and Daria in the backseat together through the rear view mirror. "Can become more than some can control."**

 ** _Don't crack. Don't give anything away._** **"It was too cold last night to even think about losing control. It took all I had not to freeze to death."** ** _Last night. Like she asked about._**

 **"** **It did get rather chilly until the power came back on. I'm happy to hear you two were responsible adults."**

 **"** **Mom, thank you for the interrogation but Vinny was a perfect gentleman last night. You don't need to worry."**

 **"** **Daria, as your mother, it is my job to worry."**

 **They pull in to the driveway as the tension eases for Vinny.**

 **After lunch and gifts, Daria messes with the brain replica Vinny got her.**

 **Quinn makes a disgusted noise followed by her comment of how** ** _weird_** **the two were before going up to her room.**

 **Daria plucks a section out of the brain. "Do you know what this is?" Vinny shrugs his shoulders. "According to studies this is the part of the brain that helps regulate emotions." She flips it over. "Science has all the answers."**

 ** _That's a rather cold way to look at it._**

 **"** **Sometimes I don't like the answers. I'd rather think I, love, someone because of more than a few chemical reactions in this section." She places the piece back in the brain.**

 **"** **I do too."**

 **Daria looks around to make sure they were alone before speaking softly. "I liked last night. Holding you close felt good. Made me feel safe."**

 **Vinny gets closer so he can whisper back. "I did too. Even if it was for warmth."**

 **"** **After the power came back on I could have gone back to Penny's room."**

 **"** **Why didn't you?"**

 **He sees her cheeks redden. "I didn't want to."**

 **He smiles and starts to kiss her when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Too bad we aren't back at my place."**

 **"** **I..." Daria pulls away as Helen reaches the bottom of the stairs. "Hi mom."**

 **"** **Daria, Vinny, is Trent ok? He seems to have passed out on the guest bed."**

 **Vinny responds. "He'll be fine. He didn't get a full twelve hours of sleep last night."**

 **"** **I hope you're joking." Helen walks to the kitchen to grab the phone before going back up the stairs.**

 **Vinny turns back to Daria. "Merry Christmas Daria, I've never had a Christmas Eve or Day like this." He leans down to kiss her again. "I love you."**

 **"** **I love you too."**


	34. Chapter 34

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny isn't sure what Ms. Li said over the intercom as classes ended**** **but Daria heard it. "A meeting, on Super Bowl Sunday, announced at the end of the day. She's up to something."**

 **"** **You think so? She's been suspended and investigated, do you really think she would risk that again?"**

 **"** **Why she's hiding it. I'm going, and so are you."**

 **"** **Daria, it's the Super Bowl." She raises an eye brow in disbelief. "The commercials are pretty cool." She crosses her arms and stands defiantly. "Fine, I'll go."**

 ** **The meeting was rather boring.**** **Vinny listened about as much as he did in class.**

 **Walking away with Daria he got her version of what was going on. After a long and lengthy rant, Vinny sums it up. "She's selling the school to a soda company."**

 **"** **That's what I said."**

 **"** **If it means I can use red paint in class again I'm good with it."**

 **"** **This is Ms. Li we're talking about. How long until she sells out to another company?"**

 **"** **More red paint?" She gives him a look that makes him flinch. "I see where you're going with this. This is Ms. Li."**

 **"** **How long until we are walking around with company logos tattooed on our foreheads."**

 **"** **My tattoos are going to be done by me and not some corporate shill."** ** _As soon as I can decide on what I want. Trent picked his out so easily._**

 ** **Soon the deal got worse.**** **The students were now being told to buy a soda from the vending machines as milk and juice was cut from their lunches. "Price remains the same for a school lunch but now we have to buy a soda."**

 **"** **Or not." Daria sits with her tray sans drink. "This is only going to get worse."**

 ** _I'm afraid to ask how._**

 ** **Next morning, while walking to school,**** **Daria tells him she has to leave school early. "For?"**

 **"** **A doctor's appointment."**

 **"** **Are you ok? What's wrong?"**

 **Daria's cheek turn red as she looks down at her boots. "Nothing. It isn't that kind of doctor. It is, uh, for, something you don't have to worry about."**

 **"** **Huh?" Daria stays silent. "What's wrong? Daria, please, be honest with me."**

 **"** **A gynecologist."**

 ** _Oh._** **"Well, eighteen years old, should probably do that on a regular basis. Right?"** ** _Like I know about going to a doctor?_** ** _Any doctor._**

 **"** **My mom wants to put me on birth control."**

 **"** **We, we don't, we've never, I've never even, we,"** ** _Lightning strike right now would be really good right now._**

 **"** **I told her that but she gave me a speech about how she didn't have this option when she was growing up. She wants me to be safe, us to be safe."**

 **"** **The doctor can tell her you, I mean, a doctor, can I stop?"**

 **"** **Yes. I don't want to go but she has a point."**

 ** _A point?_** **"No she doesn't. We've never done any thing even close to that."**

 **"** **Yet."**

 **Vinny feels the blood drain from his face. "I, it, we,"**

 **"** **I feel the same way."**

 **"** **About?"** ** _Do I want to hear this? Heart, calm down. I don't think it pumped this hard when I was running track._**

 **"** **We aren't ready for that. I'm not. But my mom has heard us, seen us, and knows what we feel about the other. She wants me to be safe. If it happens, if we're together however long and we feel ready for that, she'd rather I have the extra protection."**

 **"** **Daria,"** ** _Hell, she was honest with me I should be honest with her._** **"I love you. You know that. Even though we've done nothing more than kiss I do think about, more."**

 **"** **You're just waiting for me to be ready."**

 **"** **No, not exactly. If you were to grab me and pull me behind the auditorium and put me on the spot I'd say no. I love you and see where the day might come we are ready but I'm not. I'm terrified."**

 **"** **You did it with that girl from the art commune."**

 **"** **That was different. I liked her, it was fun, it wasn't serious. You're my best friend and if we did that I'd want it to be, um,"** ** _Spit it out._** **"Forever. Like, um, future."** ** _It's a good thing she's the writer._** **"Please tell me you understand what I'm saying because I'm not sure I do."**

 **She gets a little closer to take his hand in hers. "I understand." The two stop and kiss for a second before continuing their walk to school.**

 ** **Vinny is both fascinated and worried as Ms. Li**** **goes up and down the hallways smashing soda machines open with an axe. "Too bad Daria's not here."**

 **Jodie yells at students to stay back as Ms. Li continues down another hall smashing soda machines.**

 **Ms. Li continues her rampage as police and an ambulance soon appear.**

 ** **Vinny calls Daria after school to give her a recap of what happened.**** **"It was straight out of the Shining."**

 **"** **Heeeeeere's Johnny." Daria's calm tone did not work for the impersonation.**

 **"** **Too bad you missed it. I'll try drawing some of the scenes for you."**

 **They continue to talk when Vinny hears a knock at the door. "One second Daria, I think Trent locked himself out of the house again."**

 **He sets the phone down and walks to the door opening it. "Trent, you really," He stops when he sees Helen. "Oh, uh, hi. What's up?"** ** _That look tells me she's on a mission. What mission?_**

 **"** **Vinny," Helen leans in closer. "I just came here to tell you that just because Daria is on the pill it is not an open invitation to you two to do anything."**

 ** _Holy hell this came from out of nowhere._** **"Helen, we've never, not even close. We've made out, that's it."**

 **Helen's look makes Vinny feel like shrinking up until he could disappear. "She's a very smart, mature, girl. She has a bright future ahead of her. I was able to keep myself from starting a family until after I graduated. I want her to have the same, no, I want her to have better chances than I did."**

 **"** **Helen, I swear, we've not done nothing."** ** _Wait, was that, did that make sense? Double negative? I'm a painter not a writer!_** **"We've kissed. Held hands. You say you trust us."**

 **"** **I do. I've also had my trust broken before. You are a young man with a girlfriend you love. You two won't keep it at just kissing. As a mother I hate to admit it but I know what happens when two young people date."**

 **"** **Quinn,"**

 **He flinches when Helen cuts him off. "Doesn't date. She goes out on dates but she doesn't date those boys. You and Daria are in a relationship and it might be hard to believe but I was your age, her age, once. I knew what I felt and went through. I can't stop it, I know that, I can just hope to protect her as best I can."**

 **"** **Helen, I'm not going to hurt her."**

 **"** **On purpose. You two are sweet and I like that she has you. I worried she would push everyone away forever. She didn't, to my relief. Now I have to worry what might happen because she didn't push you away."**

 **"** **Please, you don't have to worry."**

 **Helen leans against the door frame and sighs. "Being a mother means you always worry. She's growing up and becoming a woman. I can only hope she can get through high school, college, and starts her life before..."**

 ** _The Earth can open up and swallow me in an earthen tomb right about now._**

 **"** **Helen, I love her. I don't want to hurt her. I, you've been honest with me, I'll be honest with you. I have no plans to have sex with Daria, for now. We've kissed, that's it. I'm not ready and she isn't either. She means more to me than I can explain. I can't imagine a world where I hurt her. Yes, we're both eighteen and so technically we're adults and can make our own choices even if you don't like them. Right now our choice is to not do that. If that changes it does but I'll make sure we're, safe."**

 **The look on her face makes him worry. "Don't punish her for me being honest. I love her, I do, and I don't want her hurt or in trouble because of me."**

 **"** **Vinny," Helen reaches out and Vinny flinches again. She pats him on the shoulder. "You're a good kid. Which makes me worry more. If you were a bad person I could find an excuse to keep her away from you."**

 **"** **If I was an idiot or whatever she wouldn't be around me."**

 **"** **Exactly."** ** _I guess I did make her point for her._** **"She's my daughter and I will always be protective of her. I can only hope I do my best and she does hers as well." She squeezes his shoulder as she smiles. "You're the best for her."**

 **"** **I, um, thanks."**

 **Her smiles is wiped away by a look he was sure was meant to send the fear of god through him. "If you hurt her,"**

 **"** **I won't."**

 **She pats him on the shoulder again. "Please don't." She walks back to her SUV and drives away.**

 **Vinny walks back to the phone and picks it up. "Daria?"**

 **"** **Yes?"**

 **"** **Um, I uh, have to go. I'll call you later."**

 **"** **Sure, we're eating dinner when my mom gets back from wherever she went but after that I'm free."**

 **The two say their goodbyes and hang up.**

 **Vinny goes up to the bathroom feeling sick. "How the hell does Helen do this to me? One minute she's good and the next she's got me feeling like I'm about to puke." He leans against the sink and looks in the mirror. "She is being protective. Daria is her daughter. It makes sense." He leans over as the sickness in his stomach starts going away.**

 ** **The next day at school they notice a difference.**** **The soda machines in the cafeteria remained but not in the hallways.**

 **There were no more posters in the classrooms from the soda company either.**

 **The new deal made it the company could only advertise on the outside of the school. Which meant a giant logo on the roof of the school and on the football field.**

 ** **Vinny opens up a new red paint container in**** **art class and does his best to ignore what paid for it.**


	35. Chapter 35

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny and Daria see Sandi crutch in weighing a bit more than normal.****

 **They overheard others talk about the weight gain. "So she's not a size zero any more. People act like it's the end of the world."**

 **Daria looks at his stomach. "Starting to show the two slices of pizza a night diet?"**

 **He pats his stomach. "Hey, I switch it up with Cluck Burger and snacks."**

 **They ignore the debacle and continue on living out of the limelight of the popular crowd.**

 ** **When February ends and March comes Vinny is oblivious.****

 **Daria was as well until Quinn brought up it would be six months since she and Vinny started officially dating.**

 **Vinny calls up Daria to head out for pizza. "Maybe we should go somewhere else."**

 **"** **We had Cluck Burger the last time. What else is there?"**

 **"** **Um, something fancier?"**

 **"** **Fancier?"** ** _Why does she want something fancier? Valentines Day was last month and she didn't care. Her birthday isn't until July. What's in March that would mean fancy?_**

 **"** **Never mind." Daria hangs up on him.**

 **He looks at the phone, lost as to why she was mad. "Hmm, ignore it and hope things smooth over or go out and ask her why she's mad?" He sets the phone down and walks to the door.**

 ** **Helen opens the door and sees Vinny.**** **"She's up in her room. Door open."**

 **"** **I know."** ** _Every single time._**

 **He knocks on her door. "What?"**

 **"** **Uh, Daria, it's me."**

 **He waits for the door to open and almost jumps back when it does. "Whoa, what the hell did I do?" Her look reminded him too much of a look Helen had given him.**

 **"** **You forgot."**

 **"** **Forgot? Forgot what?"** ** _It isn't her birthday I know that for a fact._**

 **She walks over to her bed and sits down. "Our six month anniversary."**

 **"** **That's a thing? I thought it was one year you had to worry about."** ** _Seriously? Six months? We didn't do anything for one, two, three, four, or five months._** **"So, uh, that's why you're mad at me?"**

 **"** **And myself."**

 ** _Herself? Gah, women are crazy. But she's my woman so I should try and help._** **"Why?"**

 **"** **I forgot too."**

 **"** **How did this come up if you forgot?"**

 **"** **Quinn."**

 ** _Quinn?! Quinn did this to Daria?_** **"What the hell? You're letting Quinn make you feel like this?"**

 **"** **It isn't just her. She said the importance put in to anniversary dates shows how much someone cares. I didn't even remember and neither did you."**

 ** _Oh. She thinks I don't care. She thinks she doesn't care. How much farther from the truth can you get?_** **"Because it was six months. I didn't even know that was a thing. I was waiting for one year before doing anything over the top stupid. Or romantic. Depends on how you look at it."**

 **He walks over and sits down next to her putting an arm around her shoulders. "If I forget our one year anniversary then you can be mad at me."**

 **"** **One year?" She leans against him resting her head on his shoulder. "You're already planning for one year."**

 **"** **Of course. You see us still dating after a year."**

 **"** **Yes. Don't you?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **She pulls away from him.**

 **"** **I see us dating longer."**

 **She kisses him hard on the mouth.**

 **In an awkward position, he shifts and she moves on top of him still kissing.**

 **They continue to kiss until Jake drops something and both realize the door was open.**

 **Daria backs away from him, fixes her glasses and hair, and walks over to her desk. "I, uh, want to work on homework."**

 **Vinny fixes his shirt as he gets off of her bed. "I didn't bring mine so I guess I'll go home and finish it."**

 **"** **I could, uh, call you, after dinner."**

 **"** **Sure, I should be done with math by then."**

 **She looks away from her desk. "You've been doing better."**

 **"** **Thanks to you I have a high C. Almost a B."**

 **They say their goodbyes and Vinny hurries down the stairs for the door.**

 ** **Skipped most of Fat Like Me and since they started dating later than Daria/Tom did in the show I did the Sappy Anniversary after. Short episode but what can one do? See you all next time!****


	36. Chapter 36

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny, Daria, and Quinn ride with**** **Trent to Camp Grizzly. "You went to summer camp?"**

 **"** **My parents made me." Daria looks out the window as she sits on the trunk next to Vinny. "It sucked. I can't believe they're making us go to this."**

 **"** **I didn't even know they did five year reunions."**

 **"** **Neither did I."**

 **"** **Are you excited?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **I bet you used to be the coolest kid in camp."**

 **"** **I was the Weird Kid."**

 ** _Of course she was. Would she have had it any other way?_**

 **"** **I still don't get why they're forcing me to go."**

 ** _The way Jake and Helen were looking at each other I'm not surprised they sent you two off._** **"I get to see a bit of your childhood."**

 **Daria's silence is all the response Vinny needs.** **** ** _Going back to this camp has her in a sour mood. Maybe I shouldn't have been so excited to come along._**

 ** **When they arrive at the summer camp Daria,**** **Quinn, and Vinny step out. "Trent, be back at, uh," Vinny turns to Daria who holds up five fingers. "Three thirty."**

 **"** **Gotcha." Trent drives away leaving the three at the summer camp.**

 **Quinn ducks away as soon as she can, saying she would find a different ride back, before leaving the other two behind.**

 **Vinny is surprised when a girl walks over greeting Daria enthusiastically. "Daria! I'm so glad you made it!"**

 **Daria stays near Vinny. "Hi, Amelia."**

 **Amelia gets closer to the two. She looks up at Vinny. "Uh, I don't recognize you."**

 **Daria takes his hand in hers. "He didn't go to camp. He's here to see the sick sadistic things my parents forced on me when I was younger."**

 **Amelia's eyes go wide as she realizes who the boy is. "Oh! You brought your boyfriend? Lucky! I wish I could have done that."**

 ** _Was she and Daria friends in camp? Daria's never mentioned her before._** **"Hi, I'm Vinny." He sticks the hand not being held by Daria out.**

 **"** **I'm Amelia!" She shakes his hand vigorously before turning back to Daria. "I'm so glad you could make it! If you didn't, this whole trip would have been for nothing."**

 **Vinny watches Daria's face trying to figure out exactly who Amelia was to her.** ** _Annoyed, not surprising. Most people annoy her. But why does this girl like Daria so much?_**

 **As they walk towards the nearest cabin, Amelia tells some stories about camp. They sounded like a lot of nostalgia was being sprinkled on them to make them seem less horrific than they probably were.**

 **A man who looked way too excited to be there stood up on the porch of the cabin. "Hey-o Grizzlies! Welcome back to camp!"**

 **A much older, balding, gentleman looked defeated standing next to him.**

 **Vinny looks around and notices the cliques that formed.**

 **Some girls who looked familiar were surrounding Quinn. "Fashion Fiends, version 1.0?"**

 **Daria nods and tells the story of the first time they came to Camp Grizzly. "When they asked about me she told them I was a distant cousin."**

 **"** **And you've been distant ever since." She nods. "So this is where that began. Wow."**

 **Vinny realizes that summers spent at various artist communes and trips away with his parents weren't so bad compared to the hell that was a regular summer camp.**

 ** **After some harassment from Skip which**** **made Vinny even more sure Amelia was trying to sugarcoat stories of past experiences at the camp, lunch was served.**

 **Skip bragged about his burgers. "Wow, you put them on a grill until they were done. How is that different from putting a burrito in the microwave?"**

 **Skip pokes him in the chest with a spatula. "I don't like your attitude. You're sounding a lot like Camp Puma."**

 **"** **I'm Camp Arts and Crafts."** ** _What's he gonna do about it?_**

 **Skip glares as he 'accidentally' drops Vinny's burger on the ground. "Oops, I'm sure it will clean right off."**

 **Vinny smiles as Skip puts the patty on a bun.** ** _I've eaten a lot worse with Mystic Spiral._** **"Thanks, Skip." Vinny takes a bite and walks away leaving a fuming Skip behind.**

 **Daria sits next to him. "I can give you half of mine."**

 **Vinny takes another bite. "I've eaten worse." He looks over to see Skip is still watching him. "And it pisses ol' Skippy off if I keep eating."**

 **Daria touches his hand lightly. "Skip was always over enthusiastic. Be careful. He might punch you."**

 **Vinny smiles and bats his eyelashes at Daria. "Wouldn't want him to damage my pretty face would we?"**

 **"** **I like it." She kisses him before digging in to her own burger.**

 ** **Vinny steps back and lets Daria and some how Amelia**** **tear Skip and the camp reunion apart.**

 **When Daria walks back to him he takes her hand in his. "That was more entertaining than I thought it would be."**

 **Daria is silent as Amelia walks over to the two. "Daria! That was amazing! I haven't felt so empowered in years! You're such an inspiration!"**

 **Daria blocks Amelia's attempt to hug her. "I'm not."**

 **"** **Yes you are!"**

 **Vinny takes a step back as Daria's look changes from annoyance to something he couldn't comprehend. "Amelia, back off."**

 **"** **But, Daria, you're my friend."**

 **"** **I'm not your friend."**

 **"** **Daria, I,"**

 **Daria cuts her off. "Stop. You for some reason followed me around at camp. I didn't know why then and I don't get it now."**

 **"** **We were friends."**

 **"** **We were outcasts. Just because we were both outcasts didn't mean we were friends."**

 ** _Whoa Daria, that was a little cold. A lot cold. Weren't we both outcasts?_**

 **Vinny sees Amelia's eyes start to water.** ** _Save this. I don't need this girl crying. I do not handle girls crying very well._** **"You were friends because you both realized that camp was stupid not because you were both outcasts."**

 **Amelia smiles and the tears disappear. "Exactly! You must be a writer or something to come up with that!"**

 **He smiles back. "I am an artist."**

 **Amelia walks away in a good mood but leaves Daria in a bad one. "Why did you say that?"**

 **He takes a step back from Daria. "Daria, you were crushing her. If there was a camera I could pause it at the exact moment her heart was ripped out and you ate it."**

 **"** **So? You don't know her."**

 ** _Damn, coming here put Daria in a mood all day. Now she's even worse._** **"I don't. But she knew you and thought you two were friends. How do you think that looks to some one else who was a bit of an outcast who became friends with you?"**

 **Daria looks away before she responds. "That was different."**

 **"** **Maybe." Vinny gets close, almost touching, before whispering in to her ear. "I guess she didn't have my pretty face."**

 **Daria pushes him away playfully. "Dork."**

 ** _Ha. She called me a name. The last time she called me a name it was four letters, began with a D, and it wasn't playful._** **"I am what I am. What does that say about you?"**

 **"** **I love a dork. Maybe I need to reevaluate my life."**

 **Vinny hugs her. "I like your life how it is right now." He kisses her when Skip makes a booing noise.**

 **Vinny breaks the kiss and looks up at Skip. "Don't be jealous you're going home to the peanut butter jar and your neighbors dog."**

 **Several of the other campers laugh as Skip storms off to the woods.**

 **One of the campers, a blonde haired gentleman, walks over to the two. "You know, for being the Weird Kid, you turned out pretty cool."**

 **Daria ignores him as he walks away.**

 **Vinny shakes his head. "See Weird Kid? You are the coolest kid in camp."**

 **She mumbles a** ** _shut up_** **as the Tank shows up.**

 **Vinny checks the time. It was four thirty, ish. "Only an hour late."** ** _From what I told him. Not bad for him._**

 **"** **I was ready to go before we got here." Daria walks over to the Tanks and greets Trent.**

 **"** **Yo. You kids ready to go?"**

 **Vinny walks up to the two. "I am. I don't think Daria is. Her fan club might miss her."**

 **Daria walks to the other side to open the door and get in as Trent laughs and coughs.**

 **Vinny looks around and sees Quinn talking with her friends. He starts to walk over to make sure she had a ride home when Quinn skidaddled. "Ok, guess she has a ride."**

 ** **A few hours later as they get back to the Morgendorffer**** **residence, Vinny and Daria walk up to the house as Trent drives away.**

 **Vinny stops Daria at the door. "Daria, today was cool. I'm glad I came with you."**

 **"** **Really? I didn't even want to go."**

 **"** **I got to see a part of you that you hide. You never told me about Camp Grizzly or Amelia."**

 **"** **There was nothing to tell." He has to lean forward as Daria spoke softly. "I hated it, Quinn loved it, and my parents made me go until I was thirteen."**

 **"** **Speaking of Quinn, are we sure she got a ride back?"**

 **"** **She said she would." Daria kisses him goodnight before heading into the house and Vinny walks away.**

 ** **The next morning he got an earful over the phone.**** **"You didn't check to make sure she had a ride home? I left her in your responsibility!"**

 **Vinny flinches as Helen yells over the phone. "I'm sorry Helen but she ran away as soon as we got there. Didn't want any one at the camp to know Daria was her sister. She disappeared with her friends and we never saw her again. Even if we wanted to check to make sure she had a ride back how could we? She would just run away if we tried to track her down."** ** _I did try but maybe I should have tried harder._**

 **After some silence Helen replies. "That does sound like Quinn."**

 **"** **She got home, right?"**

 **"** **She did."**

 **"** **So she did have a ride home."**

 **"** **She was supposed to ride there and back with you, Daria, and your brother."**

 **Her anger makes Vinny start to sweat. "That was my plan, our plan, too. She's the one who changed it as soon as we got there. Short of knocking her over the head and dragging her back in the van I don't think we could have made her come back with us."** ** _How grounded is Daria?_** **"How grounded is Daria?"**

 **"** **A week."**

 **"** **But, Quinn,"**

 **"** **Daria is eighteen. Trent is, however old he is. Quinn is not an adult. I understand she made it difficult but you have to put your foot down sometimes."**

 **"** **She barely listens to you and Jake how the hell were we supposed to, um,"** ** _She can't ground me. I can't be disrespectful just because she can't ground me._** **"Can I take back that last sentence?"**

 **"** **No, you can't. I sympathize with the issues she gave you but she was your responsibility. I wasn't sure about trusting you and Trent to give my girls a ride out to the camp but so far my trust in the two of you has not been proven to be a bad thing."**

 ** _Hell. This is what Hell is._**

 **"** **Daria was perfect. She behaved. Quinn wouldn't listen to us even if we tried."**

 **"** **Vinny, it doesn't matter. You three were to be responsible for her and you left her behind. Daria is grounded for a week."**

 **"** **That's not fair. Daria didn't do any thing wrong."**

 **"** **Besides leave her sister at the camp when she was the one responsible for Quinn."**

 **"** **Because Quinn ran off and told us she'd get another ride."**

 **"** **Did I say it was ok for Quinn to come home with someone else?"**

 ** _Crap._** **"No, no you didn't."**

 **Helen hears how his voice changes. "Now you understand where I am coming from."**

 **"** **I do. I'm sorry."**

 **"** **I'm sure you are. And so you don't think I'm being too harsh I also grounded Quinn for a week. She was supposed to listen to you three and she clearly didn't."**

 **"** **Uh, um, I know I can't be grounded but, uh, sorry."**

 **"** **I hope you understand one day. You feel it is unfair that Daria is in trouble but she was responsible for Quinn. Even if Quinn gave her trouble. She could have called to ask me if it was ok, explain what was going on, and then put Quinn on the phone so I could tell her no."**

 **"** **And if she still refused?"**

 **"** **Then Daria would not be grounded and Quinn would be grounded for two weeks."**

 ** _I see her point, no matter how badly I don't want to._** **"We could have done that. I didn't think about that."**

 **"** **You'll learn when you're older and have kids of your own."**

 ** _Kids? I don't know about that._** **"I guess. Um, again, sorry, and uh, yeah."**

 **"** **You have a good day Vinny."**

 **"** **You too Helen." The two hang up.**

 **Vinny goes up to his room and starts on a sketchbook to release what he was feeling.**


	37. Chapter 37

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Vinny reads Daria's story and**** **comments. "This is pretty good."**

 **"** **What do you know?"**

 ** _Wow, still nasty._** **"I know this is better then most of the garbage we're forced to read for school."**

 **"** **Than, better than most of the garbage."**

 ** _She might have a point about my judgment of her writing._** **"I still say it is good. Send it in."**

 **"** **And when they reject it?"**

 **"** **Daria, I've had my stuff rejected. It sucks but it happens."** ** _I hate to see her stressing out like this._** **"How will you know if you don't try? And even if they reject it it doesn't mean it was bad. Just that one person didn't like it."**

 **"** **I guess I could try." Daria's face relaxes a little.**

 ** _That's better._** **"How about I bribe you? Let me come with you when you send it in and I'll get you pizza after."**

 **"** **Deal."**

 ** _Ah, pizza. The food that brings the world together._**

 ** **Vinny was surprised when Daria actually followed through**** **with sending her submission in. "Well, I did promise pizza."**

 **As they were about to leave they run in to... "Tom?"**

 **"** **Daria? Vinny? Uh, hey."**

 **Vinny isn't sure what he felt. Anger, jealousy, fear, and more.** ** _I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Daria would know how to describe it._** **"Uh, what's up?"**

 **"** **Just coming in to check out the new Wanted posters."**

 ** _We did that before._** **Vinny forces the memory away. "You, um, have fun with that." He and Daria leave Tom at the post office.**

 ** **Sitting in the booth at Pizza Prince,**** **Vinny is silent as he eats his slice.**

 **Daria was also silent.**

 ** _She didn't say anything when we ran in to him. I'd love to know what is going through her mind._** **"So, uh, that was awkward."**

 **Daria nods but stays silent.**

 ** _What is going through your mind? Tell me! Hell, ask her._** **"What's going on in your head?"**

 **"** **Nothing."**

 **"** **You're Daria, there is always something going through your mind."**

 **Daria sets her half eaten slice down. "Seeing Tom made me think about the last time I saw him."**

 ** _When you kissed him, behind my back, and didn't tell me until a couple days later?_** **Vinny grips the table to try and remain calm.**

 ** _Think of the reset. That happened before the reset._** **"Was that before we met your first day of senior year?"**

 **Daria relaxes slightly. "Yes. I hurt someone because I was stupid for a few seconds. Thankfully they forgave me."**

 ** _Phew. She went with it. Don't think about it._** **"That's good that they forgave you."**

 **They continue eating in silence both dealing with their inner turmoil of seeing Tom and the memories it brought up.**

 ** **The knock at Vinny's door a few days later was soft.**** **When he opened the door he saw Daria and the look on her face. "Uh, bad news?"**

 **She holds up a piece of paper and he grabs it to read it. "Rejected? Huh, that sucks." He crumples up the letter and throws it into the nearest trashcan. "Oh well, next time, next story. Right?"**

 **"** **No."**

 ** _Damn, she is taking her rejection hard._** **"Yes. That's how this works. If I gave up after my first rejection what the hell would I do with my free time? Run track?"**

 **Daria walks past him and walks over to the couch sitting down. "You make it sound easy."**

 **"** **It is. After the first few times your heart is ripped out by some talentless hack. It sucks but when someone recognizes your work and rewards you for it that makes you know the ones who rejected you are idiots."**

 **He sees a slight smile on her face. "I hate this feeling. If I didn't let you convince me to do it I wouldn't be feeling it."**

 **"** **As a Lane I'm used to dealing with rejection. Trent has been rejected countless times from bars and venues and record labels. Penny has been thrown out of countries. Wind is on marriage number... Something. My dad has had some of his best work rejected. But he keeps taking pictures and finds magazines and others who want it. Penny still, for whatever reason, keeps going across South and Central America trying to save it. Trent and Mystic Spiral still play. I keep painting and sculpting."**

 **"** **I'm not a Lane."**

 **"** **Yet."**

 **It takes Vinny and Daria a few seconds to realize what he said.** ** _Oh hell, I did not just say that._** **"I mean, I, um,"** ** _I never used to be like this. Daria makes me stupid._**

 **"** **Yet." Daria stands up from the couch. "I need to find a different magazine or website. One who will accept this story or a different story." She walks towards the door.**

 **Vinny gets up and follows her over. "Good luck on that."**

 **She stands in front of the door. "It sounds like luck might count more than skill."**

 **"** **Maybe." He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. "Walk safe."**

 **She opens the door but doesn't leave. "I'll make sure I look both ways before I cross the street."**

 **The last thing Vinny saw was a slight smile on her face before she turned and walked away.**


	38. Chapter 38

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **When the teachers went on strike, Vinny was**** **amused. When Daria was roped in to becoming a teacher because one of the substitutes turned out to be a little more attracted to the student body than he should have, he became even more amused.**

 **When he got excused from class by Mrs. Morgendorffer, teacher of Lawndale High, to help the striking teachers make better signs, he was excited.**

 **When his brother started to help with making a protest song, it got weird.**

 ** **As he skipped class, er, got excused again, Mr. DeMartino**** **threw his hands up in the air. "That's it! I'm going in!"**

 **Vinny looks up in the sky and Ms. DaFoe asks what he was looking for. "Bombers. He'll never make it without air support."**

 ** **Daria looks over an exam she was preparing for her class.**** **"If I make it hard it will amuse me."**

 **"** **But they'll hate you."**

 **"** **They would have to recognize me first."**

 **"** **True." Vinny taps his pencil on the homework he had been ignoring. "Have you tried true false?"**

 **"** **I thought of that. Make all the answers true."**

 **"** **Cruel, so cruel. I love it." He chews on the end of his pencil. "What about multiple choice?"**

 **"** **And make all the answers the same."**

 ** _Wow, sadistic._** **"You're the teacher. Do what you want."**

 **Daria is silent for a minute before responding. "I will."**

 ** **Daria tells Vinny about the essay question over pizza.**** **"How many watched the movie?"**

 **"** **Three. Fashion Fiends."**

 **"** **Only three of them?"**

 **"** **Quinn actually tried and did pretty well." Daria leans back as best as she can in the booth seat. "I'm just glad that is over."**

 **"** **Not going to college for education?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **What then?"** ** _Like I have any room to talk? I'm probably not even going._**

 **"** **Parties, drugs, getting drunk and passing out."**

 ** _Whoa._** **"Please tell me you're kidding." Daria gives him a look. "Thank you."**

 **"** **What are you going to college for?"**

 **"** **As far as I know I'm not going."**

 **"** **What? Really?"**

 ** _Why does she sound so surprised?_** **"Guess how many members of the Lane family have been to college."**

 **Daria's shoulders slump as her voice softens. "So, you don't have to let them make that choice for you."**

 ** _Why is she upset?_** **"They aren't. I am. I know what I want to be. I already know how to paint and sculpt. I don't need college."**

 **"** **Plan on living in your parents house forever like Trent?"**

 **"** **No. My mom and dad pay the bills with their passion. I'll do the same."**

 **"** **And how much have you made so far?"**

 **"** **I haven't even tried but I'm sure if I did I could make enough."** ** _Stay calm Vinny._** **"Maybe I'll try and show you I don't need to waste my time with college."**

 **"** **So college is a waste of time?"**

 **"** **No, not for every one. What you're going for I'm sure needs a degree. I don't need a degree to be an artist."**

 **"** **What if that doesn't work out? How are you going to pay the bills? How are you going to buy the supplies you need?"**

 **"** **Whoa, Daria, this is way too early to be worrying about it."**

 **"** **Vinny, look outside." She motions to the nearest window. "Summer is coming. We only have a couple months left and then we graduate. I thought, I know it is a long shot, but I thought maybe we'd go to the same city if not the same college."**

 **"** **Like I could ever get in to the same college as you. You'll be going off to Bromwell or Crestmore and I'd be lucky if I got in to Middleton."**

 **"** **I'll need more than good grades to get in to either of those places. Prestige and family history has a lot to do with those two schools. Not to mention extra curricular activities."**

 **"** **You have some. You did yearbook. You, uh, participated in other things. You'll go to any school of your choice. I'll go and do art without worrying about classes and exams."**

 **"** **And when that doesn't work out? Live in your room until your parents die and then fight with Trent over who gets the house?"**

 **"** **Of course not. Fighting would take too much effort."**

 **"** **Exactly. Effort. You could get in to a good school if you gave effort. Look at your math grades. You're getting a B last time you told me. Before you struggled to keep it at a C."**

 **"** **I put effort in to the things that are important to me. My painting, my drawing, and you." Vinny gets out of the booth and stands up. "Sorry you were expecting me to become a whatever and go to college instead of staying true to me."**

 **She follows after him as he leaves the pizza place. "I wasn't expecting you to change. I thought you saw yourself the way I see you. Someone who can and will go to college. Maybe even the same town as me. There are plenty of art schools in the country."**

 **Vinny stops and turns on his heel. "Why would I go to art school? I'm already an artist. You go to doctor school to become a doctor because you can't just wake up one day and be a doctor. I don't need school to be what I already am."**

 **"** **You don't know everything there is to know about art and a degree would help you in other areas. Where do you see yourself ten years from now?"**

 **"** **I see a future where I'm not thousands of dollars in debt."**

 **"** **And?"**

 **"** **And what?"**

 **The two stand on the sidewalk in silence.**

 **Vinny isn't sure how much time passes before Daria speaks again. "I'm sorry I expected more of you than you do." She turns and walks away.**

 ** _I'll show her I can make it as an artist. There's an art in the park coming up._**

 ** **Vinny has his usual work that he could set out but he wanted a focus piece.**** **"What would get a person's attention?"**

 **He looks over the paintings he was willing to part with. "Ok, which one would get a persons attention in a way that would get them to buy something from me?"**

 **After a couple of days of working on his masterpiece, Trent knocks on the door. "Hey, Vinny, want to help Mystic Spiral shoot a music video?"**

 **"** **A music video?"**

 **"** **Yeah, we're gonna submit it to MTV."**

 **"** **Uh," He looks at his painting. "Another time."**

 **"** **Ok. Cool. Maybe Monique will help." Trent leaves and Vinny gets back to painting.**

 ** **He has Trent help him lug all of his paintings to the park.**** ** _This would be a lot easier with Daria's help. Too bad we haven't said any thing since..._** **He clears his mind and starts setting up his booth.**

 **He finishes putting up his masterpiece. Van Gogh's Starry Night. Except his was upside down. "Now sit and wait." He looks and realizes he forgot to bring a chair. "Ok, stand and wait."**

 **Sure enough, his Van Gogh brought attention. Unfortunately he had to keep saying the same thing over and over again. "I know it is upside down."**

 **He was surprised to see Daria walk up to his booth. "Uh, hey." He looks down at the ground.**

 **"** **Hi." She looks at his booth. "Trying to make a point?"**

 **"** **Yes."** ** _And failing. Not that I'd tell her that._**

 **"** **Uh," He looks and sees she is staring at the Van Gogh.**

 **"** **I know, it is upside down."**

 **Before Daria can say anything, a man neither recognizes walks over. "Wow, great Van Gogh."**

 **Vinny perks up. "Thanks."**

 **"** **Hanging it upside down gives the buyer a way to look at the painting outside of its original context. Brilliant."**

 ** _Sale time!_** **"I was going to ask for ten million but since you're a fan I'll let it go for fifty."**

 **The man scoffs as he pulls out a card. "I've been looking for new artists for my gallery. Paint the masters and then sell them through me for say, sixty percent commission. You'll make a lot more than fifty and get local exposure." He hands the card to Vinny.**

 **Vinny looks down at the card.** ** _Gary's Gallery. I know the place and wondered where they got some of those paintings. "_** **Uh, thanks. I'll give you a call."**

 **"** **You better!" Gary walks away leaving the two teens at Vinny's booth.**

 **Vinny puts the card away before turning back to Daria. "See? I can sell my stuff."**

 **"** **He wants you to copy other people's work. I don't know if that counts."**

 **"** **You just don't want to be wrong."** ** _Why can't she admit that I can sell my stuff?_** **"This is my foot in the door of a real gallery. Soon I can start having my originals in there and sell them too."**

 **"** **You hope."**

 ** _Aaaa! How is she able to make me this mad?_** **"I know. Daria, if you just came here to try and bring me down, it's not going to work."**

 **"** **No, I came here to support you. I know your art is important to you. I want you to make it, I do, I just worry about what happens if you don't."**

 **"** **Why do you care?"**

 **Rage flashes across Daria's face but her voice doesn't show it. "Because I will be there if you fail and I don't want to see you fail."**

 **She turns and walks away not letting Vinny have a chance to say anything in response.**

 ** _Dammit. I wonder if Daria realizes she is talking about being with me in the future. Maybe she does know she is and I'm the one not looking to the future._**

 ** **Vinny listens to Trent explain what happened behind Axl's Piercing Parlor.**** **"Then the fog machine blew up."**

 **"** **That sucks. Did you guys get any good shots in?"**

 **"** **No. Monique says she knows a guy who is dating one of her Harpy bandmates who could help us out."**

 **"** **Cool." Vinny stares at his current Van Gogh copy, The Red Vineyard, and wonders if it was ready.**

 **He sold two paintings already and even at only forty percent cut was getting more than he did from allowance.**

 **The only issue he was having was that painting copies took time away from making original work. "I'll have time for originals when I am done making money."**

 ** **Over a week passed since the last time he talked with Daria and knew**** **it was his fault.**

 **He sat down across from her during lunch. "I'm sorry."**

 **"** **For?"**

 **"** **For talking to you like I did." Daria doesn't respond. "I didn't think about how you saw it. I see me in some New York apartment selling stuff at galleries. I never saw myself having to share that apartment before."**

 **"** **New York?"**

 **"** **Well, big city, lots of galleries, better chances for me."**

 **"** **So you do think of the future."**

 **"** **I do. Just not like you do."**

 **"** **You only see yourself selling your work. You don't see any future where you don't." Daria sighs. "If I could do that, see a future only where I sell books, maybe I wouldn't go to college either."**

 ** _Gah, even when it sounds like she's giving in she isn't._** **"You're right, it would be easier. Maybe I should see a future where I can't sell my stuff. If I can't, what do I do? With a degree it would help me out in the long run. Even if it is just to hang something on my wall that costs fifty grand."**

 **"** **I think Middleton costs more than that."**

 **"** **Really? Hell. I wonder if I have time to get on the track team again. Get that sweet scholarship money."**

 **"** **An art school with a track team?"**

 **"** **I could find one."**

 **The tension and animosity that had been between them for the past few days dissipates.**

 ** **Vinny rubs his forearm as it cramps.**** **"I never used to get cramps." He stares at his Monet copy. "I never used to get tired of painting."**

 **He leaves his room and goes to the kitchen to call Daria. "Hey, want some pizza? On me."**

 **"** **Sure, I'll be waiting out front in five."**

 **"** **See you then."**

 ** **When they reach the Pizza Prince**** **, Vinny tells Daria what was going through his head. "I hate working for Gary's Gallery."**

 **"** **You're getting paid to paint."**

 **"** **Yes, but not my work. Other people's work. If it was my work maybe I wouldn't feel burnt out."**

 **"** **Have you tried asking Gary if you could put your stuff in his gallery?"**

 **"** **No. Just been feeling miserable."**

 **"** **Why didn't you tell me?" Daria reaches across the table to grasp his hand in hers.**

 **"** **I was still trying to prove a point."**

 **"** **Even after..."**

 **"** **Yes, even after. I wanted to show I could sell my paintings but I'm not. It is my work but not my paintings."**

 **She squeezes his hand. "So ask him if you can sell your stuff."**

 **"** **I'll ask when I drop off my last painting tomorrow."**

 ** **Vinny needed Trent to drive him to Gary's Gallery.**** **He brought the painting he was doing for Gary as well as his own works.**

 **Gary was impressed by the painting he was doing for Gary but the others... "This is a little out there for my gallery." He picks one up and turns it a little. "Great brush work and style just not sure it is best for Lawndale. A bigger city I'm sure you could find a market for it." He sets it back down.**

 ** _A bigger city like New York._** **"Uh, thanks."**

 **"** **No problem Vinny." Gary picks up a form. "I have a new order for a Picasso I feel is right up your alley."**

 **Vinny shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I'm burnt out. I quit."**

 **"** **Quit? You're my best painter! I'll give you straight fifty fifty cut." Vinny shakes his head again. "Ah, well, if you want some work let me know."**

 **"** **I'll remember that." Vinny packs up his originals with Trent's help and leaves Gary's Gallery.**

 ** **A/N I wanted to do a fight between Vinny and Daria. Had it come up slightly before about his lack of college plans but not have it when he and Daria were dating. Daria, a college is my future type person, can't see a world where Vinny isn't going to college as well. And skipped the Gazebo since I wanted to focus more on Vinny and Daria.****


	39. Chapter 39

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 **Vinny and Daria were amused as Quinn freaked out** over finding a boyfriend.

Sitting at their lunch table, Vinny starts the conversation. "Of all the guys she's dated she can't find one decent enough to bring home?"

Daria shrugs her shoulders. "She might have to explain why I'm there. And my parents."

"So you're saying this is a chance to embarrass her."

Daria frowns. "I thought of that and so did my mom. We're to be on our best behavior."

"That sucks." _Why now though? She's known me for awhile._ "Why does your mom want to do this again?"

"We've been dating for a few months and I don't tend to give her any details so she wants to observe us together."

"She told you that?"

"No. I know that's what it is though."

 _That sounds like Helen._ "I'll be on my best behavior like she wants."

"Too bad. She can't ground you."

"But she can ground you if I mess up. She'll know you were the mastermind."

The two finish their lunch and leave for their next class.

 **When the dinner night came, Vinny made sure to shower, shave, and dress a little nicer than normal.** He had to dig deep in to his closet to find a pair of black paints without paint stains and a light blue shirt instead of one of his usual black, also covered in paint stains, shirts.

He checks himself out in the bathroom mirror before leaving for the stairs.

Trent sees him. "Yo, going somewhere fancy?"

"Kind of Trent. Helen is doing a dinner thing and I thought I should look nice for it. Give a good impression."

"Cool. Have fun."

"I'm sure." _As long as I decide to play nice with Quinn. So many opportunities to humiliate her will be right there. But I must be the bigger man in this. For Daria. Even if she thought of it too._

He walks down the stairs and heads out the door.

 **At dinner, Quinn had... Joey, Jeffey, Jaime? He** wasn't sure which one it was.

He sat next to Daria as Jake ranted about squirrels. "They're just rats with furry tails! They keep getting in to the garbage."

J... Whichever J it was, spoke up. "Have you tried trapping them?"

"I have one out right now! I hope I catch one of the little bastards."

Quinn gives Helen a look and Helen turns to Jake. "Jake, calm down."

"Sorry." He mumbles under his breath as he pokes at the meatloaf Helen set out.

They were just mid way through when Jake jumped up towards the window. "Ha! I got one!"

"Really?" J left the table with Jake and followed him outside to the trap.

"Mo-om!"

Helen was lost. Yes Jake was acting like Jake but J seemed to be going right along with it. "They'll come back inside."

 _She hopes._ Vinny peered out the window and saw the two walking towards Jake's car. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Soon the four inside hear the engine start.

Quinn storms away from the table.

Daria leans over to Vinny. "My father just stole Quinn's date."

He leans back and whispers. "We got to humiliate her without actually doing any thing."

They turned back to their dinner and finished it while Helen fumed about Jake's actions.

 **A few days later, Vinny and Daria were walking around Bodega street when** he sees something strange inside one of the stores.

It was a store that carried antiques and other old items.

The two were out of place but one man seemed very in place. _The way he wears that suit, and his hair, damn._ Daria clears her throat and he realizes... "Uh, sorry. I wasn't, um, sorry."

"I have to worry about you checking out other girls and guys."

"I wasn't, I mean, I noticed, but don't tell me you didn't notice."

"I didn't."

 _Hell, she's telling the truth._ "So, uh, pizza, on me?"

"It's going to be the only thing on you."

 _Not good._ "Daria, I'm sorry. I noticed him but it didn't mean anything. You notice Trent."

"That, that's," He sees her cheeks flush with color.

"Not the same. Damn it, I'm sorry I look. But just with my eyes. I wouldn't even think about talking to him."

"Because I'm here."

"No, not just that. Daria, I know I wanted to look at him closer but that's it. He'll make a very interesting subject for a 1920's prohibition bar scene that's now going through my head."

"Right." She turns and starts walking away and Vinny follows after her.

She stops in front of the Pizza Prince. "I don't know if I'm hungry."

 _Damn, she is pissed._ "Yes you are." He holds the door open for her and she goes inside.

As he comes back with two slices, he sits down across from her.

She doesn't look up from her plate. "Daria, seriously, I'm sorry. If it had been a girl dressed in that style..." _Ok not exactly the way to defend what happened._ "If I saw Monique and Trent in there, dressed like that, I would have wanted to get inside and take a closer look."

"And then find out who swapped out their brains."

Vinny smiles as Daria's snark broke her silence. "Exactly. Are you telling me there is under no circumstances a scenario that wouldn't make you want to go and take a closer look at someone? For more than story ideas?"

"Maybe."

Vinny relaxes as his smiles becomes brighter. "See? I'm sure you'd be more subtle about it." She nods in response. "So, I'm a jackass, but I know I'm a jackass. So I can apologize and beg your forgiveness. Beg you for forgiveness. However I'm supposed to word it."

"Don't beg." Daria looks up from her plate. "You're a jackass but you're my jackass."

 _I like how that sounds. Is that weird?_ "Always." _Oh crap, I did not just say that._

"Hopefully." It was soft, under her breath, but he was sure he heard the word right.

 **Vinny walks Daria up to the door of her home and as she opens the door,** they hear Helen yelling in to a phone.

Daria turns to Vinny. "I heard Rita, she's talking with my aunt. You may want to flee."

 _Wow, Daria looks worried._ "Flee with me?"

"Trent's not there so I can't."

"Damn." He leans down and kisses her on the lips. "Good luck."

"I'll take body armor over luck."

 _I hope it isn't that bad._ Vinny flinches when Daria slams the door shut.

 **At school the next day, Vinny got to hear all the details.** "My cousin, the one you went to the wedding for, is getting a divorce. Rita is having my mom handle it."

"Why? She's a corporate lawyer."

"That's what she said but Rita guilted her in to doing it." Daria sighs. "So I got to hear her rant about it during dinner."

"I spent my dinner in my room watching television."

"Lucky." Daria and Vinny split ways for their different classes.

 **Vinny picks up the phone a couple days later.** "Yello."

"Vinny,"

"Daria? What's up?"

"My aunt is here. My dad fled the house. My cousin is off in Switzerland or Sweden, some where over seas. My mother is trying but she's about to snap."

"So, pizza?"

"I wish. I have to make sure no one burns the house down."

"Who stops you from doing that?"

Silence is her response.

"If you don't burn the house down, pizza tomorrow after school?"

"Yes."

"Cool." _She sounds frazzled. She never sounds like that._ "Want to keep," He hears yelling through the receiver.

"Sorry, my mom needs the phone. Her cell phone battery died."

"See you to-" Daria hangs up before he can finish his good bye.

 **Daria tells him about the disastrous night before over pizza.** "What are you going to do?"

"I have an idea but it is a last resort."

"That bad?"

"It is getting there." She barely nibbles at her slice.

"I would help if I could." _But how?_

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You're the one going through hell at home."

Daria remains silent as she continues nibbling at her slice.

 **Daria disappears over the weekend and Vinny worries more.**

He paces back and forth in his room when Trent walks by and sees him. "Yo, what's eating you?"

"Daria." Trent waits for more information. "Her cousin is getting divorced and her aunt tagged Helen to do the divorce. Life's been hell for her after her aunt came to stay to go over the divorce. I want to help her but can't."

"That sucks. Makes you think, doesn't it?"

"About what?" _How I'm helpless? How Daria is handling it? How she's not handling it?_

"Two people swear to love each other until death and then they don't. Makes you think what could change between two people so close."

 _What? I wasn't thinking about that. Now I am. Dammit!_ "Mom and dad are still together."

"Yeah, so are the Morgendorffer's. Kinda cool how some people get lucky like that."

"Yeah, lucky." _Daria and I are not like her cousin. Trent and Monique are more like them. Daria and I... Shit._ "I need to see her." He grabs a light jacket and leaves his room going down the stairs.

 **He knocks on the door and even before it opens, he hears yelling and then crying.**

When Daria opens the door, he sees Quinn walking up the stairs. "What's going on?"

"We had a breakthrough." Daria looks over her shoulder towards the kitchen. "My room?"

"Sure." The two teens walk up the stairs to her room.

Leaving the door open, Daria sits on her bed while Vinny sits on the floor. "So all that crying was?"

"A breakthrough."

"And?" _I want details._

"I had to use my last resort after Aunt A-, Amy failed."

"Amy, the one who looks like you?" Daria nods. "You called her?"

"Yes. She was my last hope before I went to last resort."

"Since you used last resort I'm guessing that means she failed."

"Yes. It was like going through a time machine. All three went back to when they were kids and started bickering."

"That sucks." _So what was last resort?_ "So?"

"So I had to talk with my sister."

"Ouch."

"It was less painful than dealing with the three so called adults."

"What did you do?"

Daria looks towards where Quinn's room was. "We started fighting in front of them. Just like they were. They realized how they looked and stopped."

"Huh, simple, yet effective." _She doesn't look like she won but she did. Didn't she?_ "Are you worried you and Quinn will be like that?" _Why would she care? I only get along with Trent out of my many siblings. How would I feel if my future relationship with Trent was like..._

"Kind of. We're too different to be friends but she is still my sister."

Vinny gets off the floor and sits next to her, placing his hand on top of hers. "I got to choose which sibling I liked. You only have one so don't get that choice. At least you had a chance to see what could happen and decided to try and make sure it doesn't."

"Thanks." She leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

 _This is like after the hurricane._ He leans his head against hers and closes his eyes enjoying the moment.

 **A couple days later, during lunch, Daria goes over the fallout.** "So Erin and, what ever his name is, make up while in Sweden and go on a second honeymoon."

"So all that work your mom put in was for nothing?"

"Pretty much. Only earned herself a few gray hairs and another trip down the hair dye aisle."

 _Hair dye, gah, that was a horrible experience._ "Not that she'd ever admit it."

"She still won't admit to being older than forty."

"I hope you won't be like that." He sees her reaction before realizing what he said. "I, uh, well, will be right there with you." _She always reacts the same way whenever I mention a future with her. She always seems surprised._

It was quiet, barely audible, but he was able to pick it up. "As long as you admit to being forty."

Vinny smiles and the two sit in silence as they eat their lunch.


	40. Chapter 40

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

 ** **Listening to Daria fret over scholarships made**** **Vinny depressed.**

 **He had thought about college since Daria pushed him on it. He really did look up various art schools across the country.**

 **But listening to her battle other Brains over a scholarship made him feel like an idiot.**

 **Even worse, she didn't seem to notice the effect it was having on him.**

 **He mumbles to himself as he paints a picture of himself behind bars while Daria walks towards big ivory doors with a piece of paper in her hand that says** ** _scholarship._**

 **He steps back and stares at it wondering what more he could do when he hears a knock. "Trent, if you," As he turns around he sees it wasn't Trent. "Daria. Oh, uh,"** ** _Crap, need to cover this up._**

 **"** **Vinny, is that what I think it is?" Daria walks over to the painting.**

 **"** **I don't know what you think it is."** ** _Do I want to?_**

 **"** **You're jealous."**

 ** _That's the last thing I'm feeling._** **"That's the last thing I'm feeling."**

 **She turns away from the painting but doesn't face him. "Then what are you feeling?"**

 **"** **Like an idiot. Watching you and Jodie and UpChuck fight over a scholarship reminds me that I'm not going to have that problem." He sighs heavily as his shoulders slump. "I'm going to be locked where I am while you walk off to any school you want."**

 **Daria walks over to him and hugs him. "It sounds like you need to take a self esteem class."**

 **Vinny stiffens at first but relaxes and hugs her back. "I still have all of my notes."**

 **The two continue holding each other for a few minutes enjoying the closeness and warmth.**

 ** **A few weeks later, the two are studying in the living room**** **when Helen comes home from work.**

 **Her talking and arguing over the phone annoys the two and they go up to her room, door open.**

 **Quinn comes home from a Fashion Club meeting and starts playing her version of music.**

 **It gets on their nerves and Daria closes the door.**

 **Studying for exams was boring and tiring and the two fall asleep.**

 **When Vinny wakes up he sees it is dark in the room.**

 **He looks and sees her clock. "Three twenty? No way, it was..." He puts two and two together. "Oh crap, it is three at night."**

 **He leaps from her bed which wakes Daria. "Vinny?"**

 **"** **Daria, I need to sneak out, now."**

 **She looks at her window and sees how dark it is before looking at her clock. "Damn, you're right."**

 **Vinny tip toes to the door. "It will be quieter if I go alone."**

 **"** **Be careful."**

 **Vinny nods towards her before slowly opening the door and sticking his head out.**

 **He moves as slowly down the stairs as he can and gets to the door. "Open, damn it." The door sticks. "Come on, so close."**

 **"** **Hey!"**

 **Vinny turns and sees Jake. "Uh, Jake, uh, it isn't what it looks like, I swear."**

 **"** **Don't worry, the door sticks on me too." Jake jiggles the handle and the door opens. "You ever try Saki? It's delicious!"**

 **"** **Uh, no, the whole underage thing."**

 **"** **Oh, right. Well, good night Vinny."**

 **"** **You too Jake."** ** _Phew._**

 **Vinny is off to his house and would only hear later what happened.**

 ** **Daria had avoided him before class and didn't talk when they had classes together.****

 **During lunch she finally told him what happened. "My dad met you at the door, right?" Vinny nods. "What happened?"**

 **"** **He helped me open the door. He was, uh, drunk, I think."**

 **"** **He told my mom, she freaked out, and I had to spend an hour going over what happened."**

 **"** **Nothing happened!"**

 **"** **I know, she hopefully knows that too, but..."**

 **The two are interrupted by Brittany and Kevin. "Way to go dude! Scoring a touchdown!"**

 **Brittany's high pitched squeak makes both flinch. "You're a real woman now Daria!"**

 **After they walk away, Vinny looks at Daria and her response makes him bite back anger. "Quinn."**

 ** **Vinny had to deny what happened, or didn't, to Mack**** **. "We fell asleep while studying. That's all."**

 **"** **Whatever man. You're both eighteen, and you've known each other for years, it would make sense that you two would."**

 **Vinny holds his hands up in protest. "I know, but we haven't."** ** _I haven't with her at least._** **"Please tell Kevin. And anyone else who thinks we have."**

 **The two walk away from each other.** ** _I haven't with Daria. Yet. Yet. That's it. It will happen, one day, right? If we're going to be together..._** **His mind is tied up in thought as he walks to his next class.**

 ** **He avoids Daria this time and**** **doesn't go home. He needed a run to help clear his thoughts.**

 ** _We've kissed, a little more, but not much more. She isn't ready. Hell, I'm not ready, with her. I actually love her. Not like..._** **He pushes the thoughts of the art commune away.** ** _I want to, duh, but when we're both ready._**

 **He keeps running and running ignoring that the Sun was setting.**

 ** **It is past dark when he finally jogs up to his house.**** ** __** **"Daria?"**

 **"** **Vinny." She has her arms crossed and looks down at her boots. "Hi."**

 **"** **Hey." He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "What's up?"**

 **"** **Where have you been?"**

 **"** **Out."** ** _Why is she... I don't like that look._** **"What's wrong?"**

 **"** **Can we talk?"**

 ** _That's never good._** **"Uh, sure, I guess." He opens the door and the two walk inside.**

 ** **Up in his room, both sit on his bed.**** **"Um, well, what did you want to talk about?"** ** _Stop being so nervous._**

 **"** **Um, well, about, uh,"**

 ** _She's as nervous as I am._** **"Nothing happened. I told Mack nothing happened. Maybe he can convince others that nothing happened."**

 **"** **I know nothing happened. But, um, just because nothing happened that night doesn't mean it won't happen, some time."**

 ** _Some time..._** **"Uh, when that time comes, it does. When we're ready."**

 **"** **We're ready? You already,"**

 **Vinny cuts her off. "I know what I did. But that was with, just, not you. That was for fun not what we have."** ** _I'm sweating worse now than when I was running._** ** _Oh gods, I probably smell like I just ran a few miles. Which I did._** **"Daria, when it happens it happens."** ** _Not that I think about it, a lot._**

 **"** **When? I, I know we've kissed and," She fidgets with her hands unable to continue.**

 **"** **And it will happen if we date and stay together. Eventually." Vinny looks any where in his room that Daria wasn't.**

 **Daria taps her foot nervously. "Eventually."**

 **The two are silent for several minutes before Vinny reaches over and places a hand on hers. "I love you and I think about it but I'm not ready."**

 **"** **I am."**

 ** _What?! "_** **Uh, are you?"**

 **She turns to him slowly. "I thought about it, have been thinking about it, and I'm terrified."**

 **"** **Then you aren't,"**

 **She cuts him off. "But I'll always be scared. I know you know what to do but I don't. I can't let my fears and doubts hold back what, um, will happen."**

 ** _Hell, hell, hell, no no no no no no._** **"Daria, you don't sound like you're ready. You think it should happen and want to do it because of that."**

 **"** **Doesn't it happen? People date, eventually do more, or they don't and they break up."**

 ** _No, we are not breaking up._** **"Daria, you're putting more pressure on yourself than you need to. I want to when the time comes and we're both ready. Not because you feel like we have to or our relationship won't work."** ** _Stop thinking about it. Stop. Just because I have a good idea of what she looks like under... Stop thinking about it._**

 **"** **Are you sure? You are a guy and you, um," She keeps her eyes averted even as he tries to look her in the face.**

 ** _Please look at me._** **"I'm not like Kevin or UpChuck. I'm more like Mack. We're like Mack and Jodie. They love each other."**

 **"** **And they do, that."**

 ** _Yes they do._** **"I'm sure they waited until they were ready."**

 **Daria looks at him and responds. "Are you sure you're okay with where we are?"**

 ** _Tell her the truth._** **"I am. Yes, more, not, um, well, there is stuff we can do but not, that."** ** _I can't even say it. Neither can she._** **"If we did more I wouldn't mind but I'd want you to be comfortable with it. I'd rather you be happy and good with us than do any thing more."**

 **"** **I want you to be happy."**

 **"** **I am."** ** _You have no idea._** **"Daria, I can't tell you how happy I am. When we first became friends it made my life better than it ever had been. After, um, the Tom thing, after time apart, I knew I didn't want any more time apart. I had to keep you close. I, I asked you out on an actual date hoping you'd say yes and you did. Every day we're together I'm happier than the day before."**

 **She hugs him and rests her head on his shoulder. "That was poetic."**

 **"** **I'm a painter not a writer so I'll take your word for it." He hugs her back and the two hold each other for several minutes.**

 ** **Things were smooth, things progressed, both time wise and relationship wise, when suddenly...**** **"What is she doing?" He tried calling her but Quinn said Daria was busy, again.**

 ** _Should I go over? If Daria doesn't want to hang out with me... But why? Did I forget something important? It started a couple days ago but I can't think of anything._**

 **He debates for a few minutes before deciding to go over to Daria's.**

 ** **He knocks on the door and a minute later, Quinn opens it.**** **"Oh, uh, hey." Quinn looks towards the stairs. "I think she needs you."**

 **Vinny nods before walking up the stairs for Daria's room.**

 **He walks in and sees the refrigerator box in her room. "Daria?" He leans down and looks in to see Daria curled up inside, hugging her legs. "Are you ok?" She doesn't respond.**

 ** _What do I do?_** **He climbs inside the box with her. "This is cozy."**

 **Daria hugs her legs tighter. "It makes me feel safe."**

 **"** **Safe from what?"** ** _What is she worried about?_** **"Daria?"**

 **"** **Safe from me."**

 ** _What is wrong?_** **"Why do you need to be safe from yourself?"**

 **"** **I made my parents fight."**

 **"** **When?"**

 **"** **When I was younger."**

 **He reaches out and places a hand on her boot encased foot. "How much younger?"**

 **"** **Still in Texas."**

 **"** **So years ago." She nods. "Why, um, does it matter now?"**

 **Daria rocks back and forth slightly. "The box reminded me of it. It was a big fight. My dad left."**

 **"** **Oh."** ** _What do I do? Say? Is it best I say nothing? Just be here for her._**

 **Vinny continues rubbing the boot unsure of what else to do or say.**

 ** **An hour or so later they hear the front door open and Helen's**** **voice as she talks to Eric over the phone.**

 **Daria stirs from her spot and Vinny leaves the box so she can get out as well. "I need to talk to my mom. Um, you should go home."**

 **"** **Ok Daria. If, uh, you need any thing, I'll be there."**

 **She hugs him and kisses him lightly before pulling away. "I know." Both teens leave her room and go down the stairs.**

 ** **Vinny is nervous as he goes to bed.****

 **He flops down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. "Daria was really messed up by a fight that took place years ago." He looks at the clock. "She never called. Maybe she didn't need me. Doesn't want me."** ** _Don't think like that. Just because she's thinking about her parents having a huge fight doesn't mean... Stop thinking about it. She's Daria. She's thinking and then overthinking it. It's what she does. We'll talk tomorrow._**

 **He turns over with his back to the clock so he wouldn't watch the minutes tick by as sleep eluded him.**

 **He wakes up to the sound of his alarm.** He stares at the clock begging it to turn off.

When it doesn't, he reaches over and hits the snooze button. "If I leave a little early I can make sure to catch Daria." _Why are you so nervous? She didn't say any thing to make you think she was thinking about breaking up with you. She remembered a fight her parents had and it made her think. Thinking is what Daria does. You paint and sculpt. Stop thinking!_

He rushes out the door after getting ready and runs to Daria's.

Standing outside he feels a little foolish. He had gotten there several minutes early and until Daria came out he had nothing else to do.

When the door opens he sees... Quinn. "Hey, is Daria almost ready?"

"Probably." Quinn walks by saying nothing else.

Vinny sighs and walks to the door.

He knocks and a second later it opens. "Vinny? Hey, sorry, was looking for my math book."

"Cool." _Don't be nervous. It's fine._ "So, uh, how was last night?"

"Fine. I talked with my mom."

"Can I ask what about?"

"The fight." She is silent for a moment before continuing. "It was about me but not like I thought."

"So, every thing is good?"

She nods. "Yes. I know I've probably been scaring you but I'm fine. Good. Too many memories flooding me at once."

Vinny places a hand on her arm lightly. "Need an Ark?"

She smiles. "I don't need an Ark, I have you."

 _Whoa. I feel like the weight of the world was lifted off of my shoulders._ "I'm here as long as you'll have me."

She takes his hand in hers and they walk to school together.

 **A/N So now just the movie left!**

 **Might be a bit though. I got the new HTC Vive VR headset and... It is the most amazing thing ever. If you haven't done it, try and find some one who has a VR headset and try it. It is just mind blowing. Playing a game in VR instead of staring at a screen trumps all other experiences. Seriously, check it out if/when you get a chance and you will be hooked!**


	41. Chapter 41

****James The Lesser Presents Vinny Lane****

Vinny and Daria sit at a booth at the Pizza Prince sharing a slice or two.

"I must say," Vinny sets down his slice. "I'm honored you decided to spend your valuable time on a Saturday night with me. What happened to college applications?"

Daria, clearly annoyed, turns it on him. "What about your college applications?"

"Hey, I accomplished something today. Besides getting up. I applied to Lawndale State and State U."

"What about BFAC?"

Vinny grimaces. "Unlike the first two, Boston Fine Arts College requires talent. So they give you extra time to put together a killer art portfolio."

"And how's that going?"

"It's going so well that when you called to go out I only cried for ten minutes." Vinny smiles a little. "After thinking about turning the blowtorch on myself four or five times." Both laugh a little. "What about you? Still applying to," Vinny clears his throat and does a pompous ass accent. "Bromwell?"

"They don't actually talk like that, I hope." Daria takes a bite of her pizza. "I also applied at Raft. It's my safety school."

"Safety schools are supposed to be called that because it's a safe bet you'll get in."

"And?"

"And Raft, may not be Bromwell, but it isn't Middleton or Lawndale State."

"I'd rather go cross country like Jack Kerouac than go to either of those schools."

Vinny picks up his soda. "If you get in to Raft and I get in to BFAC, we could meet up for pizza and complain about school."

"They say that college is all about broadening your experience."

"Speaking of experiences, change your mind about prom?" She raises an eye brow in response. "Ok, so, we went to a dance before."

"The one you decorated. Not prom."

"But I want to be there when Mack and Jodie get crowned Prom King and Queen."

"Right, that's what you care about."

He makes a goofy face. "You caught me. I want to show the school my funky dance moves." He dances a little in his booth seat.

"Right." The two continue talking while eating pizza.

 **After eating with Daria, Vinny goes back to hell.** "I never hated art so much." He stares at some metal he had been welding.

Trent walks in and Vinny looks up, taking the welding mask off. "What's shaken, bacon?"

Trent sniffs the air "I don't smell anything. Hey, cool sculpture. It's like a comment on the underbelly of pain... or something."

"Actually, it's a comment on BFAC's incredibly high admission standards. **"**

"Nah. Um, why do you want to go to art college? You're already an artist."

"I know. But I want to be a starving artist, so I need to ring up more debt."

"Well, I'd never go to music school. I wouldn't want any teachers trying to corrupt my vision."

 **"** And that is their evil plan **."**

 **"** Tell me about it. I mean, can you imagine what Spiral would sound like if we were, like, forced to practice, even when we don't want to?"

Vinny looks back at his sculpture. "Umm... oh, lookie, missed a spot." He puts the mask back over his face and continues working on the sculpture.

 **Daria looks at the envelope she had gotten.** It was from Bromwell. "I can schedule an appointment and interview." She sees nothing from Raft. "I could stop at Raft after. It isn't _that_ far away."

"Hmm?" Helen had walked in and heard Daria talking to herself.

Daria looks back down at the letter from Bromwell. "I, uh, got a response from Bromwell."

"Oh, I hope it is good news Daria."

"Kinda." She picks it up. "They want to schedule a meeting with me. For an interview."

"That's great! I'm sure your father can take time to go with you."

 _Oh god no._ "I could go myself. I have a license."

"Daria, that would be a little farther than I'd feel comfortable with."

"I'll have to drive it eventually. And after I want to go to Boston to check out Raft."

"Oh, did you get a letter from them, too?"

"No. But I still want to check it out. Alone."

Helen gives her a look. "I see. You're so close to being independent you want a little headstart by going by yourself."

 _Actually..._ "Yes, that's why." _I can't imagine dealing with dad in a confined space for that long._ "If it's ok I'd like to set the appointment for this Saturday."

"I guess dear. Take the gold card for gas and food."

"Thanks." Daria goes up to her room to use her phone to call Bromwell.

 **The next day at school, Daria discusses her trip with Vinny during lunch.** "I'll be gone all day."

"So I'll be alone, working on my art portfolio. Only thinking about turning the blowtorch on myself two or three times."

"It's gotten better then."

"No, worse. I went from four or five times a day to two or three times an hour."

Daria smirks. "Too bad you can't come with me. Maybe get the chance to check out BFAC firsthand."

Vinny speaks before he thinks. "Why not?" Daria gives him a look and he realizes what he said. "Ok, besides the whole your parent's would freak out thing."

 _You're so close to being independent._ "Well, um, maybe. I mean, like I said, it would give you the chance to see BFAC. We're over eighteen, we're adults. We're about to graduate high school and go to college."

"And it would be just for the day. Like when we went, well, tried to go to Alternapalooza."

"With your brother and Jesse. Not alone." Daria's voice goes soft. "And we weren't, you know, dating then."

"It's a day trip. No biggie." _I need the break from worrying about my art portfolio._ "I'll help pay for gas."

"I got my mom's gold card."

 _Ooo._ "So, shopping spree? Maybe get something for prom?" She glares and he pushes back from the table holding his hands up. "Ok, no prom."

Daria sits in silence as she thinks. _She's thinking. Debating. It's what she does best._

"I guess you can tag along. But I'm not telling my parents."

Vinny feels the smile grow across his face. "I'll make sure not to tell my parents."

"Which are where?"

He shrugs his shoulders in response.

"You should tell someone."

He raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Maybe tell Trent."

"I guess." The two continue with their lunch.

Vinny was a little distracted with his thoughts. He knew Daria over thought things too much but he couldn't stop thinking either. _It's just a day trip. Alone. With Daria. It will be cool._

 **He wakes up Saturday morning, takes a shower,** and gets ready for Daria to pick him up.

He is surprised to see Trent also up and moving. "Just getting back from practice?"

Trent scratches his chin. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're awake before noon."

"Huh, it is before noon still. What are you doing up?"

"I'm checking out BFAC in Boston while Daria checks out a couple of colleges."

"Oh, ok. I should get some breakfast." Trent walks to the kitchen as Vinny waits by the front door for Daria.

 **Vinny gets in the car and sees two cups of coffee.** "One for me?"

She smacks his hand away from the one he reached for. "Get your own." She yawns to accentuate her point.

"Fine. But when your heart explodes don't blame me."

She sighs heavily. "Fine, I guess you can have one."

Vinny grabs one and takes a sip. _All sugar and cream. Where's the coffee? She didn't make it for me so I guess I can't complain._

 **Helen checks the time and grabs the phone.**

She knew prom was coming and was worried. She knew what a lot of kids did after prom. Drinking, partying, sex, and other things.

While she couldn't see Daria doing that, she also couldn't see Daria making friends or having a boyfriend until recently.

She dials the number for Casa Lane and a tired Trent answer. "Yo. Lane residence."

"Trent? Are either of your parents there?"

"No Mrs. M. You just missed Daria if you were looking for her."

"Daria? She stopped by?"

"Yeah, to pick up Vinny."

"What?!"

Trent flinches and almost drops the fork he had in the other hand as he sat over his microwaved eggs. "Was she not supposed to?"

"No! Daria said she was going alone. Why did she lie to me unless they have something planned!"

"Uh, last minute change? Vinny said he was applying to colleges. Maybe they're going to the same places."

"I like your brother but I doubt he has the grades for Bromwell or Raft."

"Hey, he gets, uh, grades." It was as much of a defense Trent could muster up in his tired stupor. "Like, maybe, schools in same place. Think he said Boston and I know they have like, other colleges there."

Helen bites her lip in worry. "She lied about going alone. We don't even know if they are going to check out colleges." Helen can't help but remember how she was when she was eighteen. Sure the 70's were a different time but...

"They're adults. Like, they don't need permission or whatever any more. Not that we've ever needed permission to do any thing. We just kinda did, whatever."

"Age and responsibility go hand in hand. If she wanted to take a trip with Vinny she should have asked for permission. The fact that she didn't ask makes me suspicious."

"Hmm," Trent thinks for a few seconds. "Would you have said yes?"

Helen doesn't respond.

"So, like, she knows you and knew you wouldn't. So she made her own choice to be free."

Helen's memories of being _free_ back in her hippie days makes her worry even more. "I just hope they're safe."

"I'm sure your car is safer than the Tank."

"That's not, Trent, I have to go." Helen hangs up on him.

 **Daria pulls in to a lot near the main entrance of Bromwell.**

Vinny looks up at the nearest building. "Wow. All of Lawndale High could fit in that one building."

Daria's eyes go a little wide as she reads the Latin name on the front. "It's the main library."

"Main? As in there are more than one?" Daria nods. "You're in a little bit in Heaven now, aren't you?"

Her voice is little more than a whisper. "A little."

 _Bromwell isn't that far from BFAC. We'd only be a few hours away from each other. If I make it in to BFAC._ _It would be better for me if she got in to Raft._

He follows her on to the campus and watches her reaction to their surroundings. _She's loving this place already._

When they got to an office building, they found something there neither liked. "Tom?"

"Daria? Vinny? What are you two doing here?" He looks at Vinny and then Daria. "I'm guessing one of you is here for an interview."

Vinny doesn't like how Tom only says _one of you._ "Only one?"

Tom smiles nervously. "Well, I mean, I figured you'd go to an art school like the one up in Boston. Or out in Chicago."

 _We dated for a long time. He still knows me._ "Actually, we're gonna head up there later."

"Oh, really? Good for you Vinny." Tom turns back to Daria. "Bromwell isn't that far from Boston so you two will still be close."

"We might be even closer if she decides to go to Raft."

"Raft? Why would she go there when she could go to Bromwell instead."

Finally Daria speaks up. "I, um, haven't been accepted yet."

"You're being interviewed like I am. If they let you get this far they want you. Your amazing grades will make them look good."

 _If I remember correctly..._ "Didn't your uncle donate a building? Short of murdering someone you're in."

Tom smiles and laughs. "And only if they're related to the Dean of Students."

 _This is awkward..._

A woman comes out and calls for Tom and he goes in for his interview.

The two sit there for what seems like forever. "How many questions are they asking?"

Daria remains silent.

"Maybe they're negotiating a new building?"

He sees a slight smile on her face.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine."

After more waiting, Tom finally comes out. "And that's why the ice rink has a sign saying clothes required." The interviewer laughs. "At least, that's what my grandfather says."

Tom walks away from the interviewer, nods towards Vinny and Daria, and then leaves.

Vinny sees the look on Daria's face. "He might be full of Bromwell stories but you have the grades."

The interviewer calls Daria in after apologizing for taking so long. "I'm sure Tom is full of stories about Bromwell."

The interviewer cocks her head as she looks at Daria. "You know Tom Sloane?"

"Kind of. He dated my boyfriend before we started dating."

"Your, boyfriend?"

Vinny sees the look on the woman's face and isn't sure if she was surprised or disgusted. _It won't matter, his uncle bought them a building._

 **Vinny plays with a pen while he waits.** When Daria comes out in under twenty minutes he is a little worried.

When he sees her face he can't help but react. "Uh, not good?"

She mumbles under her breath as she walks by.

He follows after her out of the administration building. "Daria, it couldn't have been that bad."

She doesn't slow down as she responds. "I froze. I overthought the most basic of questions."

"So you didn't just burst out with whatever answer they wanted to hear. That has to be refreshing for them."

Daria stops and he almost collides with her. "I like your spin on it better than mine."

"Then spin it my way." She turns to face him. "See? Easy to spin."

A curl of the lips forms before she hugs him for a second and then pulls away. "Thanks. I'm glad I brought you with me."

"I am too. Especially since it means we get to check out Boston together."

They walk to the car and pile in to leave for Boston.

 **Tom, having taken more time than expected, meant** they left Bromwell later than they wanted.

They catch rush hour traffic.

Vinny looks out the window at all the stopped cars.

"Hey," He feels Daria's hand on his thigh, turns, and sees her head move down as her hands unzip his...

"Whoa!" He jerks awake.

Daria gives him a strange look. "Are you ok over there?"

Vinny feels his face flush with color. "Uh, yeah, yes. I just fell asleep."

He looks around and sees a sign. "How long was I out?" The sign said Boston was twenty miles away.

"A while. You got up earlier than normal so I let you sleep."

"Uh, thanks." _Don't think about it. It will be hard to walk around a campus with that going on in your head._ He looks down at his lap. _And that going on in your pants._

He sees Daria yawn. "Stop for food and another coffee first?" She nods in response. "Cool."

 **They stop at a small diner** that offered every thing two teens could want. "Cheese fries and hotdogs with relish and mustard." Vinny rubs his hands together trying to decide what he wanted to eat first.

Daria sips at her coffee before picking a fry off the plate. "It will be dark soon. Eat fast so we can get to Raft and BFAC before the Sun goes down."

"I'm sure they have lights there." Vinny does hurry up as she asked and soon the two leave.

 **Choosing the closest of the two campuses, Vinny gets the chance to see** BFAC up front and personal.

All over the campus were students working out in the open.

Canvases set up around those working with wood and stone.

There was a woman modeling for others using thin metal to shape around a base of steel.

Daria watches his face explode with emotion. "Is this how I looked when we got to Bromwell?"

Vinny is too lost watching an older man surrounded by younger men and women while he held a brush up. "There are no mistakes when it comes in to painting. Only happy accidents."

One of the younger women laughs and responds. "Tell that to my little sister!"

The others, including the older man, laugh.

There was a bench nearby and the two sit down. "Wow." Vinny is stunned looking around the campus and seeing various forms of art in every direction.

Daria places her hand on top of his. "Getting ideas?"

He nods. "I have to get in here. I wonder if I can donate, uh, paint for the parking lot? I can't pull a Sloane and donate a building."

"Your art portfolio will get you in."

"I hope." The two get off the bench and walk back to the parking lot.

 **As they pull in to Raft, the lights turn on as the Sun sets just past the horizon.** "See? Told you they had lights."

Daria turns the car off and the two get out. "I was hoping to talk to some one in administration."

"There might be some one there still." The two look around and see a sign pointing them in the right direction.

 **When they enter, they find only a couple people standing around.** "Uh, hey."

One of the people, an older woman, turns and sees the two teens. "Hello, freshman?"

Vinny rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, she's hoping to be. Her interview at Bromwell ran a little long so we got here late."

The older woman raises an eye brow. "Bromwell? I see we're in stiff competition then."

Daria fights through her nervousness and speaks. "They're good but they seem too pretentious for me."

The older woman smiles. "Not to mention their libraries are disorganized. A school that makes that much money should be able to hire someone to make sure you can find a book when you need it."

"Really?"

The older woman nods. "My niece went there and had to deal with the hassle of hunting through row after row of misplaced books." The woman waves her hand toward a picture of the Raft Library. "We hire students to make sure you can find what you need. One of the best advantages we have is you can work on campus as opposed to off campus so you cut down on travel issues."

The other person, a younger man, laughs. "And helps cut down on scheduling. The school will work around your classes unlike some businesses."

Daria looks towards the younger man before looking back at the older woman. "I'll keep that in mind when making my application."

"Good! I know Bromwell is considered a top school but we're no State or Art School." She laughs but Vinny gives her a sour look as those were going to be his only options.

After a few more minutes of talking, the two leave and head back out for Daria's car.

 **They sit in the** car for a few minutes with the engine off. "Daria, are you ok?"

"No."

Vinny reaches over and touches her hand lightly. "Why? Are you mad because I spent too much time at BFAC?"

"No." She sighs. "I want to go to Bromwell. I really do. But Raft is here in Boston, and if you get in to BFAC, and I into Raft, it would make things easier for us."

 _I'd love for her to get in to Raft too._ "I'm not accepted to BFAC yet. Bromwell is closer to LU and SU back home."

"You wouldn't be upset if I chose Bromwell over Raft?"

"Of course not."

She keeps her gaze away from him. "Even though I'd be choosing to put a couple hundred miles between us?"

"You'd be choosing a top five school over a top ten school. I know you love me and I love you. I want what is best for you and Bromwell is better. Raft is great sure, but Bromwell is better."

She turns to him. "Thank you. I, if we had the chance to be in Boston together, it would, it would,"

Vinny smiles. "Lost for words?" He leans over and kisses her. "We should start heading back."

"We should." She leans back in her seat for a minute before starting the engine.

 **They near Lawndale, driving by the school, when Vinny decides to bring up a sensitive subject.** "Daria, I know you don't want to go, but Prom is the last big get together before high school is over."

"So? I hate Lawndale High and so do you."

"Yes, but, like, have you ever heard that high school is the best years of your life? You're old enough to drive and do some stuff with out the crippling bills, responsibility, and other stuff you deal with as an adult?"

"Maybe."

"Well, Prom is like, part of that. You go there, see classmates make fools of themselves, hang out with friends, go to parties, celebrate the end of not being an adult."

She waits until they stop at a stop sign to respond. "Parties? Friends?"

"Hey, we like Mack and Jodie. And ok you're not big on parties but still, you know what I mean."

"You want to go to a party?"

"Well, kind of. Part of the whole end of being a teen thing." He is nervous and wrings his hands together. "Going to BFAC, knowing I wanted to go to college, really go, brings it home for me. This is it. Like, once we graduate we'll be thrust out in to the real world. I want to cling on to any thing but that for a little bit more."

Daria's look makes him cower back as she responds. "And what do you want to do at the party?"

 _Why is she being so hostile?_ "I don't know. Just, go. Hang out with our classmates one last time before we all spread out across the country to whatever school will accept us."

"Right, hang out."

 _What bug crawled up... Oh!_ "Oh, uh, Daria, I, I mean, I know the cliché for uh, after Prom, but we don't, we aren't cliché. I mean, sure, we've done, um, not that, hell, Daria, I swear I wasn't thinking about that. I really do mean I want to hang out with our classmates. At least Mack and Jodie. Have a good time, enjoy being a kid for one last time. Seeing BFAC, wanting to go there, made me realize this is our last chance to not be an adult."

"I feel like I've not been a kid for years. I hate kids, even when I was younger."

"Then hate the kids one last time, with me, at Prom? In three weeks."

Daria is silent. _I know she's thinking._

Daria sighs before speaking. "Fine. But I'm not going crazy on a dress."

"Great! I'll make sure I look good too!" He hugs and kisses her.

As the break their embrace, they realize they are still sitting at the stop sign. No one had pulled up behind them so no one had honked a horn. "I should drop you off."

Vinny smiles. "After spending the whole day with you it's going to be hard getting out of the car."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Of course I do Daria." He places a hand on hers and kisses her again before pulling away. "Off to Casa Lane."

Daria takes her foot off the break and drives away from the stop sign.

 **As they pull up to Casa Lane they see Helen's SUV in the parking** lot behind Trent's car. "Ah, hell." Daria parks next to it. "She probably knows we were together now."

"Won't have to worry about Prom if you're grounded." _I might still go though. I meant what I said about grasping at any thing not in the adult world._ "Sorry."

"I made my choice to bring you with me."

The two get out of the car and walk towards Casa Lane.

Vinny braces himself for the storm that he was sure was about to hit.

He sees Helen and Trent sitting in the kitchen. "Uh, hi Helen."

"You're back, good, how was the trip?"

 _So far no yelling. Is that a good or bad sign?_

Daria responds to her mother. "Good. The interview with Bromwell could have gone better."

"Did you make it to Raft?"

Daria nods. "It was a little late after we stopped at BFAC for Vinny but I talked to a couple people in their office and saw part of it."

 _She's as nervous as I am. Waiting for the hammer to drop._

"Good! Any issues on the way there or back?"

"We hit rush hour after leaving Bromwell but that was it."

 _What is Helen planning?_

"That's good. You two must be tired after such a long trip."

Vinny yawns involuntarily. "Even with a nap in the car, yeah, I'm tired." _She's calm, so far._ "Uh, I know, um, Daria may not have said, that I was, um,"

Helen's smile unnerves him more than any angry reaction could have. "No, she didn't. She knew I would say no and then if she still took you would be defying me. As a lawyer, I see her actions as a smart move. As her mother, it makes me worry but realize she is an adult and can make her own choices."

"So, uh," _Is she or isn't she in trouble?_

"After a discussion with her I'll hopefully be able to teach her that growing up and being responsible go hand in hand. If I hadn't called here hoping to talk with you about Prom I never would have known. If there had been an accident or some other tragedy, well, let's just be glad there were none."

He looks at Daria hoping for an insight in to Helen's future actions.

Daria keeps her gaze on Helen. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you would say no, freak out, and I didn't want to go through that. Vinny wants to go to BFAC, I was going to Boston, it made sense to bring him with me."

"I bet the car didn't break down like the Tank would." Trent laughs, then coughs, at his own comment.

"Yes, well, this is something we'll discuss when we get home."

Daria finally breaks her gaze from Helen and looks over at Vinny. "What if I didn't want to go home tonight? I'm eighteen, graduating high school, and going off to college. I, I love you and dad, and sometimes Quinn, but I'm not a kid any more. What if I wanted to stay here?"

 _Daria, what are you doing?! Helen seemed to be letting us off with a stern talking to!_ Vinny starts to sweat as he waits for Helen's response to Daria's defiance.

"Technically, as an adult, you could. I'd have no legal authority to make you come home."

The silence screams as Vinny feels the seconds pass like hours.

Daria breaks the silence finally. "As my mom?"

"I'd be worried of course but I know you are a smart woman and I trust you to be safe."

Vinny's cheeks flush with color. "Daria, Helen, I, um, we haven't, I," he flinches when both Morgendorffer women look at him.

"I wasn't talking about, that, mom. I meant simply spending the night, like I did when the storm hit over Christmas Eve. And even if I did mean that I am an adult."

"Yes, but no matter how old you get you'll always be my daughter and I'll always worry." Helen's face softens as does Daria's.

Vinny looks back and forth between the two women. He waits for the game of chicken to end with a winner.

Daria breaks the silence again. "I won't worry you tonight."

Vinny breathes out noticeably.

"I do want to talk." Daria holds up the car keys. "I'll follow you home."

Helen stands up from the chair and walks over to Daria before turning back to Trent and Vinny. "You boys have a good evening." She looks directly at Vinny. "I'm glad you enjoyed your trip to Boston."

He nods in response, unable to speak, as the two women leave.

Vinny goes to the table and sits down in a chair. "Wow, that was, unexpected."

Trent motions towards the front door. "Daria's mom is pretty cool."

"Yes, yes she is." _I just hope she doesn't ground Daria._

 **When Vinny hears the phone ring the next** morning, he isn't sure who it would be. _If Daria is grounded it might be Monique. Except she would know Trent wouldn't be awake yet. If she isn't grounded, hey, cool._

He picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Vinny?"

"Daria!" He realizes he said it a little too loudly. "Uh, sorry."

"I'm guessing you expected some one else."

"Well, maybe. Are you grounded?"

"No." After a slight pause, Daria continues. "Kind of wish I was."

"Why?"

"It would have been better then the long, long, talk I had last night with my mom. And..."

"And what?"

Daria sighs before speaking. "She approves of me going to the Prom. So much so she's taking me dress shopping today."

"Oh, uh, well, it gives me time to finish my Art Portfolio for BFAC." _I have so many ideas now and the motivation to complete it all._ "I would say have fun but I know you won't."

"No, no I won't."

"It will be worth it when we go to Prom."

"Maybe."

 _She still doesn't sound happy about it._ "We don't have to go. Just, I feel like,"

She cuts him off. "I can't back out now that my mom has her ideas."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It will keep me from backing out."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, right? I might not walk with you since I'll be dropping my stuff off at the post office as soon as it opens."

"You'll get up even earlier to send your stuff in? You must really love BFAC."

"I do. Um, speaking of, I should get started on it."

"Good luck."

"You too." The two hang up.

Vinny hurries to his room to start on his various projects to get them finished by the night.

 **While at the mall, Daria runs in to Tom.** __"Uh, hey Tom."

"Daria, wow, running in to you twice in one week. What are you doing at the mall?"

Her response is soft. "Huh?"

She speaks louder. "My mom is taking me shopping for a Prom dress."

"Oh, going with Vinny?" She nods. "Cool. I'm sure you two will have fun."

Daria thinks about the last time she met Tom was at Bromwell. "Um, I know I have no right to ask, but," She looks down at her boots. "Is there any thing you can do, or your family, to help me get in to Bromwell?"

She waits nervously for Tom's reply.

He waits a few seconds before responding. "Sure. I'll ask them to write a letter. On the good parchment."

"Really? I, um, thanks."

He smiles at her as she continues looking down at her boots. "Hey, no problem. We were never friends but we both liked someone in common. He's a cool guy and I still feel bad about what happened. If I can help a friend of his then hey, I'll help."

"Thanks, again."

"I'll ask my parents when I get home."

Daria finally looks up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting a girl for a movie. Which," He checks the time on his watch. "I will be late for if I dilly dally any longer."

"You have fun." Daria turns towards the restroom entrance as her mother leaves. "I'm off to look at fabrics and styles."

"Sounds like a hideous time." Daria nods in response as he walks away.

 **Vinny ignores the time as he finishes the last of his photos.** "They have to accept me." He takes a couple more of his finished sculpture and moves on to the last of the paintings he wanted to send in.

He hurries down the stairs and gets together the stationary he needed to send the pictures in the morning.

Trent walks in the front door and sees the light on in the kitchen.

He walks in and sees Vinny. "Yo, what are you doing up this late?"

Vinny sets a couple pictures down. "I'm getting my portfolio ready for BFAC."

"Oh, still going to college?"

"Trying." _I can't go to LU or SU after seeing BFAC._ "BFAC will hopefully take me in despite my less than stellar grades."

Tom seems offended and Vinny isn't sure why. "Like, grades aren't everything. Art is art for being art."

"Yes, but they require math and lit too. Thankfully Daria helped me in math and a couple other classes so I wasn't just doggy paddling in the water." _I would have drowned with out her help._ "Enough to get me in to BFAC."

"Art doesn't need grades or teachers. It just is. Music, paint, pottery, it grows from the person not from a text book."

"I'll meet new people, learn new styles, and if Daria gets in to Raft, be close to her."

He watches Trent's face for a reaction. Knowing his older brother he can see the slight shift of his eyes, the way his nose twitched. "Daria, huh? She's a cool chick."

"She is. She's only one of the reasons I want to go. If there was a school like BFAC for playing guitar, you'd be fighting to get in."

"Maybe." Trent laughs and coughs. "Like, need a ride to the post office?"

"They're not open at, uh," Vinny checks the time. "Whoa, almost two. I need to get this together, get to bed, and hope I wake up." Vinny scrambles as he tries to get every thing put together for the morning.

 **He slowly shambles towards Lawndale High after dropping off** his envelope at the post office.

He slept miserably and nearly screamed when his alarm went off.

But he forced himself all the same to get up and move.

He doubted and checked the pictures a few times before leaving Casa Lane.

He walked past Daria's house knowing she wasn't awake yet. "I'll see her later." He forced back a yawn and continued to the post office.

Now, standing in front of Lawndale High, he sees her. "Hey, morning."

She gives him a look. "You aren't awake, are you?"

"What gave me away?"

"Your shoes."

He looks down and sees... "Two different shoes, totally in style."

She smiles slightly. "You look like you could use a nap."

"As long as the nap was eight to ten hours."

Daria shuffles her feet around. "You could skip class. Go home and sleep."

"I could but then what would you do?"

Daria looks up from her boots. "Skip class with you."

 _Whoa, skip class with me? What would we do..._ "I might not be good company. I'm tired and need a nap."

"I won't mind." She turns back to the school. "I doubt we'll miss much."

The two walk away as others walk in to the halls of Lawndale High.

 **They curl up on his bed,** Vinny soon falling asleep, after reaching Casa Lane.

Daria feels his arm on her and snuggles closer. She even took her boots off so she'd be more comfortable.

 **An hour or so later,** Vinny wakes up and hears Daria's slow breathing. _I need to pee but she's on my arm._ He slowly moves away, inch by inch, sliding his right arm out from under he so he can get off the bed.

When he comes back he sees Daria is on her other side, facing towards him, awake. "Sorry I woke you up."

She smiles a little. "You didn't." She shifts a little, using her arm to prop herself up. "Now what?"

Vinny stretches a little in the doorframe. "Watch television? Make fun of day time soap operas while I work on a painting?"

"It will be different from making fun of afternoon television." She moves and makes herself more comfortable on the bed as Vinny goes to his easel.

As he paints and she makes fun of the evil triplet in a coma, he hears the front door open and close.

He looks out the window and sees Trent walk down the sidewalk. _Huh, didn't even know he was here. Where's his car?_

Daria comments. "I didn't even know he was here. Where's his car?"

 _Ha, jinx._ "Maybe it broke down at the bar?"

"Sounds like his car."

Vinny sets down his brush. "You know, um, we're alone." He looks around the canvas at Daria. "I mean, um, if you wanted, I could stop painting."

He knows his cheeks were turning red. Probably as red as Daria's. "Um, I could ignore Sebastian's evil triplet turning out to be the real Sebastian and the evil Sebastian being Sebastian."

 _No one to interrupt us. Hear us. We've done..._ He shakes his head and tries to calm down as he walks over to his bed, and Daria.

 **Daria laces up her boots as Vinny pulls his shirt back on.** "Um," She looks at his clock. "I should be getting home."

"Yeah, probably." _Wow. That was, wow._ "Um, I hope, uh," _Dude, just speak!_ "I mean, I, like,"

"I did too. I hope you aren't disappointed we didn't..."

 _She can't say much either. She was always better at thinking._ "Of course not. When we're ready for that we will." _She is so beautiful once she finally relaxes and lets her guard down._ "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine."

 _She needs to think._ "Ok, um, have a good day, night, what ever."

"You too."

He walks her down to the door, kisses her gently on the lips, and watches her walk away. "This was the best day of school ever. Of course, skipping school made it better." He can't hide his smile as he closes the door.

 **When Trent gets back he goes up to Vinny's** room. "Yo, Vinny, what's up?"

"Nothing." Vinny looks out the window and sees the car is still missing. "Where's your car?"

"Axl's. It won't start. Needs a new battery."

"Oh, that sucks. Are those expensive?" Trent shrugs his shoulders. "Hope the next gig you play pays enough for one."

"Yeah, hopefully." Trent laughs, and coughs, before continuing. "So, you and Daria have fun?"

 _That tone of voice..._ "We did. I painted, she made fun of the stupid plot on the soap we were watching."

"Uh huh. I gave you two privacy."

 _Not as oblivious as he acts. Or looks._ "Um, thanks. We, I mean, I appreciate it."

"Hey, just don't pull a Summer."

"Whoa, we, we didn't, we haven't, just, and she's on the pill, and I bought, um, seriously, I won't be doing that to her or myself. I want to go to college."

Trent looks over Vinny's shoulder and sees the painting Vinny had been working on. It was of Vinny standing in the gates of BFAC with easel and paints in hand painting the gate of BFAC. "Very, meta."

Vinny nods. "What I was going for."

"Cool." Trent walks away to his room.

 **Daria is eating dinner with her family when Quinn looks over at her.** "So, where were you today?"

Daria looks back. "School."

Quinn smirks. "No you weren't. You and Vinny skipped school."

Helen sets her fork down and turns to Daria. "Did you?"

Daria sets her fork down as well. "Yes. He was up late, and early, submitting his art portfolio to BFAC. He wanted to go home and take a nap and I went with him."

Daria watches her mother's face for a hint of her reaction. She sees the jaw muscles tighten, her brow furrow slightly.

"You skipped school, went to his house, alone."

Daria knows her mother was fighting to stay calm and had to try and be calm as well. "Trent was there. He was sleeping most of the time but he was there." _Until he left and we..._ "We took a nap, made fun of soap operas, while he painted. It was just like any other time just while we should have been at school."

"Which you won't be doing while you're grounded."

"Fine, what ever, I guess I can't go to prom then."

Helen's mouth opens slightly, closes, and then opens again. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"You skipped class, knowing Quinn would tattle on you, hoping I would ground you and you'd have an excuse for getting out of going to prom."

Daria's silence is all the answer Helen needed. "You'll be grounded until the day before prom. You're going."

Daria is about to respond when Helen cuts her off. "If you think of doing some thing else to get grounded, I'll take your computer out of your room. I'll make sure you stay in your room, no television as well."

"Mom, you were worried about me going to prom and now you're making sure I'm going? Why?"

Helen takes a second to collect herself and remain calm. "I can't stop you two, obviously, as today shows. With you two sneaking out of school to do god knows what at his house, I can't delude myself in to thinking stopping you from going to prom will stop you two."

"Mom, we didn't do, that."

"I'm sure it was a pure and innocent time. I'm also sure Quinn thought she wouldn't be in trouble for buying those faux alligator shoes." Helen takes another breath. "I remember my prom, and I know it was a last chance for me to be with my fellow classmates. I know you keep seeing yourself as some anti social outcast but I know it isn't true. You'll enjoy prom, a party or two after, and if..." Helen stops as Jake backs his chair away a little. "Stop, Jake."

"I'm feeling really uncomfortable right now."

Jake wasn't the only one. "Mom, please, stop. We haven't, I, I have no plans, I'm not,"

Helen has the beginning of a smile appear. "You're not a kid any more. I know you and Vinny love each other. It is hard to admit it myself but I know what, happens. I just know you are a very smart woman who will be careful."

Daria pushes away from the table. "If I'm grounded, I guess I'll start now." She gets up from her chair and walks away.

Helen turns to Quinn. "You're grounded as well."

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"You were a tattletale. You're not six any more. It is only for the weekend as I'm glad you told me but there are other ways of doing it."

"Like what?"

Helen's smile grows as she knows this is a moment she can teach her daughter, at least one of them, a lesson. "Don't do it at the dinner table. Come to me before, say she skipped class, and then I'll ask her what happened. Not that I'm sure it would or wouldn't happen again this late in the year, but in any situation, come to me in private."

Quinn frowns and broods over being grounded for the weekend but doesn't leave the table.

 **Helen goes up to Daria's room and knocks on the door.** "Daria?"

"It's open."

Helen walks in, closing the door behind her.

Daria is on her bed with a book. "Adding more to my punishment?"

"No, unless you consider discussing thing like mature adults as punishment."

Daria sets the book down. "It depends on what you want to talk about."

Helen sits down at the end of Daria's bed. "Well, Daria, you skipped class. You've never done that before, as far as I know."

"I hadn't ever done it before."

"Why today then?"

Daria curls up and hugs her legs. "I don't know. Vinny was tired from working hard on his art portfolio for BFAC."

Helen smiles. "I'm sure he's never taken a nap at school."

Daria smiles back. "Maybe."

"Are you worried about Bromwell? I know you sent your application in and did the interview."

Daria is silent as she thinks before responding. "What if he gets in to his dream school and I don't? What if both Bromwell and Raft say no? He's so worried about being stuck at LU or SU while I go off to my fancy college. What if it is the other way around? I'm the one going to Middleton and he goes off to Boston?"

Helen reaches over and rubs her foot. "I doubt that would happen."

"I know, but, I can't stop myself from thinking."

"Thinking is what you do best. Why you will get in to one or both of those schools."

Helen waits a minute before saying what she came in to say. "Daria, if you two, didn't do any thing, why skip class?"

Daria is a little shocked by her mother's question. "What?!"

Helen sighs before continuing. "I was your age before. It may have been awhile but I was eighteen once. You sneak off to be alone with your boyfriend and expect me to believe you just took a nap and watched television?"

Daria's reddening cheeks is the answer Helen was waiting for. "You're not a little girl any more. I know you're older, an adult, and it breaks my heart to think you won't need me any more."

"Mom, I wouldn't say that."

"I know you wouldn't. It will happen even if you don't realize it. I just hope, if you don't need me as your mother, you would still have me as a friend."

Daria speaks so softly Helen can barely hear it. "I will."

Helen leans over and hugs Daria for a second before pulling away. "I just hope you two were safe."

Daria almost leaps off the bed. "Mom! We didn't, do, that."

"Yet." Helen has to push away the thoughts of a protective mother and try and think as a friend. "Just make sure you're safe. The pill is effective but not perfect. I was able to make sure I graduated before starting a family. I hope you can do the same."

"Thanks mom."

Helen leaves, closing the door behind her, letting Daria go back to her book.

 **As Prom nears, Vinny** worries about a suit.

Most people going would be wearing a tuxedo. He looked around and found places he could rent one but the fees... And having to get to a place to get fitted.

He checked to make sure Trent's car was in the driveway before going to Trent hoping for help. "Hey, uh, if I pay you for the gas money, can you get me to a boutique so I can get a tux?"

"Sure. The new battery works."

Vinny raises an eye brow. "How new?"

"New to the car."

"As long as it gets us there and back I'm good with a _new_ battery."

The two head out to the car and head off in to the wilds to hunt down a tuxedo.

 **Even with Prom coming, there was also exams coming.** Daria being grounded hurt Vinny's studying a little.

He uses a calculator to answer a question he tried doing on paper. "How am I getting the wrong answer? Screw this." He picks up the phone and dials the Morgendorffer home.

"Stacy?"

He recognizes Quinn's voice and decides to try and trick her. "No, this is Vincent Lane, Vinny's father. Is, Daria, there?"

"Yes, but she's grounded."

"I'm a grown up, I think your mother will understand."

"Um, ok."

 _Yes!_ He waits until he hears a new voice on the other side. "Hey Daria, uh, this is Vinny."

"I'm still grounded."

"I know, but I need help. Math homework, question nine. Using a calculator I get one answer, do it on paper I get another." He describes his written work. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You forgot to carry the negative."

Vinny scribbles down, carrying the negative, and gets the right answer. "Sonofa... Ok, that was super annoying."

"I'm glad I could help."

"I'm glad your sister believed me."

He hears noise through the phone before Daria responds. "No Mr. Lane, Vinny isn't here. I'm grounded so I can't have any one over."

"Sorry, I'll call around." Vinny hangs up on Daria before she has to think of any thing else to say to Mr. Lane.

 **The day of prom, Vinny tries to call Daria** to set up when he'd be picking her up, or she'd pick him up, but there is no answer.

 _She's been avoiding me the closer we get to Prom. Is she that against going?_

He hears the mail truck and looks out the window to see the mail person put what looked like a large envelope in the mail slot. "BFAC?"

He goes out to the mail box and pulls the envelope out. "BFAC!" He hurries inside ripping the letter open.

He reads it over twice, a third time, and then a fourth. "I did it. I'm in." He wasn't sure when he started to cry but he was.

Trent came in to the kitchen and saw Vinny crying. "Yo, what's bad?"

Vinny holds up the letter. "Nothing. I'm in. I did it. I'm going to BFAC."

"Oh, cool. So, like, get dinner?"

"Another night." Vinny sets the letter down. "I have Prom tonight."

"Oh, yeah. I think I went to mine."

Vinny couldn't imagine Trent in a tuxedo. "You, wearing a tux?"

Trent rubs his chin. "Hmm, maybe I just went to a party after."

Vinny wipes at his eyes. "I have to tell Daria." _Maybe the phone lines are down. Maybe Jake was doing something Jake would do and knocked out their phone._

"Cool. I'm sure she'll be excited for you."

Vinny knew that Trent was showing about as much excitement as he could. He'd get a better reaction out of Daria.

He tried calling and got an answer. "Stacy? If you are still thinking about wearing the turquoise with the,"

Vinny cuts Quinn off. "Quinn, it's Vinny. Is Daria there?"

"Yeah, like, up in her room."

"Ok, can you get her for me?"

He hears Quinn sigh heavily. "I'm waiting for an important call from Sandi about coordinating for Prom."

 _Of course the Fashion Club was asked by seniors to the prom._ "And I have a date with Daria that is more important that what scrunchy you are wearing."

He swears he could hear the eye roll through the phone. "You don't wear a scrunchy when you go to Prom. Every one knows that!"

"Put Daria on the phone!" Vinny realizes a second too late he shouldn't have yelled when Quinn hangs up the phone on him. "Damn it."

He looks at the clock. Prom started at eight. He figured he'd meet up with Daria around seven and eat first.

"I'll drive Trent's car over there if he remembers that he said I could use it." _I better remind him before he drives off._

 **As seven draws closer,** Vinny fixes the bow tie on his tuxedo. "I look smashing." His fake British accent was horrible.

Trent looks at him through the door. "I don't remember wearing a suit."

Vinny turns and sees him. "Huh?"

"I was trying to remember if I went to Prom. Don't think I did."

"I don't remember ever seeing you wearing some thing like this." _I bet he wouldn't look half as good as I do._ "Got the keys?"

Trent holds up his car keys. "Got it."

"Thanks." Vinny walks over and takes them. "I'll be back, later."

Trent smiles a little. "You two have fun."

 _I hope. Daria still doesn't seem happy to go to Prom._ "We'll try."

Vinny goes down the stairs, and with every step, feels more and more nervous. _Daria's been distant and I swear... No, don't think like that. She's not going to break up with you._

He goes out to Trent's car and gets in.

He adjusts the seat, mirror, and takes a deep breath. "It will be fine."

He backs out of the driveway slowly.

 **He pulls up to the Morgendorffer residence and sees Quinn getting in a limo.** "Must be nice to afford that." He parks Trent's car in the driveway but doesn't turn it off. It was always hit or miss on if it would start. Even with the newish battery.

Before he reaches the door, it opens and Daria steps out. _What's wrong? She looks upset. Is she mad at me? Has she been thinking about... No, she's not breaking up with you. She loves you. Right?_

He opens the car door for her and she gets in wordlessly.

He gets in the driver side and pulls out of the driveway. "Pizza Prince?" No response. "Cluck Burger?" Still nothing. "Chez Pierre?" Nothing.

He pulls over to the side of the road and parks the car. "Daria, what's wrong? If going to Prom upsets you this much we don't have to go."

They sit in silence for a minute before she tells him what was on her mind. "I got in to Bromwell."

 _Whoa, she got in!_ "Awesome! I knew you could."

Her face doesn't show excitement. If any thing she looked worse. "I'm not going there. I'm going to Raft instead."

Vinny is a little shocked. "What? But, Bromwell is a better school. Daria, we don't have to go to school in the same city."

Daria hugs herself. "You might not have to, but I do."

"What? Daria, if,"

She cuts him off. "We haven't spent more than a couple days apart since I moved here. Except for last summer when you went to that art commune, I don't think we've spent a month apart my entire time here."

Vinny thinks back on it and realizes she was right. Except for when he went off to the art commune, they might have gone a couple days with out at least talking on the phone.

"I can't imagine going a week or more at a time with out seeing you."

Vinny nods in agreement. "I don't want to sound selfish but I don't want to go that long with out seeing you."

"I'm the one who is selfish. I'd rather go to Raft than Bromwell because I can't be away from you."

 _How do I respond to that? I love her and want what is best for her. Bromwell is the better school._ "Daria, I, um, I love you and I want what is best for you."

"Bromwell is better."

"I also want what makes you happy."

She reaches across the seat and takes his hand in hers. "Being with you makes me happy."

"Then congratulations on making it in to Raft." He leans over and kisses her.

She kisses him back.

They sit in the comfortable silence holding hands.

Vinny finally speaks up. "Want to skip Prom? Go, somewhere, and just be alone?"

"Alone sounds nice."

Vinny pulls out from where they were parked and drives off in to the sunset.

 **They drive for over an hour before he pulls off on a side road that** goes up to a small pond.

Trent and the band had gone here before looking for _inspiration_ and only found frogs.

The two get out of the car and go to the shore of the pond.

Daria tries sitting "This stupid dress isn't the best thing to wear." She continues to mess with the dress.

He jokes she could get more comfortable.

She does, by taking the dress off.

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ She still had undergarments on, a tank top with her usual underwear, but this was the most skin she'd ever shown.

He knew his cheeks flushed with color, as his body had other physical reactions.

She gets closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

He puts his arm around her. "I love you too."

They turn to each other and start to kiss.

They lie down on the grass, getting more comfortable, and the kissing starts to heat up...

 **The stars shine overhead as the Moon illuminates the pond.** Its reflection of the water shimmers as the two teens hold each other.

He feels Daria shiver and holds her closer. "It's starting to get cool out. Should we get dressed?"

He looks down at her again. After their first time, and the second, they had been cuddling on the shore. He wanted to soak in every inch of her in to his memory.

She snuggles closer to him. "In a minute."

He puts his arm over her and holds her closer. "I'm not counting."

 **Eventually, the chill of the air, and the mosquito swarms, get to them and they get dressed before getting back in Trent's car.**

Vinny turns the key and... "Dammit!" He kicks out and tries the key again. "Calm down. Trent said there was a trick to this."

He puts the car in neutral and tries the key again. Nothing.

He turns the blinker on and tries again and the car roars to life. "Stupid car."

"It works." Daria sighs with relief as Vinny is able to pull away from the pond. She didn't think she could handle hitch hiking in her Prom dress or explaining why the car was where it was to her parents...

 **They pull up to Daria's house and see all the lights are off.**

Vinny looks up at the dark, quiet, house. "We should probably be at a party right now."

"I don't feel like going to a party." She leans over the center console to touch his arm.

He turns to her and smiles. "I don't either." They start kissing, and in the privacy and warmth of the car, continue for several minutes.

 **The next morning, Daria is eating breakfast when Quinn bounces** down the stairs. "So, Daria, where did you go last night?"

"Prom."

Quinn shakes her head. "No you didn't. I was there and I never saw you. Or Vinny."

Daria sees Quinn's sly smile and counters. "And?"

"What would mom think of you two sneaking off together?"

Daria surprises Quinn with a smile of her own. "And what would mom think of you tattling again? Be grounded for the last couple weeks of school?"

Quinn narrows her eyes at Daria. "She'd probably be mad she paid for that dress and you didn't even show it off."

Daria tries to keep calm and not worry. If her mother asked, she'd tell the truth. Her and Vinny didn't feel like going to a dance or party after discussing her going to Raft over Bromwell. "Like I'd show off even if I went."

"You know what I mean!"

Daria leans back in her chair. "So I didn't show up. We figured since every one else was at the dance we could go any where with out waiting in line."

"Right, like mom is going to believe that."

"I'll tell mom the truth. You're not mom."

Quinn crosses her arms in defiance. "Every one, even the losers, were at Prom. What could you possibly do? See a movie?"

Daria shakes her head. "Not any of your business." Daria goes back to her cereal as Quinn tries to get to Daria.

 **Vinny looks at himself in the bathroom mirror after he wakes** up. "Last night happened, right?" He splashes water on his face. "Daria chose me, Raft, over Bromwell. She could have gone to Bromwell, a top five, hell, a top three school in the country. She chose me instead."

He splashes more water on his face to hide the fact his eyes were starting to tear up.

He hears a knock on the door and wonders what the time was.

As he leaves the bathroom and goes down the stairs he takes a glimpse at the clock. "Past noon. Might be Daria."

He opens the door and... "Daria, hey."

"Hi." Her sheepish greeting surprises him a little.

"What's up?"

"Um, want to, uh, get some thing to eat? I had cereal for breakfast but I could do lunch."

Vinny smiles. "I haven't eaten yet so I'm down for food. Just give me a minute to change and grab my wallet."

He starts up the stairs and Daria follows. "I'm, uh, going to change clothes."

He sees her cheeks blush. "I know."

"Oh!" _Really? Trent might be home. Crap, is my room... Wait, Daria doesn't care if my room is a mess._

"Not like, I mean, ok, um, I wasn't thinking _that_ but, I, uh,"

Vinny tries to save the both of them. "I have boxers on. So uh, you won't be seeing that much."

Daria and Vinny go up the stairs in silence and go to his room so he can change.

 **Quinn stews as she thinks of a way to bust Daria.** She didn't like Vinny after she got in trouble for, _borrowing,_ his money. The months she was grounded and banned from being herself was the worst time of her life.

She knew she couldn't get Vinny in trouble with his parents so she had to try and get Daria in trouble.

She had thought of a few ways to get Vinny banned from the house but she knew no one would believe, well, she knew her other plans wouldn't work.

Quinn goes to her parent's room and hears her mom on the phone. "Eric, it is Sunday. I just, yes, yes I know, so make them call on Monday. I was out with my husband for a lovely brunch. No, yes, tomorrow Eric!"

Quinn waits until she is sure Helen is off the phone before knocking on the door. "Mom?"

"Quinn? What is it honey?"

"Um," Quinn opens the door and lets herself in. "I was worried about Daria."

Helen raises an eye brow. "Why?"

"Well, she never made it to Prom or any of the parties. At least, none of the ones I went to."

"Never made it to Prom? Are you sure you just didn't miss her? You two don't exactly travel in the same social circles."

"God, mom, Daria doesn't have any social circles."

"Quinn,"

Quinn gets back on track. "Like, I actually looked because it was such a pretty dress. She never showed up and neither did Vinny."

Helen is silent as she ponders what Quinn told her. "Thank you for telling me. And thank you for doing this in private and not at the table. You've learned, a little."

"Like, aren't you going to ground her? You bought her that dress and she didn't even go!"

Helen taps a finger on her arm. "I hoped she would go but if they didn't they didn't. Vinny seemed to really want to go. I wonder..." Helen looks towards the wall that was between her and Daria's room. "I'll have to talk with her."

"She already left to go to Vinny's."

"And how do you know that's where she went?"

"Duh, where else would she go?"

Helen is silent and Quinn eventually slinks away back to her room.

 **During lunch at Pizza Prince, they see Mack and Jodie and** Vinny waves them over to sit with them. "So, how are the Prom King and Queen doing?"

Mack looks at Vinny, to Daria, and then back at Vinny. "How did you know we won? I don't remember seeing you guys there."

Vinny laughs a little. "You guys were Homecoming King and Queen every year since Sophomore year. Of course you won Prom King and Queen."

Jodie smiles a little. "Where did you two go? Please tell me you didn't just sit at home and watch television."

Daria is silent so Vinny continues talking for the both of them. "No. We went and drove around for a bit before going to a pond my brother and his band know about." He looks over to Daria and lightly touches her hand. "We had to talk about her going to Raft."

Mach congratulates her. "Raft? Wow Daria, that's a really good school!"

Jodie tilts her a head a little. "Bromwell rejected you? I figured your amazing grades would have gotten you in."

"I did."

Jodie and Mack lean in as Daria's response was so soft.

She repeats herself. "I did get accepted to Bromwell."

Jodie is confused. "But, then why go to Raft? I mean, like Mack said, it is a really good school but it is no Bromwell."

Vinny answers for her. "Raft is in Boston. Boston Fine Arts College is in Boston."

Both Mack and Jodie put it together.

Mack responds first. "Wow, uh, wow." He turns to Jodie.

Turner and Vance weren't exactly close. Crestmore was closer but it wasn't in the same city. Would she have made the same choice as Daria made?

Jodie looks at Mack and wonders. Could she make that same choice? She loved Mack but could she sacrifice going to the top school, arguably, in the country?

Daria is slightly embarrassed and focuses on her pizza slice.

Vinny can't help but feel the warmth of love in his chest. Or he ate a too large chunk of pizza and the cheese was burning his esophagus.

 **Daria gets home after eating with the others and sees her mother in the living room.** Her first thought is to just go up to her room but her mother stops her.

"So Daria, how was Prom?"

Daria was about to answer with a casual _ok_ but the way her mother looked at her... _Damn, she knows. Quinn told her._ "I didn't go."

"Why?"

Daria is unsure if her mother was mad or not. "We, Vinny and I, had to talk."

"About?"

"Bromwell, Raft, college." She decides to keep her answers short and sweet to give as little away as possible.

"I see. Did you two go to a party then?"

"No."

Helen keeps her eyes locked on Daria. "What did you do then?"

"Talked."

"Where?"

"At a pond Vinny knew about from the band."

That seemed to throw Helen off. "A pond?"

"Yes, a small body of water." Daria smiles a little as she thought she had thrown her mother off.

"After I bought you that beautiful dress. And paid for the tickets Ms. Li overcharged every one for?"

Daria takes a step back and rethinks her strategy. "I never wanted to go. Vinny was the one who did. I thought it was more important to talk about my decision to go to Raft over Bromwell than watch people making fools of themselves."

Helen nods her head slightly. "I'm sure he approved of that choice."

Daria simply shrugs her shoulders in response. _Please end this interrogation._

"Well, I'm a little upset you didn't go to your Prom. It is a major moment for one growing up. But," Helen pauses slightly. "I understand. I was hoping Vinny could convince you to go. What you had to talk about was more important."

"It was."

After a few more seconds of silence, Daria walks up the stairs to her room.

 **The days, and then weeks, passed quickly.** _I'm getting closer and closer to getting out of Lawndale._ Vinny's worry starts to boil over and distract him.

He can't paint, or sculpt, or do any thing artistically to express his anxiety. _What am I going to do?_

He calls Daria but gets a busy signal. "Dammit Quinn, get off the phone."

Trent hears him as he walks down the stairs. "Yo, Vinny, what's up?"

Vinny sighs in frustration. "I'm stuck."

"Need a ride?"

"Not stuck like that. I can't think, can't paint, can't create."

"Oh." Trent rubs his chin a little. "Why?"

"Graduation is this weekend. Soon I'll be out of high school. I'll be eighteen, out of school, and all of summer to do..." Vinny shakes his head. "Nothing. I can't focus. I've never not been in school."

"You've had summer breaks before."

"Not as an adult and not without the dread of school coming."

Trent gives him a look. "Aren't you going to school still?"

"No, I'm going to BFAC. BFAC is something I chose. I choose to go there. It is an art school. Yes there are still regular classes but it isn't school. It is creativity that I've only found in one class, with one teacher, through most of my life." Vinny tries to think of a better way to explain it to Trent. "Every summer had a deadline before my time to create ended. Now, it doesn't. When I go to BFAC I can not only continue to paint and sculpt and mold out of class but I can do it in class. There isn't an entire eight hour block of my day taken away from creating."

"Huh, like, no boundaries are actually stifling you."

"Exactly! Before I had to try and paint or weld as much as possible because once school started I'd have limited time. Now, now I can keep at it even when in class. So I look at my canvas and feel no urgency to spread the brush across it. Without that thought in the back of my mind I can't see the next creation." His shoulders slump. "I have school tomorrow but it isn't the same. It is mostly filler, getting ready for graduating."

Vinny looks at Trent for an answer. Trent's response is a simple shoulder shrug. "What do you do when Spiral gets stuck?"

"Fight, smoke, drink, until we relax and it comes back to us."

 _I don't have any one to fight with and I'm not about to smoke or drink. Trent actually yelled at me when he caught me smoking his stuff before. I was only fifteen then. Well..._ "Have anything to smoke?"

"I'm tapped out. Jesse usually has it."

 _He didn't say no._ "I'll, uh, buy burgers if you take me over?"

"Sure."

 _Perks of being an adult, I guess._

 **The last week of Lawndale High was almost a blur for Vinny.** He signed a few yearbooks, got others to sign his, and was surprised by some of the people who asked.

The biggest surprise was Stacy. The last time they talked, he was on the track team. _She always did seem the nicest out of the group._ He did notice he had trouble signing hers as hers was packed with signatures.

Even more surprising... "Do you know where Daria is?"

"Uh, I think at her locker." _Why does she want to know? Is she getting Daria to sign hers?_

"Ok, thanks!" Stacy skipped off down the hallway.

"Wow, I think she is." _It takes all kinds. If only she hadn't been so hung up on the popularity thing..._ He shakes his head of the idea of dating Stacy.

Before he and Daria he would have had no issue playing out the entire scenario in his head. Sketching or painting down certain parts for inspiration.

Now... It couldn't have sparked a flame if it were doused in gasoline next to a lit torch. He had all the fire he wanted from Daria.

 **He was surprised, but happy, that Trent made it for his graduation.** _At least one member of the Lane clan could make it._

He was even more surprised when Daria won an award and had to give a speech.

As she finishes her speech he can't help but smile. _Pizza does make every thing better._

 **After graduation, he finds his brother with the Morgendorffer** family. "Hey Trent," He turns to the others. "So, what did you think of Daria's speech?"

Helen smiled and said some pleasantries.

Jake's "It was great!" response was expected.

Quinn's silence was also expected.

Daria stood next to him and touched his hand lightly. He took her hand in his as a group of fellow graduates walked over.

Brittany was in the lead of Mack and Jodie. "Wow Daria! You got a real trophy and everything!"

"Yes, I did."

Jodie was next. "Congratulations Daria."

 _Two Alpha Women square off for the last time._

"At least I wasn't valedictorian."

Jodie and Daria share a smile.

 _Both are incredibly smart and strong in their own right. Maybe they realize that now._

Mach shakes Vinny's hand. "Now what are you going to do?"

Vinny smiles. "I'm not sure yet. I have all of summer to do what I want before going to BFAC."

He was still struggling to paint and sculpt as he no longer had that pressure of school on him. He knew when he went to BFAC he could continue creating as much as he wanted.

"Congrats dude, that's a big fancy art school, right?"

Vinny nods. "Vance, right?"

Mack nods in response. "Great economics program and so so football program."

Vinny looks around. "Speaking of football, where's the QB?"

Mack and Jodie share a look before Mack speaks. "He uh, gets to play for the Lawndale Lions an extra year."

Daria and Vinny's eyes go wide as they realize what that meant.

Vinny is able to speak first. "Ms. Li shenanigans or did he earn it himself?"

Mack shrugs his shoulders.

Daria continues Vinny's train of thought. "Wouldn't be surprising that Ms. Li would keep her star QB for another year."

Mack nods in response. "No, it wouldn't, but I think he earned his bad grades on his own."

The four take a moment of silence for their fellow student who wasn't graduating with them.

 **Helen invites Trent and Vinny to join them for dinner.** "Cool, thanks Mrs. M."

Vinny takes a look at Trent before responding. "Yeah, thanks Helen."

She takes them out to a steak house a few miles out of town. "Order any thing you want, it is on me."

Vinny is a little uncomfortable with it but... _Man, the steak looks good. It all looks good. Helen said order any thing..._

Vinny is a little embarrassed as Trent eats a little sloppy but no one seemed to mind.

Jake was all smiles as he finishes his mashed potato. "This is great! Nice to have men at the table with me. Hope we get to do this again soon."

Helen reaches over and places a hand over his. "Yes Jake, this is nice. I too," She looks at Daria and then Vinny. "Hope we can do this again."

 _Why did she look at me like that? I'm always up for free food._

"Maybe with Mr. and Mrs. Lane next time."

Vinny swallows an Eep! _Damn, she wants me to invite my parents to dinner with every one._

"Uh," He pulls at his collar nervously. "So, yeah, next time they're in town, I'll ask."

"That would be wonderful."

 _I could just hope neither of them come home over the summer. That actually isn't so weird._

 **As Helen drives everyone back to town, Daria** leans her head on Vinny's shoulder as they hold hands. _This feels good. It feels right._

He leans against her, when she whispers. "What if I staid at your house tonight?"

He jerks away a little.

Helen notices in the rearview mirror. "Are you two alright back there?"

"Uh, yes." _Am I?_

Vinny leans close to Daria to whisper back. "Are you nuts? Your mom will never let you."

Daria responds after biting her lower lip. "I'm an adult. I, I want to spend the night with you."

 _Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell! Helen will freak. Does she know? Did Daria tell her about Prom night? If she doesn't, she will if Daria spends the night. Not that we have to. We haven't since. Oh hell, why is Daria doing this to me?_

"I wouldn't mind either but she'll never let you with out freaking out and you still live at home."

"Then spend the night at my house. In my room."

 _We don't have to do any thing. Just cuddling would be nice._ "We'll have to keep the door open."

"I know. I just," Daria takes his hand in hers. "I want to spend the night with you."

Vinny kisses her on the cheek before responding. "Ok, at your house. If your mom lets us."

Vinny holds her hand, sweating a little from nervousness, but remains calm as they pull up to the school where Trent's car was parked.

Trent gets out, thanks Helen for dinner, and turns to Vinny. "You coming?"

"Um," He looks at Daria.

Daria turns to her mother. "Mom, um, would it be ok if Vinny spent the night, um, with me." Before Helen can respond Daria spits out a quick. "Door open."

Helen's face shows the concern of a mother, the worry of letting her daughter have her boyfriend spend the night. It changes as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Fine, door open."

"Thank you mom."

Vinny is too nervous to say any thing.

Trent surprises Vinny when he speaks. "I'll bring, like, clothes, toothbrush, over from the house."

 _I didn't even think of that._

"Thanks Trent."

"No problem Vinny." Trent messes with Vinny's hair before walking over to his car.

Helen locks eyes with Vinny as soon as Vinny looks at her. "Vinny, you know I like you and trust you. Daria loves you very much."

He sees Daria about to speak back and knows it was probably something that would get the invitation rescinded. "I know and I hope to prove that we are two mature adults who can spend the night together under your roof without making you worry." He glances sideways at Daria hoping it was the right thing to say.

Daria's mouth was open, her words caught on the tip of her tongue, when she closes her mouth.

 _Phew._

 **The Sun sets, the Morgendorffer's ready for bed.**

Vinny stares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "This is going to be fine. We're just sleeping in the same bed together." _Nothing can happen with Helen and Jake and Quinn in the same house._

"Hey!"

Vinny jumps when Quinn pounds on the door. "What?"

"Some of us need to use the facilities!"

 _Why is she always so hostile towards me? I've done nothing to her._ "Sorry, finishing brushing my teeth."

He runs the water for a minute before leaving the bathroom and walking to Daria's room.

 **He is nervous as he sits on Daria's bed.**

 _Daria seems nervous too._ "Um, Daria," He reaches over and covers her hand with his. "Thank you for inviting me over."

She squirms a little. "Um, you're welcome. I, um," She moves a little closer to him.

Helen clears her throat as she knocks on the open door. "You two need anything?"

Vinny is speechless as he tries to look anywhere that wasn't where Helen or Daria were.

Daria gets out a short response. "We're fine."

"Ok, you two have a good night. If you're up in time I'll be making pancakes."

 _Ooo, pancakes!_ Vinny shakes his head a little. "Um, I'll try. Lane's aren't known for waking up early."

Helen nods in response, places a hand on the doorknob, and closes the door until it is just barely open.

Vinny sees the light coming from the hallway. It was a sliver barely illuminating until Helen turned the hallway light off. _She closed the door. Not all the way but enough to give us privacy._

He feels Daria next to him shifting.

He turns on to his side and looks at her face. _It is so rare to see her without her glasses on._ "Goodnight Daria." He leans forward and kisses her.

She kisses him back before saying goodnight herself and cuddling up closer to him.

 **He can't fall asleep as he feels her next to him.**

He thinks back on the first day he saw Daria.

She made a snarky comment to Mr. DeMartino. _Who knew noticing she had a brain would lead to this?_

Thinking of when they went to Brittany's party and how it was just two people hanging out. It wasn't a date.

Thinking of when that stupid jock oaf punched him. Helen finding out about how little his parents were there. How Daria reacted... ** _"We're just friends! Why can't you get that through your head? I don't date, and even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't date Vinny. We, are, just, friends. I would never date him."_**

 ** _How wrong she was._**

 **Going to the wedding with Daria. Seeing her in the dress Helen picked out.**

 **All the times they talked around** ** _it_** **. Danced around the topic of dating.**

 **In the mountains, freezing in a blizzard, wondering if they'd make it. How close the two had come to confessing their feelings.**

 **And yet... It took Daria kissing Tom to bring everything to the front.**

 **A couple of months away at the art colony.**

 **Allison...**

 **Vinny clenches his eyes shut tightly trying to shut his brain down so he could sleep.**

 **Instead all he could do was think of Daria. How much his life had changed.**

 **How he was going to college in Boston. How she was because that's where he was going.**

 **Would he have felt the need to go to college if it weren't for Daria? He wouldn't have gone up to Boston and checked out BFAC. He wouldn't have felt the need to go.**

 **Would he have even graduated? He struggled to keep his grades at a C before her. He might have been in the same boat as Kevin.**

 **He holds her closer to him taking comfort in how his life was now.**

 **How much he owed to taking a chance in Self Esteem class to talk with her.**

 **To hanging out with her.**

 **Being friends with her.**

 **How much the life of Vinny Lane changed because of one act leading to another.**

 **If the Morgendorffer family hadn't moved to Lawndale...**

 **If Daria hadn't been in the Self Esteem class...**

 **If he didn't take the chance to talk with her...**

 **If she hadn't given him a chance to be friends with her...**

 **He wouldn't be Vinny Lane.**

 ** **A/N And so... Vinny Lane is over! Between work, friends and... HTC Vive! I've been distracted. The Vive, if you don't know, is a virtual reality headset. It is AMAZING.****

 ** **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this series and if you have the chance, check out Finn Morgendorffer by a different author.****

 ** **It ends mid series, and sadly, no updates on it or any other series by the author since 2010. It is a little weird that they seemed to write a TON and then suddenly just stopped. I hope nothing happened but the sudden way they stopped writing everything... Car accident? Heart Attack? Or, if American, mass shooting victim? I hope not, but tried contacting the author hoping for a response. If not... RIP, and check out the series.****


End file.
